Not the Best Experiment
by Deathmetal180
Summary: Jumba starts creating Lilo's birthday present but does NOT realize it took Naruto away from his home. He hopes that Kyuubi won't go haywire or worse... Will he be able to go back home? Rated Teen to be safe. Adopted from author: princessbinas. I did some changes, please read and review. This is my first X-over.
1. Upcoming Surprises

(I own NONE of this.)

Key:

**Kyuubi/****_'Kyuubi Thought'_**

_'Thought'_

Normal

Jutsus

(Author Note)

* * *

We see a small boy with yellow hair, wearing a black and orange jumpsuit and black headband, hitting targets and swiftly evading weapons thrown at him. Naruto has been training severely hard to perfect his own jutsu.

"Come on! I need to learn control!" he exclaims as he jumps from a tree missing several shuriken.

"Kakashi-sensei, you've to do more than that if I want to be able to perfect my new mode," he speaks as Kakashi-sensei was breathing heavily.

"Naruto, don't overexert yourself, you tend to-"

_Thump!_

"Faint."

He turns around and finds Naruto out cold on the ground, he walks over to him.

He slaps his face gently, "Naruto, you need to wake up or else you won't get any ramen."

"Ramen! Where?!" Naruto sits up and looks around.

Kakashi-sensei chuckles, "I think we're good for today."

Naruto smiles, "Oooh come on, I want to practice my new form so I can be good at it."

Naruto grabs his stomach, "Though food would probably be a good idea now."

**"Hey idiot, if you stop listening to your stomach and listen to your brain you would've been fine. But did you do it…Nope!"**

_'I'm not an idiot for wanting food, I'm still a growing man. I need a break every now and then, don't I?'_

**"You just want to eat ramen, that's all."**

_'You know it! Maybe I can beat my record of eating eighteen bowls straight.'_

**"Why me? Why?"**

_'I'm going to ignore you, because I don't want to be in a bad mood going to Ichiraku Ramen.'_

"So Kakashi-sensei, are you-"

He looks around and stands up quickly, "Damnit! He must've left when I was talking to the nine-tails."

He runs over to his bag and rummages through it until, "Yes! I still have my money."

He overs his frog wallet and looks inside it, "Yup, all of it is here."

He closes it and puts it in his pants pocket and throws the bag over his shoulder, "Time to go to Ichiraku Ramen!"

_Ichiraku Ramen…_

Naruto enters his favorite ramen shop, "Hello Ichiraku Ramen!"

Everyone ignores him and he makes his way to the counter and asks, "The usual."

The chief states, "Of course."

Naruto looks around and smiles, everything in the end worked for the better.

"Order up!"

The waitress speaks, "Here you go, enjoy!"

Naruto replies gleefully, "Thank you."

_Meanwhile…_

On the island of Hawaii a certain little girl and blue dog were making preparations for a special day.

The little girl wearing her red muumuu shouts happily, "Can't believe my birthday is a few hours away!"

Stitch comments, "Ih, meega can naga wait for coconut cake and coffee!"

"No Stitch, I told you about last time. None of us got a piece of the cake because _someone_ ate it all before anyone else could," eying Stitch as she explains.

Jumba walks in and asks, "What is big dealing with decorations?"

Lilo answers, "Tomorrow is my birthday! Nani, Stitch and I are putting these up to save time for the party."

Jumba speaks, "Ahh, yes…Little Girl's birthday."

He leaves and eyes widen, "Her birthday is tomorrow and Jumba didn't get Little Girl anything. Looks like Jumba will be up all night making something special for Little Girl."

He runs to his lab and prepares to make something unique for Lilo.


	2. The Ominous Storm

_Back at Ichiraku Ramen…_

Naruto just finished his twentieth bowl of ramen, he burps loudly as he rubs his stomach.

"Man! That stuff gets better and better every time!" he exclaims.

"Seriously!?" the waitress asks sweating bullets as everyone gawks at him.

"What?! I can't help it, I was hungry," Naruto explains as he blushes with embarrassment.

Suddenly the ramen shop shook and everyone inside were screaming, they all hid while Naruto stood up and slams his fist on the table.

"What the hell is going on here?!"

He runs outside and a storm comes out of the blue, "Where did this storm come from?"

He runs toward the gate to see the guards there trying to close the gate, but the winds make it difficult.

He asks, "Guys, did you sense any rogue ninja? Anything at all?"

Both reply, "No, we didn't sense anything. This storm just appeared from nowhere."

Naruto retorts, "I don't believe that one minute, I'm going to investigate. I'll be back soon!"

He rushes through the gate while the guards were screaming him to 'come back' and that 'it wasn't safe'.

Naruto closes his eyes and soon he is in nine-tails sage mode, quickly passing through the forest.

"**Naruto…I hate to say this, but I think we should head back to the village. This storm is ominous. It doesn't feel like a normal storm."**

'_I can't…I can't turn back just because on that, this might be a new ninjutsu meant to destroy The Leaf. I can't risk it.'_

He stops in an open field and reverts to his normal form as the wind started to pick up. Naruto covers his face, "Man, this storm is something else."

He walks a few steps before stopping as he spots something, he squints his eyes to see it. Out of the spot, a sphere emerges from the storm.

"What in the world is _THAT!?_" Naruto exclaims as he does a backflip onto a tree.

The sphere disappears into the forest and Naruto states, "Whatever it is, can't be good news. I'm going to take care of it."

"**Why not report to the village about this finding? Remember, you're not immortal. Just take observation of it, but don't engage it in battle!"**

'_Spoil sport. Since when are you afraid?"_

"**I'm not afraid, I'm being realistic."**

"_Whatever, scared is scared…no matter how much you deny it.'_

Before the fox could even comment, Naruto was already jumping between trees and scanning the area.

"Where did that thing go? Did it vanish?" he questions.

His face becomes pale, "Maybe it w-was a g-g-ghost!"

"**Now who's scared?"**

'_Shut up!'_

Naruto stops jumping and sees only trees, trees and more trees.

"This is anti-climactic, isn't it?"

The wind was still roaring, blinding his eyes and Naruto covers himself.

"This wind is so surreal, I've got to find shelter or go back to the village."

Naruto begins to run back and soon it starts to rain, thunderous claps could be heard miles and miles away.

"**Naruto, I don't like this feeling I'm having. We should stop."**

'_Can't, I didn't bring anything to help.'_

"**What about surviving on the land? Just stop!"**

Naruto stops and speaks, "Listen here, as long as it is my body-I say what goes!"

He turns around and sees the sphere again, he ducks as it flies over his head.

"Where did it go this time?" Naruto questions as he looks around the area.

He closes his eyes and tries to listen in its location, "Im-impossible! I can't hear a thing or smell a thing. Is that sphere even human at all or is this a genjutsu?"

"**Definitely not genjustu, whatever that sphere is-avoid it as much as you can."**

Naruto slowly walks around the forested area, he could feel as if something was coming from behind. He turns around and sees the sphere, but couldn't move out of the way in time. Once it touches him, it sucks him in and he disappears.


	3. New World

A/N: Hey guys, hope you like this. Read and review.

* * *

Naruto wakes up from and all he sees is darkness.

He stands and when he becomes more aware and awake he yells, "What? Seriously, where in the world am I?!"

"Hey Kurama, you listening?" Naruto asks.

"**I hate to say I told you so, but…I TOLD YOU SO!"**

'_Oh, like I wanted to get stuck in a pitch dark place on purpose.'_

"But…I really wish I knew where I was?"

**"Yea yea yea. I have heard you say that line over a hundred times! Can you give that line a rest, you sound like a broken record! You imbecile!"**

"Will you shut up you fox!" Naruto yells angrily.

"**You know what fascinates me…How your stupidity never ends to amuse me. Look around, you're in a pod. A pod you fool! Use your brain, or whatever is left of it. Why couldn't I be sealed inside a genius or someone with true potential, but nooooooo, I HAD TO BE SEALED INSIDE YOU, AN IDIOT!"**

"I'M NOT AN IDIOT!" Naruto yells, "Besides, if you wanted me to stop then why you didn't say so in the first place!" He adds.

"**You're joking right? I fucking told you from the get-go not to touch it, to avoid it. But did you listen to me…Nooooo. You just did whatever you felt like doing, dumbass."**

"Hey...I was just doing my duty!"

"**Well…you're doing a superb job at it and by that I mean a very poor job of it now."**

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that."

He walks for some time, until bumping into the wall of the orb.

He speaks, "I…I think I can see through this."

He peeks through the pod and sees a giant monster working on it.

Naruto states, "So…This is that entire monster's fault…well looks like I'm going to beat the shit out of it when I get out of this pod!"

_Outside the pod…_

Jumba smiles to himself, "Ah-ha! My invention worked! Now Little Girl has another member to adding to our ohana!"

Jumba sets the pod he was working on and turns around to get his scanner, "Now…Time to adding experiment's data into computer database files."

The pod starts to roll and Jumba turns around just in time to catch it before it falls.

"Phew! Evil Genius almost lost you, which would be very bad because Evil Genius doesn't having enough time to make another pod. Good thing I caught you before you fell off the table," Jumba speaks as he places the pod back onto the table.

_Inside the pod…_

"You heard him right? Did he say fall of the table?" Naurto asks.

"**Ding-Ding-Ding! We have a winner! Of course he said that YOU MORON!"**

"Will you drop it! We had our problems in the past, but always manage a way to fix it! And for the last time will you stop insulting me!" Naruto exclaims as he face turns red with anger.

"Jumba!" Naruto hears a voice call.

"Jumba!"

Naruto smiles, "So this monster is called Jumba, Jumba you are going down when I get out of here!"

_Outside of pod…_

"Oh no! Little Girl can't see her gift, especially since Evil Genius promising to never make a new experiment after what happened with 627," Jumba mutters.

He frantically looks around the lab and decides to put the pod in the drawer, he closes it before Lilo could see it.

"Ouch," Jumba pulls out his hand and shakes it, "Boy that was smart."

He yells as he shakes his hand, "Yes, Little Girl…What is it?!"

Lilo runs into his lab and answers, "Pleakley needs you."

She looks around and places her hands on her hips, "Are you making a new experiment?"

Jumba lies, "No, of course not. After what happening to 627, remember Evil Genius promise."

Lilo looks at him, studying him to make sure he isn't lying.

She slowly speaks, "Okay."

She adds, "Anyway, we need to help set up the party decorations. Come on!"

"Okay, be there soon," Jumba comments.

Lilo runs out of the lab and Jumba looks at the drawer, "Looking like Jumba has waiting until later to gathering data."

_Inside the pod…_

"Perfect," Naruto crosses his arms over his chest and sits down, "how do we escape?"

**"While you do that, I'm trying to take a nap."**

"What! Kurama, don't you dare fall asleep!"

**'ZZZZZZZZZZZ...'**

"Kurama. Kurama! KURAMA! I know you can hear me!"

**'ZZZZZZZZZZZ...'**

He yawns, "Stupid furball."

He rubs his eyes, "Though, maybe an idea will come to me after I take a nap too."

He lies on the surface beneath him and went to sleep, everything had happen too fast and drained him.


	4. An Unexpected Birthday Present

_Inside the pod…_

Naruto wakes up as he feels himself moving, "Ug…Why is my room moving?"

**'ZZZZZZZZZZZ...'**

"Oh yeah, I'm sleeping in a pod. Sleeping…in a pod. In a pod. Pod," he tiredly states.

He cracks one eye open and then the other quickly as he jumps onto his feet.

"Huh! What!" He exclaims as he looks around.

He slowly relaxes as the memories of what had happened yesterday flow back, "Oh yeah…That."

_Outside the pod…_

Jumba was shaking his lab, as well as the pod, while muttering, "Can't believing party decorations. Those blasted things making me waste much time, now Jumba can't even test new pod."

He looks at the clock as it reads, 11:00 am.

He sighs and adds, "Testing will followed when Little Girl activates pod. Hoping she likes it."

He picks up the pod and places it inside a box, and then covers the box in a purple and pink paper with a red bow on top.

"There! Time Evil Genius joining festivities," he speaks happily as he stands up.

_Inside the pod…_

"Hey! Who turned off the lights?" Naruto asks loudly.

**'ZZZZZZZZZZZ...'**

"Oh right your sleeping," Naruto says sheepishly.

_Outside the pod…_

Jumba grabs the pod and quickly walks to the house.

_Inside the pod…_

"E-Earthq-quake!" Naruto states as he feels himself shaking.

"No, this is worse than an Earthquake!" he complains as his body crashes in every direction.

"This is making me sick, someone stop the ride!" Naruto yells, hoping that the motion would stop.

As if on cue, the motion stopped and he was able to catch his breath.

"Oh…Thank hokage that stopped," he speaks and kisses the surface beneath him.

He stands up and hears muffling sounds from the outside. Naruto runs to the edge of the pod and places his ear against it, hoping to hear what the voices were saying; however, it didn't help.

_Outside the pod..._

Everyone was in the living room, talking because they had already given their gifts to Lilo, except Jumba.

Lilo adds happily, "Thanks guys, the presents are the best."

"Now waiting one minute, Jumba has present for Little Girl," Jumba explains.

He walks over to her and adds as he gives her a box, "Here is your present Lilo."

Lilo runs over to him and hugs him, "Thanks Jumba!"

She breaks the hug and snatches the box out of his hands, she shakes it to see if she can guess what it is.

_Inside the pod..._

Naruto complains loudly, "Why does this keep happening! Why does this happen to me!"

_Outside the pod..._

Lilo asks, "What is it?"

"You opening up to seeing it," Jumba answers.

Stitch runs to lilo and asks excitedly, "Can Stitch see?"

Lilo sits down as she unwraps her gift, "Once I open it."

Once the box was open, Lilo looks inside and her face quickly turns from a smile into a scowl.

She looks over to Jumba and yells hotly, "An experiment pod! I thought you said you wouldn't make another one since what happened with 627!"

Jumba retorts as he raises his hands to defend himself, "Listening, this experiment is nothing liking 627. Jumba swears."

Lilo looks back to the pod, picks it up and shows it to everyone.

She speaks happily, "Well...I guess it can't be that bad. Besides, it's a new experiment! Wow! I wonder what can it do?"

She looks over to Stitch and adds, "Look Stitch, you and me are going to have a new friend!"

"Eegalagoo! New achi-baba!" Stitch states as he jumps up and down.

_Inside the pod..._

"Will somebody let me out of here!?" Naruto yells and shakes his fist in the air.

**"WILL YOU SHUT UP YOU IDIOT!? YOU WOKE ME UP!"**

"Sorry, but we got bigger problems," Naruto exclaims, "See for yourself!"

His eyes turn red and slit, **"I guess your right for once moron."**

His eyes reverted back, "The moment when they release me from this pod is when I'm going to pound this 'Jumba' so hard, he'll be beggin' me for mercy!"

_Outside the pod..._

"Stitch, can you get a glass of water?" Lilo asks.

"Okie-taka," Stitch replies.

He leaves for a few minutes and returns with the water. He hands it to Lilo, "Here you go Lilo," he states happily.

"Thanks Stitch," Lilo comments as she drops the pod into the cup.

_Inside the pod..._

Naruto feels his prison slightly tremble, "The fuck?"

**"Will you tell that girl to stop shaking so viciously! I can't sleep!"**

Naruto hollers, "I would love to, but she's not shaking us!"

The prison starts to shake more and more, soon enough it's shaking violently, he tried to keep his balance; however, he felt like no matter what he would do that he'll be moving.

"WHAT THE HELL IT GOING ON!" Naruto yells loudly, fed up with the shaking.

**"WILL YOU STOP THE SHAKING ALREADY!? CAN'T A TAILED BEAST GET SOME SLEEP!? I AM OFFICIALLY ANGRY! THEY ARE MORE ANNOYING THAN YOU MORON! I'M GOING TO OBLITERATE THEM! ANNIHILATE THEM!"**

"Something is happening, the pod is breaking down? I think that's why everything is shaking!" Naruto exclaims.

He feels a tingle and looks down as a green light slowly engulfing him, "Uh oh! Now what's going on," Naruto screams frighteningly, "This has to be a dream!"

Soon the green light devours him, it was so bright that he was blinded.

_Outside the pod..._

Everyone covers their eyes as the light grew, but once the green light recedes they uncover them and they were stunned by what they see.


	5. New Life

A/N: Here's the next chapter and I love it how so many people read it. Ik, make the text bigger. I swear the next chapter will be a lot more than this. Also, what you do think of my poll? Please, please answer it. I need to know how to change it up. And how do you think of the cover, nice right. I got the base off deviantart and added the details and painted it.

* * *

A few moments later Naruto is lying on the ground, unconscious. He hears muffled noises as he comes to.

He groans, "Let me sleep. I'm tired."

"So this is it? Wow. He is unique with the coloring," Pleakley states as he hides behind Jumba.

"Mmhh. I don't know...there seems to be too much orange on him. In fact, it's hurting my eyes from looking at him," Lilo states.

Everyone else agrees with mumbles and few laughs. After hearing that, Naruto jumps up shocked and a bit mad.

"DON'T TRASH ON IT! ORANGE IS AN AWESOME COLOR!" Naruto yells angrily.

"Looks like someone's a bit cranky," Lilo says earning another laugh.

Naruto turns his head around, annoyed that everyone was hating on his favorite color.

He turns back around and was about to ask who was Jumba when...

"Hhiiii," Stitch says as his face was close to Naruto's and licks him.

Naruto jumps back in revolt. "Ewwww! Yuck! Am I going to get sick?" Naruto comments in shock as he wipes his face.

"Also...What is that thing?!" he adds as he points to Stitch.

Nani speaks as she remembers the memory of when she saw Stitch, "I had the very same reaction when I first met him as well."

"This is Stitch! He's my best friend," Lilo states as she hugs him.

"Uh-huh," was all Naruto could muster up.

Lilo turns to Naruto and speaks, "Now...time to think of a name for you."

"Whoa, wait a minute here. I've a name already," Naruto comments, "It's Naruto."

Naruto looks around and sees that...most of the people were taller than he was; except Stitch.

He asks, "How are you guys so tall?"

Lilo laughs, "We're not tall, and you're almost the same height as Stitch. In fact I think you're even taller than him."

Naruto looks to Stitch and he is slightly taller than him, "What? How is that possible?"

"Nice to meet you!" Lilo says shaking his hand.

Naruto speaks still flabbergasted, "Same here."

He looks down and sees that his hand...isn't human anymore and quickly recoils it. He had black claws and orange-y yellow fur coloring. He grabs where the zipper should be, only to notice that it wasn't there and that his clothes had somehow became merge into his being.

"Naruto...What's the problem?" Nani asks, worried by Naruto expression.

"What happen to me!? Which one of you is Jumba!" he yells madly.

"Th-That would b-be m-me," Jumba stutters in fear.

"What did you do to me?" Naruto hollers at him.

Lilo walks to him and speaks, "Stop Naruto, what are you going on about?"

His eyes change and his demeanor have also changed.

Kurama speaks through Naruto, **"I'm going to make him change me back and then I'm going to kill him!"**

"Woah! What was that? What happen to your voice?" Lilo asks as she back steps a little.

"Yikes! I heard it too," Jumba adds as he uses Pleakley as a meat shield.

"JUMBA!" he shrieks.

Naruto grabs his head and shakes it, and then when he opens his eyes he is in control.

"You! Why am I like this?" Naruto asks as he looks at Jumba.

"What is wrong with you," he heard as he looks to Lilo.

"What?" Naruto asks confused.

"Before...you're eyes and voice...They changed," Lilo answers.

Naruto's body tenses as he hears that, he starts sweating bullets.

_'What did you do?! She heard you, they all heard you! What were you thinking! I don't want to be seen as a threat again!'_

**"Well...someone had to get to the bottom of this and with you, it would've taken forever because you would've gotten sidetrack."**

_'I don't care! You can't take over my body whenever you feel like it!'_

**"Besides...I didn't intentionally mean to do it, it just happen."**

_'What do you mean, it just happen?'_

**"I wanted to talk to you, but I ended up taking control. I think whatever made you look like that, also have fused our minds closer together. But I don't think we'll fuse into one complete being."**

_'Great...'_

Naruto bows, "I'm so sorry for my earlier outburst."

He looks like and sees that they were all looking at him; most of them were calmer; except for Jumba.

Everyone turn to Jumba, waiting for an explanation.

Jumba states wearily, "Well, it could be glitch like what happened with 626."

David asks, "And if not?"

"Then...whatever it is I did NOT put it in there!" Jumba answers, making everyone's face blanch.

They turn back to Naruto, but he wasn't there anymore and all decide to look for him.

_Meanwhile in Nani's room..._

Naruto closes and locks the door; he looks around the room trying to find something.

"Hah!" he exclaims quietly as he found his desired item. A mirror in the closet.

He looks at the thing and almost jumps out of skin, but then he realizes that thing was what he really looked like.

His eyes were still blue as sky but much wider; his body was cover in an orange-y yellow color while his nose was a yellow color and looked like Stitch's. His ears looked like Stitch's; his body shape was like Stitch, except he still had his lines on his face. The front of his body still had his seal there, in red in a yellow circle on his stomach. He turns around and sees that the leaf insignia was on his back as well as three fox tails. He frantically grabs it and speaks, "What?! What is this?!"

He grabs his head and question, "M-My headband? Where's my headband?"

**"Remember what I said, whatever happened here changed you."**

Naruto sighs, "Great."

He starts to feel angry and pounds his fist into his open hand, absentmindedly bringing out his second set and doing the same as he growls. He also brings out his antennae and spikes out. He turns back and looks at the mirror; he looks closely at the image and then slowly turns his head down to see his two sets of arms. He looks at the mirrored image and then back down for a couple of times before it finally hits him.

"AAAHHHH!" he screams.

"What the-" He grabs his antenna. "But how-" he touches the spikes.

The more he reexamines himself, the angrier he got. Soon his eyes slit and turn red as he grows another tail.

**"Naruto...calm down!"**

He hears knocking on the door and quickly closes the door.

Nani enters her room and slowly walks over to the closet, she pulls it fast.

"Why are you in...? AH!" Nani screams as she jumps back and falls onto the floor.

He calms down and he slowly reverts back.

"Please don't do that again!" Nani states fearfully.

"It's not like I did it on purpose!" Naruto exclaims.

The others arrive and Lilo slowly approaches him, "Are you really an experiment?"

"Experiment? No, I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to be Hogake of the Hidden Leaf Village one day," Naruto states.

Nani turns to Jumba and yells while pointing, "Why did you have to make it like that!? Why is it acting differently than the others!"

Jumba reasons Nani nicely, "This must've happen when Jumba was testing out pod capacity and now it's thinking like a 'Naruto'."

Naruto interjects, "I'm not a thing! I'm a human being or was one."

Lilo asks confused, "What?"

"Hey all I was doing was eating Ramen at my favorite shop and some weird storm came in to my town and I went to investigate. Few minutes later a orby thing sucked me in and I popped up here!" Naruto yells a little annoyed. His eyes flicker between red and normal.

"This must be an error. I didn't get a chance to do any significant tests on him. Might as well run some test on him now," Jumba states and completely ignoring Naruto outburst. Once those words slipped out of his mouth, Naruto's eyes widen and he jumps back.

"You aren't going to run any test on me!" Naruto exclaims.

He puts his hands together and does some quick hand signs, "Sexy Jutsu!"

He is engulf by white smoke and when it starts to dissipate, everyone sees a naked lady with some smoke around her private parts. Stitch quickly covers Lilo's eyes and closes his own while Jumba and Pleakley both get a nose bleed and babble for some seconds before fainting. Nani has a fierce scowl, she walks up to him and punches him in the head. He is once again cover in smoke and then he is back to himself as he massages the big bump on the back of his head.

"Ow!" he exclaims with a tear-drop in his eye. "Why'd you do that?!"

"Why! That was plain rude! Don't you dare do it again!" Nani states completely annoyed and slightly disgusted at the perverted justu he did.

David walks into the room and asks confused, "What happen here?"

"This!" Naruto states as he does some hand signs.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Soon there are five Naruto and they all do some hand signs.

They scream in unison, "Harem Jutsu!"

Naruto and the clones turn into the same lady as before, just more than before. Nani get even more offended by this, Stitch runs out of the room with Lilo before something bad was going to happen in that room.

"I thought I said to stop that!" Nani yelled which woke up Jumba and Pleakley from being KO'd.

Pleakley looks around the room and sees the same lady, he tries to speak but only nonsense jabber comes out and he faints again.

She turns to Jumba and he defends, "I DID NOT program THOSE things into the experiment. Evil genius swears!"

He faints again and Nani turns to see David was already out. She turns back to Naruto, she slowly walks up to him and was glaring him evilly.

_After some smacks and a screaming fight and a chase later..._

Naruto was strap to a chair as Jumba starts the tests.

"Get that thing away from me before I give you a beat down!" Naruto yells as Jumba was preparing the needle.

"This won't hurting unless you straining yourself," Jumba speaks calmly as he walks over to Naruto with the needle.

_After 4 hours of tests..._

Naruto wakes up and groggily looks around. He was back in the house again.

**"Why did you have to do those perverted jutsus in front of them?! If you didn't you would be in a bed sleeping. And knowing you, possible surrounded by several empty ramen cups."**

Naruto winces at the voice and yells angrily, "Can it furball! I have a headache right now!"

"Who are you talking to? Stitch didn't say anything?" Lilo asked bewildered by Naruto's reaction.

All turn to Jumba who was scratching the back of his head and staring at them.

He speaks sheepishly, "Well, looking like Jumba might've accidentally tapped into another universe."

He laughs awkwardly, "Whoops."

Everyone face palms after hearing that.

Nani sighs loudly, "JJJUUUMMMBBBBAAAA!"

She adds stormily, "I thought you fixed that experiment maker! Looks like you really done it this time, this pervert is stuck here and it's all your fault!"

"You know I'm right here!" Naruto comments.

Nani continues in an 'I'm not amused' voice, "You either get rid of him or take him back home!"

Naruto was about to protest when he sniffs the air and cringes from the scent.

"Gwah! WHAT IS THAT HORRIBLE SMELL! IT SMELLS LIKE ROTTEN RAMEN _WITH_ THE SIDE OF SASUKE'S SWEAT SOCKS! IT'S SO GROSS!" Naruto exclaims as his face turns green and then he runs out to go to the bathroom and vomit.

Pleakley chimes happily, "He must be smelling dinner!"

He says in a singing voice as he runs to the kitchen, "Must be ready!"

"Oh no. Not another friend sock feast...I can still taste the last one we had," Nani speaks with disgust as she recollects the memory.

Naruto walks in, looking sickly as he looks at the two leave.

**"Wow! Yowzah! That thing can't cook for shit, I can smell the putrid thing from in here!"**

Lilo speaks, "Yuck! It was the first time I wanted to go to bed without eating anything."

"I hope it isn't what I thought I smelled," Naruto comments as he sits next to the trash bin.

He speaks, "I...I think I'm better now."

**"I got some bad news. And your NOT going to like it."**

"Does it have to do with what he made? Cause if it is Sweaty socks and rotten ramen I am high tailing for the mountains or anyplace away from here," Naruto mutters holding back the urge to barf.

"Nope, still feel sick!" He rushes back to the bathroom and locks himself in there and unleashing another round of barfing.

Once he was done he sits next to the toilet and tries to calm down his upset stomach.

**"Worse. Way worse."**

"Okay...What can be worse that this? What? Rotten ramen and sweat fulled socks is grosser than cleaning the stalls, hands down! I mean...how because I got caught vandalizing the monument by writing a detailed description on how to do the Sexy Jutsu with spray paint!" Naruto speaks before barfing again.

**"Listen here you moron! There IS something worse and it's called the seal getting toyed with! In fact...it's so close it could break open! That Jumba guy messed with it while you were out! Since he did we are going to merge indefinitely and it won't be pleasant!"**

"I guess that is worse! Well that explains why I have been throwing up for 2 hours straight!" Naruto says in a snarky tone and feels he is about to puke once again.

**"Actually... I blame that creature's food, it's appalling. Well finish your puking and get to the table! Hopefully the merge doesn't happen yet cause I don't want you to look like a freak!"**

"It's a little late don'tcha think?" he remarked sarcastically.

**"No, they seem to be fine with you as you are. Maybe they can help you get used to this-thing. Whatever you are."**

"Well...I don't wanna! I want to go back to myself and I want to go back home!" Naruto yells as he hits his head on the toilet.

"Ow...that really hurts," Naruto speaks as he tries to hold his tears from escaping.

**_"Oi! This is going to take awhile, isn't it. We're going to be stuck here for some time."_**

After his little chat with Kurama, he left the bathroom and went to downstairs to the kitchen to see what was the origin of the smell... To his revolting surprise, it was fried socks.

"Pleakley! Please don't tell me you used my socks!" Nani yells furiously.

"Why yes! I sure did. It adds flavor if has been used and out for some time," Pleakley speaks with a smile.

"Ewww! That is definitely the worst thing I ever smell! It even smells worse than Sasuke's sweaty socks!" Naruto speaks with his tongue hanging out of his mouth.

"Well...don't worry. I already made you a plate. Here, I want you to be the first to try my newest recipe," Pleakley smiles at Naruto as he shoves the plates in his face.

Naruto pushes the plate and politely speaks, "No thank you."

"I insist."

"Well I decline, I'm not hungry."

"Well I vouch you must try," Pleakley states as he pushes the plate back to Naruto's face. He grabs the sock plate and chucks it out the window and he does the same with the pot. The steaming sock hits a cat and it hisses which drew Naruto back out the window. The cat sees Naruto and attacks him, he screams as he runs while the cat attacks his face.

"AH! STUPID CAT! OW! STOP THAT! QUIT IT!"


	6. Ohana and Nindō

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I've been writing some things for this story and for my other two as well. Hope you like this. Read and Review.

* * *

After dinner, Naruto had some bandages on his face and crossed his arms in annoyance as he sat down in the living room couch.

He mutters annoyed, "I hate cats. They're so stupid. Mangy furballs!"

Lilo walks in and speaks, "So...how what do you think?"

Naruto shifts his eyes to her and replies coldly, "I hate it to be honest."

He slowly stands up and asks, "When can I go back home?"

Lilo answers flatly, "I don't know...I don't think you will be able to."

He groans, "Nnnooo!"

He adds, "I'm not supposed to be here! I need to go back home! Now!"

She comments, "Well...until then you can stay here."

Lilo walks and Naruto follows her and they walk into the spare room, "Here, this is where you'll be sleeping. Hope you like it."

Naruto sits on the bed, "Hmm. Doesn't feel bad."

He slowly reclines onto the bed and sighs, "Not bad at all."

Before Lilo knew it, Naruto was already asleep and so she covers him. She quietly walks out and closes the door gently.

_Next Morning..._

Pleakley goes in to wake up Naruto and sees that he is snoring, hears it as well.

"Wake up! Rise and shine!" Pleakley exclaims and pulls off the blankets to find him sprawl over the bed.

Nani walks in and states, "Well...you don't see that now do you? It's like he doesn't have a care in a world.

"You're telling me, I found him like this," Pleakley states.

Both turn when they hear Naruto mutter in his sleep, "Can I have more Miso Ramen, please?"

Nani walks in and was about to wake him up when she hears a crunch under her foot. She looks down and pulls her foot off and eyes widen.

"Oh my god!" Nani exclaims and Pleakley goes over to her to see what shocked Nani.

"Well...I think it is fair to say that he has a little addiction to ramen, don't you think. I mean, it could be just me but there seems to be more under the bed," Pleakley states.

They look under the bed and they can count at least thirty-five empty ramen soups.

"My god...How did he seriously do THAT! At this rate, I might need to get another job if he is a sleep-eater," Nani speaks as she combs her hair with one hand.

Stitch walks in and rubs his eyes groggily, "Morning."

Pleakley and Nani turn to him and speak monotonously, "Morning."

He adds, "Gaba youga doing?"

Pleakley answers, "Trying to figure out where this little monster got his hands on these things."

Nani asks, "Stitch, do you hear or see anything?"

Stitch ponders for some time before replying, "Ih. Meega remember that he was talking too loud."

Nani asks, "About what?"

Stitch replies as he rubs his eye again, "Something about Make-Out Paradise, Make-Out Violence, and Make-Out Tactics. Then something about 'a Sakura' and 'a Sasuke' and then a 'Kakashi-sensei'. Then he grumble other things."

He finishes rubbing his eye, "He isa pervert."

"What!" Nani exclaims loudly.

"HOW IS HE?! Seriously! Did he said a lot of perverted things?!" Nani asks in anger and confusion.

Stitch nods and Nani face palms while Pleakley shakes his head.

"Anything else?" Nani asks already annoyed with Naruto.

"Naga really, just how he missed home and be back normal," Stitch adds.

Nani's expression changes suddenly and she looks down to him, it softens up a little.

"Well, we now know when he said these things but not why?" Nani asks as she looks to Stitch and Pleakley.

"Stitch guess he hungry since he threw out dinner out window, remember," Stitch answers.

Pleakley remembers that moment and he has a fierce scowl on his face, he slowly turns his head to Naruto and glares at him, giving him daggers.

"It was my best dish!" He mutters loudly and looks to Stitch.

"He threw out my best dish last night!" He yells.

Nani speaks awkwardly, "Sure it was...I was...Um...Heartbroken when he did that. What can you do, heh. Heh."

Stitch states, "Naga good, really."

Pleakley gasps, "hhhhu!"

He adds as he stares at Stitch, "Bite your tongue! It wasn't right, Nani liked it."

"Actually," Nani starts, "In all honesty...it was the worst thing I've ever eaten in my life and I never _EVER_ want to eat it again as long as I live so help me."

"Well, fine," Pleakley states as he drops his arms to his side and stomps as he leaves the room.

Nani whispers to Stitch, "We're going to get it later, aren't we?"

Stitch nods, "Ih."

Lilo quickly enters and speaks, "I heard some racket and came to see what happened."

Lilo waits for some time as silence envelops the room, "Okay...Can someone tell me what happened?"

Nani answers calmly, "Naruto here decided to have a late night snack."

She show Lilo one empty box of instant ramen noodles.

"So...he has a bit of a ramen addiction, Stitch is addicted to coconut cake and coffee," Lilo points out.

Stitch nods excitingly, "Ih! Meega do!"

Naruto was still asleep and everyone didn't know how to wake him up since he looked like he could sleep forever.

Lilo snaps her fingers, "I've an idea."

Nani and Stitch look to her as she walks up to Naruto. She goes to his ear and say, "Hey Nani is going to cook rotten ramen with sweaty sock juice for breakfast. YUM-YUM!"

She pulls back and good because after hearing that Naruto shot open his eyes and yell a long, exaggerated '_NO_'. Everyone laughs at his reaction and he turns to Lilo with a tear in his eye as his eyes were wide.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY! THERE IS NOTHING FUNNY ABOUT THAT! IT'S DISGUSTING! AND DON'T EVEN GET ME STARTED ON LAST NIGHT'S DISASTER THAT WAS SO CALLED DINNER! IT WAS HORRIBLE!" Naruto yells bitterly.

Jumba enters in and panting, "What...is...being...problem?"

Everyone explains what had happened and he states laughing, "Heh. Heh. Experiment 628 is hay-wiring."

"Hey! I told you I'm not an experiment! Also when can I go home and when can you fix me!" Naruto complains loudly as he stomps on the bed.

Jumba states truthfully, "Jumba doesn't knowing when, after modifications on pod the machine went KABLOOEY! Taking long time fixing it up"

"Kablooey?" Naruto inquired as he shifted his head to the side.

"As in it exploded and you're stuck here indefinitely," Nani states slightly annoyed as she glances at Jumba.

Soon everyone hears a grumble and look at Naruto's direction, he grabs his stomach and sighs. "Sorry. I'm hungry."

"Please don't be another black hole, we've already have one named Stitch," Nani comments and Stitch looks at her.

"Well, what is for breakfast? Roasted cat food," Naruto speaks sarcastically

"No," Pleakley says as he enters into the room and everyone sigh in relief.

"We're having Roasted Panties with a side helping of dog food!" he states happily and the room became silent as everyone stared at him wide eyed.

"EWWWWWWW! YOU'RE SICK! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Naruto says sickly as he shove Pleakley. and leaves to go throw up again.

"What's with him? Why'd he run off?" Pleakley asks.

He adds, "He also looked a little green. Maybe he has morning sickness."

"Uh-huh, sure. Go with that while I'll go and cook up real food, that real people would eat," Nani states as she walks out of the room.

Lilo leaves with her and asks, "Can it be chocolate pancakes?"

"Sure Lilo, besides anything is better than what Pleakley made," Nani states as they go to the kitchen.

They see the chopped shapes of dog food and the panties in the boiling pot with some green glob coming out of it.

"Yep. We're definitely having pancakes." Nani speaks as she and Lilo remove the gross concoction before anything went wrong.

Pleakley, Jumba and Stitch follow them shortly. Nani, Lilo and Stitch were making breakfast while Pleakley was complaining to Jumba about how they ruin his meal and Jumba stated it was a very good thing they did.

_After an hour..._

Naruto leaves the bathroom as his puking episode has been subsided.

He mutters to himself, "I don't know how much longer I can stand this."

**"You and me both. When you're sick, so am I and frankly I'm about had it feeling the urge to vomit."**

"Same here. Hey, we finally agree on something. That's good, right?" Naruto comments with a smile as he rubs his mouth with his paw.

**"It's scary to think we agree on this type of thing; but none the less; we did and I guess it is a good thing."**

Naruto yells questioningly, "You _DID_ get rid of the toxic waste that thing called 'breakfast', _right_ ?"

"HEY!" Pleakley cries, "I'm not a thing!"

"Whatever," Naruto shrugs and continues, "is there breakfast?"

"Yes, come down," Lilo speaks happily.

Naruto runs down the stairs and sees Nani flipping a pancake.

"Hopefully you like pancakes because Nani makes the best ones in the world!" Lilo exclaims gleefully.

"Lilo, they're not the best in the world. Just better than someone's food," stated Nani nicely.

Pleakley crosses his arms over his chest, "Well, I've never."

Nani serves the pancakes to everyone and Naruto sniffs them.

He mutters thankfully, "They taste better than last night's feast."

He quickly cuts it and stuffs it in his face, it's good. Real good to have something going down instead of up.

After they finish eating, Lilo left somewhere as did most of the people; except Stitch and Naruto.

Naruto asks, "Where's Lilo?"

"Getting ready for hula," Stitch answers.

"Hula?"

"Ih. Isa dancing with calm music."

"Ooh," Naruto comments.

"Stitch, it isn't like that," both turn to see Lilo in her hula uniform, "Hula is our way of telling stories to our family and friends about things. Hula is more than dancing, it's my way to expression my love for the people in my life and grateful for them."

"Oh, that actually sounds cool," Naruto states with a smile.

He adds, "I want to see this 'hula' in action, can I come?"

"Sure, the more the merrier," Lilo speaks happily.

So they all leave the house and walk to the hula school, but on the way there a thought hits Naruto and he asks.

"Are Nani and David your parents?" asked Naruto puzzled.

With that said, both Lilo and Stitch stop and Naruto kept walking until he feels the urge to turn.

"Lilo?"

Lilo looks down to the ground, hiding her face and Stitch looks at her.

"Lilo?" he asks worryingly.

"My-my parents...they...um," Lilo tries to speak but there is a lump in her throat.

Naruto widens his eyes, "O-oh...sorry. I-I didn't know."

"No, not your fa-fault. Um...they-they were.." Lilo begins but Naruto interrupts. "Lilo, you don't need to tell me. We can just drop it and think like it never happened."

Lilo states as she tightens her grip on her backpack, "No, I-I want to tell you."

"Are you sure, because we can talk about it later or never again," he comments.

Lilo yells as she holds back a sob, "I-I WANT TO!"

Naruto closes his mouth as Stitch walks over to Lilo and hugs her tightly.

She cries as she speaks, "I-I remember that day. It-it was their anniversary and I...I...I heard it was going to be a bad rainstorm, a very bad one and I try to-to stop them from going. They reassured me that...that everything would be okay. That I had nothing to fear, but that didn't stop my fear. So that night they left and...when morning came we got the call about a couple that died in a car accident. Nani and I were both hurt, and soon we lost in touch with one another."

She adds, "Thanks Stitch, I'm good now."

Stitch nods and releases Lilo as she continues, "But...I remember what ohana is and that has helped me."

"Ohana?" Naruto asks confused by the word.

"It means that no one gets left behind or forgotten," Lilo comments as she wipes away her tears.

"Oh, so...it's like your Nindō," Naruto replies as he places his clawed finger on his cheek, thinking about the two things.

"My what?" Lilo asks as the last of her tears were wiped off.

"Nindō. Your ninja way. It's like a personal rule that each shinobi back where I come lives by. It is their way of ninja life, their motto or "dream" of things," Naruto explains as they begin walking again.

"What can it be?" Lilo asks interested by the foreign word.

"It can be anything you want it to be, no matter what your personal point of view is. It's how you view things," Naruto answers.

"Naruto, what's your ninadu?" Lilo questions as she tries to pronounce the word.

"Nindō," Naruto laughs.

"My nindō is that I never go back on my word, that is my nindō! My ninja way! I'll be hokage, a hero back home," he adds.

"I bet your parents are lucky to have you then," Lilo states; still a little skeptic about him coming from another world.

"My parents, they're proud of me," he speaks sadly.

"What is Naruto?" Lilo asks by the sudden mood change.

"My parents died the day I was born, I only saw them once-in a dream. But both told me they were happy for what I believed in," Naruto speaks but towards the end was happy again.

"Come on," Naruto runs on his two legs, "I want to see this 'hula' thing."

Lilo and Stitch laugh at his act and run after him.

"Wait up, you don't even know where you're going!" Lilo yells with some giggles.

"Hurry up then!" Naruto yells jokingly.

He waits for them and they all go to the hula place.

When they arrive into the building, everyone turn to them and their jaws dropped as they stared at Naruto. They thought he was a wild and rabid fox

"L-Lilo, get away from that thing," one of the adult speak as he slowly approaches them.

"Why? He's my new friend, he won't do anything wrong I promise. Let him stay. Please!" Lilo begs and all turn to Moses and he sighs. "Okay."

"Yeah, thank you Moses. Thank you!" Lilo exclaims as she puts away her bag.

"Great. Weirdlo has brought another one of her freakish looking pets into the school!", Mertle says in a snarky tone.

"Yaaaa!" Her cronies say simultaneously as they encircle her.

"Pet?" Naruto growls at her quietly but Stitch holds him back.

Lilo walks back to them and Naruto mutters to her, "I don't like her. Not one bit."

"She just trying to get under your skin. Just ignore her," Lilo states.

Naruto nods in agreement and they were manage to ignore them for some minutes.

Moses asks calmly, "Lilo, you do remember that today was show and tell right?"

Lilo eyes widen as she completely forgotten about it and lies, "Yeah, I do."

"Well then it is your turn," Moses states.

Lilo looks to Naruto and an idea forms in her head, "Okay."

She walks up to Naruto and asks, "Can you please come with me? I don't have anything to show and tell. Please?"

Naruto thinks for a moment and speaks, "Okay, fine."

She hugs him and speaks, "Thank you. Thank you!"

"Not a problem," Naruto comments.

She breaks the hug and both walk onto the stage.

"Okay, hi everyone. This is my new friend standing right beside me and he has a few things he like to say," Lilo speaks as she points to Naruto.

Naruto walks up to where Lilo stood and introduces himself in a happy tone, "Hi. My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I love Ramen. Also, I'm a ninja."

Mertle snickers, "If you're a ninja than I must be the Queen of France."

"Yeah!" he squad adds.

They all laugh at them and Naruto and Lilo glare at them.

"What?" Naruto asks slightly annoyed as he growls at her.

"He is too a ninja!" Lilo defends Naruto.

**"It's people like her the reason people use middle fingers."**

_'I can't disagree with you there. This is when I wish I was human so I can just flip her off.'_

**"Well, let's show them what we can do?"**

_'What? You're okay showing off? This isn't like you, not all.'_

**"Well I know you would do it whether or not I agreed to it. Might as well just do it."**

_'You know me to well.'_

**"It's call intelligence, but I know you don't possess any because of your grades."**

Naruto quickly turns around and grumbles, "Hey! Not my fault! I'm better at a hands-on approach than a read and memorize thing."

**"Intelligence is the key and you are clearly locked out. Forever, apparently."**

"Why you?" Naruto states angrily as he raises his fist.

He throws it down and smiles, "Though since I've your blessing, I guess I can do some things."

Naruto turns around and Lilo was still defending Naruto while Merlte and her group was in disbelief.

Naruto whistles and everyone looks at him. "Ready to see some amazing things?!" he asks with amusement and everyone waits for him.

He does some hand signs and shouts, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

A puff of white smoke happens and soon there are ten Narutos, all look at the audience as silence falls down.

One of the Naruto speaks happily, "What do you think?"

Mertle comments as she crosses her arms and has 'I'm-not-amused' expression, "They're fakes! Nothing but cheap tricks, like smoke and mirrors."

"Yeah," the groupies state; however, they sounded unsure.

A Naruto retorts, "Then allow us to continue!"

One Naruto does some hands sign and hollers, "Transform!"

A puff of white smoke surrounds the Naruto and when it clears, what they see before them amazes them all.

The Naruto turns himself into a Mertle and everyone was in shock.

Real Mertle yells annoyed, "Hey! I so don't look like that!"

Naruto-Mertle mimics, "Hey! I so don't look like that!"

Real Mertle continues, "And I know for sure I don't talk like that!"

Naruto-Mertle copies again, "And I know for sure I don't talk like that!"

Real Mertle screams as she stomps her foot, "I know that isn't me if my name is Mildred Pearl "Mertle" Edmonds!"

Naruto-Mertle imitates, "I know that isn't me if my name is Mildred Pearl "Mertle" Edmonds!"

"Stop it," Real Mertle counters.

"Stop it," Naruto-Merlte

"I said stop it!" Real Mertle adds as she raises her hands in the air.

"I said stop it!" Naruto-Mertle re-creates her actions.

Naruto-Mertle smiles as everyone else; except Mertle, laughs or smiles at the show so far.

Naruto-Mertle brings his hands together and commands, "Release!"

The figure disappears in smoke once more and when it clears, he was back to normal.

"My next trick," one of the Naruto speaks as he tries to bite his paw; however, it is too difficult to get pass it.

Everyone looks to him and another one states, "Um...Excuse us."

They all quickly gather and whisper, "What's going on?"

"Sorry, but I can't seem to summon without my blood," One states lowly.

"What! Wait a minute does that mean we can't summon anymore?" one asks with wide eyes.

"I don't know but now we've to do something else," another comments.

All of them think for sometime, but one already has an idea as he turns back to the audience.

"For my last trick!" Naruto exclaims happily.

He turns to one of his clones and they understand, the two walk up to each other and gather charka. Forming it into a ball and soon the ball is perfectly form as they show it to the crowd, "Rasengan!"

The Naruto holding the ball of charka walks for a little bit and was about to stop the jutsu, when he trips over one of his clone's feet. The Rasengan hits the floor and Kurama yells, **"NO! Naruto don't!"**

Too late, there was an exploded and the stage was covered in smoke. When it settles, all the Naruto clones were gone as the stage was destroyed and Naruto sits up from the ruins. He looks at the angered faces of the audience and then looks up the room, gawking. He didn't know that would happen and didn't mean for it to happen.

**"Are you in stupid mode or does this come naturally?"**

_'I didn't know I would trip on my own feet! If I had, I wouldn't have done it! Would it kill you to be nice?'_

**"I'll try being nicer, if you try being smarter."**

_'I hate you right now you damn fox!'_

Soon he his brought out of his thoughts as he hears people yelling and screaming about the mess he made.

_'Doesn't this brings back memories,'_ he thinks sadly as he tries to stand up.

_Minutes later..._

Nani came up to the school and found Lilo, Stitch, and Naruto sitting outside. She sighs as she walks in and the three of them stand up. Moses comes out of the building and looks to Nani as he has a sad expression on his face.

"How bad is it?" Nani asks worryingly.

"Very. Lilo was to start today's show and tell and then it went bad. That Naruto destroyed the entire stage so class is canceled until it could be rebuilt."

Nani sighs, "How much?"

Moses dismisses it, "Don't worry Nani, we needed that stage to get fix. Just...be careful, okay?"

Nani sighs in relief, "Okay."

As soon as they got home, Nani told Jumba and Pleakley what had happen.

"Heh. Heh. Looks like 628 is doing bad and is good at it," he laughs as he peers at Naruto.

"Listen here! I'm no whatever you think I am! When are you going to get through your big head!" Naruto complains.

"Only when believing it with my eyes, "Jumba states calmly.

"Tomorrow I'll show you once and for all that I'm not an experiment. I'll show all of you! Then will you fix that blasted machine and take me home and fix me!" Naruto yells.

"Yes, Jumba making deal with 628. Even if nothing unexpecting happens, it will be good to watching still," Jumba comments.

"The name is NARUTO! NARUTO UZUMAKI!" Naruto comments.

All went to sleep, waiting for what tomorrow will bring.


	7. Practice New Things

Naruto was already up and eager to prove to everyone that he was who he was and not an experiment once and for all. He was sitting on top of the house, thinking heavily of what to do to prove that he was a ninja and he was from a different world.

Once everyone was awake, they go to a vacant spot and Naruto stares at Jumba.

He asks, "So what does this experiment 628 do?"

"You having telekinesis, telepathy, mind-reading, limiting precognition, unbelievable super speed, and fighting with supreme marital arts, can surviving in water and outer space for many hours, can swim very fast and doesn't sink, thinking much faster than a super computer, can lift 75,000 times your own weight, and is way more powerful than 627 or any other experiment. You having no known weaknesses. Can also morph into any form he wants and can change every aspect. You knowing, the usually perfect little monster." Jumba explains.

"That's it?" Naruto retorts with a smile.

"Yes, being basics of your schematics," Jumba comments.

"Well then, I guess I can't use elemental powers can I?" Naruto asks.

"You could but…Jumba never perfected it. Always going Kablooey in Jumba' face. You can learning it though, not being strong as original." Jumba stated.

"Well, sorry to disappoint you there Jumba." Naruto speaks as he brings his hands together and yells, "Shadow Clone Justu!"

Soon two Narutos pop out and they all go to one spot as everyone watches what he does, they soon see something in his hand. A sphere was forming and Lilo knows what it is, it is the same trick that destroyed the stage at school.

She yells, "Everybody! Step back! I know this move! It can do some serious damage!"

Everyone look at her and then back to what Naruto was, and once again back to her. They were reluctant at first but Lilo's expression made them move a little back. Soon the ball in his hand changes shape and everyone is perplexed by this. The orb grew and the wind started to pick up, a screeching sound could be heard from everyone.

They turn to face Jumba and Naruto yells, "Wind Style: Rasen Shuriken!"

The shuriken type orb was then thrust into the ground and made a huge explosion. When the dust settles, there was a giant crater where Naruto once stood.

Everyone looks around, trying to find Naruto.

"Hey!" they heard and turn around to see Naruto was okay, but he looked different. His eye color changed from blue to orange and seems to be covered in yellow flames that flicker.

Pleakley screams frantically, "He's on fire! Someone get some water and put him out!"

"Relax. I'm not on fire; this is my Nine-Tails Charka Mode." Naruto exclaims happily as everyone looking at him with their mouths hung open.

"Chakra Mode? Nine-Tails? I'm confused," Pleakley added as everyone nods in agreement.

"Didn't I told you that I'm not from this world and now you've seen the evidence," Naruto states happily.

All turn to Jumba, who was so stun by Naruto's abilities, as he stares at him.

Naruto was getting a little bit uncomfortable by this, "Um…Is he alright?"

"I don't know…I think the gears in his head finally stopped." Lilo spoke.

"Amazing! Even better than Jumba expected! You clearly are not from this world and yet you look like one of my experiments!" Jumba explodes elatedly.

"Yeah. Can you fix this?" Naruto asks.

"Jumba doesn't know what went wrong to begin with, but this giving Jumba plenty of reasoning for more experiments!" He states excitedly as he laughs.

"No. I need to get back home; don't you have a machine that can do just that?" Naruto questions.

"Nope," Jumba quickly comments as he walks back to where his ship was. Pleakley and Nani follow him as they try to stop him.

Naruto groans, "Come on."

He adds as he gets out of Nine-Tails Charka Mode, "I just want to go home! What is so hard about that!"

"**Why not try out those abilities, that is, if you can use them."**

'_I don't even know where to begin!'_

"**That hasn't stopped you before."**

'_Those times were different!'_

He sighs sadly and sits down. Lilo and Stitch look to each other and then to him.

They walk up to him and he looks at them, "Hm?"

"Naruto?" Lilo starts, "I think Stitch can help you get used to the whole experiment power and body thing?"

"Really? You guys would help me." Naruto replies happily.

"Ih, youga achi-baba and ohana. Stitch help ohana, make ohana happy." Stitch spoke with a smile.

"Okay, so what do I do first?" Naruto asks excitedly.

Lilo looks to Stitch who was pondering for some moments before snapping as an idea hits him.

"Can youga do this?" Stitch requests as he extends his second set of arms.

Naruto looks at it and speaks with a smile, "Yeah. I did it before."

Naruto closes his eyes and tries to make his second set of arms appear.

He opens his eyes and looks down, "What!"

He closes his eyes as he tries again; however, when he opens his eyes it was the same. Nothing.

Naruto looks to Stitch and asks slightly irritated, "How did you do that?"

"Takes time. When meega lost memory, it took many days meega to do this again." Stitch explains with a smile.

"So true. It took Stitch some time to remember, just try to focus." Lilo adds.

"Okay." Naruto speaks as he tries to concentrate on it.

He exhales and inhales deeply as he focuses to bring out his second set of arms.

"Anything yet?" Naruto asks as his eyes were closed.

"Naga," Stitch stated and Lilo joins in. "No."

He closes his eyes tighter and tries even harder.

"Now?" he asks as his voice strains.

"No, still the same." Lilo spoke.

"Must try harder," he speaks as he squeezes his eyes and really tries to concentrate.

_'Come on. Work, work!'_

_phhhhhhrt... _

He stops as he heard the noise and blushes in embarrassment, Lilo and Stitch hold in their laughs.

_**'Idiot.' **_Kurama thought privately to himself as he shakes his head.

He growls at them, "It isn't that funny!"

"Okay," Lilo begins as she tries to stifle the laugh, "Right, not funny."

"I'm being serious!" Naruto exclaims.

He stops and shouts, "I don't get it!"

He stomps his foot and scratches his head fervently, "This reminds me when I was trying to learn how to do the nature transformation."

"Wait!" an idea pops into his head.

"That's it! I'll make many clones and learn how they do it!" Naruto exclaims and Lilo and Stitch look at him. He brings his hands together and shouts, "Multi Shadow Clone Justu!"

Soon hundreds and hundreds of Naruto clones appeared and one yells loudly, "Guys! We're trying to bring out our second set of arms! Let's see who is the best by bringing out their second set!"

All the other Narutos responses were, "What!?", "Wow!", "Coool!", "I'll be the best!" etc.

Soon all the Narutos were spread out and all were trying to bring out their extra hands.

_Few hours passed…_

The Narutos were all exhausted from trying to force their bodies to something that was alien to them. Lilo and Stitch would bring some snacks over, but they remain adamant about this. So, it wasn't surprising that all the clones disappeared at once when the real Naruto crashes on the ground and was out cold.

Stitch goes to him and Lilo speaks softly as Stitch returns with him, "He is dedicated, I'll give him that."

Naruto comments as he heaves, "I…I can go on longer."

Lilo laughs as Naruto still doesn't give up, "Naruto…You look exhausted. It isn't going to kill you to take a break once in a while."

"But…I can continue. I know I can," Naruto states as he inhales and exhales.

Soon a noise was heard.

_Grugurgrpgurrghghghg…_

All turn to Naruto as he smiles widely, "Maybe a break is good. I got go for some barbecue pork ramen, Ramene, miso ramen or even red bean soup."

All three laugh after that and slowly went back home.

Nani announces happily, "Guess who is cooking dinner?"

Everyone asks in unison, "Who?"

Nani states with a smile, "Frenchfry!"

Everyone was so happy about that; except Naruto.

'_They're happy because they're going to eat French fries?'_

"**Since when do you complain about food? Food is food as long as it is edible."**

'_True. Besides, I'm so hungry I could probably tons of it.'_

Naruto turns to Lilo and asks, "When can we eat those French fries?"

Lilo laughs at Naruto's question, "No. Frenchfry is going to cook our food, not be our food."

Naruto was perplexed by this and thought, _'Why would someone wanna be called Frenchfry?'_

Naruto restates the question, "Okay, but who is he?"

Lilo answers calmly, "One of Stitch's many cousins."

"How many?" Naruto requests.

"Over 600," Lilo speaks as if it was nothing.

"6-6-600! He has over 600 cousins!" Naruto exclaims and Lilo nods, "Yep."

"And you're okay with that!" Naruto adds.

"Of course, they're our ohana." Lilo reasons calmly.

Naruto just looks to her with his mouth wide open and his eyes wide as a dish.

"Are you crazy!" Naruto states after finding the words.

"No, they're all good now." She replies.

"What! Wait? Good now. What does that mean!? Were they bad before?!" Naruto asks as he yells even louder.

"Yes." Lilo speaks after rubbing her ear from the yell, "They were bad when they were activated, but we managed to find where they truly belong."

She adds, "Even Stitch was bad once, but he changed and now is good."

Naruto nods as he understands, "Okay."

He remembers about the whole class incident and asks Lilo, "What is the deal with the girls at the hula class?"

"My friends?" Lilo speaks.

"Some friends, do they always do that?" Naruto asks.

"Yeah, they do."

"Some friends they are," Naruto retorts sacrastically.

"I do have some good friends, but none can compare to Stitch." she adds.

Naruto looks at her and then back to Stitch, he knows something by the looks in their eyes. They both were once lonely, as he was. She is being treated how he was. The name calling and the exclusion and just like him, never seems to lose faith in herself.

"You and him were lonely, weren't you?" he asks to comfirm his theory.

"Yeah...we were lonely and after everything that has happen I feel a lot better. I would not change a single thing, because I like how things are and I wouldn't change it for the world."

"Lilo, you know that you and me have more in common than you think. I know how it was because I used to be lonely as well," Naruto spoke as the memories rush back.

_Flashback..._

A young Naruto alone as he stares at the villagers with eyes of hate, the very same look they were giving him.

He begins to tears up and shouts, "I'll show ya! All of ya! Someday I-I'll be hokage! You see! Just wait and see!"

He runs away and then he skips to him around 12.

"_I would train hours upon hours, trying to make my dream come true. Everything was always so hard."_

Naruto failing the clone and transformation justus.

"_But I never stopped. I pushed myself harder and harder until I did become better."_

Naruto summoning the clones, Rasegan, the summoning justu, practicing with wood dummies, his fight with Gaara, Kiba, Neji, etc.

"_I remembered how back then they blamed me for simply existing just because of what was in me."_

Naruto running as the villagers just glare at him.

"_But, there were some people that notice me, that accepted me and apperciated me for who I am."_

Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Konohamaru, Sakura, etc. Cheering Naruto on.

"_I know how it was because of them, I truly felt like I belong. That I felt alive. But...those old memories of pain and loneliness, and being scare, I can remembered all too well about the constant fear."_

Naruto and Kurama side by side in a cage, Naruto huddle in a cage with his knees to his chest and the fox growling as a chain connected them.

_Present..._

"Naruto?" A voice calls out to him.

"Naruto? Are you okay?" the voice asks and Naruto simply turns to the owner of the voice. "Huh?"

"You spaced out. You good?" she asks.

"Oh...Yeah. Just thinking," he states.

"About loneliness?" Lilo questions and Naruto looks to her with shocked eyes.

_'Can she read minds?'_

"**Really? Really, that is what crossed your mind. Can she read minds? **_**Pfft.**_** If she could, then she would be laughing at all the insults I thought about you."**

_'Like?'_

"**Studipity is a disease, get well soon."**

_'WHY YOU STUPID FOX?! I SWEAR IF YOU WEREN'T INSIDE ME I WOULD KICK YOUR ASS!'_

"**Uh-huh. Sure. Anyway, you should be getting some food because I can even hear your stomach growl and it is annoying. Then again, everything about you annoys me."**

"How did you know I was thinking about that?" Naruto asks as he ignores Kurama's statement.

"Because...I could see it in your eyes, they're the same that I had once before. You're right. You and me do have a lot in common. We both lost our parents, both outsiders but we had other people to notice us," Lilo spoke happily.

Naruto nods his head, astonished how Lilo was right about them.

She adds, "That's also the reason why I adopted Stitch's cousins. No one else would give them a second look, not acknowledge them. No one would watch them, help them or care for them. I'm happy we were able to help them, made me feel better inside."

He nods his head again, understanding why she did it.

"Dinner is ready!" Nani shouts and everyone rushes in.

They all sit down and see a big buffet of greens. Naruto was not pleased with this, "No way am I eating that! Green is my least favorite thing!"

"But Naruto, this will taste good. Trust me," Nani spoke kindly.

"Nope. If it's green I don't want anything to do with it, case close." He states as he crosses his arms over his chest.

"Naruto...Frenchfry made the food, it won't taste bad as you think it is," Lilo reasons.

"Not gonna happen," Naruto speaks as he pushes away his plate.

"But you must be starving right?" Pleakley asks.

"I just lost my appetite," Naruto makes an excuse.

_Grugurgrpgurrghghghg…_

All look around where the sound came from and all turn to Naruto who was holding his stomach, he laughs nervously.

He protests, "That wasn't me!"

He punches his stomach, bad idea.

He clutches even tighter and speaks meekly, "I told ya...I'm...not hungry."

_Grugurgrpgurrghghghg…_

Everyone else comment, "Uh-huh."

Before Naruto could speak a small gray and white mustached experiment with four arms with three fingers on each hand, black eyes, a round nose, a little mouth, short ears, a chef's hat, and a spatula for a tail stuff a piece of the food in his mouth. He absentmindedly chews it and swallows it. So his eyes begin to water and he looks back to his food rapidly eats it.

He speaks in between chews, "This..._ (Om Nom Nom Nom)_...Food is..._ (Om Nom Nom Nom)_... TASTY!"

Everyone just gawks at him as he eats; soon they begin to dig in before Naruto could finish all the food at once.

After the food was devour, Naruto turns to the weird creature and smiles big as he gives him a big thumbs up.

"That was delicious! I never knew that green guck call vegetables could taste so good," Naruto states as he sighs happily rubbing his stomach.

"That's Frenchfry's special ability, can make anything taste good," Lilo speaks.

"What! No way, this is Frenchfry?" Naruto runs to Lilo and she nods.

"So he is one of Stitch's many cousins?" Naruto asks.

"Yup. Cool, huh?" Lilo retorts.

"Way cool," Naruto smiles.

"How many cousins does he have exactly?" Naruto inquries.

"625 of them to be precise," Jumba stated.

"Wow...I can't imagine how birthdays and other gift giving holidays. Must be hectic?" Naruto speaks as he imagines it all.

"Just the thought alone gives me a headache," he adds as he grabs his head.

"You head hurt?" Frenchfry asks in a French tone.

"Yeah...Too much thinking that's all, but I'm still good," Naruto comments.

"Butifa!" Stitch exclaims elatedly.

Naruto looks to him and then back to Lilo and asks as he points to Stitch, "What in the world is he saying?"

Lilo laughs, "Sometimes I don't even know what half the things he said. But this is a cinch, he said 'Good'."

Naruto nods and asks, "How do you understand him then?"

Lilo answers, "Some of the terms he said I memorized, but if he says something new – he has to either explain it as best as he can or charades."

Naruto looks back to Stitch and says slowly, "Ooh."

Lilo walks over to Naruto and whispers, "Even when he explains it, I don't totally get it because he speaks broken English."

"Wow...How did you ever work together then if you can't communicate well?" Naruto asks.

"We had the utmost trust in each other, that's how," Lilo retorts.

Naruto nods as he relate to that.

He remembered how the Sasuke Retrival Squad had the same faith in each other.


	8. Alien Language?

A/N: Sorry for the wait, Sandy did a lot more damage than anyone had anticipated. So here is the long overdue chapter, hope you like it. Read and Review.

* * *

"So more about Stitch, what language does he speak since he speaks broken English?" Naruto questions.

"He speaks tantalog. We've a book you can look at, if you want to." Lilo speaks.

Naruto groans, "Nooo."

He adds, "No books! I can't stand them! I like the hands on approach than the read and memorize suggestion!"

Lilo sighs, "You're not going to understand a thing."

She adds, "Beside I made that book with the basic sayings Stitch has said!"

Naruto crosses his arms and mutters, "I hate books. They're so boring. I could fall asleep in the first five seconds into a book."

"**That is a definite yes. You always manage to fall asleep whenever you had to read something, unless it was about a mission. A serious mission, then you wouldn't stop talking."**

'_Well. Like I said, I don't like it. It feels like homework and I hated it. It reminds me how bad I was back at the academy.'_

"**Your grades proved that undoubtedly. After all, it took you three damn years just to pass the frickin' clone jutsu. THREE YEARS! I bet I could've done it, I would've been a ****Jōnin in half the time it took you to pass that jutsu."**

'_You're a fox! A fox demon to be precise! You can't because they need hand signs, key word – HANDS! Which you have claws! CLAWS! Meaning you can't perform it!'_

"**Says who? Who said demons can't use j****utsus?"**

Naruto was quiet because he wasn't in the mood to debate the issue any further.

"**As I thought. I just proved you wrong, royally! In other words, you got served!" Kurama stated happily knowing he got Naruto good.**

"Naruto, muttering angrily isn't going to help anyone." Lilo comments.

He sighs in defeat, "Fine."

Lilo replies with a smile, "Think of it as training."

"How so?" Naruto asks as his interested peaks.

"A mental exercise. Just keep reading every few days when you have the time and sooner or later, with diligence and patience, you will be able to understand and speak it," she explains.

Naruto ponders for a minute, wondering if he should do this and how it would benefit him. One thought came to mind, would help waste time until he was back home and back to his normal form.

He looks to Lilo and speaks intently, "Well...It's not like I've much choice in the matter now do I. Either I train to bring my second set of arms and study, or just complain until I go home. Right, so might as well bring the book down here so I can try this thing."

Lilo runs up to get her book and Naruto sighs, "Man...What a drag."

He sadly smiles as he remembers all the times Shikamaru surprised him. He looks up to the ceiling and wonders how everyone is back at the Leaf Village.

_Leaf Village-Hogake's Room_

There were four people in a room and one pig. Two were wearing masks and black clothes; however, their figures were close to males. They were standing in front of a desk with a blond woman wearing a green coat with another woman by her side wearing a black kimono and holding a pig with a small red jacket.

"Lady Hokage! Naruto has been missing for two days and there haven't been any new leads of his whereabouts," one of the Anbu states with his bird mask and green paint.

Lady Tsuadae turns her chair around and bites her thumb as she tries to think of what to do. She releases her thumb and asks, "Are you sure you checked the area where he was last known carefully?"

"The Inuzuka, Aburame, Hyūga and other sensory and tracker ninjas looking for him around the area of where he was last seen; however, it is the same as before. It's like he has vanish into thin air," the other Anbu replies behind his lion mask with black paint.

Tsunade stands up and slaps her desks, "I don't want any excuses! You hear me! I want answers! PRONTO!"

They jump back in fear as Shizune holds Tonton and carefully walks back to the corner of the room.

"M'lady...Please calm down. Every village is sending help as we speak. Whatever has happen to Naruto, we'll know and will be able to react swiftly," Shizune states calmly to her.

She sighs, "Fine. You two are dismissed."

She sits back down as the two Anbu vanish in white smoke and she groans. Both hear a knock on the door and turn to see Shikamaru there, leaning against the door as he rubs his shoulder.

"You called for me?" he asks nochalantly.

"Yes. How was the survey?" Tsunade questions eagerly.

"Most of the people said that Naruto Uzumaki ran away from Ichiraku Ramen during that bad storm we had," he explains.

"I see," she comments.

"If I were Naruto, I would have ran off into the forest to check things out because I'm too rash and a knuckle head to really use my smarts," Shikamaura finishes.

"What is your opinion on the matter?" asked Tsunade.

"Well I came up with some possibilities," he states.

"He could've been drag into a fight during the storm and was somehow knocked out in the fight, making the enemy able to catch him," he suggests.

"Then again, Naruto never gives up so that one is already gone." he admits.

"Next option is that during the storm he could've gotten lost in the forest with his lack of patience and ended up in a neighboring village," Shikamaura spoke.

"But I overheard your conversation with the Anbu, if that is the case then he should be back home sooner than he has," Shikamaru confesses.

"What should we do?" Tsunade asks seriously.

"Well...I think we should get some help from the new science division, they might be able to come up with something." He answers seriously.

"But...it just opened and the group is very inexperience," she counters.

"I know, but if anyone can help clear this mystery is the group from Science Development Department." he retorts.

"So...We're that desperate, aren't we?" she asks.

"Yeah. Naruto is part of the village; everyone would lay down their own lives for him to come back. But if we don't do this, rumors will spread and before you know it. We'll be in another war," he speaks honestly.

"We can't afford it right now," she replies.

"Okay. Shikamaura, you and, Shizune will escort two of the best from the Science Development Department." she orders.

"And if they say any complains say it is a direct order from the hokage. In that, then they better hope they don't see me," she speaks sternly.

"Yes Ma'am!" both spoke as they run out of the room.

"Oink! Oink!" Tsunade turns to Tonton, who is sad.

"Don't worry Tonton. Everything will be okay," she speaks kindly.

She turns around, away from Tonton. _'I hope so. Naruto...where ever you are? You better not died because if you did then I'll summon you back and kill you again myself!'_

_Shikamaru and Shizune..._

They both were running to the science department while Shikamaru was thinking, _'What a drag. Where are you Naruto? Everyone is worried about you and even the Hokage is worried. Naruto you better be back soon or you're going to be in deep trouble.'_

He adds mentally, _'Not to mention Tsunade kinda scares me. I don't want to end up on the other end of her fist.'_

He nervously gulps as the two went off.

_Back to Naruto and Stitch..._

Naruto was sitting on the floor while Stitch was just doing whatever he was doing.

Naruto was just trying to keep himself entertain while waiting for Lilo to come back with her book, _'Man...I didn't know it would take this long for a small book.'_

"I've the book with me!" Lilo announces and Naruto stands up up.

"Thank goodness!" he exclaims while Stitch just runs over to her.

They both come back and Lilo hands Naruto the book, he looks at it and it was a small paperback book.

He smiles, "This whole speech thing will be too easy."

He opens it up and skims the title, 'Tantalog Letters and Phrases'. He flips a few more pages and then he sees where the book begins; however, his smile quickly disappears as he reads the letters.

He tries to pronounce them and then shouts, "What is this!"

"Tantalog," Lilo simply answers with a wide grin on her face.

He looks back to the book and all he sees are letters and scribbles.

"Oh man! I don't even know where to begin!" he shrieks.

Lilo points to the first row of letters as she adds, "See...I put the symbols to show which letter represents what."

"How did you even get the letter symbols?" he asked.

"Stitch helped me there. From there on, I did the rest." she confesses.

"So I put the symbol with the corresponding letter followed by the name and pronunciation of it. Personally, I think you should stick with the name to help you," she adds.

Naruto gawks at it and Lilo turns the page and explains, "The next few pages have some phrases. Here."

Naruto looks and sees at least fifteen words and his eyes widen in shock at them, and then he begins to tear realizing how hard it will be.

_'Ooh. I'm never going to understand this chicken scratch.'_

"Naruto, just wait and you'll be able to understand it. Maybe all you need is to listen to how Stitch speaks and it should help. Same with the arms, maybe if you fight him you might be able to bring them out," she states.

"I think I can handle this," Naruto speaks unsurely.

He leaves them and walks to his room. He looks back at the alphabet, carefully trying to read each letter and trying to pronounce them.

A [ei] [ЭЙ]

"A? E? Ee?"

B [bi:] [ɓИ]

C [si:] [cИ]

D [di:] [ДИ]

E [i:] [И]

F [ef] [Эϕ]

G [dӡi:] [ДҖИ]

H [eitʃ] [ЭЙЧ]

I [ai] [aЙ]

"Ai? A? I?"

J [dӡei] [ДҗeЙ]

K [kei] [K℮Й]

L [el] [Эת]

M [em] [ЭM]

"Mm? Ma? Mi?"

N [en] [ЭH]

O [ou] [oy]

"O? oo?

P [pi:] [┌┐Й]

Q [kju:] [KbЮ]

R [a:] [a:, ap]

S [es] [ЭC]

T [ti:] [TИ]

"Tea? Te?"

U [ju:] [Ю]

V [vi:] [BИ]

W ['dʌbl 'ju:] [ Дaɓת - Ю]

X [eks] [ЭKC]

Y [wai] [yaЙ]

Z [zed/zi:] [3℮Д/ 3И]

He yells as he scratches his head, "This is impossible! How in the world does she understand this and she's younger than me; way younger than me?"

He looks back to the letters and sees if he can understand it this time around. After many failed attempts, he goes off to the phrases and tries to enunciate them.

Boojiboo – Lover

"Boo-je-boo? Boo-gi-boo? Boo-ji-boo?"

Choota – Shoot

"Cho-ta? Chu-ta? Chot-a? Cho-ota? Ch-ota?"

Naga = No

Ih = Yes

"Eeh? eh?"

Ika Patootie = Stupid Head or Grumpy Gus

Goocha - Gotcha

Gaba ika tasoopa - What's the big deal?

Achi-Baba - friend

Ah-chooga Moopa — everybody out

Ackootah — let's dig

Aggaba – stop

"A-ga-ba? Ag-ba?"

Aka-Boocha — let me out

Butifa – Cool

"Boo-ti-fa?"

Crabba Snabba — uh oh

Eegalagoo — wow

Kata Baka-dooka? — may I be destructive?

Queesta - To destroy, break or defeat

Meega na-la QUEESTA! - I'm going to Break, destroy, defeat you, something along those lines

Nala - Will, going to

Meega — Me, I'm, I

"Mee-ga? Me-ga? Mi-ga? May-ga?"

Meega o-itume — get away from me

Misa — very

Morcheeba — very nice

Soka — Sorry

"So-ka? Soo-ka? Su-ka? Sou-ka"

Ogata – oww, ouch

o-itume — get away

Takka — Thank you

"Tak-a? Ta-ka? Tak-ka?"

He closes the book harshly and crosses his arms over his chest as he mutters, "I can't do this! This is stupid!"

He falls back onto the bed, extremely annoyed. He sits up and listens carefully, thanks to his acute abilities, and decides to leave the house to train how to bring his second set of arms again.

_Rainforest…_

He once again tries to bring his second set of arms, but instead of focusing them. He tries to bring them out by fighting his clones, similarly to what Lilo said.

He brings his fingers closer together and mutters, "Shadow Clone Justu!"

Soon there were five Narutos and they all look to each other, soon they were fighting against one other.

Two Naruto clones grab each side of Naruto's arms, he tried his best to get out; however, he couldn't do much. Then two more clones were running with a Rasengan in their hands. Naruto had to do something, so he looks down and stomps on the right clone's foot. The clone releases his grasp on Naruto and then Naruto elbow the other in the gut, making him also release his hold. Naruto then turns around and kicks the clone to where the two with the Rasengan were and all three scream as they hit each other and then poofed together.

Naruto looks to the last clone; both were cautiously walking in a circle. The clone ran to Naruto and gets ready to punch him, but the original Naruto grabs the fist and hits the clone in the side. Then he quickly goes around the clone and elbows him in the back of the head. It knocks him to the ground and Naruto waits for it to get back up. Soon it pushes back up and shakes his head from the attack. He looks back to the original and jumps to his feet as well. The clone then decides to unsheathe the claws and attack Naruto. He was surprised that the clone was able to do it; he was so stunned he didn't even register the thought that the clone was ready to attack him. When the clone's claw hand came down, the original Naruto ducks down and sweep kicks the clone. He falls onto his back and Naruto jumps back to his feet. He dashes the small distance between the two of them and drives his elbow into the clone's chest.

The clone spat in pain, "AAHG!"

Then it disappeared in a white smoke. Even though the fight lasted long, a little too long, it didn't help anything; except making Naruto exhausted.

He walks back to the house and crawls into bed.

He speaks sleepily, "Looks like tomorrow is another day?"

His eyes were getting heavy and he no longer could fight the urge to sleep.

_Next Day…_

Naruto woke up and sees Stitch on his bed; he sits up slowly and rubs his eyes as he stares at Stitch. A few seconds later, it finally hits him and he screams. "WHY ARE YOU IN MY ROOM!?"

Stitch speaks exuberantly, "Stitch help achi-baba."

He smiles proudly and Naruto gives him a side view glance, curious about the thought.

'_Well…I guess this can help me?'_

"**Please…you need all the help you can get. Emphasis on ALL!" Kurama comments.**

'_Why? Why do you torment me so?'_ Naruto wailed while Kurama snickered.

"**Because I'm bored and I've been stuck inside an idiot's head for over 12 years! As such, I've become very bored. And you don't do anything worth watching or worth my interested so… I need to do something to amuse myself." Kurama hinted.**

'_That doesn't mean you have to be an ass!'_ Naruto counters.

"**Well, until you get sealed into someone for over a long period of time with nothing to do. Come tell me how it feels, but until then I need to entertain myself." Kurama retorts.**

'_So? I would try to get along with the host, not drive them up a wall!"_

"**Better question: What would you do if you were in my predicament?" **

'_Okay! Okay. I get it. You get bored easily. Can you do something else that doesn't bother me or torture me?'_

"**Gee…Let me think about it. Can I do something else besides those things? I know I can go out and wreak havoc on the world!" Kurama sarcastically states.**

"**Or go on a hunt for some meat. Maybe even a stroll just to move my legs around."**

"**Oh wait. I can't. I can't go out and wreak havoc. I can't hunt. I can't even take a stroll to move my legs! Why? Answer: I'M SEALED INSIDE OF YOU!" Kurama yells hotly.**

Naruto's eyes widened to an alarming degree as he covers his ears and shouts. "Quit yelling! You're going to give me a headache!"

"Gaba?" A voice speaks and Naruto looks to see Stitch looking at him questioningly.

"I'm…hearing a very loud dispute and it is giving me a headache," he lied as he rubs his aching ears and head from the ringing.

"Oh. Okie-taka. So youga accept?" Stitch speaks.

"Accept what again?" Naruto asks as the suggestion went over his head because of his fight with Kurama.

"Stitch help youga!" he says happily.

"Yeah, I would like that. After all, I need someone to help me get this whole alien thing down," he confesses.

"**Aw…Beautiful. Simply beautiful. You're going to make me cry," Kurama stated.**

'_So, you're saying that you're not gonna stop anytime soon?'_

"**Yeah, pretty much. Prepare FOR HELL!" Kurama cackled demonically.**

'_What?'_

"**For our next battle; of course, with this Stitch character, we are going to give him hell!" Kurama states as he laughs again**.

Naruto did not like where this was heading. Not at all, he was getting a really bad feeling. A Mondo bad feeling, in fact, bad is an understatement because he just realized he said it was okay for Stitch to help him. He could easily hurt Stitch in a million ways.

"Stitch, wait I-" but before Naruto could say a thing. He was gone already.

He groans annoyed, "Grreeeaaaattt!"

He jumps off the bed and leaves the room, trying to find Stitch and see if he can change their plans.

"Lilo! Stitch isa help Naruto!" Naruto heard the voice and followed it to where a platform was. He looks up and asks himself, "What is this thing?"

He steps on it and soon it goes up, Naruto looks around in amazement at the strange device. When it reached the floor Naruto could see Stitch and Lilo on a bed.

He speaks happily, "That was awesome! What is that?"

Lilo answers plainly, "It's an elevator."

"Oh. Okay."

"**Remember why you wanted to find Stitch in the first place?" Kurama noted.**

'_Oh yeah!'_

"Um…Stitch, I really REALLY think it is a bad idea for you to help me. Maybe we can do something else," Naruto spoke.

"Gaba? Why?" He asks confused.

"Because I don't want to hurt you, that's all." Naruto counter.

"Stitch handle anything. Kita makuta?" Stitch states.

"What! I'm not sure what you just said, but I don't want to hurt you." Naruto comments.

"Stitch isa strong. Meega handle. Kita makuta?" he retorts.

Naruto looks to Lilo in hopes to understand what the words mean and she explains, "Are you scared?"

"What! I'm not afraid of anything! I can beat you in less than a second!" Naruto exclaims as he eyes widen and he points at Stitch.

"Nagatay," Stitch speaks in a sing song voice.

"Yea, I can," Naruto states as he glares at Stitch.

"Nagate ee tay," Stitch replies.

"Yes I most certainly can!" Naruto remarked.

Soon both were head to head and you could see the sparks between them, Lilo intervenes and pushes them away from one another.

"Okay guys, there is no reason to act like this," she protests.

"Hope you ready to lose Stitch!" Naruto growls.

"Ig conta kweesta," Stitch barks.

"I won't lose to you!" Naruto states

"Where and when should we fight then?" Naruto asks excited to say the least.

"In Huzziuh hours come back hagata and we go island to fight," Stitch states with a smile as he showed his two fingers.

"In two hours, I'll show you what I can really down," he adds as he leaves the room down the elevator.

He clenched his fists and he felt like he was against Sasuke.

'_There's no way I'm losing to him.'_


	9. Showdown: Naruto vs Stitch!

A/N: Hope you like this chapter. I tried my best to make the battle scene as good as humanly possible. Sorry if it isn't much. Hope you like some of my ideas of jutsus as well as some old favorites. Read and review.

* * *

Stitch and Naruto both left the house after the allotted time, Lilo tried to talk them out of it; however, each was too eager to pay any attention to what she has to say. When Stitch finally took them to their destination by his little red hover ship, Stitch and Naruto jumped off rapidly while Lilo was taking her time as she was thinking how bad this could go. Soon both Stitch and Naruto were in an open field, both turn to Lilo and she knew what they were going to say.

"No way! I'm not going to stay back and watch you guys fight!" she comments.

"Lilo, we don't want you to get hurt from this fight. Sides, it's like you said. Maybe I can understand this thing," Naruto reasons.

"Ih. Sides isa be fun," Stitch laughs.

Before she could say anything else, they were already walking off. Stitch runs back to the ship and presses a button, soon the ship slightly enlarges and Lilo walks over to the window with a worried expression as Stitch walked back to Naruto. They walk back to the forest and she sighs in the ship.

"I can't wait to see what you can do Stitch," Naruto announces excitedly.

"Ih, meega naga wait either. Youga isa cool. Meega show youga gaba meega made of," Stitch comments.

"I'll show what I'm made of as well. I'll use my own strength," Naruto speaks happily.

They meet in the middle and Naruto raised his two claws up to his chest and Stitch was perplexed by this, "Gaba?"

"This is the Symbol of Combat. It's proper respect to raise your fingers like this; it means "I've come to face you in battle". I was taught this back home at the academy. Now, it is your turn Stitch," Naruto explains.

"Okie-taka," Stitch copies the action as well.

After that, both went to a fighting stance and were looking at each other.

Naruto was thinking what to do, _'Okay…I can't go Nine-tails Charka Mode because then I would hurt him. Even sage mode would hurt him. I'll just have to stick being like Normal self.'_

Naruto rushes in and tries to hammer fist Stitch as hard as he could, but Stitch did a high block and stop the attack and he then uppercuts Naruto in the gut with his free paw. Naruto was sent flying as he flips in the air and gasps. "Wow…That sorta hurt."

_'Okay…Stitch is close range specialist, meaning that the best approach would be a swift close range attack. It should be easy since I'm a close to mid-range fighter.'_

Naruto brings his claws together and shouts, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

There are five Narutos, they all run to different places around Stitch. He looks to each other and then all five run. One Naruto clone punches Stitch in the face and he was off the ground, another Naruto jumps on his back and jumps up again. Then the clones kick Stitch into the air while yelling, "Na!" "Ru!" "To!"

Stitch was floating in the air; he sees the final body coming down while doing an axe kick.

He yells, ""Uzumaki Barrage!"

Stitch was able to grab the kick, turning and throwing that Naruto into the ground with the others and then all Narutos suddenly poofed into white smoke. When it eases up, Naruto sits up and speaks shocked. "Wow…he's good actually."

He stands up and continues, "Well…This is going to be a lot more fun than I thought it would be."

Naruto puts his paws together and shouts, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Making ten clones this time while Stitch was falling, Stitch looks at them and wonders what his next move will be. Soon they form a chain; each Naruto holding onto the other by the ankles; except for one. That one grabs it and throws the chain into the air, they were able to grab Stitch and then the Naruto holding the chain yells; "Shadow Clone: Great Hurricane!"

Soon they begin to spin faster and faster, until the Naruto releases Stitch and sends him flying through the air.

Once that, the Narutos all let go and land onto the ground. They bring their hands together and shout, "Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Soon there are 999 Narutos all looking at Stitch and he gulps, "Choota."

Stitch was falling to the ground, trying to do something; however, before he could even land. There were some clones there and they kicked him high into the air while yelling, "Na!" "Ru!" "To! 2! K!". Before long, the thousands and thousands of bodies pummel Stitch with both of their fists. After that, it is finished with a final blow from both right and left hand uppercut while yelling, ""Uzumaki Barrage!"

Stitch came crashing down and the Narutos land as one has a smile and breathes, "Ha. Sorry, I didn't mean to overdo it."

When the dust settles, they see that Stitch was balled up and he unrolls to show his true form – his second set of arms, his antennae and the three spikes on his back into his body.

Naruto shouts, "What?"

Before he knows it, Stitch turns into a ball and starts to roll through his clones like they were nothing.

"That won't change a thing! You can't bring me down!" a Naruto exclaims as the remaining clones rush to Stitch in his ball form.

Stitch unrolls to his form and maniacally laughs as he dodges the attacks, Stitch spins in a twister fashion and scratches through many clones. They all poof and now there were half as many clones left. Stitch looks around for the rest of the clones, but couldn't find any.

"Gaba? Where they go?" Stitch asks out loud as he slowly scans the area before him. While he was preoccupied with looking at the front, he didn't notice the glaring eyes that were waiting to strike. Until he heard, "Leaf Village Secret Finger Jutsu: One Thousand Years of Death!"

He turns around and sees Naruto with his claws ready and then he inserts it into Stitch's butt, he jumps up from it and then falls onto the ground as he rubs his sore butt. "That my friend was for not looking in your blind spot," Naruto stated, smiling victoriously.

Stitch fails to see the humor in this and clawed at him, he poofs into smoke and Stitch growls as he looks around carefully. He rushes through as he is on high alert and then stops when his eyes spot something. Some of the Narutos group up and then when there were six groups of Narutos, each group had six and they were all launch into the air; while they were suspended in mid-air they were getting ready to form another attack. They paired up and when they were making a Rasengan and when the three Narutos with the Rasengan locked onto Stitch, the others grab their free hand and swung them to Stitch.

"Rasengan Clone Body Blow!" the three Narutos exclaim as they were approaching Stitch. Stitch jumps up and kicks the first one in the chest, and then he grabs the second one and tosses him back to the last Naruto. All three poofed and the rest were awe struck by this. Stitch lands with a big grin on his face as he laughs harder.

_'He has fast reflexes; I'll give him that; however, they aren't fast as are mine.'_ Naruto thought as he examines Stitch closely.

Two clones look to each other, they grab onto each other and another Naruto grabs them. Soon more copy this action until there were 10 Narutos waiting for their next move. The ten Narutos pick up the two that have linked to each other and start spinning them around and around. When they have a sufficient amount of speed, the 10 Narutos release them and they are thrown towards Stitch. The projectiles were spinning like a shuriken and heading his way. The 10 Narutos exclaim altogether, "Clone Spinning Shuriken!"

Stitch just jumps up onto the first set, then clawing as he flips and jumps onto the others and repeating his action. They all disappeared and Stitch landed in middle of the group. The group then starts to form more Rasengan, but this had four small white blades protruding from it; it looks like a smaller Rasenshuriken.

They all scream, "Wind Release: Rasengan!"

The group then all charge in and Stitch just looks around, first he spit at a couple in the face and on the floor. "Ew!" one of the clone exclaims as they turn and blasted a bunch of the clones away with the move. Another one slips on the spit and crashes into another group. Stitch had many to go through still, so he turns himself into a ball and pinball the other clone and they crash into other groups.

There were only over a hundred clones left and a Naruto shouts hotly, "Hey! You can't spit at someone's face!"

"We fight. Do anything to win. Besides, we even now," Stitch chimes happily with a laugh.

"Looks like I need to start being serious," Naruto speaks from the crowd with a smile.

"Massive Uzumaki Whirlpool Formation!" a Naruto stated and all went around into circles looking at Stitch.

Soon the first group runs towards Stitch and he was able to dodge easily and he jumps up into the air as he was getting corner by the clones attack.

A Naruto spoke happily, "Ha! Now I gotcha!"

He grabs a giant Shuriken from his clone as the other also grab their own; a clone opens it up and jumps into the air.

"Everywhere Demon Shadow Shuriken Jutsu !" he shouts as he and the clones all throw the four-bladed shuriken.

"Naga Butifa!" Stitch exclaim as he sees the storm of shuriken everywhere, Stitch forces himself to fall onto the ground faster and then he runs in a circle. He runs so fast, he makes a small tornado and it throws the shuriken back at the clones. The clones retreat from the counter-attack. Stitch stops and smiles as he feels he is in the clear; however, he turns around as he feels something is behind him. What he sees are many Narutos ready to attack. Some had two Rasengan in their hands while others had a bigger version on it.

"Rasengan Barrage Formation!" they all shout.

"First are the Twin Rasengan!" some clones rush in with two Rasengan in each hand and tries to land a hit onto Stitch. He keeps dodges them and then was able to out maneuver them. He effortlessly reacted and so he bites onto a clone's arm and throws him. He bites onto another one and spins, kicking the clones. He scratches and kicks the other until all were gone and then wave enter.

"Double Rasengan!" the group shouts as they combine the two Rasengan into a single, larger Rasengan.

Stitch starts to punch the clone before they could land a hit with their slightly bigger Rasengan. Then he goes underground and attacks the clones by randomly popping out and attacking them before they could hit him. Stitch just looks around as now there were only the big ones to handle.

_'How is he even faster than Bushy Brow?' _Naruto thought as Stitch destroyed the clones.

"Giant Rasengan!"

"Twin Giant Rasengan!"

"Double Giant Rasengan!"

The next wave all went in towards Stitch with their attacks, Stitch deadpanned as how many there were and how big they were. He rushes back as he tries to think of what to do.

"Stitch! You can't hide forever! Face it! I won this match!" A clone spoke triumphantly.

Stitch finds a tree, picks it up and swings it like a bat; destroying a mass amount of the wave.

Naruto just gawks at him while he holds the tree like it was nothing.

"Stitch...You're a formidable foe, I'll admit; however, this fight is going to end with me as the victor!" A Naruto exclaims.

There were only 30 clones left and he decided to try to do something, most of them rush it and try to attack him. He keeps swinging the tree as a sword, never letting Naruto get a hit it. The real Naruto escapes from this and mediates in hiding.

He mumbles, "I need to go to Sage mode. I think I can win with just that."

"Hhhi!" he hears and he sees Stitch is right in front of him. "Gah!" He gasps as he tries to punch Stitch, but he flips him over easily.

Naruto slides back on his feet and looks at Stitch while thinking, _'Dammit! If only I could summon this battle would be over. Problem is...I don't know how much charka I've left; not to mention the whole blood thing isn't working either.'_

He looks around and sees he only has like 10 clones left.

"Uzumaki Whirlpool Formation!" Naruto states as the 10 clones surround him and he goes onto the ground to mediate.

_'Sage mode is my best chance._' Naruto thought as he concentrates hard.

Stitch sees this and runs with the tree, he first throws the tree at them and they all try to stop it with a quick Rasengan; the tree exploded making a smokescreen and Stitch was easily able to pass them all and go into the center. He grabs the Naruto, throws him into the air and headbutts him in the gut. Only to find it a broken log.

"Gaba?" he exclaims confused as he looks around for the real Naruto.

"Where Naruto?" he asks as he changes his vision in infra-red and examines the premise.

He looks around and soon finds a Naruto with some other clones; he falls straight into that direction as he curls into a ball.

That Naruto yells loudly, "Sage Art: Giant Rasengan!"

The Naruto jumps up and thrusts the giant ball of charka at Stitch; Stitch unrolls and uses his spit at the clone. He manages to get it in the eyes and Stitch was able to dodge it and then punch the clone. It falls down and poofs.

Stitch lands and runs into the forest for cover as he didn't know where Naruto was. He sighs in relief as he sees no sign of Naruto.

"Surprise!" A voice calls and Stitch looks up to see Naruto falling at him with a gigantic orb.

"Take this! Sage Art: Super Giant Rasengan!" Naruto yells as he closes the gap.

Stitch eyes just widen at the massive attack. He breaks the tree and throws it to the clone, it poofs. Stitch mutters angrily, "Choota!"

He runs again, figuring that Naruto will come out and attack again. There were only eight left. Still eight against one, Stitch gulps as he realizes about this ordeal.

He runs into the bush and Naruto calls out, "Stitch! You better come out because if you don't we'll find you no matter what!"

_'Hopefully he'll come out because I can't sense anything from him.'_ Naruto thought as he looks around the forest.

"Fine. If you won't come out. We'll come in!" he exclaims.

"Sage Art:Multi-Giant Rasengan!"

"Sage Art: Rasengan Barrage!"

"Sage Art: Massive Rasengan Barrage!"

The attacks level the place down and Naruto and his clones look around, trying to find where Stitch is but they couldn't find him.

"Where is he!?" Naruto states as he clenches his teeth.

_Meanwhile..._

Lilo was in the ship and she could feel the shockwaves of the battle between the two.

She prays, "Please don't let them be too hurt."

There was a huge explosion and she turns around to see the forest completely destroyed.

She whispers back fearfully, "Stitch, please be safe."

_During that time..._

"Meega hagata!" a voice announces as all turn and soon Stitch swings them with another giant tree hitting them all; except the original because he jumps out of the way.

"Stitch, how did you survive that assault?" Naruto asks astonished.

"Meega smelled youga, so meega decide to run out of danger area. Meega use dust to get behind youga and attack!" Stitch explains.

Naruto smiles, "Nice plan. You must be fast to avoid that destruction."

Stitch nods his head and speaks, "Meega having fun!"

"So am I." Naruto speaks.

Stitch asks, "Gaba with youga eyes?"

Naruto's eyes change from a sky blue to big toad like eyes with a thick horizontal yellow bar-like line in the middle and his orange-y yellow fur around his eyes had a reddish-orange coloring around them.

**"Quit playing around and just go into Charka Mode!"**

_'No. I don't want to hurt him.'_

**"You're already tired as it is."**

_'Yeah. But if I were to go in Charka Mode, you could take over my body. No thanks.'_

**"Listen to me! If you won't do it, than I will!"**

_'Hell no!'_

Naruto soon grabs his gut as he falls onto his knees.

"This...Feeling...What is this?"

"Naruto?" Stitch asks worriedly.

"I'm fine. Really," Naruto speaks as he goes into a fighting stance.

Stitch charges at him and Naruto tries to punch him, but Stitch rolls into a ball and kicks Naruto in the face. Naruto is thrown back and he lands on his feet. He runs to Stitch and Stitch tries to punch him, only for a log to appear in white smoke.

"Gaba?" Stitch speaks as he doesn't know how that log appeared since he was trying to hit Naruto.

Then Naruto uppercuts Stitch and he went high up into the air. Stitch looks around, but Naruto disappeared once again. Stitch manages to recover in the air as he began to falling back down to Earth. Stitch heard some noises coming straight at him; he turns around and sees Naruto rushing at him. He grabs onto Naruto arms and flips him over, Stitch then kicks Naruto and he crashed into the ground; it made a loud shockwave and dust flew everywhere.

"Naruto…Isa that all youga got! Meega thought youga tougher than this!" Stitch yells at Naruto as he was falling.

"Come on Naruto! Meega nota youga have more than that, or isa it. Isa that youga power!"

Naruto quickly opened his eyes and the words reminded him about Sasuke.

He mutters, "I will get home! I will stop the pain and the hate! But most importantly, I will bring you back Sasuke. No matter what!"

Stitch looks as Naruto slowly comes out of the crater and Stitch could see Naruto was different than before.

His nails and canine teeth grow longer and sharper and his blonde fur grew longer and spikier, as it stands on end. His whisker marks also widen and thicken as he speaks, "Why...Why do I feel so..."

He grunts again as red charka slowly wraps around his body, he goes on all fours and growls. His eyes turning from toad-like to a dark blood red as the charka forms around his three tails, he charges straight at Stitch. Before Stitch could do anything Naruto suddenly disappeared and reappeared at his side, and kneed him in his gut. Then Naruto made a fist out of one of his charka tails and grabs Stitch and the hurdle him into the ground.

Stitch staggers out of the hole and looks to see Naruto using his charka arms to form many red Rasengan. He then gives it to his other arms and they all dive to Stitch as he shouts menacingly, **"Dark Rasengan Riot!"**

Stitch curls into a ball and rolls away from the three hands as they continue to hit him with the attack. Stitch was able to jump from the explosion and hit Naruto, but Naruto look as if it was nothing. Naruto then punches Stitch and after Stitch left his fist; he used the charka arm to grab Stitch and pull him back. After that, Naruto hammer fists Stitch into the ground below and Stitch trudges out of the ground.

He looks up and sees something that was mind-blowing.

Naruto creates a Big Ball Rasengan in one of his hands, while the red charka hands made three smaller Rasengan as they rotate around it; like moons orbiting a planet. Naruto thrusts this attack towards Stitch and yells, **"Dark Rasengan Planet!"**

Stitch sees the sheer size of it and gulps because he had no way of blocking or evading it. He prepares for the worst as he brings up his arms over his head and braces himself for the immense attack. Naruto just evilly smiles as he realized he won the fight. Stitch was sucked up as he spun around the mass of energy because of the suction the vortex made. It made a huge explosion and when the dust cleared, Naruto sees Stitch on the ground. He smiles, **"I knew that would do it...Heh. Not even fun."**


	10. Kurama vs Stitch: Beast Showdown

A/N: Sorry if I messed up with Kurama's speech, believe me you'll catch it. I'm writing on pure memory and I know it's wrong. Read and Review.

* * *

He was about to turn and do more things, until he felt something grab onto his leg.

He looks down to Stitch and see that he had grabbed onto Naruto's leg, **"Mhmm?"**

"Meega naga out yet...Meega barely begun. Meega-Meega still have fight," Stitch states as he pulls himself up.

_**'What! That should've killed him and if not, should've made him unconscious at least.'**_

Stitch breathes, "Remember gaba meega said."

It took some time for Naruto to remember what Stitch had said.

_Flashback..._

"_I can't wait to see what you can do Stitch," Naruto announces excitedly._

"_Ih, meega naga wait either. Youga isa cool. Meega show youga gaba meega made of," Stitch comments._

"_I'll show what I'm made of as well. I'll use my own strength," Naruto speaks happily._

Naruto looks at Stitch and then back at his claws. He howls loudly as he reminisces of what perv-y sage said and what others had said.

_'I'm taking back control of my body!'_

"**No you won't, I've been cooped in you for too long! It is high time I do some destruction! I need some freedom and this is my chance!" **Kurama spoke through Naruto.

_'I won't let you ruin this place. I won't allow you to hurt my new friends!'_

"**Please...Thanks to that Jumba person, I've more control than before. There is no way I'm relinquishing this,"** Kurama spoke victoriously.

"Naruto?" Stitch calls out questioningly.

He turns around and speaks, **"He is unavailable right now. I'm the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox, Kurama!"**

"Kurama?" Stitch asks confused.

"**Yeah, Kurama is my name but many have called me by my pseudo-name Nine-Tails or Demon Fox. I was sealed into the boy in order to save The Hidden Leaf Village, Konoha, because I was destroying everything and killing everyone,"** he explains nonchalantly.

"Gaba?" Stitch states shocked.

"**Yeah. You may have been made of science, but I was made of malice and hate and every other negative emotion in the world. Out of all the tailed beast, I'm the strongest. No one is second best to me,"** he states arrogantly.

"Eegalagoo," Stitch gulps as he feels nervous for the first time in a long while.

"**Enough talking. I need some fun after that and if you don't stop me, then your precious home will be burn into ash as I bring hell wherever I go!"** Kurama stated as he runs towards Stitch.

"**Mini Fox Twister!"** Kurama shouts as he used one of his charka hands as he swipes the air; therein, creating a tornado heading straight for Stitch. Stitch grabs onto the ground and plants himself as the twister quickly hit him, he held on as long as he could until the tornado passed him and towards the ocean. He turns around and sees that the tornado was not only lifting the water as it went over, but also was dividing the ocean. He turns back to Kurama as he gulps with wide eyes.

Kurama spoke monotonously, **"If only I was at my full power that would've done more damage than that."**

He turns his gaze to Stitch and walks up to him, **"You're way out of your league. I'll show you how far the gap between you and me are!"**

"_**Mini Beast Shockwave!"**_ Kurama thought as it uses its some chakra reserve to turn his roar into a force of energy. The force was able to push Stitch out far and Kurama jumps up, grabs onto him and spins around to throw Stitch hard into the ground.

"**There...That should do it,"** Kurama snickered to himself as he sees only dust. His ears twitch as he heard something and turns around to see Stitch coming at him. Stitch punches Kurama and he was sent to the ground. Kurama uses the chakra arms to cushion his fall, he jumps up and lands on fours.

He looks to Stitch and growls as he thought, _**'Not good...I can't focus because Naruto is trying to reclaim the body. Why won't he simply die? This Stitch is something else.'**_

Kurama closed his eyes and soon the clouds started to get darker and the wind picked up. The chakra around Naruto's body was changing and soon the chakra arms went around Naruto, forming a black sphere. When it explodes, leveling the area around him; he went to version 2 as another tail grew and his eyes became white as a dark red slowly engulfed his body. Soon there were bones growing on the dark red charka vessel. The dark red beast slashes the air and made tornadoes around it to make a smokescreen so no one else could see it. Once hidden, two more tails grew and the dark red was slowly being replaced by muscle tissue beginning to grow on the bones from the six-tailed form. Next grew was the ninth tail, followed by the skin covering the body and then the fur.

Soon there is a big burst of energy around him as it blows everything away and gradually increasing. Stitch was caught in the gale as the giant white cloud cloaked everything. Stitch lands onto a tree and looks at the smoke, waiting for whatever his next move was. There were big glowing red eyes glowing through the fog. Soon a giant red-orange furred arm comes out of the smoke with an opposable thumb on the exposed clawed hand.

_Meanwhile..._

Lilo has her face stuck onto the glass dome as she sees a gargantuan cloud of smoke and can feel that something is really wrong. As the smoke slowly dispersed, the large silhouette was revealed to be a huge fox.

She gasps in horror as she sees the huge creature and she runs up to the glass window. She pounds on it hard while screaming, "Stitch! Watch out!"

She runs to the door and tries to open the door, but it wouldn't budge an inch. She runs back to the dome and pounds on it with tears.

_In that moment..._

Stitch was shocked at how huge the creature was, it was bigger than the ship that held him in prison. He could feel the atmosphere becomes heavy and everything was dense. That the littlest movement could kill him, which actually made him shiver.

Kurama yells as he looks around, **"This is my true form! Naruto is nothing more than a host! I'll tell you how I truly came to be since you won't live that long!"**

He stops looking and sits onto the land and it shook everything there.

"**It started eons ago when I was nothing but a kit. My fellow tailed beasts and I were created by the Sage of the Six Paths. He used his Creation of All Things ability to separate this beast's, called the Ten Tails', charka from its body and divide it into nine separate entities in order to make sure it would never ever return after his death. Sometime later the Sage brought us altogether and told us that we'll always be together even when separated, and that one day they would become one entity again with different names as well as forms than they did then when the time came for them to understand what true power is. I was upset when the old man died. I was upset and scared; we all went our own paths to understand what true power was. Over the centuries, I've gained a reputation as a bad omen or like a bad storm out of the blue. I would suddenly appear from out of nowhere and attack areas that have been the breeding grounds for the darkest aspects of human nature. Not one person showed me any compassion, of gratitude, or anything like that! All I experienced were hatred, misery, anger, etc. I've eaten many people and killed as many or even more. I can even remember when I ate to siblings. Two weeks later, I had to regurgitate them because they were not tasty anymore. After that, I was minding my own business and the next thing I knew I was sent to Konoha. During that battle I forged the Valley of the End, of course it was nothing but a crater first. Yeah...those were the times. Soon after that blasted Hashirama, the first Hokage, was able to restrain me which allowed his wife, Mito Uzumaki, to seal me within her-damn-self, becoming my first jinchūriki."**

Stitch attempts to repeat the strange word, "Jin-trur-key?"

The fox sighs and explains nonchalantly, **"The jinchūriki are humans that have tailed beasts sealed within them. They exhibit extraordinary powers due to the immense chakra reserves they possess from us. We fuel them, without us they wouldn't be anything but regular humans."**

He continues, **"Mito kept me away from the world well; except during childbirth. The seal had begun to weaken as she was going through it. Towards the end of her life, Mito passed me onto another member of her clan, Kushina Uzumaki. She became the wife of Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage, although she was terrified with the responsibility of containing little ole me in her, Mito assured her that my hatred was powerless against her love. Oh, please like that did any good. Stupid humans, relying on things like love, friendship, and family, etc. It sickens me to the fullest. Twelve years later, Minato and Kushina made preparations to ensure that I would remain sealed while she was giving birth to their first child; a boy. It was supposed to be a big secret, but despite that someone discovered about the secret and located them. The person killed her escorts and managed to break the seal, seizing control of me. Though Kushina survived the extraction, that person used me to kill her before the 4****th**** Hokage could do a thing; however, he got in there in time and got her and their son to safety. Soon I was summoned into Konoha and was destroying the village. While I was rampaging through the village and decimating their pitiful shinobi forces that tried to stop me, Minato managed to place a Contract Seal on the guy during their fight to free me from the masked man's control. Before I could annihilate Konoha out of sheer revenge, Minato summoned a giant toad on top of me and then teleported me away from the village. I wasted such a nice Tailed Beast Ball because it detonated away from the village. Afterward, that fuckin' bitch red-haired Kushina used her chakra chains to subdue me. While still weakened from the pregnancy and extraction, Kushina used her diminished chakra to restrain me. Though I knew all I had to do was wait, because she was at death's door and sooner I would be free to roam again. I could even guess she was willing to have me sealed back into herself, knowing the trauma would kill her in her current state, Kushina volunteered still to have me sealed back into her body so that I would die with her. That wasn't the case as you can plainly see. However, that damn Minato somehow knew that I would simply revive without a host and thought of another idea. He decided to give Konoha the means to combat the threat of the masked man if he should ever attack the village again. Neither one of the could fully seal me as I was and then he used his Dead Demon Consuming Seal to seal away my Yin chakra within the death god and then prepared the Eight Trigrams Seal to imprison me, along with my Yang charka, within their son; their only son – Naruto. I watch as the parents protected their brood from me. I was able to hear their plan while they were huddle together. Both were going to sacrifice themselves, both were fighting and were worried about the boy and his future. He would have a horrible and lonely life, Kushina stated. Minato convinced her it was for the best, and that doing this would also allow Kushina to see Naruto when he was older. When I realize their true intentions, I tried to stop the process by killing Naruto. Minato and Kushina used their bodies to shield him. Both the parents sacrificed themselves to protect their newborn child and complete the sealing, with me cursing the pair during my last moments of freedom. I could still see everything as Minato performed the sealing, and already at the verge of death, Kushina told Naruto and as I quote, "Naruto… you're going to experience a lot of pain and suffering. Remember who you are! Find a goal… a dream… and don't stop trying until it comes true. There's… there's so much more that I want to say… to teach you… I want to stay with you… I love you." Bleh! They ended their lives to save this boy I now use. You can't even understand what it was like being locked up in a cage!"**

He looks behind him and sees Stitch there and smirks, **"Time to die!"**

"**_Nine-Tailed Fox Fire Stream_!"** he states as he breathes a stream of powerful flames from his mouth to Stitch and the area around him.

He pulls back filling that Stitch couldn't have survived that, but was mistaken as he sees tree being thrown at him. He growls annoyingly and used his tails to grab the projectiles and send them back to Stitch. He sees them and jumps onto them like stepping stones and when he reaches Kurama, he goes behind him and pulls the tail. Kurama tries his best to shake Stitch off, but he wouldn't let go and soon Stitch picks Kurama up and spins him some time before throwing him into the air.

Stitch jumps up and headbutts into Kurama, he slams into his stomach and pushing him back further into the air.

He speaks elatedly, "Meega did it."

Kurama recoils as he states, **"Think again!"**

He turns around and whips Stitch with his tail and sends Stitch back. Kurama lands hard onto the ground and charges at Stitch, as Stitch stands up is when Kurama knocks him up into the air. He opens his mouth and closes it on Stitch, but couldn't close it all the way. He shakes his head and Stitch flew out of his mouth.

"**I've had about enough on this!"** Kurama shouts as he pulls his head back and opens his mouth. He jumps up into the air and evilly glances at the field below him.

_**'Tailed Beast Ball!' **_Kurama thought as he lifts his tails to close to his mouth and gathers positive black chakra and negative white chakra, it slowly shapes into a sphere and then he expands it until it is colossal and blocked the sun.

_**'This is close to when I used it against Naruto in our fight,"**_ Kurama thought as the sphere was completed and once it was. Kurama threw it down towards Stitch and he yelled, **"There's no way you'll live through this! This is the ultimate technique us tailed beast can do! The Tailed Beast Ball! **

Stitch just gawks at it and quickly runs back to the ship, he looks over shoulder and couldn't believe how fast it was for its massive size. Stitch stops, stands up and turns around to it. The thing was coming at him and he put his hands out to stop it. When it hits his hands, he was being pushed back easily and couldn't slow it. He felt his arms giving weigh and knew that if they did, he would be in serious trouble. He forces himself to push the attack and then looks over his shoulder and sees that the sphere's next target was the ship!

He shouts worriedly, "Lilo!"

He turns back to the move and tries to stop it, but it just kept pushing him like it was nothing. Lilo could see the giant orb and she randomly pushes any button to do something. She presses a green button and it brings out a cannon and it fires straight at the object before her. Stitch quickly dodge rolls out of the way and the cannon's attack collided with the Tailed Beast Ball and pushes it back rapidly.

It was flying back at Kurama and he exclaims, **"Dammit! Not enough space or time to react looks like I've to block it!"**

Kurama was about to use his tails to encase himself, but the ball was coming at him faster than he anticipated.

He lowly mutters, **"Shit! I won't have any time to block, it's coming too fast!"**

The attack collides with Kurama and a giant explosion happens, there is a giant white cloak of fog high above Lilo and Stitch. Soon they see Kurama fall from it, unconscious. He opens one of his eyes and smirks**, "Haven't had...a good...fight like that...In a long while. It is...up there with my...fight against Naruto."**

He smiles as he thought, _**'Looks like...Naruto is going to be in safe hands here. If they were able to throw back my best attack and do some serious damage to me. Then...I guess I can give Naruto back control. It was fun while it lasted, but alas I'm too tired.'**_

He slowly closes his eyes and he brings in his tails to encase him as he falls. Soon he starts to shrink and the tails slowly retract as they turn from their red-orange fur back to an orange-y yellow color. His large clawed paw slowly shrinks as well and then turns back to a small paw. Same goes with the other paw and his hind legs revert back to how they used to be. Naruto was almost back to himself, the only thing left were his eyes. One was red while the other was blue.

_'Okay! Now I'm completely pissed off Kurama! Why the hell did you do that?!'_

_**'Test.'**_

_'Test? Test what!'_

_**'A test to see if Stitch and his friends could handle this form; if we ever go to that form that is.'**_

_'You destroyed most of the field!'_

_**'Collateral damage. They passed though.'**_

_'Why?'_

_**'Huh?'**_

_'Why did you tell him about my parents?'_

_**'Because...just like you. I felt like I could connect with him. He is a beast after all, he mostly knows how being used and seem as a weapon and nothing else. How he wanted to just get revenge? I felt it when we were battling.' **_

'_Wow… You really trust them.'_

'_**Listen here…If you die then I die, I just wanted to make sure they could stop us if we ever went to this stage. Nothing about trust!'**_

Naruto smiles as his other eye changes color and then he closes his eyes again, waiting for the impact of the ground. However, he never touches the ground and he opens his eyes to see why he hasn't hit the ground. His eyes look down and see that he is in a tree; he looks up and sees only pink.

He mutters as he closes his eyes, "Sa-ku-ra."


	11. An Angel Comes Before Naruto

A/N: I was wondering if I should make this during the Shinobi World War Arc and everything else. What's your opinion on that?

* * *

_Naruto and this pink creature were laughing and hugging and playing. Like a couple, him and the pink furred monster, that looked more and more like Stitch, were holding hands while walking through the jungle. They clashed lips; give each other gentle touches and intertwining tongues._

"_This is so beautiful."_

_Naruto looks down at his lap and sees the pink creature's head laying on it, her black eyes looking back at him._

"_Ih, youga right."_

"_I never knew a forest could be so… Amazing," he spoke as he gazes at the site of the pink experiment sitting up from his lap and onto his shoulder._

"_Ih, isa butifa."_

_Her head was leaning comfortably against his shoulder and looked up at Naruto with an amused expression._

"_But it doesn't compare to you, not by a long shot. You are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," Naruto coos as he leans his head forward slight and rubs his nose against the experiment. She cutely giggles at him as a faint, barely visible blush appears on her pink furred cheeks. Naruto pulls away and drapes his arm over her shoulder as a comfortable silence grew around them as the both just stare at the scene before them a little longer. After a few minutes of the quietness, the pink furred experiment eyes slowly drifted up to Naruto's distracted expression. She giggles under her breath at how funny looking he looked, but she had to admit one thing; that was the face was definitely cute. With that thought, she found herself wanting to do one thing. She moves her neck up and gives a little peck on Naruto's furred cheek. The orange-y yellow experiment's blue eyes snaps to the side in surprise before he fully turn his head._

"_What was that for?"_

_She shrugs as she gives Naruto a cute, childish grin._

"_Just cause," she offers._

_Naruto grins widely down to the experiment before surprising her by pressing their lips together. Her eyes instantly closed at the feel and taste of Naruto. Just as she was feeling the kiss and getting deeper into in, Naruto pulls back slowly. The pink experiment opens her eyes and furrow her eyes to Naruto. _

"_Gaba that for?"_

_Naruto chuckles lightly as he tickles her nose with his own again, resulting in another fit of giggles from the pink experiment._

"_Just cause."_

"_Cause why?" Naruto turns away from the pink creature with a teasing smile. The experiment pokes his ribs._

"_Come on, say it. Youga nota youga wanna say it," she said._

"_I don't have a clue of what you're talking about," Naruto speaks as he keeps his eyes away from the experiment._

"_Itchibawa,say it," she begs._

"_I don't know what you're talking about honestly," Naruto comments as he raises his nose int the air._

"_Say it!" the experiment whines._

"_Say what?"_

"_Youga nota gaba."_

"_Fine," Naruto fakes a sigh as he turns around and looks at the experiment's excited expression. His mask broke instantly at the look, and a smile was growing in its place. He wraps his arms around her torso and pulls her closer to him. She gasps at the sudden movement, but rapidly melts into Naruto's embrace. Their eyes were fixated on each other, waiting for the other to do or say something._

"_I... I love you." Naruto speaks as he smiles adoringly._

"_Meega love youga too boojiboo," the experiment comments just as adoringly._

_Minutes Later…_

Naruto wakes up and sees that he is in his room at Lilo and Stitch's place. He groans as he tries to remember what happen. He turns his head to the side quickly and right before him was a set of eyes; extremely close and it took Naruto sometime to register that.

He jumps back and screams as he points a claw at the weird creature, "Who are you!"

He looks up and down the monster and noted that it is a pink feminine-like experiment with a strong resemblance to Stitch, with two long tendril-like violet-tipped antennae, violet-tipped ears, small eyelashes, white V-shaped symbol on her chest which resembles cleavage, pink fingernails and toe nails, slightly larger chest puffed out and violet back markings that are shaped like an upside-down heart. Naruto thought it looked kinda cute that she had that. She has large, dark purple eyes that were hypnotizing, drawing Naruto closer to her. She has long purple eye lashes and has big ears, but Naruto thought they were great. She had antennae, but they didn't seem like anything scary. She has light pink spots of fur around her eyes, and purple spot on the top of her nose.

Naruto didn't even notice that the creature was speaking until the creature uses one of her antennae to help him up. He absentmindedly grabs it and the creature helps him up.

"Meega name isa Angel," the pink creature stated. "Ka genaa te?" she tilts her head as the accent comes out lightly.

Naruto gawks at Angel, a name fitting for her. "Naruto, Naurto Uzumaki is my name," he confesses as the gears in his head finally turn.

She laughs and Naruto has a puzzled look. "What's so funny?" Naruto asks a little annoyed.

"Meega like name. Naga bad thing, right?" she comments.

"Ri-Right," Naruto spoke as he could feel a blush coming on.

There was some silence between them until Naruto broke it.

"Was it you that brought me here?"

"Ih, meega saw youga fall. Meega help ohana and Angel jump, meega caught youga and then take to ship. Jumba helped youga recover, Stitch-" she starts but was interrupted by Naruto.

"How's Stitch!? Is he alright!? Is he…_Dead?_" Naruto asked fearing the worst.

Angel reassures him, "Stitch isa good. He downstairs eating coconut cake and drinking coffee."

She giggles and Naruto released a sigh he didn't even knew he was holding. Naruto smiles and jumps off the bed as he rushes down, when he arrives to the kitchen he couldn't help but his smile widens.

"Stitch!" Naruto chimes happily.

"Naruto!" Stitch replies elatedly.

Stitch stops eating and runs over to Naruto and gives him a hug, very tight hug.

Naruto laughs, "Stitch, you're choking me."

Stitch pulls back and speaks, "Soka, meega worried about youga. That isa it."

"Really?" Naruto asks slightly shocked.

"Ih, why youga naga tell youga have achi-baba in youga?" Stitch asked curiously.

"**I'm not a 'achi-baba', whatever the hell that means!"**

"Believe, he's…a unique…Um…being," Naruto speaks as he tries to find the right words.

"But meega can relate him, before Stitch met Lilo. Meega was in a cage, fear as weapon. Stitch was going be stuck in prison forever if meega naga escape," Stitch admits and Naruto looks shocked.

"But…You don't seem bad!" Naruto exclaims.

"Ih, meega was. Meega naga ever return to that thing again," he adds.

"So…I guess you were also like Kurama, judged and feared." Naruto stated as he looks down at the ground.

"Naruto?" Stitch calls and Naruto looks at him, "Hmm?"

Stitch brought up his fingers together and asks, "Gaba special about sign?"

Naruto smiled as he links his two fingers with Stitch as he explains, "Like it said before, that was the Symbol of Combat; it is proper protocol and it is one half of a hand sign for a ninjutsu that might be used in a battle and it means "I've come to face you." This is the Symbol of Harmony; this means that we acknowledge each other as comrades."

"Achi-baba?" Stitch asks.

"Yeah, friends." Naruto answered happily.

Naruto pulls back and requests, "Who is the girl, I think she's a girl, in my room?"

"Angel, meega boojiboo. She isa 624, good at fighting. She used to turn experiments bad, but now she sings in concerts!" Stitch exclaims as he goes off to lala land.

"Stitch…Yoo! Woo! Stitch!" Naruto yelled annoyed as he wasn't getting anywhere with him.

He just takes a seat and looks at Stitch as he thought, _'Was I that bad when I thought about Sakura?'_

"**You were worse than that; you actually would drool on many occasions."**

Naruto deadpanned, _'Who is talking to you!'_

"**You are."**

Stitch spoke, "But we on break. She naga like meega spend time with Lilo, but meega love Lilo. Meega be sad if Angel never came back, but Stitch happy Angel and Stitch had some good times. Meega bad."

"What? Why?" Naruto asks perplexed.

"Isa true though, meega put her last on list of things. Meega naga mean really do that," Stitch stated.

"Hmmm," Naruto retorts as he puts his claws behind his head.

Stitch sighs and Naruto looks to him questioningly, "What?"

"Nothing," answers Stitch.

"Wanna talk later?" Naruto asks concernedly.

"Okie-taka," commented Stitch and then he walks away.

Before Naruto could say another thing, he heard a little laugh and turns around. He sees Angel and couldn't help but stare at her, she turns towards him and giggles some more. He walks to her and she pulls him to the side, Naruto was a little nervous at first because he had no clue what she was going to do. But, before he knew it – her lips were on his. His eyes were slowly closing as their lips were moving together. He uses his tongue and Angel complies, he enters and then she starts to moan a little. When they pull back, they were on each other's forehead. She starts to groom Naruto and he releases a little _purrr_ from the touch. She stops grooming him and he looks at her eyes as he smiles.

"What was that for?" Naruto asks as he comes out of his daze.

"Meega isa testing youga," Angel states as she flirty winks at him and then she walks away with a blow kiss.

It took some moments for the sentence to hit Naruto, but when it did. It hit hard.

"Whaaaaattttttt?" he asks as he stretches the word.

He shakes his head as he tries to think what that experiment wanted. He runs after her and screams, "Wait!"

"Angel come back!" he hollers.

He runs through the town and then stops as he sees the lighthouse. He smiles as a thought crosses his mind.

_Few minutes later..._

Naruto was sitting on the top of the lighthouse still trying to locate Angel, but having no luck in finding her. He crawled down the wall of the lighthouse and sat on a ledge, looking out at the setting golden sun in the distance. He looked down, at an array of palm trees along the path to Lilo's house and sighing. He jumped from the lighthouse, landed on both feet and one hand and started to walk back to the house.

As he was walking, he bumps into Stitch as he was walking too.

"Oh, sorry Stitch." Naruto spoke.

"Isa okie-taka, meega good," Stitch states with a smile. "And youga?"

"Um...confused, but okay. That's it," Naruto comments happily

"So, do you want to talk now?" Naruto asks Stitch.

"Ih," Stitch answers.

"Okay...What was on your mind before?" Naruto speaks seriously.

"Well...Meega remembered day after youga activated, meega heard youga talk in sleep," Stitch started and Naruto nodded, "Youga said something about a 'Sakura' and a 'Sasuke' and then a 'Kakashi-sensei'. Gaba isa that?"

Once the words enter Naruto, his eyes began to tear up as the memories of Squad 7 has been through from the beginning to the end.

"Youga okie-taka?" Stitch asked.

"Huh? What? Yeah, I'm fine. Just remembering," Naruto quickly states as he wipes his tears away with his paw.

"Why made youga sad? Gaba on youga mind?"

"It's just... Those words you said, they're the names to people; very important people in my life," Naruto speaks as he looks down at his feet.

"Do youga wanna talk to Stitch? Meega understand if youga naga want to," Stitch said.

"This is want you wanted to ask before, wasn't it?" Naruto asks.

"Ih, but meega thought it hurt youga and meega was right," Stitch answers.

"Meega soka," he adds.

"Don't be sorry Stitch, you were just worried about your friend," Naruto speaks.

"SO do youga wanna talk about it? Might make youga feel better."

"Sure... I'll talk about it," Naruto started.

"I guess you can say that I wasn't the sharpest kunai in the pouch. Or the country for that matter. I had a ton of hardships; I was the worst at almost everything in the academy. But, I never stop. Not once did I give up on my dream of becoming the hokage, my dream was the only thing that pushed me. I had no one, but soon some of my classmates became my friends. In fact…I had this crush on Sakura, but… She had her eyes for Sasuke, if fact most of the girls had their eyes set on him. He was Mr. Cool and Mr. Popular. He was my rival and my friend; he helped me push myself past my limits. When the three of us became a team under Kakashi-sensei, I was so elated because it was one step closer to achieving my dreams of becoming hokage. The four of us have been through so much. I hate to say this, even though it is true, but without any of those things that happened; both the good and bad, we wouldn't be who we are now."

"Eegalagoo," Stitch said awestruck.

"Yeah," Naruto sighs. "Okay…Um…Stitch, no hard feelings with that fight. We're cool, right?"

"Ih, we are cool." Stitch exclaim with a smile.

"Good, you know what... I feel like that," Naruto stated.

"Like gaba?" Stitch asked confused.

"We're like rivals, right?" Naruto asks Stitch.

"Gaba? Why youga wanna be rivals?" he inquires as he looks back to Naruto.

"Being rivals isn't a bad thing, most of the times. A little competition never hurt anyone," Naruto answers.

"Oh..." Stitch speaks.

"So, do you understand? Are we or aren't we?" Naruto asks.

"Meega think... Meega think youga as more as achi-baba than rival," Stitch answers.

"I know that, but... You help me pushed myself past my boundaries with that fight, you are like him. Like my other rival, Sasuke." Naruto stated, now looking at the ground with depressed written on his face.

"Naruto," Stitch calls out sadly.

"Sorry, thinking about home and everything," Naruto spoke as he slowly raises his head.

"They're in trouble and I'm stuck here...," Naruto looks up to the sky and continues, "Wonder what they're doing right now?"

_Hidden Leaf Village..._

Shikamaru and Shizune have reached the building and Shikamaru sighs, "Man, what a nuisance."

The complex before them was extremely wide and at least four stories high, the white washed building had many people coming in and out like bees buzzing in and out of their hive. Shikamaru shook his head while Shizune was amazed that all these people didn't crash into one another.

_Thud!_

Shizune and Shikamaru saw a young woman fall onto her back after crashing into them from behind.

"Oops, sorry about that," Shizune speaks kindly as she stretches her hand out to grab the young woman's hand and help her up. She was about the same height as Shikamaru and behind her glasses she had ruby eyes and her pale complexion.

"Thanks," replied the young black haired woman with the white lab coat as she fixes herself and her black rimmed glasses.

"Actually, I should be apologizing to you, after all I should've been looking where I was going instead of being lost in thought," she speaks as she tries to fix her hair.

"Stupid hair, never listens." She mutters as the hair on the left side was wavy and short while the other side was spiky and long.

"Um…You don't know who the director of the Science Development Department, do you?" Shikamaru asks as he raises his eye brow.

"Hmm. Why?" the woman asks as she relooks at her reports.

"We've a special message sent by the Hokage to escort your two best people to a classified location," Shizune explains.

"Ohh…" the woman said as she nods. "Okay."

"Follow me then," she speaks as she walks pass them and they look to each other for a quick second before following her.

_Few minutes later…_

They enter into a big office, but it was vacant.

"The director isn't here yet?" Shizune asks irked.

"Why yes," the girl states as she takes the seat, "I'm the Director of the Science Development Department. The name is Natsuki Nain."

"You? You're the director?" Shikamaru asks.

"Yeah, problem about it." Natsuki retorts.

"No…Just that… I thought it would be of someone older," Shikamaru stated.

"Only a man would think of something like that, what you think I'm one of those types of 'girls'; the type that looks beautiful but really stupid," Natsuki states.

"N-No, not like that. I just thought there would be more people running around here too like inside and out of your building," Shikamaru replies.

"Okay, so what does Ms. Hokage want me to do now?" she asks as she sits back on her chair.

"We need your two best people to help explain the disappearance of Naruto Uzumaki in the Keta Atsuta Forest," Shizune explains.

"Hmm… Okay. But, after this I need to talk to Ms. Hokage. She seems to have forgotten something," Natsuki states.

"So who'll be you sending with us?" Shikamaru requests.

"Why the only the best," she starts, "me."

"What?" Shizune asks, "But, what about your job here?"

"Listen, you said you want the best. I'm the best here, not one of these guys is remotely close to me!" she adds as she raises her voice.

"You need here to help your people; don't you have an Associated Director?" Shikamaru asks.

"You mean like a deputy Director?" Natsuki questions them and they nod their heads. "Yeah, but his skills aren't that well. He can take care of things here."

"But if you go, how will you bring all your equipment with you?" Shizune asks.

"Easy, I've invented the portable lab," she goes under her desk and slams the briefcase onto the table, "See, I can go without anyone else."

"But-" Shikamaru started. "Listen here! Do you want to get this over with, with the best results! Then it is either me or nothing!" Natsuki comments loudly.

'_Man…her_ _monstrous, quick-temper reminds me of the Hokage. I don't think she has the same strength as her though,'_ Shikamaru thought.

"Ma'am, Ma'am!" A young, dark brown male with black hair wearing a similar outfit screams.

"What!" Natsuki yells at the guy.

"You said you needed me, for what?" he asks nervously.

"I need you to look over here while I'm off for business," she speaks nicely to him.

"Hm… Why can't I go with you?" he questions her.

"Because… You aren't ready yet and I don't want you to get hurt, you're the second best after me," she states.

He turns around and sees Shizune and gawks at her, "H-hi, there. I'm-"

"Get back to work!" Natsuki yells as she punches the guy extremely hard to make an opening in the wall as he screams. "AHhhhhhhh!"

Both Shizune and Shikamaru looked back at her with perplexed expressions. "Oh, yeah. I'm testing this strength serum. Don't get me wrong, I'm strong. Just not insanely strong like Tsunade."

"Ready to go?" she asks.

"Y-yeah…" both deadpanned.


	12. Knowing You More

Naruto and Stitch were both sitting on a hammock, looking up at the night sky as Naruto was telling Stitch all the adventures he has been through. They laugh a few times, serious with others, etc. They've be out for such a long time, Naruto and Stitch would've been out there forever. If it hadn't been Lilo calling out to them for dinner, "Naruto, Stitch dinner is ready!"

"We're coming!" Naruto yells as he looks to Stitch. "Race ya!"

"Ih," Stitch exclaims as the two of them rush inside.

"Ha! Looks like I'm the winner," Naruto smiles.

"Naga! Meega winner," Stitch protests.

Both laugh as they start eating up their grub.

Naruto asks with a mouthful of food, "So... Who is... This Hamster-guy?"

Lilo states, "You mean Hamsterviel?"

Naruto nods his head as he was eating. Lilo continues, "He's a rat. He wants nothing less than total galactic domination."

Stitch nods in agreement, "Ih."

Jumba adds, "He is cunning, diabolical and hates me, greatly."

"Why?" Naruto asks.

Jumba explains thoroughly, "Dr. Jacques von Hämsterviel hating me greatly because of experiments. He wanting use them in his bidding to conquering the galaxy, viewing the experiments as his own property because he financed their creation using his shady business deals."

"Oh," Naruto said as he nods slowly

"Yeah, but he never wins. He is a bad loser too," Lilo adds.

"True that," Pleakley comments.

"But now he is in prison," Nani states.

"That's good," Naruto said with a smile.

_Meanwhile..._

Shizune, Shikamaru and Natsuki were quickly hopping from tree to tree trying to find their destination.

"So... What was that guy's name?" Shizune asks Natsuki.

"He's Daisuke Zeev Mamoru," Natsuki sighs, "He still has a ton of things to learn before he could out to the field. But, he never listens. I mean... Last week, he went to a secret location that was conducting experiments and ended up making a mess out of everything. I told him not to go there, but...he won't listen to me."

Shikamaru comments, "Sounds like Naruto."

"What?" Natsuki asks.

"Yeah... Naruto was somewhat like that. All he wanted was to be recognized," he explains.

"Oh," Natsuki looks down, "I didn't even think it like that."

"It's okay. Just like Naruto, Daisuke will surely get the hang of things. Just believe in him," Shikamaru said.

"I'll try," she retorts. "But first, we need to solve the 'Big Naruto Disappearance'. Let's go!"

They jump through the tree faster and then when they reached their destination, they stopped. All three of them quickly examine the premise, making sure there was no traps or other things.

"Okay, coast clear. Now, time to get something to help us. Look around," Shikamaru commanded.

They all look closely; however found very little. They found some footprints, broken twigs, etc.

"Not much to go on here, is there?" Natsuki questions.

Shizune begs, "Please... Isn't there anything you can do?"

Natsuki crosses her arms and ponders for some time, until an idea hits her. "Got it," she speaks happily as she snaps her fingers.

She does some hand signs and she screams as she places her hand onto the ground, "Summoning Jutsu!"

When the fog clears, the figure growls as it shakes the place. It was a medium size polar bear, protecting Natsuki from the other two.

"Relax Noel, I'm on a mission with these two. I need your help," Natsuki pleads.

"Anything for m'lady," Noel states.

Shizune asks as she points, "P-Polar bear?!"

Natsuki turns to them and speaks, "Yes?"

Shikamaru asks with his hand behind his neck, "Wouldn't it be better to have a nindog or something else not so huge?"

Noel's ears twitch and he immediately growls at Shikamaru. "Whoa! Ease down Noel. He doesn't know what he is talking about," Natsuki coos him.

She affectionately strokes her bear as she speaks baby talk, "Who's my little beary weary? Huh, who? You are. Yes you are."

She turns to Shikamaru and states, "The reason why I summon Noel, my polar bear, is because bears are thought to have the best sense of smell of any animal on earth. The average dog's sense of smell is 100 times better than a human's, and a blood hound's is 300 times better. A bear's sense of smell is 7 times better than a blood hound's or 2,100 times better than a human. A bear's sense of smell is so acute that they can detect animal carcasses from a distance of 20 miles away. Polar bears happen to have the best sense of smell beyond any other bear."

Shikamaru started, "Oh. So you're going to use that bear-"

"Noel!" Natsuki interjected.

"So you're going to use _Noel_ to help locate Naruto," Shikamaru stated.

"Yep," Natsuki commented, "He's the best."

"Noel, tell me what you smell from these tracks?" she asks.

"Will do," Noel spoke and complies.

He speaks as he sniffs, "Rain... Ramen scent, faint... And the distinct aroma of body odor. He must've been training before the storm came and was eating before leaving the village. He was in a hurry through here, probably thought an enemy was here and continued. He was very confident in himself."

"Yep... That's Naruto down to a T," Shikamaru said.

"So you can find him now?" Shizune asks.

"I can't I need something with his scent, just his scent alone. Anything of his," Noel states as he looks down. "Hmm?"

"What?" Shizune questions the polar bear.

"I see small strands of blond hair. Does that mean anything?" he said.

"Yes, that's Naruto's hair. Try to see if you can get a scent off it," Shizune exclaims.

Noel proceeds to sniff and walk around them while the group follows his movements. Noel continues circling around them and sniffing out Naruto's scent. Noel makes one last round before walking back in front of Natsuki and lowering himself on the ground and rubbing his snout with his paws as he covers his face.

Shikamaru asks as he crosses his arms, "That isn't a good thing, is it?"

Shizune asks with a perplexed expression, "Well, what does that mean?"

Natsuki goes down to Noel and speaks, "I don't know. This is the first time I've seen this. Noel?"

"I'm sorry, m'lady. I've failed you and your comrades," Noel said sadly.

"What? What are you talking about?" Shikamaru asks.

Noel pulls off his paws and walks over to Shikamaru. He states, "It means your friend is gone."

Shizune comments, "But we know that already. We know he's gone, that's why we're trying to find him."

Noel shakes his head, "No. Not that. I mean he's _gone_ gone."

"What?" Shikamaru and Shizune ask simultaneously.

"He doesn't exist," Noel simply stated.

"What do you mean Naruto doesn't exist?" Shikamaru questions him, "Do you mean he's... dead?"

"Nope... I could find him if he was dead. I would be able to smell his scent. But it's like he just poof; gone forever. It's like he vanished completely off the face of the planet... This is a real puzzle," Noel stated.

Natsuki clenches her fist as she bites her lip.

Noel was able to sense this and asks worridely, "What's wrong m'lady?"

"This isn't the first time it has happened," Natsuki answers.

"What do you mean by 'This isn't the first time it has happened'?" Shizune asks.

"Well... As part of the science community, I communicated with several of the Five Great Shinobi Nations' greatest scientists and they said there was rumors," she starts.

"Rumors?" Shikamaru questions her. "What kind of rumors?"

"I've heard from other scientists that there have been other disappearances as well and that weird creatures have been popping up," she explains.

"So...How does that have in any relation to this?" Shizune asks.

"The way it happened. Out of the blue and not a trace of anything left behind; not even a scent that can help locate the person," she answers, "With some an article of clothing was all that was left behind."

Shikamaru inquiries her, "So... What could cause this type of phenomena?"

"I can only speculate that he went to a different plain; however, it is pure speculation," she spoke, "And even if it is true, it'll do us no good since we don't have a jutsu or tech to help us."

"So... We should just give up on a comrade?" Shikamaru questions her with his fist clenched.

"I'm sorry, but that is that. I can't help you anymore. In fact, I wasn't even allow to tell you that bit of information because it was classified," Natsuki stated.

"There has to be a way," Shikamaru said to himself, "There just has to be a way. I need to think."

Shikamaru kneels down and opens his palms wide as he made his fingertips touch to the corresponding fingertips on his other hand; he made a bowl shaped with his hands as he thought.

Natsuki asks Shizune, "What is he doing?"

"It helps him think clearly before making his next move," Shizune explains.

"But... There is no next move," she comments as she throws her hands up in the air. "We simply don't possess anything to help us travel to another plain. We don't even have enough to teleport, how can he make his next move with very little to none!"

"You'll be surprise what Shikamaru can do with the littlest of things," Shizune spoke with a smile.

"It is impossible!" Noel exclaims. "It can't be done."

_'Okay...Let's see here. We've Naruto's scent, have an idea of what had happened and now know it has happened before. But, what will be our next move?'_ Shikamaru thought intently and deeply.

"Nnn," Shikamaru said as he concentrated harder as sweat slowly rolls off his face.

_'What a drag... We can fool the village with a clone looking like Naruto and have him off in missions, but then people will get suspicious since Naruto won't be in the village that long. Also, when they find out it is a clone... They would probably resent the village for the deceit. We can say that he went back to training with Bee, but... There's a chance that it might backfire too. If that information was somehow leaked... Then the village will once again be resented from the villagers because of the deceit. However, the latter is less likely to happen; especially since the ANBU are good at protecting and keeping secrets. Damn though... What would Asuma do in this situation? What would Naruto do? ...They would do what they believe in the most and the best decision for the sake of the village and the kings and queens – the next generation. Okay, I got it.'_ Shikamaru opens his eyes and quickly gathers the four up as he mutters his plan.

_During that moment..._

Naruto was sitting in the kitchen by himself, lost in thought about home. He hears a noise and turns around to see Angel coming through the back door. Angel walks in and Naruto looks up to her.

He asks with his mouthful, "Angel, care to sit with me?"

"Naga, takka Naruto though for offer. But...Meega just came back from practicing for concert. Meega misa tired," she states.

"How about tomorrow then?" Naruto suggests hopefully.

"Naga butifa. Isa bad day too. Meega have sign autograph and do live concert in mall," she kindly rejects his suggestion.

**"Ooh! Rejection! You got served! Twice!"** Kurama howled.

"Shut up!" Naruto accidentally screamed out loud and everyone was just staring at him. "Um... I heard this really annoying TV show and it was getting on my nerves."

**"Real smooth there genius,"** Kurama commented with a laugh.

_'Shut the hell up!'_ Naruto thought angrily for what he just did.

**"Not my fault you forgot that you can speak to me like this, that was your own fault. You shouldn't have said anything stupid,"** Kurama adds.

**"Oops, I mean... You shouldn't say anything, stupid,"** Kurama restates and Naruto glares at him.

_'This isn't the place for that!'_

**"Not my fault that we're here. I wasn't the one who blabbed on and on about our personal life! It was you. You should've not even bother interacting with these people! You should have kept it simple, stupid! We would be home by now! Not wasting time doing this!" **he yells at Naruto.

_'What do you mean?!'_ Naruto asks.

**"Face it... There is no way you'll be able to be in touch with your inner experiment. You still can't even bring out your second set of hands. You barely brought a third paw out and you didn't even start practicing your other abilities either. I think it is best you ask Jumba to find a way to change us back to how we were and then send us back home."**

_'Remembered what Jumba said?'_

**"How could I forget? I was there when he said. I heard him through you."**

_Flashback..._

Everyone explains what had happened and he states laughing, "Heh. Heh. Experiment 628 is hay-wiring."

"Hey! I told you I'm not an experiment! Also when can I go home and when can you fix me!" Naruto complains loudly as he stomps on the bed.

Jumba states truthfully, "Jumba doesn't knowing when, after modifications on pod the machine went KABLOOEY! Taking long time fixing it up."

"Kablooey?" Naruto inquired as he shifted his head to the side.

"As in it exploded and you're stuck here indefinitely," Nani states slightly annoyed as she glances at Jumba.

_End of Flashback..._

_'He's probably nowhere near it. So we can't go back home. Also, I can't give up training. Sure... This is different from what I'm use to, but if it'll help me then so be it. I'll train and still be the best ninja ever; even if I'm this weird alien thing!'_

**"But... That means we might have to redo our training then before he can go back to Charka mode since your charka has change and still is changing."**

_'I don't care! I'll do anything to protect the village; even if it means facing my dark self again and then beating you again.'_

**"God... I hate it when you're like this, not one thing can deter you from your goal. Once you have your sight set on something; you just won't quit will you?"**

_'Nope,'_ Naruto laughs.

**"Is it also because of Angel?"**

_'What?!'_

**"Do you love her?"**

_'Hell no! I love Sakura! I mean... Angel is great and all, but... I don't like her in that sense. Not at all like that.'_

**"What I saw and felt was that you really like her ever since she did that surprise kiss attack."**

_'I mean... It was alright and all, but I love Sakura.'_

**"Lie. You're starting to doubt that love."**

_'Am not!'_

**"Hey, as long as you're happy..."**

_'I AM. I AM a happy guy. I'm a happy person, believe it. I'm the happiest person.'_

**"I know you're happy. You don't have to tell me,"** Kurama stated with an eye roll.

_'Yes I do. I'm fine with my life. I'm happy with the way things are going in my life and how they are. I'm happy with... with...'_

**"Angel."**

_'I know her name! And yes! I'm happy with Angel!'_

**"Knew it!"**

_'What! Wait! No, I meant Saruka! You tricked me! Gah!'_

**"Winner Kurama! Loser Naruto Uzumaki!"**

_'Fuck you fox! Just remembered that I beat you good!'_

**"Sore loser. Did you really need to bring that up? Because now I feel a need to hurt you right now."**

_'You still can't.'_

**"I know that!"**

_'I am going to hold this over your giant head for a long time.'_

**"My 'giant' head? My head ain't that big!"**

_'You're a giant in general, Kurama. And to me, yeah you are.'_

**"True enough."**

"Hey, Naruto!" someone called rather loudly. He blinks a couple of times to get out of his head and saw a hand waving in front of his face. He looks up and saw that the paw was actually from Stitch.

"What?" he asks.

"Youga were looking out in space. Meega had do something," Stitch answers.

"Sorry, I was having a conversation in my head," he said.

**"Look at that! Stitch needs you."**

_'Oh, really... I didn't know it.'_

**"Don't bite my head off unless you want me to bite you; literally!"**

_'Shut it for a while, will you!'_

"A conversation in youga head?" Stitch repeated. Naruto nodded, not feeling like elaborating on that. It was, after all, a very big secret. "Why?"

"Because the voice in my head wanted to talk," that was a little true.

**"I am more than a voice in your head! I'm not like your conscience! I'm Kurama!"**

_'Please, shut up!'_

**"Hell no."**

_'I'm ordering you to!'_

**"Why should I ever comply to that order from you?"**

_'Because you live inside me!'_

**"Not my choice!"**

_'Not mine either!'_

"Naruto?" Stitch brought Naruto out of his head once more. "Youga okie-taka?"

"Yeah, the voice in my head just won't shut up," he said as he scratches the back of his head awkwardly.

**"Why are you calling me the voice in your head, Naruto!? Are you trying to get on my nerves!"**

_'Listen... Stitch is the only one that knows the secret, the others don't know much.'_

**"Just quit calling me a voice! I'm a living entity after all!"**

_'Yeah. Living in me!'_

**"Forget I said anything and just listened to what the others have to say. Just try not to mention me?"**

_'Why would I? I can't really tell them I'm having a conversation with Kyuubi or Kurama or the Nine-Tailed Fox, because they don't know you're in me!'_

**"Except Stitch."**

_'Good point.'_

**"Like I said... Do not get too attach to these people."**

_'I heard you before. Now, shut it, please.'_

**"Hell no."**

_'Why not?'_

**"Because I have some questions for Stitch, but I'll wait until he is done talking before you ask him for me."**

_'Then why can't you just let him talk. Look, Stitch is trying to talk to me, and he can't do that when you're talking to me. But, you want to ask him some questions. Then... Let him speak and when he is done I'll ask him anything you've in mind; well almost anything.'_

**"Good, don't forget."**

_'Okay. I won't forget to ask him. Can I please listen to Stitch?'_

**"Yes."**

_'Thank you.'_

"Hey! Naruto!" Naruto blinks again to see Stitch was face to face with him. His tongue was all over Naruto's face as Angel was right beside them.

"Did youga hear meega?" Stitch asks.

"Uh, no sorry," Naruto said apologetically.

"Naruto!" Angel exclaims slightly happy.

"Hey Angel," Naruto said. "Um... Stitch can you take your tongue off my face now?"

Stitch complies and pulls his tongue off Naruto who began to wipe his face.

"Okay, what Stitch?" Naruto inquires him.

"Meega wonder how youga make those attacks?" Stitch asks him.

"Um... Can you be more specific?" Naruto questions him.

"Ra-sen-gun?" Stitch tries to pronounce the attack.

"Rasengan?" Naruto said and Stitch nodded his head. "Ih."

"Well... Um..." Naruto tries to think of the best way to explain the jutsu.

"Rasengan is a type of ninjutsu. So it needs chakra in order for it to work," Naruto explains it to his best ability.

"Chalkra?" Stitch repeats perplexed.

"No, chakra. It is when you mix body and spirit energy and then the use of hand signs help focus that energy to make the ninjutsu," Naruto said as he rephrased what Sakura and Kakashi-sensei and others said about it.

"Oh," Stitch said and Angel quickly sits close to Naruto as she is interested by this conversation.

"Yeah. We only use chakra when we use ninjutsu or genjutsu," Naruto said.

"Gaba isa genjutsu?" Angel asks.

"Genjustu is when someone tries to trick your senses," Naruto quickly answers.

"More, more!" Stitch cheers.

"Well... we also use taijutsu, but that is regular attacks," Naruto said.

"Okie-taka," Angel said.

"But..." Stitch begins but stops.

"What Stitch?" Naruto questions him.

"Why youga said Wind Style?" Stitch asks Naruto.

"Because that is my charka nature. I'm a Wind Style user," Naruto proudly proclaims.

"Isa other types?" Angel inquires Naruto.

"Yes. There are five types. There's Fire, Earth, Water, Wind, and Lightning. Each of the nations' names was name after these five basic types," Naruto explains.

"Wow!" A voice exclaims. All turn to see Lilo and Nani there.

"Sorry, we didn't mean to intrude into your conversation. It's just it sounded so interesting to hear about your culture," Nani stated.

"Not a problem at all," Naruto chimes happily.

"Anyway," he adds, "Those five are the basic charka nature. There are others out there too."

Lilo and Nani walk up to them and take seats as well.

Lilo questions Naruto, "Are they all equal?"

"No," Naruto answers, "they're not. Here's how it goes. Fire beats Wind, Wind beats Lightning, Lightning beats Earth, Earth beats Water and Water beats Fire."

_'He really does come from another world,' _Nani thought. _'He must miss it very much.'_

"Where did you live?" Lilo asks.

"My village name is," Naruto began but was interrupted by Stitch.

"Konoha!" Stitch exclaims.

"Yeah or Village Hidden in the Leaves or Hidden Leaf Village. We're all big one family," Naruto stated.

"Does your village have a chief or something like that?" Nani asks curiously.

"Well... I don't know if you would say chief, but we've a Hokage. Hokage helps govern the whole village," Naruto answers.

"Gaba one person with so much power?" Angel exclaims.

Stitch evilly laughs as he rubs his hands.

Naruto adds, "His one of five kages in the five nations; they are the most powerful ninja in their respective villages.

"Hokage?" Stitch asks.

"Yes, Hokage. The one in charge of the village. Kage means um... What did Kakashi-sensei said about the meaning... It was... Mmmm."

**"Shadow. Kage means shadow."**

_'Thanks.'_

**"I only did it because I wanted to ask some questions about Stitch."**

Naruto continues, "Kage means shadow."

"Are they that good?" Lilo asks.

"You have to be if you're the Kage," Naruto explains.

"Now... Can you tell me more about Stitch?" Naruto asks.

"Like what?" Lilo commented.

**"What are his strengths and weaknesses?"**

"What are his strengths and weaknesses would be a good place to start," Naruto voices.

"I'd think Jumba is better at explaining all that science stuff," Lilo replies.

"No, please. I just want simple details. I know he won't be able to do that and that'll make me confuse and have a bigger headache because I'll be asking more questions," Naruto stated as he waves his hands.

"I'll try to sum of the best to my ability," Lilo says sheepishly.

"Well... Stitch is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba. He is bulletproof, fireproof, shockproof and can think faster than a super computer. He can move objects 3,000 times his size." Lilo explains.

Jumba and Pleakley stroll in and Pleakley announces loudly, "What are you guys doing?

Lilo answers, "Just trying to know more about each other.

"Jumba, since you're here and all. Would you mind telling me more about Stitch?" Naruto asks him.

He adds, "But, try to keep it simple!"

Jumba starts, "Jumba trying. Well... he generally picks up quickly on what is happening around him. Can speak over 20 different languages. Not bad of a cook either, since he can cook over 300 recipes. His brain can hold, theoretically, a large mass of information. He can remember everything and within that brain he can a fast thought process with a dictionary, thesaurus, encyclopaedia, and experiment catalogue, and records every moment of his life. He can drive almost anything and is very good at guitar. Stitch has these special pads on his hands and feet that make a sticky substance allowing him stick and fit to almost any surface and scale buildings and walls. His skeletal system is very flexible. So flexible he can put his feet into his mouth and become a rolling ball and also to allow him to squeeze through tight spaces. Stitch's legs are small, but powerful enough to enable him to jump several feet into the air. His eyes can pick up various forms of light and he can filter out one or the other if necessary. Stitch can see in normal vision, night vision, infrared and X-ray. Furthermore, he also can magnify his vision. He also can act as an audio amplifier, radio and/or microphone. He has an acute sense of smell and hearing and skilled in hand-to-hand combat, using all four arms or just two.

"Wow," Naruto speaks as he stretches the word.

"Stitch's greatest weakness is his inability to float or swim due to his dense molecular structure, which causes him to sink like a stone in water. Another weakness is the fact that his super-sensitive hearing can lead to temporary deafness when exposed to sonic blasts. Though the water one is his main one," Jumba finishes.

"Stitch is that true?" Naruto turns to Stitch as he asks the question.

"Ih," Stitch nodded in agreement.

"Maybe tomorrow I can show you how to walk on water," Naruto smiles widely.

"Gaba? How?" Stitch questions Naruto.

"By using charka. That's how," Naruto stated.

"But what if meega naga have charka?" Stitch asks.

"I'm sure you have it," Naruto answers simply.

Pleakley states, "Amazing."

Pleakley adds as he yawns, "Time to catch some sleep. Goodnight."

He leaves and then Jumba stands up and speaks, "Evil Genius needs sleep too, night."

So he leaves and then Angel and Stitch stand up and stretch a little. Along with Nani as she gently moves to wake Lilo.

"Lilo, baby, time to go to bed." Nani coos.

Lilo just rambles some incoherent things as she turns while Nani just shakes her head and lifts Lilo up. She whispers softly, "Night."

"Goodnight," Naruto, Stitch and Angel said.

Naruto stood up and the three of them were consumed by silence.

"Meega should be heading Bed-And-Not-Breakfast, meega have important day tomorrow," Angel yawns.

She goes over to Stitch and kisses his cheek and does the same with Naruto.

"See youga later. Bye," Angel said as she goes to the back door.

Stitch walks up to the door and closes while Naruto just stood there with shock written on his face.

"Naruto?" Stitch asks.

"Yoo-hoo? Naruto. Naruto? Stitch to Naruto are youga reading meega? Hello? Earth to Naruto?" Stitch speaks as he waves his paw in front of Naruto.

"Huh? W-What?" Naruto responded.

"Youga were off in another world. Gaba wrong Naruto?" Stitch asks concernedly.

Naruto grabs his cheek and smiles, "Nothing. Nothing is wrong."

"Time to catch up on some sleep," Naruto adds happily.

"Ih," Stitch agrees with a smile as the two went to their beds.


	13. The Rasengan Fails!

A/N: Hello good people of Fanfiction. Here is a new chapter of "Not the Best Experiment" and I got to say, I've never been so happy with a story like this.

Reviews-43

Followers-48

Favorites-45

Communities-1

This story is by far my most popular story in: reviews, followers, favorites and communities. Basically, everything. I'm in my first community! Yeah, that must mean something. Hopefully that this story is adequate. Anyway, enough of this time to read. Don't forget to review.

* * *

_In space, in a spaceship..._

A figure is hiding in the darkness as a giant computer is searching up and showing many files of experiments; especially of a certain one.

The figure speaks, "File 7-IP, stop analysis."

The monitor shows some more images, "File 456-TF, stop analysis."

It repeated, "File 237-IPA, stop analysis. File 2375-FLSA, stop analysis. File 99190-JTBZD, stop analysis. File 7880-ADC, stop analysis. Conclusion."

Computer responds, "Inconclusive data... Experiment cannot be completed. Experiment needs more samples."

The figure seats back down on the chair and screams, "You oh-so stupid computer! What you mean you need more samples! Is it or isn't it one!"

"Conclusion can't be stated. Need more samples," the computer said.

"You useless machine!" the figure shouted, "the only reason why I keep you working is because without you I can't gain any more information on them!"

"I need to somehow test this one's abilities," the figure stated. "I must start on it."

The figure leaves the computer as he goes to his lab to work on something.

_Back on Earth..._

Naruto, Stitch, Lilo and Angel were out in an abandon field and Naruto finds a good body of water to show off his skills.

"Stop," he said, "this spot is perfect. Now sit back and relax while I'll show you how to walk on water."

Lilo and company do as Naruto suggested and sit down, he brings his fingers together and concentrates. _'Gotta work on my charka control. Gather charka at the points of contact, the soles of my feet.'_

Soon everyone can see Naruto's feet being consumed by blue charka.

"Wow," Lilo said in amazement.

"Ih meega agree," Stitch concurred.

"Same hagata," Angel stated.

Naruto said, "Now, all I've to do is take that first ste- AH!"

_Splash!_

Lilo looks over to Stitch and whispers, "Is that supposed to happen?"

Stitch whispers back, "Meega naga nota, but meega naga think so."

Naruto pops up from the body of water and mutters, "What's going on?"

He swims and goes to land as he thinks, _'I don't understand. I did everything right. Gather charka to the soles of my feet, discharge an amount and stepped. Then why did I end up in the water like back at the hot springs and the river?'_

He hits land and laughs, "Ha. Ha. I meant to do that."

He adds, "Now time to get serious."

He copies the action he did before and said, "Okay, everything is good. Time to show th-AH!"

_Splash!_

Naruto goes back to land and shout, "This time!"

_Splash!_

"That's it, now I know I have it!"

_Splash!_

"Rar!"

_Splash!_

Naruto comes out of the body of water and screams, "What the heck is going on here!? Why can't I walk on water!?"

**"Because of what had happened,"** Kurama stated.

_'Um...Beg your pardon? What are you talking about?' _Naruto asked.

**"Because of what you are? Your charka has changed like I said. Remember when Kakashi said you've about 4 times more charka than him,"** Kurama noted.

_'Yeah?'_ Naruto said.

******"**Now you've more than 5 times that. Or better said, 20x or more than him," Kurama said.

_'What?! Then why can't I walk on water?'_ Naruto ask loudly.

**"Well...For one thing, you're body isn't used to this charka change. Another is that you don't know this body well,"** Kurama explains.

_'I don't understand?'_ Naruto comments.

**"Meaning you need to do the fundamentals again,"** Kurama plainly stated.

_'What! I've to relearn charka control?!'_ Naruto shouts.

**"Yes. Unless you want a jutsu to go bad or backfire,"** Kurama said.

_'How come it hasn't happened then?'_ Naruto asks.

**"Because you haven't held your charka in for a long time. But, it will happen,"** Kurama answers.

_'This sucks! You mean I've to redo everything!'_ Naruto exclaims.

**"Would you like the Rasengan to backfire and explode again? Or hurt your friends with a jutsu?"** Kurama retorts.

_'No. I wouldn't want that to happen. Dammit, just when I was liking this new body too,'_ Naruto replies.

Naruto adds, _'Still haven't gotten the hand of extending my extra limbs or the use of my powers.'_

**"Well... I think you should look down,"** Kurama said.

_'Huh?'_ Naruto said as he looks down and cheers. "Yes! I did it! I got one of my extra limbs out!"

He turns around and sees Lilo and company looking at him weirdly, "Um. Sorry about that. But, seems like I can't walk on water."

"Oh," all three said sadly disappointed.

_Back in space..._

A black silhouette figure was evilly smiling from his spot viewing the monitor.

"Time is almost up…" the figure breathes out as he watches the screen, "and everything is fallen into place."

He turns back to two other figures, "You two grab him and bring him here to me! Got it! And take care of anyone that gets in your way!"

Both nod and soon the figure pushes a button and the two bodies are engulf in this light.

_Back to Naruto and gang..._

All of them were walking and talking as Naruto tries to pull back the extra arm.

"Stitch? How do you retract again?" Naruto asks him.

"Just think," He said simply, "isa part of youga body. Like how youga walk and breathe."

Naruto nods and thinks about it retracting, he feels it go back. He states after he opens his eyes, "Feels weird."

Stitch comments, "Naga worry. Soon or later, youga get used to it."

Naruto nods_, 'Hopefully, I won't do that weird tongue thing up the nose.'_

"LILO!" the gang hears a voice shrieking. "LILO!"

Lilo asks Stitch, "Does that sound like Pleakley?"

Stitch nods, "Ih. Isa him alright."

He looks at her and asks, "Wonder why he isa screaming?"

"Probably because someone messed up the room or ruin one of his fashion magazines," Lilo suggests.

"Naga. Meega think isa something else," Angel said.

"Like what?" Naruto asks.

"LILO! B-BIG TROUBLE!" Pleakley shouts.

"What kind of trouble?!" Lilo screams as the group runs towards Pleakley.

"Hamsterwheel! He sent experiments and they're attacking the house!" he shouts.

"What?! Why?" Lilo asks.

"I don't know, but they're trashing the place. They captured Jumba and Nani as well!" he said.

When they reach him Lilo asks, "How did you escape?"

Pleakley answers after getting some air, "He pushed me out of the window before the experiments went into our room."

Lilo looks back to everyone and they nod.

She looks back to Pleakley and she said, "Looks like we're playing catch that rat!"

She adds, "Pleakley, show us where they are!"

"Okay, follow me," Pleakley said.

They follow him, but Naruto was getting a bad feeling from this.

When they reach the house, they're shocked to see the house okay.

"Pleakley, what's going on? Why is the house okay?" Lilo asks.

"Oops. My mistake," Pleakley said with a smirk.

Soon all turn to him as he shakes and Lilo asks, "Pleakley, what's wrong? Why are you shaking?"

"I'm shaking because I'm thrilled," Pleakley said.

"What?" Lilo speaks.

Naruto jumps in front of her with Stitch as they growl.

Naruto shouts, "That isn't the real Pleakley!"

"What?!" Lilo exclaims.

"Ih, Naruto isa right," Stitch agrees with Naruto.

"Clever, clever," Pleakley said as he transforms into a gray fox experiment with three tails and big blue eyes.

"Who are you?" Naruto asks as he growls showing his teeth.

"I'm Drain and my partner will be coming in 3...2...1," the experiment said as he counted down.

_Boom!_

A dust cloud engulfs them as Lilo and gang cover their eyes. Once it settles there was a black wolf like experiment with yellow eyes.

He stands up and said, "Sorry took me so long. I had to get everything ready."

"No problem Null. Now, let's have some fun," Drain said as he cracks his knuckles.

"Time to get wild," Null comments as he readies himself.

Naruto speaks, "Lilo, you and Angel take cover. Stitch and I can handle these creeps."

"No way! I can help!" Lilo shouts.

"This isn't up for debate," Naruto comments, "I don't want you to get hurt!"

"But-" Lilo starts but Stitch cuts in, "Naga. Naruto isa right. Meega naga want something bad happen to youga."

"Fine," Lilo said in a defeated tone.

Both her and Angel run away as Naruto and Stitch go back to back and look the experiments.

Naruto hollers at Null angrily, "Where's the real Pleakley?! Same goes for Jumba and Nani!?"

"They're safe and sound with Hӓmsterviel back on his ship," Null quickly replies.

"Gaba he wants," Stitch barks at Drain.

Drain points as he states, "Him."

He was pointing at Naruto, "He wants that one over there. The funny orange looking experiment right there."

"I'm funny looking! Have you looked at a mirror lately buddy!?" Naruto exclaims loudly. "The only funny looking one here is you and your partner there!"

"Why gerbilboy after him?" Stitch asks as he glares.

"To see if he belongs to him, like the rest of the experiments. Understand?" Null answers.

"And if so. He wants his property back," Drain adds.

"Property!? I'm not a thing! I'm no one's property! You hear me! I belong to no one but me!" Naruto shouts crossly.

"Funny," Null said, "But who do you think help make you!"

Naruto thought to himself,_ 'My parents.'_

Stitch exclaims, "He naga belong to Hasmterwheel!"

"Enough chit-chat, let's just fight!" Drain shouts.

"Couldn't have said it better myself!" Naruto hollers.

**"Naruto! Wait you can't use any of your jutsu! What if it explodes or backfires?!"** Kurama asks.

_'I've no choice then,'_ Naruto replies angrily at his position, _'I need to help them and I do best with my fists and my jutsus.'_

Naruto puts his fingers together and shouts, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Soon there are five Narutos around and all charge at Drain while Stitch runs towards Null. Naruto was shocked when Drain already got rid of three of his clones. The other two look at him.

"What's with him?" One Naruto asks.

"I don't know, but we've to try to stop him!" the other said.

Both nod and they then got together and were ready to attack. One had his paw down and the other was helping gather charka as he forms the jutsu.

After that was finished. They charge at the experiment, "Take this! Rasengan!"

Both extend their paws and thrust to Drain, "Not so fast!"

He ducks and throws them off him, Naruto finds himself flying towards Null. Null pushes Stitch away and grabs onto Narutos' hands. But, when he did is when Naruto saw his Rasengan disappear. One thought passed his mind, _'Did that just happened? Did it fail right before my eyes?'_

Naruto was tossed over Null's shoulder and lands on his back as the clone disappears. Naruto quickly stands up and was a little shaken about what had happened, but calm himself down.

He looks at Null and said seriously, "Okay. So, let's try this one more time!"

Naruto puts his fingers together and shouts, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Naruto summons another clone and they copy the action before, _'Just a little more charka.'_

Once it was done, Naruto and his clone said, "Rasengan!"

They were about to run and thrust it; instead, the Rasengan expanded and expanded until..._Boom!_ A big explosion from the Rasengan engulfs them as it sends Stitch, Drain, Null and Naruto quite a distance apart.

His last thought before he hit the ground was, _'No way. The Rasengan...it fail on me. How did it backfire?! Wha-What did I do wrong?!'_

All four stand up as they recover and Naruto looks down at his paws. He...He couldn't believe what just happened. His jutsu - one of his best jutsus - it failed on him. It backfired on him, like Kurama warned him. Naruto could feel his muscles scream in pain from the stunt, but worse than that was he felt exhausted. He forces himself to stand up and quickly kneels as he winces from the action.

He mutters, "What's going on? Why do my limbs feel like lead?"

**"Because...you forced a jutsu. Idiot,"** Kurama stated.**"Be lucky it didn't kill you. Just made you tired."**

_'Yeah...but I can barely move now,'_ Naruto said.

He looks and sees Null charging at him and punching him in the face. Naruto flies to the ground and couldn't move. _'Dammit! My body is too heavy. I need to do something.'_

Null said mockingly, "Look. I think the guy is out of juice. This is no fun. But, boss's order."

Null walks over to Naruto and slings him over his shoulder as Drain was fighting Stitch.

Null shouts to them, "Quit playing with him and help me move this guy! He's heavy than he looks!"

Drain hollers, "I can't right now! I'm in a fight with Stitch!"

"And youga just lost!" Stitch said as he brings one paw and moves it to the left and with Drain focus on that paw. Stitch uses his other paws and punches Drain to the ground. He looks back to Null and goes at him. He tries to punch him, but he felt weak. He wasn't as fast as he used to be.

"Gaba, why meega so slow?" Stitch asks as Null dodges his attack.

"Because you fought my partner there for such a long time that you've must been tired. He drains energy," Null explains.

"As for me... I can either nullify an attack or abilities or dampen them. Making them weaker," he adds.

Null was able to dodge the attacks, but couldn't counter because he was holding onto Naruto's body and he didn't want to lose his directive.

"You're a real pest!" Null shouts hotly as he tries to kick Stitch. But, Stitch grabs it and pushes him back with Naruto.

Drain sits up after he recover and presses his ear into his communicator, "Dr. Hӓmsterviel. Teleport this area before we lose him."

Drain heard something and then soon the area was engulf by a yellow light. Then there was a blinding white light consuming them all.

* * *

A/N: Grr! Sorry for such a short chapter. I don't know why, but it takes time for me to make over 2000 words. Don't worry, the next chapter will be at least 4000 words. Hopefully around that.


	14. Your Foe Is

A/N: Read and review please.

* * *

Naruto weakly opens his eyes, but all he could see was blur. Everything was hazy. He tries to fight the tiredness, but couldn't because of his muscles in his body were all too weak. He groans weakly, "Body...move."

He screamed in agony, he felt fire racing from his leg as it eats its way up to the entire right side of his body. Though he wasn't in the best position to be painstaking set, it was likely his only chance. He glanced around, stress blurring his already wavering vision. Another scream escaped him as the pain moved ever further.

"Shh. Naruto, youga must be quiet. Itchibawa," a voice speaks gently, but sounding distant states.

_'That voice. That voice, where is it coming from? Whose voice does that belong too? I...I feel like I should know?'_

"Naruto...youga okie-taka, ih?" the voice asks, echoing through his mind.

_'That voice...it's fading. What's... What's happening to me?'_

"Naruto?! Naruto! Wake up! Youga must wake up," the voice cries.

Naruto's vision began fading to black, and he welcomed it. Anything to escape from this pain. The blurred scene faded from around him―

"Naruto!"

_'There it is again, but it sounds like a whisper. Whose voice is calling me?'_

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

_'I enter into a world of darkness. I can't see anything. Where am I currently? I really can't tell. But...what happened to me? Oh yeah. The fight! The fight when... The fight when my Rasengan failed on me. My body was so weak from the fight, I passed out. Hey wait! Am I dead?!'_

_..._

_'Wait, no, that's not it. I can still breathe and now that I think about it. I heard a voice calling me before. But sounded far away. ...Well, if it's dark and the voice sounds weird then there is only one choice. ...I'm buried alive. ...I'm buried alive! I need to move, do something!'_

**"You're not buried alive Naruto,"** Kurama said.

_'What? I'm not?'_ Naruto asks confusedly.

**"You're not," **Kurama answers plainly.

_'So, where am I really? _Naruto requests Kurama.

**"Last thing I remember was you on the ground being unable to move because you used your ninjutsu after I said not to. Then a white light engulfed us all,"** Kurama explains.

_'So...I'm dead then?'_ Naruto questions.

**"No, you're not dead. If you were, we wouldn't have this conversation in the first place. I just think your body is trying to recover from what has happened,"** Kurama states.

_'Well...when can I wake up?'_ Naruto asks Kurama.

**"That is all on you,"** Kurama simply said.

_'I want to wake up now!'_ Naruto exclaims.

**Norm. P.O.V.**

"Sh. Naruto, meega hagata. Meega protect youga from hamsterwheel's experiments," the voice said nicely.

"Naruto... If-if youga can hear meega. Please move, do something. Grab meega claw or give meega paw a squeeze," the voice softly cries.

"Meega need youga help. Itchibawa Naruto. Wake up," the voice adds as the figure trembles with tears rolling down their face. The figure rubs against Naruto as it licks him to show him he isn't alone. The figure even grooms Naruto to show comfort.

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

_'What's that?' _Naruto asks as he hears some incoherent things.

"Na... ga... aga. Te...ga...om...eel...ents."

_'What?What the hell is that?'_ Naruto said as the voice slowly fades in and out.

"Naru..if...you...can...ear...meega. Ease...move... do.. . Rab...meega...law...or...gi...meega...aw...squeeze."

_'That voice...sounds so sad. The person...is sad,'_ Naruto said.

"Meega need youga help. Itchibawa Naruto. Wake up."

"Naruto...please, squeeze meega paw," the voice said sadly.

I try to comply, but I can't. I can't move my body. How come?

_'Come on, move body! MOVE!'_

"Naruto...we got separated from others. Youga isa all meega have," the voice said.

"Please, wake up. Naruto," the voice finishes.

_'What...What did that voice said?'_

**Norm. P.O.V.**

The figure keeps Naruto in their hiding spot, knowing if moved; both of them would be found out. Or left alone, Naruto would be taken without any hesitation and without any protection.

"Naruto...are youga really," the figure stops as a sob gets caught in the throat.

"Naga! Naga-takabah! Naga way! Machuga naga! Meega nota isa naga true! Naga bugo! Meega naga believe it! Isa naga be! Me-meega naga let youga go! Naruto!" the figure screams as it hugs the body and the tears fall down the face. "Itchibawa come back, Naruto!"

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

I can feel myself falling... falling... into darkness... I can feel myself plunge deeper into the darkness.

"Where...am I?" I ask as I look around. I walk and walk and walk, but everything look the same. Darkness. I was lost in darkness. I couldn't find my way through the aimless path as I stumble through the dark.

"Man...this is taking forever," I said annoyed.

"Hello! Can anybody hear me!?" I shout, but all I heard was an echo.

I continue to walk until I see this red thread, I run up to it and look as it floats over the ground or whatever I was standing on. I look to the left and could see it going on forever, I turn my head to the right and saw the same thing. I look back to where I was and sigh. I walk away from the thread, until I felt a light pull. I look down at my right paw and saw it somehow wrapped itself around my littlest claw. I bring my paw up and strum the string, I saw it vibrate and heard the echoes go on forever. I lightly tug the string and saw that it was being pulled by something; I let the string pull me as my guide out of this never ending darkness. Soon, I found myself looking at a pink furred creature smiling at me. When I look at her, I remembered instantly the voice that was calling me.

I mutter softly, "Angel?"

She turns to me and stretches her paw out to me. I look at it and could see that her littlest claw also as the same red thread attached to it.

"Naruto..." she smiles happily.

I reach out to grab it and when I do, a blinding white light happens. I can finally move my eyes! No wait, I finally have control of my body! Yes! How long has it been? I'm going to wake up now. I slowly open my eyes. but the unexpected happens. The white light penetrates through my eyes. Ah! Too much light! Too...Much...Light! It burns! I shut quickly shut my eyes again, and slowly open it up. I grab at everything to make sure every detail is there. Yep, I'm all here. I sit up and could see I'm in a small rectangular vent with the lid open; therein allowing all the light to hit my sensitive eyes.

Then I remember what I saw, Angel! She saved me! I look around, but couldn't find her. It took some time for my ears to hear, but when I could hear; I heard a body falling onto the floor.

"Where is he?! Where is the experiment?! Where is 629?!" a voice hollers angrily.

"Meega naga nota!" a voice replies.

_'Angel!'_ I thought.

I slightly turn and quietly crawl the vent and when I was at the nearest hatch, I see Angel and Null talking.

"You are going to tell me where you'd stashed the body," Null stated, "unless, you want your ohana to suffer the consequences."

"Naga! Meega naga let Naruto go Hamsterwheel! Naruto isa achi-baba and ohana! Meega naga ever give up ohana! Meega protect Naruto and help ohana!" Angel yells loudly.

I mutter quietly, "Angel."

"Youga go through meega if youga want Naruto,"Angel said sternly.

"No problem," Null comments.

"Feeboogoo, ika patooki! Goobaja!" Angel said cockily.

I silently cheer for her, "Go Angel! You can do it!"

_Clang!_

Null brings out his claws and growls at her, his muscles were tingling with anticipation. Null charges at her as fast as lightning.

_Swish! Clank!_

The claw swished through the wall, as Angel dodges the attack. She rolls to the side and saw the claws caused a shower of sparks to cascade out of the cut in the wall. Null smiles, "Good reflexes."

Angel runs towards him.

_Swish!_

Null was able to avoid being hit being leaping to the side. A barrage of slashes forced him to roll backwards, as Angel's claws were coming closer to him. Null pulls back his arm and hooked Angel on the cheek. She flies back as Null shakes his fist. She struck her nails into the ceiling and flips her feet up to the ceiling. She looks down as she wipes her cheek.

"Ow," Null mutters, "Looks are deceiving."

Null runs and jumps towards Angel, whom was breathing hard from the earlier attack. Angel uses this to advantage as she kicks him, which sends him back to the floor. Null quickly rolls and stands up.

"That's it! Now I'm mad!" Null exclaims.

"Youga ika patooki!" Angel states as she blows him a raspberry.

"Why you!" Null yells.

"Need some help there," a voice calls out.

Null turns and shouts, "Where have you've been!?"

"Busy," he smirks.

**Norm. P.O.V.**

"Busy?" Null asks, "With what?"

"Oh...this," Drain said as he flips Naruto onto the ground hard.

_Thud!_

"Gah," He said as his body hits the floor. He looks up at Angel and smiled weakly, "Um... Hi Angel."

Angel gasps, "Naruto!"

Angel quickly flips over Null and kicks Drain in the face. She threatens, "Meega naga let youga lay claw on him."

Drain rolls into a wall and after he shakes off the daze, he growls at Angel. Angel copies the action as she stands over Naruto, protectively.

"That's it!" Drain shouts bitterly as he jumps onto Angel and pins her to the floor.

"N-No," Naruto said weakly.

_'Dammit! I need to help her, but how? Maybe sage mode might help?'_ Naruto quickly thought to himself.

"**I don't think that is a good idea there Naruto,"** Kurama said.

_'Why not?' _Naruto questions crossly.

**"Because...you might turn to stone because of the imbalance in your charka,"** Kurama stated.

Naruto remembers the stone frogs and inside he knew he was shivering. _'Good point there. So then what? You want to control my body again? Hell no!'_ Naruto comments angrily.

**"No. Even if I were to take control. It would do us little good,"** Kurama explains.

_'Why's that?' _Naruto asks him, shocked.

**"Whatever it is your feeling. I feel it too. We would still be out on the floor,"** Kurama answers.

Null looks down to Naruto and said, "Come on! Look at your girl over there! Struggling, getting weaker and weaker."

Naruto was exploding with anger, he didn't know what to do or how to help Angel.

Angel glances over and sees Null over Naruto and growl, "Naga!"

She headbutts Drain, making him stun long enough for her to use her antennae to whip around Drain and throw against Null.

Angel goes over to Naruto and nuzzles with. She stops and goes in front of Naruto.

"Is that the best you can do?" Drain laughs as he pushes Null off of him.

Null could see Angel breathing and rushes at her as he smiles, "Had enough trog?"

Angel took a deep breath steadying herself for the attack that was sure to come. Null thrusts his claws, but Angel quickly grabs his paw and turns around. Null flips over her and lands hard onto the floor. Drain was irritated by this experiment. He runs towards her, about to punch when Angel turned raising her leg and aiming a kick into his stomach. While he was doubled over she took her open opportunity to slam her fist with as much force as she could muster into the side of his jaw. He stumbled backward shock was clearly plastered across his face, which was quickly replaced with a look of determination. "This isn't possible. How... Grr! How can you still be fighting! I know I dried you up! What is enabling you to fight!? What is making you strong?!" He shouts confusedly.

Drain quickly recovers from the initial shock of the power of the punch and walks over to Null, helping him up. So they stood, staring each other down. Their eyes never blinked once. At that moment Angel knew this fight was no where near finished, Drain and Null don't appear to be the type to let anyone take them down. They wouldn't stop until she was either dead or out of commission, which ever comes first.

"This won't end well for you. You do know that right," Null states.

Drain shouts, "That's it! I'm going to destroy you! One way or another!"

"Meega naga care! Meega isa detaka before meega let Hamsterwheel touch Naruto! Naga touch Naruto with youga dirty paws!" Angel growls.

"Naga push meega. Just tell meega where isa ohana," Angel demands, showing her bare fangs.

"Angel," Naruto softly speaks. Naruto's eyes widen as the memory of Haku appears and remembers what he had said.

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

_Flashback..._

The Land of Waves, I was out cold on the floor. I remembered someone was shaking me and I woke up.

I groan, "Hnnn."

I remember I saw someone there; that someone was Haku...of course at the moment I didn't know it was him, "Who the heck are you?"

I quickly change my attitude, "Oh...um...I mean, hi. Where did you come from? What are you doing out here and all that."

The person replies, "I'm gathering herbs."

"Herbs?" I ask.

"Yes. That's right, they're for treating illness and wounds," she replies nicely.

So after that, I helped her gather more herbs.

"You start working, huh sis?" I ask.

"I like it early. It's calm, but I didn't think I'd find anybody out here sleeping in the woods," she answers.

I laugh a little and add, "I'm training."

"Mh?" she asks confused, "So are you a ninja?"

She adds, "Because I noticed that headband you were wearing. Or, are you making a fashion statement?"

"You noticed that, alright," I said elatedly. "Only super-cool ninja can wear these."

"Oh really? I see. That's very impressive" she retorts.

I laugh some more.

"But...Does that mean you're training for something dangerous?" she asks.

"I'm just developing my skills so I can get stronger," I answer her.

"You seem very strong now. Isn't that enough?" she inquires.

"No. No! I need to get stronger and stronger. I have to keep practicing" I state.

"How so. Why is it so important?" she questions.

"So that I can become the best ninja in my village. Then everyone will know who I am and then they all will respect me," I speak.

I add, "There is also a certain person – a kid that I want to prove something to."

"So are you doing this for this certain person? Or are you doing all this training for yourself?" she inquires.

"Huh?" I ask, not really understanding what she said.

She laughs at me and I ask loudly, "What are you laughing about?! What's so funny!?"

"Is there... somebody precious to you? " she asks.

"Someone who?" I repeated, bewildered.

"What are you sayin' sis?" I ask annoyed. "What do you mean precious?"

She was spaced out. _'Mh. What she thinking?'_

She finally speaks after everything, "You see...When a person has something precious they want to protect, then they become genuinely strong."

"Mmm?"

I remember memories and I smile, "Yeah. I hear ya. I know exactly what you're saying."

She picks up the basket and stands up and states, "You will get strong. Very strong."

I laugh and she adds, "Goodbye, we'll meet again sometime."

As she leaves she said, "Oh, by the way. I'm a boy."

And that shocked me.

_Flashback ends..._

I speak softly, "When a person… has something important they want to protect… that's when they can become truly strong. And right now. I want to protect Angel."

I add as I close my eyes., "Just relax, gather my charka. Just let it flow. Just focus."

I look up and see they were still glaring at each other, until Null picks up Drain and throws him towards Angel. Angel back flips and she grabs Drain with her antennae and throws him at Null. He catches him and Drain jumps off him, they both look to each other and then Null curls up into a ball and Drain kicks him towards Angel. Angel kicks Null away with ease, but she wasn't able to move. She looks down and saw she was off the ground and then it hit her. Someone was behind her.

"So...you're senses are getting dull after all," Drain said with an evil smirk.

I open them and see Drain holding onto Angel. I growl angrily, "Let her go! Right now!"

Drain laughs as Angel tries to move.

"No! Angel!" exclaim as I try to pick myself up.

Drain laughs, "I told you I would destroy you.

I bring my paws together and mutter, "Sh-shadow Clone Jutsu!"

A clone appeared in a cloud of white and put his fingers together, "Transform!"

I grab the transformed kunai with a flash bomb and throw it as best as I could to Drain. Drain dodges the kunai and smile, "You've to do better than that."

"I know," I said happily as I cover my head.

"What?" He asks as he turns around to see the bomb, "Choota."

_Boom!_

Drain sees this and releases Angel, she falls to the ground with a soft _Thud!_

I slowly crawl over to her and she speaks weakly, "Soka Naruto. Meega strength isa too low."

I comment as I look over her, "Don't worry. Everything will be all right. We just need to get out of here."

Drain states after a few seconds of rubbing his eyes, "Very nice. I'm impressed. No one has ever gotten the better of me like that. It is almost a shame to take someone so talented as you away to Hämsterviel. Almost."

He adds with an annoyed expression, "But first...I need to get rid of this trash!"

"No!" I gave all of my might to move my arm and then I pushed him to the wall.

I look down at my hand, "Whoa."

Drain states flabbergasted, "Impossible!"

I ask shocked, "Did I...Did I do that with my hand?"

I cheer excitedly, "I-I can use my experimental powers!"

Null said dumbfounded, "No way!"

I move my hand, "Oh no... you... don't!"

I wave my hand and push Null into Drain and send both of them flying down the hallway.

I go back to Angel and whisper, "You okay?"

She responds softly, "Ih."

She stands up and I try to stand as well, but I fall back down. I attempt to crawl away, but stop because I was still a little tired.

**"W****here are you going?"** Kurama asked me slowly, talking like I was making a very stupid mistake.

_'Trying to figure out where to go?'_

**"Why?"** Kurama asked in a tone that said I was a stupid idiot. The question did make me pause for a minute. **"We don't even know where to start looking?"**

_'Because we need to rescue the others. That's why, besides I can do something now. I'm sure we'll be able to find them soon.'_

**"I think that was a fluke, but we should be thankful for it. Just let Angel carry you,"** Kurama stated.

_'Agreed.'_

I look and I could see that Angel has already picked me up and walked for sometime.

I look to her and speak, "Angel."

"Hm?" she asks. "Gaba isa Naruto?"

"Back there...when I was out cold...Anyway, I-I just wanted to thank you," I blush as soon as I said that.

"Gaba? Why?" she asks perplexed.

"Because I was lost until I heard your voice-your voice led me out of the dark. Along with a red thread connected to our smallest claws," I answer her.

"So...thank you. You brought me back, Angel." I confess with a smile.

"Meega naga leave youga like that. Ih? Meega naga forget youga and keep meega safe. We ohana. Meaning no one get left behind," she speaks with a smile.

"Or forgotten," I add with a smile.

"Ih, or forgotten," she cutely laughs.

_Sn...Sn!_

Angel raises her nose up and I ask, "What? What do you smell?

"Stitch!" she exclaims and she runs toward the scent. The ride was bumpy. Very, _very_ bumpy.

"A..an...gel...el! Cou...ould...slo...ow dow...own...a lit...tle," I state as I feel myself about to slip.

Angel slows down, bouncing me.

**Norm. P.O.V.**

Angel grabs both of Naruto's hands around his neck, holding tight with one of his.

"Naruto, soka," Angel blushes after realizing how she touched Naruto's paw.

Naruto yawns, he could feel his folded legs loosening around Angel's waist; even with the support of her second set of arms.

"Naruto youga sleepy?" Angel asks, which sounded more like a grunt. She had to stop to bounce Naruto back into a comfortable position, latching one of Naruto's thigh with her other free paw.

"Noo," Naruto said as he tries to blink away the tiredness.

"Naga worry Naruto. We find ohana soon!" Angel asserts, picking up speed. With Naruto strongly clinging onto her, she briskly walks faster.

"Thanks again, Angel," Naruto rustles his dimple against Angel's cheek.

This time, Naruto unknowingly blushes.

"Naga problem, Naruto. Meega glad to save youga." Angel softly replies, bouncing Naruto with a content spring in her step.

"Meega love-" Angel stops before finishing the statement, the gleeful strut becoming a slow trek. Until she stopped.

"Huh?" Naruto asks Angel.

"Nothing," Angel lies quickly.

"No...you said something," Naruto states with a smile as he brings his head up.

Naruto lays his head back on the empty shoulder, feeling that Angel isn't going to move anytime soon. Angel was lost in thought.

She finally speaks, "Naga important."

Angel starts walking again. Both were consumed by awkward silence.

Angel looks over her shoulder and saw Naruto's eyes. She couldn't take her eyes off them. How nice his eyes were…Why was she so captivated with his eyes? She has seen them before and never has she ever taken a notice to them until now. Why now?

Her mind was screaming at her, _'What are you doing!'_

She turns away from Naruto and for some reason, she wanted to look back into Naruto's eyes once more.

"Um...Angel, I think I can walk now?" Naruto asks softly.

"Huh?" Angel said as she wasn't paying attention to what Naruto said.

"I said, 'I think I can walk now'" Naruto repeated.

Angel stops and Naruto gradually gets off her. Naruto had some trouble finding his center, but a few seconds later was standing straight.

He admits, "Man...I feel kinda heavy."

"Maybe youga's body still changing?" Angel suggests.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Naruto lowly whispers to himself.

"So...how far are we from the rest of the group?" Naruto asks Angel.

"Naga far just behind that door," Angel answers as she points to the door before them.

He nods, "Okay."

They both walk to the door and they kick the door down, only to find Lilo, Jumba, Nani, Stitch, and Pleakley tied up and put into different pods. Angel and Naruto help them get out of their pods and bindings.

Naruto asks Stitch, "Where's that's hamster-guy you keep talking about?"

"I'm right here!" A voice shrieks loudly.

All turn to see a white-hamster with red beady eyes and a red cape with the letter H on it and was about two feet tall.

"That is Hamsterwheel," Naruto exclaims as he points his finger at Hӓmsterviel, "He is nothing more than a gigantic rat!"

"This is a joke, right!" Naruto shouts as he turns his head back to the group with extremely enlarge while pupils.

The group shakes their heads and he falls onto the floor as he looks down, _'This is so stupid.'_

He stiffens and remembers what he envisioned Hӓmsterviel and compares to what he sees before him. Soon he has his mouth hung open as he stands there, looking like a statue.

"Hӓmsterviel! It is Hӓmsterviel! I'm hamster-like! Hamster-like! Not rat! HAMSTER!" Hӓmsterviel exclaims as he jumps up and down from his seat.

Stitch growls as everyone else was yelling, while Naruto was in a corner hugging his knees in disappointment.

"You've got to be kidding?" Naruto mutters, "Their worst enemy is a big rat? Why do I get all of this?"

"I thought this would be cool!" Naruto yells loudly.

He adds, "I'm out in space and I thought I was going to save this world from some monster; but instead, I'm saving it from a wild house pet!"

"I'm not a house-pet you oh-so-stupid trog! I'm the evil genius, Dr. Jacques von Hämsterviel," he announces loudly. "And now! Drain! Null! Attack them and get me my experiment!"

"I'm not your experiment!" Naruto yells as he stands up and join the group.

Null, Drain, Stitch, Angel and Naruto all growl. Drain goes off with Stitch and Angel while Null stayed with Naruto.

"Are you sure you want to face me?" Naruto asks cockily.

"Yeah. That was just pure luck. I doubt you can do it again," Null teases.

"Just watch me," Naruto states eagerly.

Naruto waves his hand, waiting for Null to be fling to a wall; except nothing happen. Naruto waves his hand again, but nothing happens again. He nervously laughs, "Okay...I was wrong."

Naruto grabs the door and rips it and then throws it at the experiment. Null jumps up stops it with its foot and then kicks it with the other. Sending it back to Naruto, who grabs it and turns around and slams it against Drain. As he flies back and crashes into Stitch.

"Ogata," both groan as they were on top of each other. Angel rushes over and pulls Stitch away from Drain.

"Oops...Sorry Stitch," Naruto said.

He looks back and sees Null charging at him, he jumps up grabs Null's shoulders and flip over him. Naruto lands and was gasping, "Why...is my...body...hurting now?"

Null turns and sees Naruto on his knee, he turns his head in confusion.

"Are you trying at all?" Null questions, mockingly.

_'Damn, I'm still too weak.'_ Naurto thought, _'All I can do is dodge and even that is taking its toll on me.'_

Jumba asks loudly, "How you making experiments?!"

"Easy, I took your blueprints with micro-cameras and recorders around the island. It recorded everything you did and said, I skipped through the unnecessary details. I know more about that 'Naruto' than you do," Hämsterviel states with 'I-know-something-you-don't-know' tone.

"Oh really?" Jumba asks.

"Yes," Hämsterviel speaks in a sing-song tone.

"What is it?" Lilo questions him.

"If Naruto uses too much power, he can destroy everything insight like a mindless creature. And, I know what button to press," Hämsterviel states.

"What?" Naruto says quietly.

"Yes. He's a ticking time bomb. A catalyst ready to be used for unspeakable catastrophe," Hämsterviel adds while rubbing his hands evilly.


	15. Problematic Powers

A/N: I'm a little disappointed about last chapter. Was hoping for more reviews about Angel kicking ass or the whole red string thing. But, what can you do? Heh. Just try to enjoy this chapter.

* * *

"What are you going to do?" Naruto asks loudly.

Hämsterviel pulls out a panel and grabs a plasma gun, pointed at Naruto.

"Your power comes from your emotions. What better emotion than the fear of dying?" Hämsterviel states as he cocks the gun.

"You...You can't hurt me," Naruto speaks a little uncertain.

"Wanna bet on it," Hämsterviel crudely remarks.

He fires the gun and everyone froze as the plasma energy came, heading his way. Naruto closes his eyes, waiting for the impact. But, he doesn't feel it. He hesitates to open his eyes, to see Angel before him.

"Angel," Naruto whispers as he sees her fall, slowly.

He forces his body to catch her as he shakes it, "Angel? Angel! Come on, Angel! Wake up!"

"You...What did you do to her!" Naruto yells as he looks up at Hämsterviel. "Tell me what did you do to her!"

"What's this I'm seeing," Hämsterviel states as he looks between them and smiles, "Oh...this is better than I anticipated. The best emotion trigger for any living thing; to protect someone close to you. The power of love."

Naruto gently sets Angel down as he stands up, he growls as his neck raises up and down quickly. His paws balled into fist, his eyes filled with white hot rage.

_Grr...Grr...Grr!_

"That's it. More, more power. The more _emotions you_ channel in, the more powerful you become. That's right, get angry at me. Now show me your true power!" Hämsterviel exclaims.

Naruto's body begins to tremble and Stitch was about to stop Naruto. His nails and canine teeth grow and his blonde fur grew as a red energy flows around him.

_But..._

"ANGEL!" Naruto screams as a gust of wind pushes everyone aside. Everyone else is pinned to the wall as Naruto continues to scream. "RAAAAAR!"

"This power...is...greater than...expected," Hämsterviel mumbles, "I...need to...acquire it."

He orders, "Computer initiate protocol 1-B72-D."

"Right away Hamsterwheel," the computer answers back.

Then a dome was placed around Naruto and once it close, the energy ceases and everyone falls back onto the floor. Hämsterviel and the gang all watch as Naruto hits the glass dome with all his might.

He orders, "Computer start testing!"

"Right away Hamsterwheel," the computer replies.

"Hämsterviel! Hämsterviel! It's Hämsterviel! You stupid computer! Get it right!" he shouts annoyingly.

The energy turns into a fox head, growling and showing its teeth.

"What is that?" Lilo asks.

"The power I long for," Hämsterviel stated.

But Stitch knew whose power this belonged to as he kept it to himself, _'Kurama.'_

Soon the dome's ceiling panels turn into syringes and it descends to Naruto. However, Naruto was changing, he spins around super-fast and then fire starts to engulf him and melts the needles.

"What?" Jumba asks confused.

Hämsterviel gawks in amazement, "Wonderful! Simply wonderful!"

"We need to get him out of there!" Lilo exclaims.

"You will do no such thing," Null retorts pointing a plasma gun at them.

"Let the boss work and no one else will get hurt," Drain said as he showed his teeth while holding a gun as well.

Hämsterviel was pressing more buttons and soon more needles fall on Naruto, but Naruto soon is engulfed with a dark red aura.

"Naga good," Stitch mutters as he remembered what happened before, "Naruto's going change. Dome will break."

"You don't think the Dr. thought of that!" Drain said angrily.

Stitch puts his face against the dome and gasps, "Angel!"

"What? Where?" Lilo asks as she puts her face against the dome.

"There," Stitch pointed, "Behind Naruto!"

_In the dome..._

"ANGEL!" Naruto roars loudly. "Why? Why did you take that hit?! I could've taken it?!"

He moves his head side-to-side, "Angel!"

He grabs his stomach as he states, "Ow! I'm burning! It's...It's getting too hot! What... No...not again. Not again!"

_Out of the dome..._

Stitch warns Hämsterviel, "Youga aggaba now!"

"You want me to stop now? But the test hasn't even begun yet! I need that power for my own!" Hämsterviel states with a nod.

"Do youga naga good if youga naga get out of hagata! Meega faced Naruto like this! He isa strong and will naga aggaba once he isa out!" Stitch adds, knowing the truth.

"That was the whole point of this thing? There is no way out of that dome," Hämsterviel retorts, dismissing Stitch's warning.

"Youga naga get it! That power isa too much for youga to control!" Stitch continues with wide eyes.

But Hämsterviel ignores him as he mutters, "That's it, gather that energy. Get it all. I'm going to be king soon. Supreme ruler of the galaxy. All will bow down before me!"

_Inside dome..._

"I'm sorry Angel...I didn't mean for you to get caught up in this. I-If only I was able to use my powers! If only I was able to use my jutsus! If I could move...you wouldn't be like this," Naruto said sadly as he clutches his gut.

He drops tears, but they dry before landing onto the floor. "Angel..." Naruto whispers. He turns around and walks to the body, "Angel...I'm really sorry. You protected me and all I did was get in your way. Angel...please talk to me. Angel...say something. Anything!"

Naruto was holding onto Angel's body.

_Outside dome..._

"Look at him. Acting like she's dead, but in actuality she's just stun," Hämsterviel lowly whispers to himself.

All saw Naruto standing, while holding onto Angel and start charging into the sides of the dome. He slams his each shoulder to a side in the dome, trying to break it.

"He can't break that?" Peakley stated, but sounded more like a question.

"Not one experiment can break that! Not even ten Stitchs break this!" Hämsterviel exclaims with certainty.

_Crack!_

All turn and see that on the opposite side of them, was a crack in the dome. Naruto kept hitting it and hitting it until.

_Crack!_

It grew and with a few more hits, the glass shatters and Naruto steps out of the broken dome. He sets Angel down again. When he looks at the wall before him, he starts breaking it. Breaking everything in his way.

"Stop! I order you to stop! Heel!" Hämsterviel orders Naruto.

Naruto turns around and looks at him and then a charka fist pops out from the ground and nails him. All just looked on as more tails start forming.

"Crabba snabba," Stitch said.

"Dr. you good?" Null asks him as Hämsterviel was in a daze.

"Null, grab the doc and let's take the escape pod. Got it?" Drain commands.

"Yes," Null carries Hämsterviel and Drain goes to the main computer and takes something from the mainframe. "Let's go! Move! Move! MOVE!"

The two of them left as everyone else was focused on Naruto.

"What do we do?!" Pleakley asks scared of Naruto's appearance.

"We need to calm him down, but how?" Lilo answers as they walk away from Naruto's destruction.

"Whatever it is. We should be doing it soon. Or we plummeting to Earth," Jumba stated.

"Wait...what triggered all of this?" Nani asks.

"Naruto saw Angel got shoot and thinks she dead, but he doesn't know that she can't die. Only she can be stunned," Lilo explains.

"Then we've to make me see Angel is okay," Nani said.

"But how? He's protecting the body and won't let any of us near it?" Pleakley questions.

"Then we need him to see it!" Nani exclaims.

She runs as she screams, "Naruto! Naruto, over here! Look at me!"

Naruto turns around and she yells, "Listen to me! Angel isn't dead! Just stun!"

"You lie!" Naruto growls as he moves his charka hand and a gust of wind pushes Nani into the wall. She falls onto the floor and grunts, "Nnnn."

"Nani!" Lilo screams.

"Stand back Lilo. I know what I'm doing," Lilo said as she pushes herself up.

"Naruto...you've got to believe me! Angel, she's alive! Listen to me," Nani shouts to him.

"Stop saying your lies!" Naruto roars as another wave of wind hits Nani to the wall.

When she falls onto the floor this time, Naruto was in front of her; growling loudly.

"Naruto! She's telling you the truth!" Naruto turns to Lilo, "Angel can't die!"

Naruto levitates up as the charka swirls around him, making a small tornado.

"Naruto, I know you're upset..." Lilo shouts calmly. "You've to believe in me. In us. In your ohana. We're family and I'm telling the truth. Angel isn't dead."

"Ih, isa true!" Stitch chirps in.

"Really?" Naruto asks with a small grin.

"Really," a voice speaks and all turn to see Angel standing up.

"Angel," Naruto speaks happily.

He begins to descend when she walks up to him. His feet gently land on the ground as the energy dies down.

"Angel...I'm sorry. I-I thought you died because of me," Naruto said sadly.

"Naga. Meega always be with youga. Meega promise," Angel said with a smile.

Naruto collapses into Angel's arms and she holds him by his shoulders as they kneel.

Naruto adds tired, "I'm still sorry."

"Naga youga fault. Youga naga nota meega naga get hurt from gun," Angel states.

"Yeah, it is. The huge rat got away with everything he wanted about me and now...everyone knows my secret that I tried to hide," Naruto confesses as he hides his eyes.

"Naga mean a thing," Angel said with a gentle smile. "They naga treat youga any different. Meega swear," Angel stated, praying for it to be true.

"That's...good. ...Now...if you...don't mind. ...I'm wiped," Naruto said as he closes his eyes.

Angel carries Naruto over to Lilo and Nani, "Youga hold him. Meega and Stitch have plan."

"We do?" Stitch asks as Angel grabs his paw.

They tinker around the ship and were able to work the teleporter, they all stand and with a press of a button were back home. They decide to go home and sleep away the excitement they had for today.

_Morning..._

Angel woke up and saw Naruto was still asleep.

"Naruto...time to wake up," Angel softly coos.

But he doesn't move and Angel softly shakes him, "Naruto? Youga wake right?"

She goes over to Naruto and lays her head onto his chest, hearing his heart beating. Angel noticed that his heart beat has weaker than yesterday and that scared her. She quickly lifts her head and then rushes to get Jumba.

"Jumba! JUMBA!" she calls out to him.

_Few minutes later._..

Angel looks to Jumba with tears of hoping he is alright. She tried her best to stay put and calm, but she couldn't help but release a sob every now and then. Jumba has Naruto hooked up to every machine to check on any sign and any other thing to help Naruto. Angel has been waiting near the door, felt like hours pass to her. But, Jumba comes and has a sad expression as he sigh.

Angel asks fearfully, "Gaba problem? Isa bad? Isa Naruto hurt? Isa naga working?"

Angel did everything in her power to hold back her tears.

He replies as he rubs his eyes, "He is stabilizing, but I don't know how long until he's out of his coma."

He adds, "He's lucky you stayed with him all night. If you haven't got me here, he would problem be worse off than he is now."

Angel falls to the ground and cries. Jumba comforts her, "Ssh. 624, why you crying?"

"Meega happy meega help, but...Gaba if Naruto naga same?" she asks as she wipes her tears.

"I'm sure he'll be the same," Jumba gently state.

"Youga think ohana mad at him for keeping secret?" Angel questions Jumba.

"That is something different. I don't knowing details, but...I'm sure he had his reasons," Jumba explains nicely.

Angel goes up to the door and was about to enter when she turns around and faces Jumba.

She asks wonderingly, "How long?"

"How longing what?" Jumba states.

"Isa Naruto's coma. How long isa it?" she asks slightly irritated.

"Well...I can't be sure of it," Jumba comments nervously.

"How long!?" Angel growls at him.

"A couple of days at least, but at most a few months. Maybe even years.," Jumba guesses.

"Months!? Years?!" Angel shouts loudly. "Naruto naga has months or years to get better!"

"624, calming down. He's a fighter. I'm sure he'll being fine in no time flat," Jumba comments with a big grin.

Angel looks down as she rocks on her heels, she was trying to figure out how to say what she want to say.

"Can...Can meega stay with Naruto?" Angel asks while hiding her face.

"Of course. You can stay with him as long as you want," Jumba speaks happily.

Angel looks up to her and nod excitedly. She runs in and the sight before her could've broken her heart. Seeing Naruto connected to machines and motionless, Angel went back to her place and plays with his fur. Hoping Naruto knew she was here, then she kisses on his nose.

She goes to his ear and whispers softly, "Meega promise to naga leave youga side. Meega keep promise, naga worry Naurto. Youga naga alone. Meega isa hagata."

She pulls up and looks down at Naruto. She goes on Naruto's chest, hearing the heart beating. Slower than usually, but stronger than before and still beating. The rhythm of the beat makes Angel so happy, happy to know he is okay. The rhythm was making Angel really tired; she couldn't keep her eyes open any longer as she falls asleep next to Naruto.

_Few days later..._

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, but closes them as the scenery is too bright for him. He tries to turn his body, but felt a twinge of pain; quickly stopping his motion. He tries to move his arm to touch the sore area, but felt constricted of any mobility He looks around because he couldn't do anything else. He noticed there were wires and other things were attach to him and in him, which didn't feel all too good to be frank. He turns his eyes to left and sees Angel there sleeping on him.

Naruto feels a small smile cross his face and he mumbles, "Angel."

But it comes out like a whisper because his voice was so hoarse for not being used for such a long time. "Angel. Angel! ANG-" Naruto tries to scream, but explodes into a coughing fit. After that was done, he looks closely at her and could see she was crying. New tears were escaping her eyes, following the path from the her tear streaked face.

He tries to yell, hoping to get her attention, "ANG-"

But ends up coughing again.

_'When that didn't work I hoped it would. Time for plan B.'_

**"And what would plan b be?"** Kurama asks, interested in Naruto's idea.

_'Um...well...I haven't really thought of it yet. But, it'll come to me,'_ Naruto comments.

**"You have as much chance of thinking a plan as using your tongue to dig into you nose,"** Kurama retorts with a little smirk.

_'Ew! That's so disgusting! I would never put my tongue in my nose! Not in a million years!,'_ Naruto said appalled by Kurama's statement.

_'But...I can spit out my tongue and try to reach her,'_ Naruto adds and tries it.

He tries to move his tongue to see if it could reach her. He was so close, just wasn't that close enough though.

_'Aw! Come on I want to know why I'm here and why Angel was crying. Also, what day is today and what happen and...and..' _

As the barrage of questions rushed into his head, he was getting a headache.

"Gah! My head!" he mumbles.

Now Naruto was annoyed about everything and tries to shake the bed. He shook the bed so hard that it made Angel fall to the ground.

Next thing Naruto hears, "Ogata, meega head!"

She stands up and sees Naruto awake. She screams in sure enjoyment, "Naruto isa up!"

Then she hugs him tight and then releases him as she runs out of them room and screams, "Naruto awake! Naruto awake!"

A couple of minutes later Naruto heard footsteps running towards his room. Jumba, Angel, Nani, Pleakley, Lilo and Stitch were all there. All of them were talking at once, which made Naruto's head spin and made the headache worse than before.

Naruto mumbles, "Okay, what gives?"

"Youga used Kurama's power after seeing Angel hurt. Then youga nearly destroyed ship, allowing gerbil-boy chance of escape. Angel calm youga down and then youga pass out. We teleport back on island and ran home to take care of youga. Angel was there whole time. Angel naga left youga side, naga once. She talked, groom and nuzzles youga; hoping youga would react anything and wake up."

He just looks blankly onward in disbelief as the memories all rushed into his head about the fight. It blew his mind at what had happened. His eyes then seem to have lost their look, their color and become dull. Angel was aware of this. So she runs up to him and licks his face, taking him out of his stupor. Naruto looks to Angel, snapping out of his haze and seeing her blushing at him and then he blushes back at her. He looks down and sees all these wires and other foreign things around him.

He asks Jumba, turning my head slightly and trying to avoid eye contact with Angel, "Um? When can I get out of these things?"

Jumba replies elatedly, "Yes, let me doing that right now."

He takes off all the bandages and everything else off as he states, "You such staying in bed for a little while, no sudden movements. Just relaxing and we'll helping with your every need, though it shouldn't take long because Stitch's body can recover quickly."

He turns to everyone and orders them, "We need to get out of here, come on he needs his rest."

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

I look to as she's leaving the room. I open my mouth and want to say something, but I just remain silent. I didn't know what to say to her, so I quickly close my mouth and just went in the bed and pull the covers over me and slept.

_Hours Later - Morning..._

I woke up hours later, not like I wanted to do; yet, my body was done sleeping. I was trying so hard to get some more sleep or even trying to continue falling back to sleep. But failing to so or to get any; instead, I look up at the ceiling, then the window; almost anything to help me out of my boredom. I look to the door and it was open. I ask under my breathe, "Wasn't that door just closed?"

I stand up and swiftly close it, I turn to the window and an idea hits me. I go to the window, unlock it and jump out of the house. I run through the rainforest and I needed to check on something, I just hoped I was wrong. As soon as I met the ocean in an isolated place. I couldn't help but stare at the mesmerizing scene before me. How peaceful it was.

I put my paws together and concentrate on my jutsu, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

But nothing happened. I put my paws together and said again, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Still nothing happened. I fall onto my knees and shake my head in disbelief, "This can't be happening. It just can't."

I start to punch the ground angrily while mumbling, "No. No! NO!"

I stopped when I notice the small crater I made. I sit down and just look out, breathing hard.

**"Naruto, calm down. I'm sure everything will work out. I know something good is going to happen,"** Kurama assures me.

I mutter to myself angrily, "But what is going on here?! Why can't I do my jutsu! Why can't I access my charka!? I feel...different. I feel like I'm naked."

**"That doesn't mean your powerless,"** Kurama said nicely.

"Yeah...I think it does," I retort crossed.

**"Listen...you still have all your powers. You still have abilities, your experimental abilities. You have them. So use them,"** Kurama pointed out.

"Yeah, but I still can't do the basics. I can't bring out both arms all the way. Also, remembered the last time I tried to use my powers, nothing happened. Is this bringing back anything," I comment annoyed.

**"That isn't true. You used your experimental powers in the ship. Or don't you remembered?"** Kurama stated with a grin.

"I...what?" I gasp, confused.

I thought back to the ship and I do remember moving my paw and the experiments colliding into one another.

"I did, didn't I?" I ask lowly.

I stand up and see a giant boulder, I extend my paw out and turn around; throwing it into the ocean. But...I didn't hear the _Splash!_ I turn back around and see the the rock there still. I copied the action and nothing happened. I throw my paws to my side as I ball them into fists.

"I knew this would happened," I mutter disappointingly.

I scream at the top of my lungs, "WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME!_"_

**"Naruto...** **just relax. I know you can do this,"** Kurama said kindly.

I notice something about this and ask, "Why are you being nice to me?"

**"Because what is happening to you, affects me as well. Simple as that," **Kurama said.

"Wait a minute...Why do you sound softer?" I ask him, but he didn't answer. "Kurama, why are you sounding far away?"

Once again, he didn't respond.

"Kurama, why are you sounding like you're distant? Why aren't you answering me?" I question him nervously.

**"I'm not you idiot. Just try again. Train your new body to use these abilities,"** Kurama said.

I sigh for relieve to hear him. I look back to the boulder and I squint my eyes hard at it, nothing happened. I pull back and try to think how I did it the last time.

I mutter to myself, "What was my trigger?"

I close my eyes and try to think, but nothing came to mind.

"Great...I can't even access my experimental powers!"

I walked away from the beach and just continue walking, trying to figure out how it happened. I closed my eyes and try to think, but then I feel a weird feeling consuming me. I gasp with my eyes closed, "Huh!"

I see Angel fighting the Drain and Null back on the ship, then me waving my hand and having the two of them crash into each other and then me riding Angel's back. The image finishes and I opened my eyes.

"What the hell was that!?" I ask as I open my eyes and look around.

**"I believed that was one of your many experimental powers," **Kurama said with a grin.

"But what is it?" I question him.

**"You just had a premonition. I see you're growing into your powers just fine,"** Kurama answers him.

"That just happened, I didn't know what I was doing. I just walked and then BAM! It just happened," I state shocked, "That's weird, it just popped into my head."

"Okay...I need to ask Jumba help to control these abilities and when to use them," I said as I head back I stop and mutter to myself, "But first."

I go back to the boulder I passed before and I look at it, trying to move it.

"Gah!" I gasp as I walk around it.

I crouch down and look at it again, trying to move it.

I said, "This isn't working!"

I swipe my paw and I throw a palm tree into the ocean, I gawked at what I did.

"Did I do that?" I ask.

**"Yes you do. You just throw that palm tree into the ocean,"** Kurama stated. **"But you didn't throw the boulder still."**

I didn't care what he said, I was still in shocked at what I did.


	16. Take Things Slow

A/N: Sorry for the late update. Had to study for exams. Hope you like this and hopefully it isn't confusing. Wrote this when I was sleep deprived, warning for any grammars mistakes. Also, I don't own Naruto or Lilo and Stitch.

* * *

Naruto has been trying to use his experimental powers, but was getting impatient.

_**'He's probably going to throw a fit because it's not working,'**_ Kurama thought as he was feigning sleep.

"Gah! I don't understand! I did everything I did back on the ship! Why isn't working!" Naruto yells as he pulls his head fur. He grabs the rock and tosses it into the ocean. He has been doing this for a couple of days and still...he hasn't had a good handle on his experimental abilities. He would always leave the house and come back to this spot to practice his abilities, which seem to be stubborn because they activate only when they want to and not when he needs them. He was so tired from the mental strain, that he falls onto the ground. He closes his eyes as his head throbs uncontrollably. What Naruto didn't know was that someone was spying him, every day following him. Angel peaks out of some trees.

**Angel's P.O.V.**

Meega isa worry for Naruto. Meega follow him to a place day after day. Seeing him try using his powers. Today Naruto isa really mad, he threw rock into ocean. Meega walk over to him and sure enough, Naruto isa asleep. Meega pick him up and walk back to house. Meega look at Naruto, staying with him. Until Jumba arrives and asks, "What is wrong with Naruto?"

"He tired," Meega explain.

Meega turn to him and ask, "Can youga check him?"

Jumba nods and brings some equipment to do a quick diagnostic on him. Meega naga leaving eye contact from Naruto's limp body.

He states quitely, but happily, "He is good."

Meega was happy, but confused.

_'If he good, why he naga able use powers.'_ Meega thought.

"Jumba...why Naruto naga able use powers if he good like youga said?" Meega ask him curiously.

"Well...Evil genius thinking because Dimensional Window glitched and effect Experiment Maker. Taking him from his home, converting him into experiment. Now...Jumba thinking that since he is in our world he is abiding to our world's law. Or..." Jumba trails off as he looks at Naruto.

"Or...Or gaba?!" Meega exclaim irked.

"Or, he is losing his humanity and his body is slowly converting to experiment's body," Jumba comments as he looks at me, "But very hard to test either possibility because both machines exploded one after the other. Not mentioning this never happened before."

"Gaba? Youga said only one exploded," Meega ask confused.

"Jumba didn't do enough searching around lab... What! Even evil geniuses are allowed making mistakes," Jumba states as he crosses his arms over his chest.

"But... Gaba happen with Naruto?" Meega ask with a tear falling down. "Will he be good?"

Meega really hope Naruto naga slip back to coma, meega rather have Naruto moving than standing still. Would rather seeing happiness on his face, than sad and pain on it.

Jumba answers calmly, "Naruto is not going into another coma. He passed out from mental strain, stress and everything happening at once. It overloaded himself with such confusion, he passed out. Let's giving him time to recuperating."

Meega ask with small smile, "When will he wake this time?"

"Soon," Jumba responds with a smile.

Meega ask one more question, "Then...how will Naruto able use powers?"

Jumba sighs, "That's..."

He stops as he rubs the back of his neck. He continues a few seconds later, "He... Hamsterwheel was right about his assumption of Naruto."

"Gaba?" Meega ask confused.

"His powers are connected to his emotions, so when he feeling a certain emotion the power will activating. If that emotion is extremely strong, he can unleashing big waves of powers which could escaping and cause trouble and chaos," Jumba laughs evilly.

"Oops. Sorry, bad habit. But, that is pretty much it," Jumba explains.

He adds calmly, "But this is just theory. Even Jumba doesn't know."

"Can meega stay hagata with Naruto?" Meega ask with a smile.

"Sure. Besides...I thinking it's time for Jumba to fixing machines," Jumba states as he walks out of the room waving.

Meega look outside and see isa late. Meega go to Naruto's side and sleep near him.

_Next Day..._

**Norm. P.O.V.**

Angel awoken and glances over to Naruto. She sighs as she sees him sleeping peacefully. Next she sees him moving and felt happy inside, meaning he is closer to wake up. He wiped the sleep off of his eyes and glanced at his window. The sun was starting to rise, and the sky had a yellowish color to it. He stretched as he stood up, trying to gain more feeling in his limbs.

He groans at his sore limbs, "Nnn. Still tense from yesterday. At least the headache is gone."

"Naruto!" A voice calls out and he turns to see Angel there.

He jumped, not knowing she was there and glares at her. "Why do you do that to me?!"

"Soka," Angel replies as she lowers her ears sadly. She turns around, feeling a little hurt by Naruto's out burst.

Naruto looks at her and sighs, "Sorry..."

He adds as he rubs his head, "I didn't mean to sound harsh. I...I just don't understand what is happening to me. I...But, that still doesn't excuse my behavior. Sorry Angel. I can understand if you want to leave now."

She turns to face him and he expects her to leave, but she smiles at him and he was confused.

She lightly smacks him in the back of the head and he calls out in mock pain, "Ow."

He asks as he playfully rubs his head, "What was that for? I was just trying to be nice."

"Youga patooki! Why meega leave after staying with youga many times!" she exclaims with feign anger.

"You...You stayed with me the entire time?" Naruto asks as he feels his ears turning a little red.

"Ih. Meega was worried about youga and naga left side," she stated as she glares at him with a smirk. That statement made Naruto blush lightly.

Soon both were staring at each other and couldn't help but remain still. They sat in silence. They were inching closer as if their bodies was attracted to one another like gravity was pulling them together. They were about to be extremely close when someone knocked on the door, they immediately pulled back and Lilo and Stitch enter with smiles.

"Morning guys! Time for Breakfast!" Lilo announces happily as they see the two far apart and not looking at the other.

"Did something happened hagata?" Stitch asks as the room was full of silence.

Both said at the same time, "No!"

They look to each other and then quickly turn their heads to avoid eye contact.

Lilo looks between the two and speaks slowly, "Oookay."

She adds as leaves the room, "I'll tell Nani to save you guys a plate."

Stitch follows her and Naruto and Angel just avoid the other. Naruto hears laughing and looks at Angel with a quizzical expression. He sees her laughing, which causes Naruto to smile and then he burst into a fit of laughter.

"Soka...meega was misa mesmerized with gaba meega saw," the pink-furred experiment teases which causes Naruto to blush as well.

"Um...I've to go. Bye!" Naruto blurted quickly as he left the room and out of the window.

_Minutes later..._

Naruto found another medium-size boulder and was once again trying to move it without using his paws. He did everything he could think of: put two of his fingers on each side of his head and closes his eyes to move it, squinting at the rock and moving his arm. Not one seem to work.

"Dammit," Naruto mutters annoyed, "Probably because I can't focus."

_'Then again...What is going on between me and Angel anyway? Why do I blush and feel funny near her? I mean, I like her. Just not LIKE like her. Do I?'_

He sighs fed up with this and decides to walk back.

"Naruto!" A voice calls and he turns around to see Angel, Lilo and Stitch there.

They run up to him and Lilo asks wonderingly, "Why did you miss out on breakfast?"

"Because I need to train myself to get used to this body. Why else?" Naruto responded as Angel walks over to him.

"But youga already strong without abilities," Angel stated walking up to Naruto.

"I know. But I want to be useful the next time that hamster-guy comes again," Naruto said as he balled his claws. "I need to learn how to control my powers, but...How can I control them if they won't activate?"

"Youga will. Just wait Naruto," Angel coos him nicely.

Naruto turns to her and smiles as he unclench his fist, moving his arms to hug her.

"Thanks for that," Naruto said as he breaks the hug.

"Well aren't you two a good looking couple," Lilo smiled at Naruto and Angel.

"What?" Naruto said at the same time Angel said, "Gaba."

Lilo brought her eyes down, Naruto and Angel followed them gradually. He noticed he had absentmindedly wrapped his arm around Angel's shoulder and holding her close, and Angel noticed she had absentmindedly been touching Naruto's chest with her claw going up and down. They both nervously pulled away when they noticed, and they were both red.

"Wow...Naruto...Youga something..." Angel said, surprised with a light blush.

"Well...thanks I think," Naruto replied with a blush too. "So are you," he chuckles still red.

"Meega forgot to thank youga back on ship," She adds with a smile as the red from her cheeks fades.

"Oh...Well, you know. It wasn't really...that hard. I just didn't want you to get too hurt, too rough up. I'd hate to see such a beautiful thing as you be ruined," Naruto replied, but quickly turns around after he said that. _'I can't believe those words just fell out of my mouth like word vomit. But, they are so true.'_

"Youga mean it," Angel laughs as she looks away.

"Um...I...I need to do something," Naruto said as he left the group, still a little red.

Lilo and Stitch were amazed by what had transpired.

Angel said with a smile, "Aw...he isa sweet. But, he naga nota meega can handle just fine."

"What just happened?" Lilo asks.

"Oh...We just playing around," Angel answers simply.

"But-" Before Lilo could say anything. Angel stated elatedly, "Oh, look at time. Meega has somewhere to go. See ya."

She hurriedly leaves the group, leaving Lilo and Stitch confused about what had occur even more than before.

"What was that about?" Lilo asks as she looks at Stitch.

"Meega naga nota, but meega felt awkward level misa high," Stitch responded as he looks to Lilo.

"Same here. Hopefully those two can settle what happened between them soon," Lilo states as she sighs. Both go back home and ponder about ideas that might explain what is going on between Naruto and Angel.

_Hours later..._

Naruto had his arms behind his head as he walked, he had his eyes close as he tries to think of what to do about this predicament. He sighs disappointingly, "God."

He adds softly as he turns his head up and look to the sky, "This is more complicated than I thought it would be."

_'Maybe if I knew my trigger, I could use it and then this whole control over my abilities will become second nature to me.'_ Naruto thought happily to himself, _'Awesome! Just need to know my trigger.'_

He smiles wide as he laughs at his plan he brings his head back down and walks a few feet.

He then stops to think about it as he mutters, "Okay...so. Back on the ship, with Drain and Null. What activated my power then and there?"

He crossed his over and thought heavily about this, "Well...They were hurting Angel and that made me angry. So...anger and revenge are my triggers?"

Naruto tilts his head to the side and states, "But...that doesn't really make any sense? If anger and revenge are my triggers...Shouldn't I be able to at least focus on my powers and use them since I'm angry."

He sighs, "This is giving me a headache."

He adds as he voice increases, "All of this. Too much thinking! Gah! I wished someone could explain this to me!"

Naruto then squints and throws a car into a tree, the car alarm starts and Naruto quickly looks around the place before hiding into the rain forest.

He mutters as he runs on all fours, "Shit. Shit. Shit. I didn't mean to do that."

He smells a scent, a familiar scent. One he has been acquainted before. _'Angel.'_ Naruto didn't want to see her at this moment and tries to stop. But, he didn't know how to control running on all fours.

"How do I stop?!" Naruto yells as Angel's scent becomes stronger. "How do I steer!?"

Naruto sees Angel in his sight and shouts, "Look out!"

"Gaba?!" Angel asks as she turns her head around and sees Naruto heading straight at her.

Next thing she knew, Naruto crashes into her and both roll for some seconds.

"Ogata," Angel groans as she lifts herself up. She looks around as she rubs her head.

"Gaba happened meega. Meega naga felt like this since meega and Gantu sparred."

She hears a small moan, "Ooh."

She looks down and sees she is on top of Naruto as he opens his eyes slowly, and then they look to each other in the eyes.

"An-Angel?" Naruto asks when he could breath.

"Ih," Angel asks as both look and saw that they were on the beach.

"Y-you just saved my life," Naruto chuckles, "I would've probably still be running if I haven't bumped into you. Thanks for the sudden stop."

"...Well meega happy help Naruto. Naruto isa butifa achi-baba. Meega naga let bad things happen to him," Angel said after she took another breath. Looking into the his eyes Angel realized how much she couldn't let her friend get hurt.

_'Meega naga believe this. But...meega think meega love him. WAIT GABA? No. No, no, no. Meega naga love him. No, naga true. Meega __do_ _love him. But just as achi-baba right? RIGHT? Oh my gosh. Control yougaself. Youga love him like he was youga brother. That isa it. Naga anyth-'_ Angel thought as she was interrupted.

"...Um, Angel?" Naruto asked with a weak smile. _'Aww. H__e has cute smile- NO HE NAGA!' _"Are you going to let me up?"

"I-Ih," the pink furred experiment said weakly, but doesn't move.

"Um...Angel, I can't get up with you on top of me. I-I mean I can, but that would be rude if I did that to something like you. I-I mean, someone not something. Someone," Naruto rambles as he quickly averts his eyes, "Sorry."

"Gaba?" Angel asks confusedly, "Youga naga nota how steer when running?"

"Yeah...I never even learned to run on all fours, let alone steering. I must've missed that class," he jokes and both lightly laugh.

They didn't move, nor make a sound.

Until Naruto broke the silence, "Um... Angel, do you mind?"

As his eyed her and she gets it, "Soka."

She gets off him and helps him up, they shake the dirt off their fur. Then they quickly turn heads to avoid eye contact again.

Naruto asks sheepishly, "Would...you help me find Lilo's place. Since...I really have no clue where it is?"

"Gaba?" Angel asks shocked. "Youga naga remember where she lives?"

"Well... It's just that... I mean, I... I guess you can say that my head is busy with many things these days," Naruto tries his best to explain his situation.

"Oh. Okie-taka, follow me Naruto," Angel chimes with a small happy smile.

She grabs onto his paw and leads him to Lilo's house. Both were quiet, just looking around the evening sky and slightly enjoying the other's company.

"Angel... What do you do anyway? I...I mean, what is your ability?" Naruto asks, curiously about Angel's history.

"Meega can either make good people and experiments bad or vice-versa by song," Angel answers him.

"So...do you do anything else then?" Naruto asks.

"Meega singer for Earth and other planets. Meega interplanetary star," Angel states with pride.

"How? I mean, if you're song turns everyone good to bad and everyone to bad to good? How can you be a pop star?" Naruto questions.

"Jumba made necklace. Isa design to negate abilities. Also, how youga nota pop star?" Angel comments slightly surprised Naruto knew the term 'pop star'.

"After hearing that word being said enough by Nani, Lilo and Pleakley. I thought it had to do something with being a star actually until Lilo played her record – at least that's what I think it's called... Anyway, she played her Elvis Presley record to me and said he was a rock star god. I asked her if he was a real god and she said no. That it was a term and it meant he was really good at being a rock musician," Naruto explains while Angel nods her head.

"So..." Naruto starts as he gently scratches his furry cheek, "does that mean you're a good musician as well Angel?"

"Ih. Meega think so anyway," Angel retorts honestly.

"Well... I'm sure you're good. Maybe one day I can hear you sing," Naruto said as he looks at her.

She smiles and says, "That would be nice, Naruto."

He reciprocates the smile and then silence engulfed them once more. They quickly turn their heads and avoided the other. It was like that until they reached Lilo's house.

Naruto turns to Angel and speaks nicely, "Thanks for the walk and talk."

She responds as she looks to the ground and rocking her heels, "Naga problem. Meega happy to be good achi-baba."

"Yeah, friend," Naruto said as he gives her a friendly hug. He closes his eyes as another premonition hits him. It's blurry, but he sees two people kissing. The vision ends and he opens his eyes widely as he quickly breaks the hug and goes up to the house with Angel following him. Naruto knocks on the door and as soon as the door opens, Lilo looks to them.

"Guy! Guys, where have you been? Nani was worried about you," Lilo shouts as she opens the door wider. "Nani! It's just Naruto and Angel."

"Invite them in! It's almost time for dinner!" Nani exclaims from the kitchen.

_Dinner..._

Lilo, Stitch, Nani, Pleakley, Jumba, Angel and Naruto were all eating. But, there was one thought that passed everyone's mind, the awkward silence. To say that the situation was awkward is an understatement; it was way past awkward.

"Okay...Enough with the silence," Nani stated a little annoyed.

She glares to everyone as she states, "We're a family and we're supposed to be having a good time. Somewhat at least."

She turns her attention to Naruto and glares at him, "Naruto...would you like to share anything to us? Anymore secrets that we should know?"

Lilo coughs and Nani shifts her attention. "What?" Nani asks.

Lilo leaves her chair and grabs Nani's hand as she excuses them, "We'll be back. We need to talk about something."

_Jumba's Ship..._

"Nani, why are you attacking Naruto? What did he do?" Lilo asks as they got into the ship.

Nani asks seriously, "What? It's a fair question since we really don't know anything about him."

"Nani, he's our friend. He's part of our ohana. What more do we need to know?" Lilo counters.

"Lilo...he hid from us a big secret and it almost hurt us and nearly got ourselves killed," Nani stated.

"But Nani, he didn't attack us. He lost control about what had happen on the ship. It isn't his fault," Lilo retorts.

"Then how are we supposed to deal with him? How can we even trust him? I mean for all we know, he can turn into that giant fox again or lose control again as well," Nani points out.

"Look, Lilo. I know you want to see the good in him, but...I've to protect my family. No matter what, even if it means Naruto has to go back to where he came from. Lilo, I'm sorry. But, Jumba and I did some talking. We decided it would be better if Naruto went back to his world and never come back here," Nani said softly. "Try to understand, Lilo. I'm doing this for your own good."

"No!" Lilo cries out. "You can't do that to him! Nani, he doesn't know what to do. The moment he goes back to his world, he'll be even more lonely than before. No one will help him, he has to stay. We're the only ones that can help him. Please Nani."

"Lilo...I'm sorry but this conversation is over," Nani stated adamantly.

"Well what about Stitch and Angel?! Don't they get a say in this! Pleakley?! What about Naruto since it is about him as well!" Lilo shouts angrily, "Or just because he's different he doesn't deserve to say a thing!"

"Lilo...back on that ship when Naruto had me against the wall...I've never be so scared in my life. I...I don't want to go through it again and I certainly don't want you to either," she admits as she goes down to Lilo's Level, "The only way to make sure he is safe is to take him back home."

"Nani, what would dad say about this!" Lilo shouts out. "What would mom!"

"Lilo, don't bring them into this," Nani said irked.

"Is it because you view him as monster instead of a person Nani. Is that the reason?" Lilo asks.

Nani was about to say something but she remain silent.

"Nani...he isn't a monster. Remembered how Stitch was?" Lilo counters.

"Yeah, and I almost lost you back then too. I don't ever want to do that again. But, this is different Lilo, he can turn on you and do things I can't imagine. Actually, I don't want to imagine them. It frightens me that he is here. If he is pushed too far, who is going to pay the consequences? Who will get hurt by him. I can't lose you; you're all I have left Lilo. Please understand how I feel," Nani pleads with Lilo.

"Well...what about my feelings! Don't they matter?" Lilo said as she crosses her arms over her chest.

"Lilo…you need to put yourself in Naruto's shoes… Um… Paws?" Nani explains, "Just put yourself in his place; away from Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley and me. How would you feel?"

Lilo was silent as she looks down as Nani continues, "Do you understand now?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I've to like it or agree to it. Can't we try to make him stay," Lilo begs.

"Lilo…we can't keep him away from home. He has his own ohana, I bet they miss him a ton like I would if you were gone for a long time. Come on, let's go back inside. Let's try to finish dinner," Nani states calmly.

They walk back and saw that everyone was still eating, they went into their respected seats and continue eating. Angel eyes Naruto's plate, seeing how he was barely touching it and then moves her eyes up in an inconspicuous matter and notices how Naruto has a lost look in his eyes.

"Naruto, youga okie-taka?" Angel asks, eying him.

Naruto finally snapped out of his daze when he heard his name uttered by Angel. Their eyes briefly met, before both of them looked away, blushing; both unaware that Nani saw everything.

"I'm good," Naruto said too quickly which made him more suspicious to Nani. The blond experiment was definitely up to something and was hiding something, and she wanted to know what it was.

Naruto pushes his plate and said, "I'm not hungry actually. I'll just go to sleep. Night."

Everyone replied, "Night Naruto."

He nod as as he gets off the chair and goes to the guest bed. He climbs into bed and tries his best to sleep, but he is too awake to actually get any sleep. The reason why, because he wanted to know what his vision means. He kept pondering and pondering at it, but nothing came to mind. With an annoyed sigh, he sits up from the bed and walks out the room. Judging by the silence, he assumed everyone has gone to sleep; which was fine for him. Naruto just wanted to eat something.

He mumbles as he opens the fridge door and scans for something edible, "Man...I wished I ate that dinner now. I'm hungry."

He closes the door after taking an apple and takes a bite out of it. "Stupid vision...Don't even understand what it means?"

He takes another bite out of his apple, "I mean...who or what were the people, if they were people, doing. I know kissing, but I meant-GAR! This is making my head split, stupid ability."

He walks out to the front door and sees a hammock outside, he walks over to it and tries to sit on it. After a few unsuccessful trials, Naruto finally sits in the hammock and looks up to the night sky. Watching all the stars twinkle in the night, reminded him of those missions when he was out late at night with his team and how everything was fun and exciting. And so calm when they would camp out. He sighs and nods his head.

_Rustle! Rustle!_

Naruto's ear twitch as he heard the noise and inconspicuously moved his eye to where the sound came from and then quickly looked back to the sky.

_Rustle! Rustle!_

He heard the sound again and it was closer, he waited patiently.

_Rustle! Rustle!_

When the sound was close enough, he shot his head in that direction and squints as he declares. "Get out of there!"

"AAAAIIIIEEEEE!" A voice calls out as the person was pull out and collides into a tree.

"Ooh. Ogata," the voice said in the dark.

Naruto rushes to it calls out, "Sorry! Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry!"

He adds, "I didn't mean to do it! I didn't even notice I did anything! Still new to this whole power things."

As he climbs out of the bush is when he saw who it was. He frowns as he sees the culprit. "Angel, what are you doing?"

She weakly smiles up at him, "Meega taking night stroll."

She laughs awkwardly as she puts her paws behind her back while Naruto was glancing at her.

"Angel...I know something isa up. Might well spill now," Naruto states as he help her up.

"Fine. Meega get it, meega caught red handed. Meega tell truth," Angel comments as she raising her paws in mock surrender as she stands.

Both walk back to the hammock and Angel sighs, "Soka."

She adds, "Meega was worried about youga. Youga seem lost. Meega just want help youga."

"Why? Why you want help meega much?" Naruto questions her harshly.

"Ooh," Angel said as her eyes fell to her lap, her ears droop and her lip started to quiver.

"No, no. Angel don't cry, please. I shouldn't have snapped at youga." Naruto pleaded to Angel.

"Itchibawa forgive meega," he adds.

"Meega fine," Angel said dismissively as she stands up.

"No, youga not okay. What wrong?" Naruto asks as he shakes his head, trying to comprehend what he just said. He takes a second and actually realize, his grammar was becoming more and more broken.

"Why me speak like this? Meega not sound like this," Naruto said. She turns her head sideways to him, confused by what he said.

"Did...Did youga just spoke tantalog?" Angel asks surprised.

"Ih...Meega believe so," Naruto said stun as he covers his mouth.

"Why meega speak like this!? Why meega talk this way!?" Naruto exclaims loudly, getting scared at how he sounded.

"Naruto calm down, isa okie-taka. Everything be alright," Angel coos softly.

"How everything be alright when meega look and sound like this?! Meega want be old self again! Meega want be human again!" Naruto cries out loudly.

"Naruto, youga and meega work this out. Together, we fix. Ih?" Angel tries to reassure him.

"B-But...meega sound like...like..." Naruto stopped as Angel comments, "A monster?"

He looks down after realizing what he was about to say.

"Meega naga mean isa bad thing. But, meega been called monster misa long time. Meega naga want feel alone again," Naruto admits.

"But...youga naga alone. Youga have meega hagata," Angel stated kindly as she grabs his paw.

"But...gaba back home? Meega achi-babas think? Meega village?" Naruto asks softly.

"If they naga like youga like this, youga naga worry about them. They should love youga naga matter gaba youga look outside," Angel reasons nicely.

"Right?" she asks.

He replies absentmindedly, "Ih."

"Youga sad," Angel stated.

"Meega fine, Naruto swear. See," he smiles at her, causing her to laugh.

"Sides, this isa bout youga. Naga meega," Naruto counters.

"Naga. This isa about youga. Youga naga okie-taka," she retorts.

"Naga, youga naga okie-taka. Youga avoiding question," Naruto said like he had known something was bothering Angel.

"Okay, okay. Youga right, meega naga fine...but, meega naga sure gaba say? We talk tomorrow, okie-taka?" Angel confesses.

"Okay, meega hagata. We take things slow, right?" Naruto questions.

"Ih," Angel answers with a nod.

"Night Naruto," Angel waves to him.

"Actually, meega wonder if youga stay hagata and sleep with meega. If isa okie-taka with youga?" Naruto asks nervously.

"Meega love to Naruto," Angel said as they both lay down to sleep on the hammock.

* * *

A/N: I think it was Eh. Your opinions?


	17. Hit-Or-Miss

"Good morn-" Lilo stops as she sees Naruto not in the guest room. "Hm? Must've gone off to train again last night. Maybe I should ask Jumba to help him train, so when we send him back he'll know what to do in that new body of his."

Lilo walks to Jumba's ship and enters. Once inside, she sees him working on a machine with a big smile on his face as if he was a child opening many presents on Christmas.

"Um...Jumba, what are you working on?" Lilo asks intrigued by the complex wiring and smoking as well as the beeps coming from his project.

"It is answering to solving problem of sending mutated ninja boy back home. I'm calling it the Multidimensional Gate or (M.D.G.) all I needing is a sample of his DNA and should pinpointing his birth place. His home," Jumba explains elatedly.

"That's awesome. Now Jumba...I was wondering if you could help train Naruto to use his new body?" Lilo asks hopefully Jumba would agree.

"Ha. That is good one. If he is liking retraining other experiments, no thanking you. Why not you doing, after all you training 626 well. You can doing this too," Jumba retorts as he continues to tinker away, "Jumba is busy anyway. So...Jumba as personal coach, not likely."

She sighs, "Fine. I'll help him."

She adds with a sly smile, "I hope you can explain to Nani why I am hurt or why the house could be broken or any other possibility."

"What?" Jumba asks as he holds an alien version of a blow torch combine with a screw driver.

"Yeah... I mean. Nani will ask what happened and if a little birdie told her what happened, you might not like the results. Just saying," Lilo states as she walks away.

"But, oh well. I'll leave you back to your stuff," Lilo adds as she waves her hand dismissively.

"Now waiting minute. Who's this little birdie you speaking of? Is it Pleakley?" Jumba asks as he turns off the tool.

"Just someone you know," Lilo simply offers.

Lilo mutters to herself, "3...2...1...now."

"Fine..." Jumba speaks and Lilo quickly changes her big winning to a small smile.

"What Jumba?" she asks innocently.

"I be helping mutated ninja boy or finding someone," Jumba answers as he lifts himself off the ground.

Both of them leave to search for Naruto.

_Concurrently_...

Angel and Naruto were just talking about things.

"Gaba! Youga mean Naruto roll up too?" Naruto asks, understanding the language thanks to Angel's teachings.

"Ih. Let meega demonstrate," Angel said with a smile.

She sits down and puts her feet into her mouth. Next she brings her arms over and finally placing her ears in the right spot to form a ball. She starts rolling and Naruto couldn't help but laugh and shout, "Cool!"

He tries to copy it, but just falls onto his back and laughs. Angel comes over to him and places her face over Naruto's and laughs with him. "Youga okie-taka?"

Naruto nods as Angel helps him to stand up and Naruto tries to roll up into a ball. But, falls onto his face.

Naruto pushes himself off the ground as he admits, "This isa harder than meega thought."

Angel walks over to him and comments nicely, "Naga worry. Youga get it soon. Meega feel it."

"Takka Angel, meega needed that. Youga really awesome," Naruto replies.

"Meega nota. Meega isa awesome coach and achi-baba," Angel giggles and Naruto joins as well.

"Naruto! Naruto! Where are you!?" A voice calls to them and they stop.

"Huh?" both ask simultaneously.

"Naruto! Can you hear me?!" the voice shouts.

"Over hagata!" Naruto exclaims.

Naruto and Angel see Stitch, Jumba and Lilo running towards them.

"Naruto?" Lilo gasps as they reach them shocked, "Why are you speaking tantalog? When did it happen?"

"Meega naga nota. It just happened misa fast," Naruto replied quickly, "Angel helped meega use powers though and help with language."

Naruto looks behind a tree and states, "Meega move tree. See!"

Naruto throws his arm and Stitch was thrown to the sky. "Whoa!" was Stitch's reply as it echoes.

Naruto shouts shocked, "Oops! Soka Stitch!"

He turns around and awkwardly laughs, "Meega can use it, but meega naga have control over it."

"That's why we are here. We were hoping to help you. Since you can't control your powers," Lilo stated as she tears her gaze from the sky to Naruto.

"Ih. That isa good idea. Meega could swing and throw everyone anywhere," Naruto admits while rubbing his neck.

Jumba speaks as he looks back up, "Jumba thinking 626 coming down."

"Ahhhh!" they hear and all they see is a blue figure fall through the ground.

"Ooh," a voice groans as Stitch climbs out of the hole.

Naruto walks over to Stitch and help him out of the ditch.

"Meega powers isa hard control. Soka again," Naruto said.

"Yeah, with powers like that. You have to be careful because they aren't toys. You can hurt or even kill anyone," Lilo replies calmly, "That's why we wanted to help you find a teacher."

"Little Girl is right," Jumba states with a smile.

Naruto turns to Stitch and asks, "Did youga have problem with youga abilities?"

Stitch nods, "Ih."

He confesses with a smirk, "When meega lost memory and Lilo taught meega everything again. It took meega time remember how to roll and fight and other things."

"Meega think meega have butifa teacher," Naruto states as he eyes Angel.

Lilo sees Naruto looking at Angel and smiles widely as she speaks, "Well...Since you've a great teacher. Might as well leave you to your training. Bye."

She walks away from them as Jumba adds, "Machine almost ready for you to go home."

"Yeah!" Naruto exclaims elatedly and then everyone freezes.

"Huh?" Naruto waves his hands in front of them, "Hello? Youga hear meega."

Lilo walks back and asks, "Jumba? Stitch? Are you coming so-"

She stops when she sees them stuck in place, she runs to them and tries to move them.

"What happened here?" Lilo asks Naruto.

"Meega naga nota. Meega just open paws and they freeze," Naruto states.

"How long are they frozen?" Lilo asks worryingly.

"Naga nota. Meega never nota Naruto can do it," Naruto confesses.

A few seconds later they started to move again.

"This isa annoying!" Naruto said angrily, "How can meega control powers when meega isa confused."

Lilo stops him, "Ah! Naruto, calm down. Anger can make you do a lot of things. I've learned from my experiences from Stitch."

Naruto stomps his foot and soon everyone was going backwards, like they were rewinding. It stops and Jumba starts talking.

"Little girl is right," Jumba states with a smile.

Naruto looks back and asks, "Huh, did youga say that before."

"No. Evil genius didn't say that," Jumba protests.

Naruto eyed him weirdly, "Okie-taka."

He turns to Stitch and asks, "Did...youga have problem with youga abilities?"

Stitch nods, "Ih."

Naruto mutters lowly, "Just like before and now he talks about before and smirks."

He confesses with a smirk, "When meega lost memory and Lilo taught meega everything again. It took meega time remember how to roll and fight and other things."

Naruto eyes were wide with shock and Angel notices this. "Naruto, youga good?"

"Huh?" Naruto said as he gets out of his daze. "Oh, yeah. Meega good."

"Oh," Angel said a little disappointed, "Meega thought youga say something else. That's all."

"Well...youga still good teacher," Naruto adds with a small smile to Angel.

Lilo sees Naruto looking at Angel and smiles widely as she speaks, "Well...Since you've a great teacher. Might as well leave you to your training. Bye."

She walks away from them as Jumba adds, "Machine almost ready for you to go home."

"Yeah!" Naruto exclaims happily and then everyone freezes.

"Naga again," Naruto said annoyed as he rolls his head back.

Naruto goes to them and waves his hands in front of them, "Hello? Youga hear meega."

He shouts hurriedly, "Lilo! Lilo come back hagata!"

Lilo walks back and asks, "What is it Naruto? Also are Jumba and Stitch you coming so-"

She stops when she sees them stuck in place, she runs to them and tries to move them.

"What happened here?" Lilo asks Naruto.

"Meega just open paws and they freeze," Naruto states irked.

"How long are they frozen?" Lilo asks worryingly.

"A couple of seconds, but that isa naga problem," Naruto confesses.

"What?" Lilo asks.

"Meega think meega has other abilities. Like rewinding time," Naruto said slowly.

"You can rewind time?" Lilo repeated.

She doesn't know whether to be thrill that Naruto has an awesome ability or annoy because Jumba said that he had certain abilities.

"This isa annoying!" Naruto said angrily, "How can meega control powers when meega isa confused."

Lilo stops him, "Ah! Naruto, calm down. Anger can make you do a lot of things. I've learned from my experiences from Stitch."

A few seconds later they started to move again.

"Right, soka. Soka again," Naruto states while Stitch, Angel and Jumba stand bewildered by what has happened.

"Jumba, Stitch. We should go back," Lilo said.

She adds, "You mister need to relax before you do something else."

Naruto nods and the three of them leave.

Angel turns to Naruto and asks, "Gaba that about?"

"She isa worried," Naruto stated, "Meega need train more."

_Grand Councilwoman's ship..._

She sighs as she reads over paperwork for different species, until a hologram appears in front of her. It was one of her lizard guards.

"Ma'am, I'm sorry to disturb you while you're working; however, this is of urgent importance. It is...problematic," he said seriously.

"What?" she asks slowly as she sets down her paper and eyes him.

"We've detected a power surge, a time shift. That could only mean one thing," he stated.

"Which is?" Grand Councilwoman asks raising her voice.

"Intel just detected another unusual power spike in the area. They hypothesize this could mean some serious experimental activity; a strong one," he said nervously.

"Don't you know what this means? Do you know what you're insinuating?" the Grand Councilwoman asks as she stands up near the hologram.

"I'm saying that we have to go to E-arth and check on Jumba," he offers as he cowers back.

"All right, as soon as you get those numbers, you call me, all right? We've going to need more proof than just hearsay," she stated, "Make it posthaste."

The lizard guard bows down as he replies, "As you wish your highness."

The connection is cut and she sighs as she sits back down.

_Back at Jumba's ship..._

Jumba was walking over to the machine when his space cell rang.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

He gasps, "Huh?"

He pulls it out and answers it, "Hello?"

…

"Oh. Oh! What! But Grand Councilwoman – I know – B-but," Jumba stated, "Please listen – I know that – Just let me -"

He looks back to his space cell after the call was hung.

"Oh no...Bigger Earth Girl not going be happy," Jumba said slowly.

Jumba runs out of his ship to the house to tell everyone the news.

_Pelekai Residence..._

"Nani, I have something to tell you. It is about Naruto," Lilo said.

"What now?" Nani asks as she walks out of the kitchen.

"I think he might be having some more problems," she answers softly.

"Like?" Nani said as she motions her hands.

"He's getting new powers he didn't even know he had," Lilo cuts it short. "Like rewinding time and freezing it."

"But...He's not supposed to have those abilities," Nani said understanding what Lilo said.

"I know, but I don't know is how he attain them. I think Jumba might've made a mistake," Lilo comments.

Before Nani could say anything...

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

Nani looks to Lilo confused by the knocking.

"Apparently someone's a little anxious?" Nani asks as she walks over to the door. She opens it and sees a blur figure pass her.

She turns around to find Jumba gasping and laying on the couch.

Lilo asks astonished, "What? What's the matter Jumba?"

Jumba was heaving his chest, "Ju...mba...has...bad...news."

"How bad are the news?" Nani questions him. "Bad as in like possibly costing my job, bad as in like getting Corba Bubbles in on this or bad as in involving the Grand Councilwoman about something chaotic?"

Jumba quickly speaks, "Number three."

He adds, "She is coming here today."

Lilo and Nani gasp, "WHAT!"

Stitch and Pleakley came rushing from upstairs.

Pleakley complains, "What is with all the yelling?"

"The Grand Councilwoman is coming here," Nani said angrily.

Lilo asks confused, "But why?"

Jumba was about to answer when...

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

All five of them stare to the door and Lilo went over to it, she slowly opens it. She gasps as she opens the door wide, "Who are you? Why are you here?"

The rest went to the door and find a lizard guard dressed as a salesperson. "May I come in to your lovely abode."

They side step and allow him in, he walks in and Lilo closes the door.

Nani asks annoyed, "Why are you here again?"

He comments as he fidgets, "I'm here to find what happened on this planet. Because apparently, there was some type of disturbance around this area a few seconds ago where there was a high amount of concentrated energy, but before anyone could pinpoint the location it suddenly disappeared as it appeared. She's was worry that an experiment has gone glitchy like what had happen prior to Stitch and that is why she is on her way. She doesn't want to do this, but...if she must she will have to take drastic measures; extreme measures to secure the safety of the universe. "

"Why?" Nani asks perplex.

"She has grown quite fond of this planet. I don't know why, but she believes it is worth protecting. Others though state that the E-arth have plans of total planetary domination because of the experiments, including the one that has caused the disturbance. She is trying her best to discredit them, but she needs proof. That is also why she is coming here," he said as he shifts from foot to foot.

"Are you okay?" Pleakley asks as everyone sees the lizard guard moving.

"Sorry," he admits, "these clothes are uncomfortable. How can people not see that I'm not human when I'm like this. Anyway, I wish I was in my suit or in something that wasn't making me too hot."

Jumba speaks, "Come, evil genius will offer clothes to lizard guard man."

He leaves to his room and everyone looks back to the lizard guard.

Stitch pulls on his sleeve and the guy looks down, "Gaba? But cousins have naga glitch."

Lilo adds, "Yeah. That's right. No cousin had a glitch. Maybe the machine read it wrong."

He shrugs his shoulders, "Could be, but she doesn't want to risk it."

Nani asks a little nervous, "How long until she comes?

Jumba comes into the room and states, "Here."

The lizard guard took the clothes and ran to another room and after that, he comes back in wearing a t-shirt and shorts. "Thanks...this is a lot better."

He looks to Nani and replies with a smile, "Oh, not too long. If fact she'll be here in three…two…one…"

A beam of white light appears to the other side of him as a form materializes from it, "Zero."

Lilo starts with a smile and wave, "Hi again."

The Grand Councilwoman (G.C.W) copies the action.

"Erm," Nani clears her throat to catch the alien's attention. G.C.W turns around and looks towards Nani as she continues, "Grand Councilwoman, I don't mind you being here really I don't but there is nothing wrong with the cousins."

Lilo joins in, "It's true. Nothing is wrong with them, I swear."

She states with a small smile, "Oh, I know. But as part of the highest established member of the council as well as in the armada, I had no choice but to check up on things."

Lilo says understand her, "Okay."

She turns to Jumba, "Haven't been making any new experiments, have we?"

"No. Jumba hasn't made any new experiments," Lilo quickly said.

"Well then, I hope you don't mind if my crew examines the island to double check," G.C.W retorts eying them all, "Unless, there is something you want to tell me."

"What..." Pleakley said trying to act inconspicuous, "No, of course not. We're not hiding anything. No new illegal genetic experimentation here. Nope. None of that. No hy-"

Nani elbows him in the gut, "Hideous creatures. No hideous creatures?"

He leans to Nani and whispers sounding like he accomplished something, "Save it."

Pleakley pulls back and continues to ramble, "Jumba has absolutely, positively not made any new experiments. Not even ones he technically didn't made, but change the shape. Nope, no new little monsters here. "

"She gets it!" Nani snaps at him and stops him before he said the wrong things.

She looks to Jumba and speaks seriously, "You remember why you were trialed for? If you made a new experiment, I'll have no choice but to lock you up and sentence you to life in prison."

Jumba retorts slightly nervous, "Jumba knowing that. That's why Jumba hasn't made any new experiments."

"Um...Stitch and I are going to play outside," Lilo said as she was walking towards the door, "We'll be back later. Bye!"

Both of them left swiftly from the house.

_To Naruto and Angel..._

Naruto was rolling around having fun and Angel couldn't help but laugh at how childish Naruto was. Naruto jumps up and unrolls as he lands on both feet by Angel.

"Ta-da!" he cheers with a smile and Angel claps.

"Wow, Naruto! Youga fast learner...and...Nice reflexes..." Angel said, surprised with a smile.

"Meega naga take all credit. Youga great teacher," Naruto states cheerily.

"Aw...youga too sweet," Angel replies with a smile.

Naruto and Angel both look at each other, getting lost in their gaze.

_'She naga just LOOK hot... She isa smoking hot, she isa on fire.'_ Naruto thought.

_'Aw, he isa really soft. Naga mention cute and funny.'_ Angel thought.

Naruto grabs her paw and closes his eyes as another premonition hits him.

"Naruto?" A voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah?" he responded, meeting the owner's eyes. They were soft and innocent, Angel's eyes.

"Come hagata, meega want try something with youga." He did as he was asked and stood across from Angel.

"Close youga eyes," Angel demanded with a smile. Naruto lifts an eyebrow at that, and he corrected it. "Itchibawa?" The pink-furred experiment begged. He sighed and closed both of his dark black eyes.

After moments of hesitation on her part, Naruto felt a pair of smooth lips on his. He almost pulled away in shock, but instead melted in to it.

Naruto didn't understand why Angel was kissing him. But right now, he didn't care. Angel's hand went to the back of Naruto's neck, bringing him closer in to the kiss. Naruto gladly accepted and wrapped his arms around Angel's waist.

"Eegalagoo." He gasped when they broke apart. Angel blushed deeply and smiled.

"G-Gaba that for?" Naruto continued stun. Angel's face fell and she looked down at her feet.

"Youga naga like meega?" The question rang out clear in the wee hours of the morning, but to Naruto, it was hazy and complicated. "Me... meega do, but-"

"Good." Angel cuts him off and pulled Naruto in to another kiss. Well, he could definitely get used to that.

She leaned closer giving a kiss on the orange-furred experiment's cheeks. Naruto held onto his cheek blood rushing to his furred face making him blush. Angel pulled on his wrist as she directed the awestruck boy out.

"B-But Angel," he was cut off as Angel caught his lip in another kiss.

It took about 4 seconds for Angel to realize what was happening and pull away. She was so shocked by how Naruto looked. His actions spoke loudly to her. She just turn around and ran away, hurt. She could hear Naruto calling and running after her, but Angel had gotten a long head start, and was able to lose him easily.

"Angel! Me-meega soka! Meega naga mean to lead youga on! Angel!" Naruto calls out.

He opened his eyes as Naruto felt sadness, like he could feel Angel's pain.

"Youga okie-taka, youga had weird loon on youga face. Gaba youga see?" Angel asks constantly.

"Um...Angel, soka. Meega had vision," Naruto admits as he looks away from Angel.

"Gaba isa about?" she asks intrigued.

"Um...it was all a blur," he lied.

"Oh," Angel said softly. "Naga worry, youga get used to it soon."

"Naruto! Naruto!" A voice calls out and both turn to it.

They see Lilo and Stitch running towards them.

"Lilo? Stitch?" Naruto speaks quizzically.

"Wonder gaba they want?" Angel asks confused.

They ran to Naruto and Angel, after reaching them they had to breathe.

"Guys! We're in big trouble!" Lilo exclaims loudly. "The G.C.W is here!"

"Gaba?" both asks.

"The Grand Councilwoman is here and we need to hide Naruto. ASAP!" She cries out.

"She isa hagata!" Angel shouts shocked.

"Who isa this lady?" Naruto questions lost in the conversation.

"She isa very important person. She governs the universe. Gaba she said, goes," Angel answers simply, "she isa powerful person. She isa good person though."

"Well...if she good, why youga hide meega for? She should understand, right?" Naruto points out.

"If they find out Jumba not only made another experiment, but a hybrid of human and experiment; he'll be in major trouble. They might even take him away," Lilo stated.

"Why?" Naruto asks as he tilts his head.

"Because creating an experiment is illegal and if they find you, they're going to make sure Jumba stays in prison for life. That's why we've to hide you," Lilo said.

"Ooh," Naruto stated finally understanding the gravity of the situation.

"Maybe now it would be best to try transforming," Naruto offers.

"But youga naga practice that power," Angel pointed out.

"So...Gaba?" Naruto stated as he shrugs.

"Come with me to Jumba's ship and stay there," Lilo said as she grabs onto his paw and runs to Jumba's ship with Stitch and Angel chasing after them.

The four of them were in Jumba's Ship, Lilo told Angel to stay with Naruto to make sure he wouldn't leave.

Naruto was lost in thought about his premonition when Angel call to him.

"Naruto?" A voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah?" he responded, meeting the owner's eyes. They were soft and innocent, Angel's eyes.

"Come hagata, meega want try something with youga." He did as he was asked and stood across from Angel.

Naruto eyes grew as he remembered what happens, _'Oh no. She isa going ask close meega eyes. Add please and kiss me. Then take meega paw and then she kiss meega again. She reads meega expression and meega hurt her as she runs away,_

"Close youga eyes," Angel demanded with a smile. Naruto lifts an eyebrow at that, and he corrected it. "Itchibawa?" The pink-furred experiment begged.

"Um...how about we do something else?" Naruto suggests with a nervous smile.

"Gaba?" Angel asks.

"Youga nota, something on friend level. Okie-taka?" he states hoping Angel would go for it.

"Okie-taka," Angel smiles and gives Naruto a kiss on his cheek, making him blush. "Whatever youga wanna do."

"Takka Angel," Naruto said with a smile still blushing as the two slowly went to the front of the ship.

Angel orders Naruto, "Youga stay hagata. Meega back soon."

Naruto simply nodded as Angel left, Naruto sighs and leans against the wall.

He thinks to himself, _'This whole thing isa ridiculous. Meega naga like Angel like that! Do meega? She isa nice and all, but gaba about Sakura. Meega still feel for Sakura, but meega feel like kiss isa good.'_

He sighs annoyed as he slides down the wall. _'Naga matter. Meega go home soon. She isa going to find someone else sooner or later. Might as well let meega leave now. We just naga meant be.'_

He frowns at that thought.

He continues, _'Kurama gaba youga think about this?'_

He waits for Kurama's reply. _'Kurama?'_

Naruto still didn't get an answer, _'Kurama? Kurama, are you sleeping again?'_

Still no response.

_'Kurama why are you ignoring me! Kurama!'_

Naruto quickly stands up and states with wide eyes, "Something isa wrong!"

He swiftly runs out of the ship, forgetting what Angel had order him to do. "Jumba!" he calls out as he exits the ship.


	18. It's Getting Awkward in Here

_Lilo's House..._

Grand Councilwoman (G.C.W) finally reads the report and nods as she mumbles. "Hmm. Good. ...Nice...Very good. ….Okay."

Lilo turns to Stitch with a smile as she whispers, "We might be actually able to get away with hiding Naruto."

He whispers back, "Ih. Youga right."

Both had huge grins on their faces.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

Both turn to the front door as everyone else was interested with G.C.W, they walk over to the door and open a smidgen to take a peak. Lilo swiftly looks back to the group and then to the person. She and Stitch rapidly exit the room and softly closes the door as she glares at the person.

"Are you crazy!? You can't be here! The Grand Councilwoman is still here Naruto," she whispered yells at him.

"Meega nota, but meega need Jumba's help. Meega naga hear Kurama anymore. Meega hope Jumba has idea why?" Naruto asks worryingly.

"Youga naga hear him anymore?" Stitch asks Naruto who nodded in response.

"Well, it has to wait. We're still under examination by the Grand Councilwoman herself. Afterward, we'll talk to him. I promise Naruto," Lilo suggests.

"That naga good! Gaba happen if something else happens to meega!" Naruto points out.

"Naga, meega need talk him now!" Naruto declares as he crosses his arms over his chest.

"He won't be any good to anyone if he goes to prison," Lilo whispers to Naruto in a serious tone.

"But meega wanna nota why meega naga longer connect to him?" Naruto asks lowly as possible.

"I know, Naruto but if Jumba gets caught because of your exposure, he'll go to jail and won't help you. Please, go back to the ship. Please," Lilo begs Naruto.

Before Naruto could reply, both heard a very loud "NARUTO!"

Both turn to see Angel stomping up to them angrily, she stops in front of him and has her paw on her hips.

"Why youga naga back on ship?" she asks as she glares at Naruto.

"Meega misa soka, but meega have problem and hope Jumba help meega. That isa why meega left," Naruto stated truthfully.

"Ssh!"

Both turn to Lilo to see she was shushing them.

"Youga need be quiet," Stitch whispers as he places his ear of the door.

"Yeah, we don't want the Grand Councilwoman to take you away as evidence for Jumba," Lilo stated softly.

"Gaba! Youga mean that," Naruto shouts shocked, "She take meega away forever?"

Lilo nods and Naruto look down, lost in thought. _'But...then meega never get back home. Meega stay hagata forever.'_

"You now see why this is bad timing," Lilo points out.

"Unga," Angel said with wide eyes.

"Angel, there is no time to say 'Oh no' right now. Take Naruto back to the ship back, before this gets worse," Lilo speaks to Angel, but Angel wasn't looking at her.

"Angel? Hello," Lilo waves her hand in front of her face.

"Huh, Stitch? Why isn't Angel ta-" she stops as she realizes something. "Someone is behind me, isn't there?"

Angel nods and Naruto looks up with wide eyes too.

"Lilo," she knew that voice, "Why is Naruto out?"

She turns to see Nani with her arms crossed as Lilo explains, "He needs Jumba's help, but I told him our situation and he was about to leave. Right, Naruto?"

"Ih," Naruto numbly speaks.

"Well, hurry up before we get caught. Go, go!" Nani shoos them.

"Why are you still standing around here for?" Nani asks as everyone had a stun expression. "Why are all of you looking behind me?" she asks as she moves her eyes to the corner. She saw something in her peripheral vision and then moves her eyes back to the rest as she mouths, "She's behind me, isn't she?"

Her silent question was answer by a voice, "Looks like the tip was right in that Jumba made another experiment."

Nani turns around as G.C.W continues, "How disappointing. I've no choice but to arrest Jumba Jookiba effective immediately by the evidence I'm seeing. Guards!"

"Wait!" Angel retorts quickly and everyone stops with what they were doing, "Jumba naga made Naruto!"

Everyone looks to her as Naruto raises an eyebrow, _'Gaba isa she think she doing?'_

"If Jumba didn't create this experiment then who did, are you implying you made it?" G.C.W asks Angel curiously.

"Meega did," Angel lies straight through her teeth, "Meega did it because meega was misa lonely. Naga mention, meega and Stitch isa on break. Meega needed someone to talk, meega thought meega make experiment to replace emptiness inside meega heart."

As she glares at the G.C.W while G.C.W interrogates her, "Is this the truth? You're telling me it was you that created this experiment and not Jumba?"

"Ih," Angel nods.

She continues as she gives G.C.W a challenging glare, "Meega isa his coach. He naga nota use abilities, must messed something up in batch. That isa why Angel help him with his abilities, by training him."

"You do know what the is plenty to lie to an official head, like myself, right?" she asks as she looks at everyone.

They all nod their heads no as she answers her question, "Immediate imprisonment up to how you Earthlings say 40 years. That's just the minimum."

Their faces blanch after hearing that statement. She looks down sadly, "I can't oppose the rules that have been set. So, I'm giving you a benefit-of-a-doubt, since we've some history."

"You know, I'm only giving you this chance because we are friends and allies," she whispers softly.

Nani pipes in trying to lessen the tension, "Why not we continue talking inside over a hot meal?"

_Inside..._

G.C.W was eating some of Nani's and Frenchfry's cooking as she glances over to Angel and Naruto.

"Beg my pardon for asking this Angel," she starts, "Did you construct this..."

"Naruto," Naruto introduces himself.

She continues, "Oh right, Naruto. ...So does this mean that Naruto is what to you? A pet? A partner? A...um...how you say, 'boojiboo'?"

Angel and Naruto choked on their food, Nani quickly offered water to them and they took the water to calm themselves down. Stitch couldn't help but really look at the two carefully now.

"Meega naga pet," Naruto mutters as he face palm himself hard.

"Maybe I didn't say it correctly," G.C.W mumbles to herself.

"Are you two involved with each other romantically? Because both of your features complement the other so well," she states frankly.

"Um..." Angel said with a blush.

"Is it time for her to leave," Naruto whispers a little uncomfortable to himself. Naruto blushed, and couldn't look any of them around the table. He was looking at the kitchen floor, hoping that it would swallow him up.

"Meega naga nota. Meega mean... Maybe he naga like meega? Why youga ask?" Angel asks her while not looking at Naruto or Stitch.

"Well, because you're helping him. Training him, that's why I thought you two had something special for one another. Seeing how the two of you have been looking at each other, I assumed it. I'm sorry for overstepping my boundaries," she said gently.

Angel and Naruto sigh after hearing that, thinking it would be over.

"Well Naruto?" Naruto jumped in his seat, not expecting to join the conversation, "Do you like Angel like a lot?"

"As far as meega nota, meega like her as achi-baba," Naruto smiled sheepishly.

"Interesting," she said simply as everyone went back to eating after that show.

_After dinner..._

G.C.W walks over to Naruto and Angel as they were sitting on the couch and apologizes, "I'm sorry again for assuming something. I know I used the wrong term last we spoke."

"Are there sparks between you?" she asks them.

"Gaba?!" both exclaim.

"Eegalagoo, Er… We...Um," Angel trails off.

"Can we go somewhere or go some time, even now?" Naruto asks as he looks around the place.

"I'm sorry to have made you feel uncomfortable, but I needed to see myself if you were telling the truth about your story," she states slowly as everyone looks at her, "I'm sorry, but I'm not pleased with what I've seen so far. I still have to take Jumba and Naruto away."

"WHAT!" Everyone exclaims shocked.

"You can't take them away. Please, don't take them away from us. Please," Lilo pleads.

"Lilo, please. I've been waiting here to give you one last chance to change my mind, for your sake. I've to follow the laws," She replies, "It is out of my hands."

"Aggaba!" Angel calls out.

She looks to G.C.W as she asks, "If meega prove Naruto made to help meega, would they stay?"

G.C.W replies with a nod, "Most likely."

Angel closes her eyes and announces loudly, "We isa boojiboos!"

Naruto turns to her and his mouth was hung open comically. He said kindly after some time, "Asyrifah, meega need a little talk with _boojiboo_." Naruto stresses the word as he sends a glare to Angel.

G.C.W replies with a smirk "Go ahead."

Naruto grabs Angel's paw and walks away from the crowd as he stares at her angrily and whispers, "Gaba youga doing? Gaba youga thinking?"

She turns to Naruto and whispers, "Soka, forgive meega."

Before Naruto could say a thing or think what she meant, she puts her nose against his and rubs it; unconsciously he does the same. She pulls back and licks his nose and then kisses his cheek. Naruto copied the actions without even thinking about it; he licks her nose, and then kisses her cheek. He didn't know what was happening to him, he never acted like this nor was taught to do this; yet, it was second nature to him. Angel turns Naruto to face her before diving into his lips and giving him a long kiss.

Stitch stood there with his mouth agape, he couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy watching Naruto and Angel kiss. They let their hands explore the other's body, as they turn to deepen the kiss. After a couple of seconds, Naruto and Angel break the kiss as they look to each other while breathing heavily.

"Well...I can't break this family seeing how experiment 624, a.k.a Angel, made experiment 628, a.k.a. Naruto, to be her partner and not planning on any world or worlds domination. I hereby decree the investigation to be over immediately," she orders the lizard guards in the room, "Jumba Jookiba is free of all charges and this record will be erased. As long as 624 promises to watch over 628 and accepts whatever the consequences that befallen her from his actions. Agree?"

G.C.W extends her hand and waits for Angel to shake, "Well?"

Angel was now having second thoughts, _'Gaba meega do?'_

Angel stretches her paw out and shakes the other alien's hand, "Meega promise. Meega swear accept any punishment if Naruto does something wrong."

Angel was screaming inside, _'Gaba possess meega say that! Gaba if Naruto does something bad and he naga nota, meega will get in big trouble instead! But...meega want Naruto and Jumba hagata. Oh well, naga undo gaba been done.'_

"Okay then, with that settle we can take our leave," G.C.W replies with a smirk.

"What, just like that?" Pleakley asks shocked.

"That's anti-climactic," he mutters as he crosses his arms over his chest.

"I'm sorry to have intruded into your business, I now know that anonymous tip was wrongful made and misinform. Good day," she said to them as herself and the lizard guards with her turn into white figures before breaking into orbs and ascending through the ceiling. Everyone, except Stitch and Naruto, sigh in relief.

Lilo turns to Angel with a smile, "Nice thinking there. Though, don't you think you cut it a little _too_ close. Any longer and we would've lost both of them."

"Takka Lilo," Angel giggles, but then turns to Naruto.

"Meega soka for doing that to youga, Naruto," Angel apologizes, "But meega need make it look believable so she can leave."

She adds with a smile, "Meega happy she did."

However, Naruto just stood in place and Angel was feeling a little bit uneasy.

"Naruto...Youga okie-taka?" Angel asks as she waves her hand over his face a couple of times.

She sees the stupor in his eyes and tries to comfort him by licking his cheek, which oddly enough was working. The overall shock just seems to vanish, becoming transparent with every lick.

"Huh?" Naruto asks finally coming to from his daze.

"Angel soka about putting youga in position. Meega naga want them take youga and Jumba away. Itchibawa naga mad at Angel?" she states sadly.

"Meega naga mad youga. Just wished youga said something else instead of boojiboos," Naruto said as he taps his foot nervously.

He looks behind Angel and could see Stitch sending him daggers.

Naruto looks back to Angel and whispers, "Besides, meega think youga apologizing wrong guy."

Angel tilts her head perplexed by Naruto's comment, "Gaba? Gaba youga mean wrong guy?"

Naruto moves his eyes and Angel glances over her shoulder to see Stitch there, not amused with what has happened.

"Oh," Angel replies realizing Stitch's expression, "Asyrifah, Naruto."

Naruto just nods as she leaves to Stitch.

"Stitch..." Angel starts as she walks to him, "Meega naga mean that. None isa true. Meega said it to protect Naruto and Jumba. That isa it, that isa all it was."

"Then why youga said boojiboo? And did that?" Stitch asks hurt.

"Meega naga nota, okie-taka. Isa first think popped into meega's head and meega just said it," Angel explains as she looks at him.

"Sides, why youga jealous?" she asks intrigued by his behavior.

"Youga call we need a break, if meega recalls. Youga said youga needed _**'space'**_," Angel states while air quoting.

"Meega naga jealous," Stitch mutters as he eyed Naruto.

"Meega just wanna make sure youga naga get hurt," he said still staring Naruto down.

"Then why youga mad?" Angel requests from Stitch as she see him glaring Naruto intensely.

He looks back to Angel and softens his countenance, as he slumps and looks at the floor. _'Why isa meega jealous. Meega did call for a break, but...it naga mean break-up.'_

"Can we talk outside?" Stitch asks and Angel nods. They both leave the house and went to the tree house.

_At the tree house..._

Angel repeats herself, "Why youga mad?"

"Meega mad because meega said break, naga break-up. Meega never said we see other boojiboos," Stitch tries to explain his frustration.

"Gaba? Meega confused youga said we need break, but when meega want help achi-baba youga mad because youga think meega hook-up with Naruto?" Angel retorts getting annoyed.

"Meega nota meega said that and meega nota youga helped Naruto, but...meega naga nota. That kiss looked like youga enjoyed it, enjoyed it more than we kissed. It looked like youga want be with him and naga meega," Stitch confesses as he sighs.

"But, meega told youga. Isa plan to help Naruto to stay and help him get back home. Gaba meega do to prove youga?" she states.

"Do youga like him?" Stitch flat out asks her, "Like do youga like _like_ him. Like love him?"

"Of course naga," Angel comments angrily, "youga thought meega cheat on youga, did you?"

"Well...with how youga and Naruto been acting around each other. Meega thought youga would leave with him in an instant," Stitch snaps harshly.

"Naga deny it. Youga change ever since he came hagata," Stitch adds.

Angel was about to rebuttal, but thought back to when she first met Naruto and everything else that has happened up until now. She closes her mouth and glares at Stitch, "Meega naga believe this. Youga naga trust meega."

"Do youga want break this?" Stitch asks seriously, "Gaba we have?"

"Meega naga nota..." Angel answers somberly and honestly.

"Angel, meega love youga. Itchibawa think about it," Stitch states as he jumps off the tree house and walks home.

Angel just falls back onto the floor of the tree house and look up at the stars in the midnight blue sky. Thinking. She was so lost in thought; she didn't even know what time it was. She sits up and jumps off the tree house and walks aimlessly about the kiss.

"Angel!" a voice calls out to her and she turns around to see Naruto running up to her.

She waits for him to reach her and when he does he doesn't look her in the eyes.

"Um. Hi." Naruto shifted from one foot to another and gave another sheepish grin.

"Hi?" Angel parrots back confused as they stand.

She walks and Naruto grabs her paw, "Wait...that isa naga gaba meega wanted to say."

Angel turns back around and looks at him seriously. "Well..." she said impatiently.

"Well...If youga nota gaba isa happening to meega, youga tell meega truth. Right? Youga naga tell meega a lie, but the truth. The entire truth, right?" Naruto asks as he senses Angel was annoyed.

"Ih, meega tell youga truth if isa bad. Meega and youga isa achi-babas," Angel states with a small smile.

"Then, do youga nota why meega isa like this? Did Jumba tell youga anything?" Naruto asks with pleading eyes.

Angel looks at him and felt sorry for Naruto. _'Should meega tell him truth that he may never be human again and be experiment forever? Or should meega lie and say something else?'_

Angel quickly decides her response, "Meega naga nota Naruto. But, meega will talk to Jumba about it."

Naruto smiles at her, "Takka Angel. Youga really cool, youga nota."

"Yeah, meega nota. Youga said before," she chuckles.

Both stood there is silence as Naruto coughs and Angel looks at him.

He scratches his cheek as his eyes advert Angel's as he confesses, "Youga...Youga... Youga misa butifa kisser. The kiss isa morcheeba. Isa very good kiss."

Angel couldn't tell if her eyes were playing trick on her, because she saw Naruto faintly blush whenever he said 'kiss'.

"Did youga like it?" Angel asks with a wink.

"Isa something," Naruto admits as he rocks on his heels.

"Meega never nota youga be awesome," he adds, "Youga body isa nice."

Angel caught Naruto blushing again and her lips tuck into a smile, "Ih, did youga like gaba youga saw?"

Naruto quickly shut his mouth as he was afraid to say something stupid. Angel laughs at Naruto's face and Naruto's blush swiftly evaporates and glares at Angel.

"Ughhh. Youga impossible!" Naruto said a little irked Angel was laughing at him after he came out to see where she was and how she was.

"Yet, youga love meega to bits," Angel stuck her tongue out and made a raspberry.

"Oh, youga going get it now!" Naruto said with mock anger as he wipes his face.

Angel fakes screams, "Ah! Help! Help! Naruto isa chasing meega!"

She jogs away and Naruto catches on what she was doing and follows her. He follows her to a piece of the rain forest and scans the place as he mumbles, "If meega was Angel, where meega hide?"

"Up hagata!" A voice calls out as Naruto looks up and sees Angel falling onto him.

She crashes into him and sits on top of him, both were laughing at the stunt. After they were finish laughing, Naruto and Angel look to each other closely.

"Meega happy we achi-babas," Naruto said as he looks at Angel.

She lifts herself off and sits down as Naruto sits up.

"Meega just naga realize how much time meega spend with youga, back then."

"But youga glad that youga did, right?" Angel interrupted, even though she knew the answer.

"Naga really. Actually, at first naga," he said and Angel look kind of disappointed.

"Oh," she said as her ears droop.

"But...spending so much time with youga made meega realize something. Youga made meega see how nice youga really were. Also, how kind youga isa too."

The perked her up fast, she smiles at Naruto and then gently pushes her shoulder into his. He did the same and both couldn't help but smile.

Angel exploded into another fit of giggles and Naruto was confused.

"Gaba isa so funny?" Naruto asks, lost.

"Naga thing, naga thing. Naga thing at all, Naruto," Angel tried to contain her giggling, "Meega just naga believe gaba meega feel, isa it."

Naruto asks intrigued, "Gaba feeling?"

Angel announces softly, "Meega _**like**_ youga."

She burst into a loud laugh this time, "Seriously, from youga stories, meega actually liked youga."

Naruto looked at Angel as if she had suddenly sprouted another head. "Well this isa news for meega."

"Meega nota. But, meega glad youga said we achi-babas so much. Meega thought," she stops herself as she leans on Naruto's shoulders and both look at the stars, "Naga mind. Meega just happy meega have achi-baba like youga."

"Yeah, achi-babas. The two of us," Naruto replies sadly.

"Angel, meega need-" he was about to say something else, but stops himself when heard light snoring and purring.

He looks over and finds Angel was fast asleep on his shoulder. He huffs and decides to put Angel down under a tree. He was about to go back to the house, but decides against it and puts himself beside Angel. Naruto didn't question what was the status of their relationship and just felt content with cuddling with Angel. He closes his eyes as he sleeps the night away.

_Next Day..._

Angel's eyelids fluttered as she tried to figure out why she was sleeping outside and on the ground and why there was something or, rather, a _**someone **_who was radiating so much heat behind her. Angel then noticed that this _**someone **_had _**his,**_ paw draped protectively all over her.

Angel shifted so that she was facing her mysterious "cuddler", only to see Naruto snoring loudly and drooling. Angel smiled a little as she remembered what happened last night. Sure, she was still confused as to the status of her relationship with Naruto was; but one thing was for certain: Angel enjoyed waking up like this and being close to Naruto.

After a few moments, Angel decided to wake Naruto up so that they could move from the ground to a different place or something else. You know, just to be more comfortable as compared to sleeping on the ground.

"Naruto..." Angel whispered teasingly. "Wake up, sleepyhead."

"Dun wanna. Youga naga make meega," Naruto mumbled incoherently. "Youga comfy and soft." Naruto, to prove his point, shifted closer to Angel.

"Narutooooooo," Angel whined. "As much as meega love waking up like this, meega think youga crushing meega to death." Angel hoped that teasing would finally get Naruto to wake up.

Naruto was about to retort, when he yawned again and fell back asleep on top of Angel. Angel just rolls her eyes at how dense Naruto can be sometimes, but couldn't help but chuckle. At that, Angel heard a faint grumbling noise and realized that it was Naruto's stomach grumbling.

Angel teases in a singsong voice, "Meega got food."

Naruto opened his eyes swiftly and sit up as he looks around while asking, "Where?! Where?! Where?!"

Angel couldn't help but laugh at Naruto, who pouted as he realizes he was tricked.

"That naga cool," Naruto said glaring at Angel.

"Would youga like join meega for breakfast at Lilo's place?" Angel offered, feeling bad at leading the blonde along with imaginary food just to wake him up.

She saw Naruto hesitate at first before answering. "Ih, meega would love to go," Naruto smiled, and Angel noticed the bed fur on his head. She couldn't help but release a little giggle and Naruto was still half-asleep and didn't know why she was laughing.

"Gaba isa so funny?" he demanded.

She points to the top of his head and explains with a smile, "Youga got bed fur."

He pats his head and feels his fur was messy, he tries to fix it; however, it didn't work so well.

Angel offers, "Youga mind meega grooming youga to fix youga's bed fur?"

Naruto playfully tapped his chin, as if he was lost in thought.

"Well," Angel said with a big grin on her face,

"Does meega have a second choice?" he asks playfully.

Angel lightly hits him, "Youga second option isa go into ocean and smell like sea water. Number three isa licking youga self."

Naruto thought carefully his options and smirks, "Choice number one."

Her smile grows as she stands and lets her legs get used to walking. She walks behind Naruto then she starts grooming him, to be honest he thought it was strange. But in a good way, he actually wish she was doing it for a long time; of course, she was finish before he could say a thing.

"Done!" she exclaims gleefully as she clapped her hands.

Naruto pats his head fur and smiles, "Takka Angel."

Angel helps Naruto up and both walk over to Lilo's house. On the way, Naruto started to get a headache.

"Ogata, meega head hurt. But why?" Naruto softly asks himself.

_[Aw man! I'm late to work!]_

Naruto turns around and sees a guy running to his car and once he gets inside, speeds off in a rush.

"Gaba?" Naruto asks as he tilts his head to the side.

_[I can't wait to go to the beach. I'm going to have fun with Robbie.]_

Naruto looks up and sees a teenage girl with a two-piece bikini happily smiling as she goes to where the beach was.

Naruto grins, "Awesome...meega can hear other people's thoughts."

He grabs his head and rubs it as he continues, "But gives meega headache."

"Naruto, youga okie-taka?" Angel asks as she notices Naruto was far behind her.

Naruto was thinking what would be the best option to answer that question.

_'Tell her youga can read minds or lie. Those isa my choices.'_

"Meega just hungry, isa all. We need hurry to Lilo's house," Naruto answers.

Angel nods as she turns around and both walk, while Naruto was busy invading every single person's thoughts that came their way. Not on purpose, he didn't even know how it activated and didn't know how to control it.

_Lilo's house..._

Naruto was in the kitchen as he massages his head and mutters, "Meega brain throbbing badly."

Naruto couldn't even eat, that's how much his head was hurting.

Angel walks in and asks, "Gaba isa wrong Naruto? Why youga naga eating? Youga naga hun-"

She stops talking when she sees Naruto rubbing his upper neck and head, "Hurt youga head?"

"Naga," Naruto lies as he closes his eyes.

"What's going on here?"

Naruto and Angel look up to see Nani and Lilo entering the kitchen.

"Naga much. Naruto has headache or something," Angel simply answers with a shrug.

"Wait right here," Nani said as she goes to the cabinet to get some painkillers for Naruto. She hands them to Naruto and he consumes it with a cup of water, he slams the cup down. Although the painkillers had help some Naruto still felt pretty crappy.

He hears Jumba walking in from the backdoor as he groans, "Never knowing lack of sleep felt this bad."

Naruto was about to ask when he read someone's mind, _[If mutated ninja boy knowing truth, he'll be angry and hurt. Better if Jumba finishes machine so he can going home.]_

Naruto decides to dismiss that as he asks Jumba hopefully, "How isa machine? Isa working yet?"

"It's getting there," Jumba answers with a small smile. _'Just a few more days.'_

He sees Jumba look over at Angel with a look, _[Wonder if 624 telling him what I saying before? If she saying anything about his condition, Jumba hopes she didn't.]_

Naruto snaps his head at Angel with squinted eyes as he thought, '_So...She already talked to Jumba. Then, why she said she naga did. That mean, she nota something.'_


	19. Truth Escapes

A/N: Read and review por favor!

_[thought] _- Naruto reading thoughts

* * *

Angel looks to Naruto and sees him glaring her down, making her feel uncomfortable. _'Why he look meega like that?'_

"Why youga looking at meega like that?" Angel asks as she adverts her eyes from Naruto's gaze.

"Wondering, isa all," came Naruto's annoyed reply.

He turns to Jumba and asks, "Okie-taka, why meega have other powers than gaba youga said?'

Jumba shrugs his shoulders, "Mutation can add or take away powers. Jumba never made a hybrid experiment before, so this is forbidden territory."

Naruto retorts looking at him, "SO youga just making this up as youga go along, basically?"

Jumba turns his hand left to right a couple of time, "More or less."

"Jumba...something bad happen to meega," Naruto speaks seriously.

"What?" Jumba asks shocked by how Naruto sounded.

"Meega naga able talk Kurama anymore," Naruto stated, "Youga test meega see why."

"We can test now, but won't get results for a couple of days?" Jumba replies, "Does that mean you staying longer?"

Naruto thought about it and answers, "Ih, meega stay longer. Only after results and then meega go back home."

He looks back to Angel, _[Meega talk Jumba soon.]_

Naruto smirks at that, _'Oh really? Then when youga go. Meega will follow youga and see gaba youga nota.'_

He looks back down and finishes the food that have been left on his plate. Jumba looks to Angel who slightly nods and Jumba excuses himself, "Well...better get back to making machine."

He stands up, pushes the chair and glances at Angel before leaving. A couple of seconds later, Angel excuses herself. "Soka to leave Naruto. Meega forgot to call agent about next concert, but meega be back soon."

She stands up and walks out the backdoor like Jumba did. Naruto takes his cue and speaks to Nani and Lilo calmly, "Meega going out for walk. Probably be back soon."

Naruto puts his dish in the sink and then leaves the kitchen. Nani eyes Lilo a look and Lilo shares the same look.

"Well...wasn't that interesting?" Nani said.

"What was?" A voice asks and both turn to see Pleakley there.

He walks over and takes a chair as he eyed between the sister, "Well, what's so interesting. Tell me."

Nani sighs knowing once Pleakley wanted to know a secret, he won't stop until he knows it.

"Looks like we were after all," Nani smirks.

"You mean that," Pleakley said as he covers his mouth, hiding a huge grin.

He stops his grin and states skeptically, "But, isn't still too early to jump to conclusions. We could be just reading too much into this."

"I agree with Pleakley about this matter. I mean, for all we know it could be something else. We don't know how they think," Lilo adds with a shrug as she sits back down on the chair.

"But what if it is? You do know what this means right?" Nani asks glancing at the two.

"But...Nani, wouldn't that be meddling since we're interfering with business that isn't our own?" Lilo asks.

"In a way, yes. But, you can see it clearly can't you. There is something there," Nani said as she glance the door.

"Okay, but what do we do then?" Lilo asks as she and Pleakley lean in and listen attentively.

"- and there you have it. That's the plan we're going to use to help them," Nani smiled and waited for her audience's reaction.

"Well?" she asks.

"Okay, I'm in." Lilo said with a nod.

"Count me in too," Pleakley adds with a smile.

"They nota something," he mutters annoyed, "Meega wish meega nota they saying."

After that, they went their own directions and Naruto decides to follow Angel intently.

_In that moment..._

Jumba and Angel were talking while Naruto was hiding under the bushes glaring at the two.

Jumba said softly, "You knowing, you can't protecting him forever."

Angel nods understandingly, "Meega nota. But...meega afraid to tell him because meega naga want hurt him."

"But not telling him is even worse," Jumba pointed out, "He is smart. He'll figure it out and once he does, he will being mad at you."

"Meega nota that too. Maybe...youga fix him and then meega might naga tell him," Angel suggests hopefully.

"What if Jumba can't helping him? Then what?" Jumba asks truthfully.

_Meanwhile..._

After some distance, Naruto thought it was better to let himself be known.

"Hey Angel!" Naruto exclaims as he runs out of bush, making Angel jump.

"Naruto, gaba youga out hagata?" She asks as she tries to calm her heart.

"Meega was walking around when meega smelled youga scent and meega thought we talk and walk," Naruto suggests with a smile.

"Sir, ih, sir!" Angel mocked salutes and marches off, causing Naruto to chuckle at her antics.

"Ha. Ha. Misa funny Angel," Naruto said as Angel walks back to him.

"Come on boojiboo, youga and meega travel the stars together. Just the two of us," he winks at Angel.

Angel winks back, "Honey, we first need eat. Let meega start dinner."

She leads him to a place with a fallen log while Naruto sits there, pretending to read something.

Angel calls out, "HONEY! DINNER'S READY!"

Naruto just shook his head and headed towards the "kitchen". He decided to have a little more fun with Angel.

"Ugh. Work isa horrible. Meega had protect annoying kid while escorting him. He kept complaining, meega felt like it isa naga end soon," he looks to Angel with a smirk, "Isa so comforting to find meega wife waiting for meega get home and have dinner with meega," Naruto quickly got the reaction he wanted.

"Why do meega be housewife?" Angel pouts, "If anything, youga should be doing it since youga can do anything. Youga should cook meega since meega work taking care of house and k-" The pink-furred experiment must've realized what she was about to say as she abruptly stopped.

"Gaba? Naruto approaches her with a predatory look on his face. He leans in Angel's ear and whispers, "Were youga going to say kids?" He felt Angel shudder under him.

"Naga!" Angel backs away and had this silly smile on her face. "Meega naga mean... Uh.. Gaba meega was tryin-" Angel looked confused and panicked. Naruto decided that he had enough fun for now.

"Meega kidding Angel, meega naga offended." Angel frowned and pouted at the same time, glaring at Naruto while shaking her head. This of course, not only made Naruto laugh, but also made him fall for her harder. Realizing what he had done, he quickly changed the topic. "Let's begin eating! Meega hamataka."

Angel hands him a pineapple with bananas and other berries she found around the island. Naruto takes a bite out of this and eats it like an animal.

He looks to Angel, "Gaba youga call this?"

"Salad della Angel," Angel said with a smirk.

"Of course, why meega naga think that," Naruto states while smirking, "only youga can think something like that."

"Gaba?" Angel ask as she looks at Naruto.

"Youga nota gaba meega mean," Naruto said as he was eating some berries.

"Naga, meega naga really nota youga mean," Angel laughs and Naruto joins as well. The more time he spent with Angel, the more he found himself falling faster for the pink-furred experiment. But, he couldn't help but remember that she was hiding something from him and that made him feel sad.

He focuses on Angel and soon he was able to hear her thoughts, _[Itchibawa, let Jumba's guess be wrong. Meega want Naruto have good life back home. Meega hope Jumba can fix this.]_

Naruto rolled his eyes, _'Great...She isa naga spilling.'_

Naruto said after finishing his salad, "Meega has date with Jumba. Hoping he nota gaba wrong with meega. Bye."

Naruto said as he leaves Angel by running all on fours. He arrives shortly to Jumba's ship and enters inside.

"Jumba!" Naruto calls out, "Jumba where are youga?!"

"Over here!" A voice exclaims and Naruto follows the echo until he sees Jumba.

"Ah, yes. You wanting test to ease your nerves, right?" Jumba asks as he lifts himself from the machine.

"Ih, meega appreciate that greatly," Naruto answers with a nod.

"Sit here then," Jumba said as he pats on the device.

Naruto walks up to it and sits down, "Isa naga like before, right?"

"No, this is different. Jumba swears," Jumba states.

Naruto fully sits on the machine and Jumba speaks, "Time for test beginning!"

_Two and a half hours later..._

Jumba opens the door, Nani, Pleakley, David, Lilo, Stitch, and Angel stand up to hear the news.

"The machine isn't 100 percent accurate, but...suggesting that Naruto no longer has chakra," Jumba said as he reads his reports.

"What?" Lilo asks in disbelief, "Can't you try to do something?"

"Jumba trying everything in my power, but I cannot restore Naruto's chakra," Jumba said as he faces them.

"But youga can do something to help, ih? Youga best scientist in world!" Angel comments with a frown.

"Judging by these numbers...not looking good. I'm sorry there's nothing else I can do. Mutated Ninja Boy has completely lost chakra, now only time before he becomes full experiment," Jumba said sadly.

Naruto comes out looking rather depressed and looks at everyone.

"So...does that mean the connection to his chakra has been severely sever?" Nani asks feeling bad for Naruto quietly to Jumba.

"Yes, yes it does," Jumba said softly.

Stitch goes to Naruto and tries to comfort him, "Isa going be all right, Naruto."

"Naga, isa naga," he said as he walks out.

David tries the same, "Don't worry bro. Everything will look up soon."

Naruto blankly looks to the floor, before commenting on David's statement. "Like meega said, isa naga."

He exits the building passing all of them. Angel tries to reach out for him, but hesitates. She thinks for a second and decides to go after him.

"Naruto, wait! Aggaba!" Angel calls out to him.

Naruto mumbles loud enough with a frustrated tone, "Go away."

"Meega will, but meega want youga nota meega hagata for youga," Angel said still trailing behind Naruto.

"Naga, meega mean go away. As in, go back with Stitch. Get on with youga life," Naruto said angrily.

"Gaba? Gaba youga talking about Naruto?!" Angel asks with a few tears forming in her eyes, feeling hurt.

"Meega saying meega naga need anyone's help anymore. Just aggaba pretending like youga care for meega. Meega perfectly capable defending meega self," Naruto remarks as he walks a little faster.

"Meega nota that Naruto! We naga hagata because want defend youga. We want youga safe. That isa difference, we achi-babas and ohana. Isa all we want isa youga be safe," Angel said as she closes in on Naruto.

"Youga naga need do anymore favors. Meega be fine by meega self," Naruto said angrily.

Angel stops Naruto, by grabbing his paw and turns him around as she explains, "Meega naga pretending about it. Listen, when youga was out cold and Hamsterwheel and his goons had youga...meega was about lose meega mind and again when Grand Councilwoman came to take youga away because of the thought of never seeing youga again hurt meega."

Angel states dropping more tears, "Itchibawa stay Naruto. Itchibawa."

"Then if youga care for meega as youga proclaimed. ...Why?" Naruto asks as he faces Angel.

"Why gaba Naruto?" Angel sniffling.

"Why youga lied about naga nota gaba happen to meega. That Jumba told youga the news before," Naruto snaps crossed, "Or did it escape youga mind?"

"Meega naga idea gaba youga talking about," Angel huffs.

"Youga naga idea. How convenient that when meega ask youga, youga magically forgot. Youga said you tell meega truth if youga nota," Naruto said holding his temper, "Youga going to wait for right moment to tell meega everything, right?"

Angel remained silent.

"When were youga going to tell meega anyway? A couple of days? Weeks? Months? Years?!" Naruto shouts at her and she cringes from it.

"Meega was going to tell youga soon," Angel tearfully replies.

"Face it...youga were naga tell truth to meega, ever. Meega right, right?" Naruto asks glaring at Angel.

Angel didn't answer.

"As meega thought," Naruto stormily spat.

He pulls his paw out of Angel's grasp and starts walking off again.

"Naruto..." Angel said sadly.

"Naga come closer to meega. Angel, just leave meega alone and get out," Naruto stops as he mumbles loud enough for Angel to hear because he wasn't facing her.

"Naga," Angel states as she walks over to him, "Meega naga mean to lie. Isa just...Meega heard youga stories and meega naga want youga get hurt again like youga were. Meega soka. Meega trying protect youga from another bad experience, from pain."

"Meega-o-itume! Get away from meega! Go away! GET OUT!" Naruto explodes, "Which part was naga clear enough for youga?!"

"Meega naga do it," Angel said as she goes around Naruto,

"Angel...Meega isa using every ounce of self-restraint and discipline trying naga use powers on youga right now. Get in meega way and meega naga hesitate to send youga flying," Naruto threatens seriously.

"Aggaba Naruto!" Both turn to see Stitch stomping towards them. "Meega can hear youga fight from house. Meega came hagata to stop it."

"Then take Angel away from meega before meega does it personally," Naruto threatens her.

Stitch looks at Naruto and saw he was serious about it. Stitch was feeling anger inside himself, no one had a right to hurt _**his**_ Angel.

"Gaba youga said?" Stitch asks, trying to be calm. "Did youga say youga use youga powers on her if she naga leave youga alone?"

Before Naruto could say a thing, Stitch lifted him up by the neckand brought his face really close to Naruto's face. Naruto could see the fury behind those pity black orbs.

He growls at Naruto, "Meega using everything inside naga pummel youga straight into ground. Youga hear meega. Naga one threatens Angel when meega isa hagata. That isa asking trouble. If youga use youga powers on her or do something else to her then meega will aggaba youga and youga naga worry about going home. Because meega will stop youga right there and then, got it?"

Naruto looks towards Angel and he could see the hurt behind the tears that were in Angel's eyes.

Stitch shakes Naruto so Naruto looks back at him, "She lied to youga because she cared for youga!"

"But she naga going tell meega truth! That isa why meega mad. She nota and naga tell meega!" Naruto said as he breaks the grip. He just stares at the two and then turns to walk away

"Youga naga nota her," Stitch mumbles as he and Angel walk.

"Gaba? Youga naga nota gaba meega been through!" Naruto shouts as he turns to them, "Youga naga nota meega life's been! Meega lost many achi-babas, meega been hunted like an animal and meega was treated like an outcast! Now meega isa some monster and isa stay like this forever!" Naruto stated angrily as he shout at their backs.

Stitch turns an round and sees Naruto giving him a challenging stare. Both begin to growl at one another, Naruto and Stitch then went on all fours and slowly approach each other. Angel knew what they were about to do, "Guys! Aggaba! Youga achi-baba! Youga ohana! Youga naga fight one another!"

But, that didn't stop Naruto and Stitch. Stitch charges at him, but Naruto flicks his arm and Stitch went flying back. Stitch grabs a palm tree and uses it to catapult himself into Naruto's gut.

Naruto gasps, "Gah!"

As he flies back some distance and lands on the ground leaving a trail, he lifts his head to find Stitch coming at him. Naruto rolls out of the way just in time, and as he is getting up sweeps Stitch's feet out from under him. Stitch instinctively rolls into a ball and goes behind some trees and Naruto quickly goes into his fighting stance. He hears a sound and on impulse swings his arm, Naruto throws a tree some feet. Naruto's ears perk up and he turns to his left to see Stitch's fist coming at his face. Thinking quickly, Naruto grabs the fist and flips Stitch over himself. Stitch lands and then sweep kicks Naruto, Naruto lands on the ground with Stitch over him, growling. Naruto growls too and Angel runs towards them and goes in between them.

"Aggaba you two!" Angel exclaims crying between the two, "Itchibawa, aggaba fighting."

"What is going on here?" A voice exclaims and they turn to see Lilo there with Nani, Pleakley and Jumba.

She wasn't expecting what she heard next.

"Naruto and Stitch are fighting," Angel states as she tries to pull them away from one another.

"Huh? Why?" Nani ask with wide eyes.

"Because Naruto isa mad at meega for naga telling him he might be experiment forever and then they fight," Angel states as she struggles to keep the two at bay.

"Oh no, this is bad..." Pleakley said remembering the fight on Hamsterviel's ship.

Angel's arms finally gave out and she was pushed aside as the two began rolling down on the ground. The others try to pry them off, but they did very little to stop the fight. Naruto finally got his second set of arms out and throws Stitch off of him, he slowly stands as his back spikes start to grow and then his antennae gradually show themselves. When the dust settles, Stitch too was in the same mode as Naruto and both growl at each other. Stitch jumps up and rolls into a ball, Naruto quickly flick his arm and push Stitch back. Stitch quickly stands up as he glares at Naruto, nostrils flaring. Naruto runs over to Stitch and throws a punch. Stitch swings his left paw at Naruto's punch, blocking it and then punches Naruto hard across the face. Naruto flies back a couple of feet. He sits up and rubs his cheek.

Stitch taunts, "Meega thought youga better than this Naruto. Come on, where isa youga best shot."

Naruto taunts back as he stands up, "Heh heh... Gaba about youga. Meega thought youga make me learn. Meega still naga understand."

Stitch turns serious as he states, "Meega isa going easy on youga since youga naga nota how use youga body right."

"Of course," Naruto simply said with an eye roll.

Stitch was getting angrier at Naruto, "Let's see is youga can handle this!"

Stitch lunges at Naruto. He catches him under his leg and tosses him backward toward the ground and Stitch lands on his butt.

"That does it!" Stitch shouts angrily.

Stitch quickly stands up and lunges at Naruto again. Naruto grabs Stitch by his arm, spins around in circles, grabs a vine and ties Stitch's arm to his foot and throws him to the ground. Naruto puts his foot on Stitch's back as he states, "Youga see, this isa how isa ends."

Stitch smirks, "Youga wrong."

Naruto was confused by what Stitch meant; he was on the ground with his arm and paw tied together. How could he get out? Stitch easily breaks the vine and turns around, grabbing Naruto's foot and sending him onto the floor with Stitch on top of him.

"See...Youga forgot, meega naga human," Stitch states proudly.

"It works both ways then," Naruto comments.

"Huh?" Stitch asks as he feels something grab him and toss him aside.

Naruto stands up and Stitch sits up slowly to see Naruto's tail moving from side to side.

"Because meega naga human either," Naruto states as he glares at Stitch.

Angel runs it and hold her hands together, "Itchibawa, aggaba this."

Naruto charges at Stitch and throws a punch, Stitch catches Naruto's fist and throws a punch back, but Naruto catches it as well. Same with their second set, both were deadlock. Stitch tries to roundhouse kick Naruto, but Naruto releases his hands and grabs onto his paw. Naruto spins in a circle for some time; Stitch places his hands on the ground and kicks Naruto in the gut upward. Stitch backflips and jumps towards Naruto as both give a barrage of attacks and dodges. Both jump back onto the ground while Angel was watching, each were heaving heavily as their chests went up and down rapidly.

Angel mutters as her eyes water, "Aggaba fighting youga two. Both of youga aggaba, youga ohana and achi-baba. Aggaba fighting youga."

Naruto and Stitch both run at each other, getting ready to fight again.

Angel exclaims loudly as she runs to them, "Aggaba it!"

"Rah!" Naruto cries out.

"Gah!" Stitch hollers.

"Naga! Aggaba!" Angel screams as she runs to the two.

_'Too late'_ Stitch thought in midflight.

_'Meega naga aggaba,'_ Naruto thought.

"No!" Angel cries out loudly.

Before the two collided, both were shot were a laser gun; which stuns them effectively.

Naruto moans softly, "Jumba."

See the person holding the gun before his vision went black. Angel turns around to see Jumba, Nani, Lilo and Pleakley there.

She goes back to crying as Jumba walks over to her, "Ssh. Don't cry 624. They'll being back to their normal selves no time. Evil genius swears."

_Next Day…_

Naruto woke up to a dull throb on his head as he massages it. He slowly opens his eyes as he looks around the room; he closes his eyes as the memories of the previous day pop into his head.

He sighs after what he remembers, "Meega isa ika-patooti."

He turns to the other side of the bed and tries to sleep again.

_Knock! Knock!_

He mutters through clenched teeth, hoping the person wouldn't enter.

_Creeeaakkk!_

That thought was quickly dismissed; so he tries to pretend sleep so the person can say whatever and then leave.

"You can stop faking now," the voice said angrily.

Naruto opens an eye and sure enough, Lilo was sitting next to him with an angered glare

"Gaba youga want," Naruto asks as he closes his eyes again.

"Just checking in on you," she said softly, "That's it."

Naruto quickly sits up about to say something, until a sharp pain on his back pulls him back down.

"Ogata," he mutters.

He turns to Lilo and asks, "How Naruto got hagata?"

Lilo comments as she crosses her arms over her chest, "Well... Jumba carried you and Stitch here after your _fight_."

Naruto could sense that she didn't like that by how she said fight, it held so much venom.

Before he could say a thing, Naruto heard someone yawn and saw someone on the bed stir sleepily under the covers. Lilo must've noticed as well, as she looked at the figure and looked as if she just realized something.

"Oh that reminds me… Jumba decided to finish the machine while you and Stitch were recuperating from being stunned by Jumba," Lilo continues with a small smirk.

Naruto asks while looking at the figure, "Where's Stitch?"

"Sleeping still," Lilo replies.

"And Angel?" Naruto asks a little mad.

As if she had sensed that she was being talked about, the figure sat up and wiped the covers off to reveal Angel. She rubs away the sleep from her eyes. She blinked a few times before realizing that Naruto was awake and staring at her surprised.

"Youga seem a-" Naruto faltered as he finally remembered what had happened and who he was talking. "Oh, isa _**youga**_." Came out the hateful reply.

Angel frowned as he said that. "Gaba hell youga want?" he asked as he turned his head, ignoring Lilo.

Angel puffs her cheeks and groans, "Oooh!"

She shouts loudly at him, "As if meega want anything from youga!"

Angel points her nose high in the air as she leaves Naruto's room, "Hmm!"

Lilo looks between the two sadly and shook her head, "It's going to get worse."

She leaves Naruto alone so he could recover faster while Naruto tries to sleep.

_Two days later..._

Naruto and Stitch were both released from the medbay and have been avoiding each other as well as Angel. Naruto continues to practice his abilities, but nothing seems to work. That didn't stop Naruto from practicing.

_Five days later..._

At first, Naruto was actually relieved for the turn of events. He thought that this may help him to get his head on straight. That not talking to Angel would simply make his feelings for the pink-furred experiment go away. However, this feat was harder than he thought.

It's been almost a week since the pink-furred experiment has stormed out. That was also the last time Angel talked to Naruto or even looked at him. Naruto rarely bumps into Angel, but when he does see her. Angel simply pretends that Naruto does not exist, and Naruto did the same to the pink-furred experiment. Naruto also noticed that something changed in Angel, because no matter how happy she seems to be; she had this distant look in her eyes. As for Stitch... Naruto completely ignored him. But, on certain occasions when they would meet up...a fight would ensue. They would end up back at the medbay, making Jumba delay the M.D.G project.


	20. Your Choice

A/N: I know it is weird that I post on a Wednesday, but since I had this chapter already typed I thought I should post it. Anyway, I don't own anything from the Naruto universe or Lilo and Stitch universe; but I do own my ideas, plot, etc. With that done, read and review.

* * *

Naruto wakes up from the bed, his head was ringing and he looked down. He was once again in the medbay room for the umpteenth time. Naruto turns his head to the side and sees Lilo there.

She had a sad look in her eyes, "Naruto...You and Stitch need to stop this."

"You both need to move on. I want my best friends back together. Don't you get it that you're hurting us every time you fight it out. Please...forgive each other and move on," she begs as she releases a few tears.

Naruto looks down as he replies, "Lilo...Meega isa soka for hurting youga and everyone. Isa just...Meega naga thought Angel hurt Naruto so bad. Meega naga understand, but meega heart hurt after finding out she hid secret."

He turns around to her and speaks sadly, "She hurt meega, Lilo. Why youga naga understand? Why youga naga see she broke meega heart after what she did."

She sighs sadly, "Naruto."

"Hmm."

"I know she hurt you, but don't you think it is best that you get closure and talk to her and Stitch," Lilo suggests hopefully.

Naruto sighs sadly, "Meega naga nota. They naga talk to meega again. Maybe isa good thing meega isa leaving soon. Just wished isa naga ended like this."

"It's your choice," Naruto looks at Lilo shocked at her statement. "Naruto...you can choose to change things if you want to."

She sees him look down again as he grips the sheets, "Oh Naruto..."

Naruto stated, "Meega naga good. Meega can naga go back being their achi-baba."

He adds sadly, "They naga need meega. Once meega gone, they be happy and youga too.

"Hey Naruto, snap out of it!" Lilo said as she frantically waves her arms.

Naruto closes his eyes as he mumbles, "Just go away. Meega wanna be alone."

Lilo retorts angrily, "Come to your senses!"

But Naruto seems to be in a daze and she continues, "Naruto, listen...I know a lot of things have happen since you gotten here and a lot of it isn't fair. But this is just a bump in the road of life and even though I don't know you well...I know for sure this isn't you. Just because you can't pass one obstacle doesn't mean you give up. Look at yourself. Is this what you want do after failing? You wallow in self-pity."

"Huh? Lilo," Naruto gasps as he looks at her.

"But...I understand. Naruto, if you really want to be left alone, then I'll respect your wishes and leave. But only if that's what you really want me to do," Lilo stated with tears running down her eyes.

"Naga. Lilo naga go. Soka," Naruto said with sadness.

"Isa just...meega really naga let someone get close to meega like Angel was. So...when she lied to meega, it hurt to nota she did that. Meega felt mad and then Stitch made meega feel angrier," Naruto adds.

"I'm going to tell you something I remembered my dad said. The weak can never forgive because in order to forgive; you need to love. That's why forgiveness is the attribute of the strong because they can love the ones that hurt them," Lilo said while she sniffles a little.

"Lilo," Naruto speaks sadly.

"So... Naruto, which are you? It's your choice? Weak or strong?" Lilo asks as she wipes some of her tears off.

Naruto ponders and states, "Okie-taka, meega try be bigger person. Meega swear."

"Thank you," Lilo said truthfully happy.

When she looks to the corner, Naruto follows and there stood Angel. Naruto assumes she must've slept by him again and woke up a few minutes ago.

"Well…I'm gonna head out now. Bye you two," Lilo said quickly before Naruto could object; she was already out of the room.

There was another brief silence as soon as Lilo left the room. The two experiments looked at everything in the room except at each other. Naruto tried shifting in his bed again, while Angel just fiddled with her fingers.

"Hey," Angel was the first one to break the silence.

"Hey," Naruto mimicked, not really sure how to respond after with what happened.

More silence engulfed the room and Angel was shocked to hear Naruto's question.

"Why youga hagata," he tries to answer sounding neutral, but there was still a hint of hurt and anger there.

"Gaba?" Angel asks confused, "Gaba youga mean? Why meega hagata? Meega hagata because meega worry about youga."

"Naga offense, Angel, but meega naga believe youga. Youga naga telling meega something. But whatever it isa, meega naga hear about it. Just naga," Naruto stated annoyed.

"Meega came hagata because meega felt like it," Angel spat a little annoyed.

"Naga, youga doing this because youga feel bad for meega. Meega fine Angel. Youga naga pretend we achi-baba again just because the fight," Naruto said as he averts his eyes from Angel's.

More silence engulfs the two as Angel quickly turns her head from Naruto, gritting her teeth.

"Ika-patooki," Angel states as she shakes her head and puts her head into her paws.

Naruto snaps his head to Angel's direction and was going to say something, but stops when she quickly straightens up and screams at him. "Naga youga!"

Naruto looks at Angel and she states, "Meega was ika-patooti."

Naruto shakes his head as he comments while a downcast expression grows, "Youga naga ika-patooti. Meega isa one."

Angel quickly retorts, "Aggaba! Meega naga want another fight. Why naga we say we both ika-patooti. Ih?"

Naruto nods in agreement, "Ih."

Angel sighs before replying, "Naruto…meega did something bad to youga naga telling youga truth. Meega understand that really hurt youga. But…meega naga mean to. Meega misa soka."

"Meega nota youga nota and yeah…it really hurt meega, but meega nota youga had good intentions. Meega just overreacted and decided be stubborn. Youga said that youga soka and meega believe youga," Naruto said with a small smile.

Angel stands up and walks over to him and he states, "But…meega also owe youga an apology. As well as everyone else in ohana. Isa wrong for meega to act like that, meega soka Angel. Misa misa misa much soka."

"Isa okie-taka, meega naga tell youga truth because meega was concerned for youga," Angel simply stated.

"So…are we achi-baba or naga?" Angel looks to Naruto.

"Meega naga nota," Naruto said as he was thinking things through.

"Gaba? But…meega thought we be achi-baba again after talking this out. Meega thought…"

"Let meega finish," Naruto said chuckling while Angel looks at him.

"Isa meega decision to make…but naga mean isa final. In reality, isa youga choice if we achi-babas or naga," Naruto state seriously.

"Gaba?" Angel asks confused.

"Even if we naga achi-babas, meega still need coach for this body. Unless youga naga want be meega coach anymore," Naruto said with a pout.

Angel nods, "Okie-taka. Meega will decide only after youga tell meega one thing."

Naruto looks to Angel as she ponders away. "Ah ha! Did youga really mean that meega was the closest person to youga?"

Naruto explains, "Well...Since meega naga grew with parents, meega was alone. Sure meega did a ton of stunts and wore the biggest smiles...but meega was alone still. Meega decided if naga one person in the village want meega, that meega would keep to self and naga tell anyone meega true feelings. Meega try to show how tough meega was and swore naga let anyone see meega cry. But...when meega was down, meega wanted to do was to cry. Meega hated being alone...being invisible...being nothing. That isa until meega finally found people that wanted meega, accepted meega. But none of them are close to meega as youga are."

Angel nods understandingly, "Okie-taka."

She looks to Naruto who had a sad expression on his face, "Do youga want be left alone? Meega will respect youga wish and leave youga."

Naruto shakes his head with a smile, "Naga. Itchibawa stay hagata Angel. And soka, meega naga mean to hurt youga."

"Meega nota," Angel said happily.

Naruto looks out the window and sighs, "But gaba about ohana? Meega naga sure they like meega because of meega behavior."

He looks to Angel and asks, "Gaba if they naga want meega back?"

Angel states, "Meega convince them."

"Gaba if they told youga that they naga want meega around them anymore? Gaba youga do?"

Angel ponders on the question before replying, "That isa good question."

She smiles a little before continuing, "As for meega ohana, meega think meega nota them better than youga do and as spent more time with them than youga. Meega nota they would naga excluded anyone away. But if they do, then meega stick with youga."

"Gaba? But-" Naruto was cut off by Angel.

"Meega nota, meega nota. Youga going say meega nota them longer than meega nota youga, so why would meega choose youga over them," Angel states with a grin while Naruto was lost.

"That isa the point. If meega nota them for long time and was wrong about them, then isa mean that meega naga really nota them," she finishes.

She looks to Naruto and asks, "Does isa make sense?"

Naruto lost expression was the answer she needed.

Angel releases a small laugh, "If they pretend, then meega would naga go to them again."

"Oh...Ih, meega guess so," Naruto said after Angel rephrased the statement.

Silence once again surrounded the two as the two looked at everything but each other.

"Do youga have anything else?" Angel asks quizzically.

Naruto looks to Angel, _'Ih...Meega do. Meega...Meega love...'_

"Naga," Naruto states with a smile as he shakes his head.

Angel leans inward to Naruto, closely examining him as he pulls back.

"Youga lying," Angel said as she raising an eyebrow, "Youga want say something."

"Nagatay," Naruto quickly counters. A little too quickly and his mentally curses at himself for doing it.

Angel smirks knowing she was right, "So...anymore things youga would like to say?"

"Meega already said gaba meega need to say," Naruto said as he crosses his arms over his chest.

"Naruto...youga tell me gaba on youga chest. Meega be okie-taka," Angel replies kindly.

Naruto looks to 624 and sighs, "Fine."

"So youga do have something to tell meega," Angel states happily she was right.

"Ih, just one thing. Only one," Naruto speaks, knowing he was going to regret it.

"Well...let's hear it then. Naga keep meega waiting, gaba isa it?" Angel asks excitedly.

Naruto could feel his heartbeat quicken as Angel leaned it. A few days ago he would have never thought that he would be doing this, but he decided that this was the moment of truth.

Naruto deeply inhales as he looks at Angel, "Meega like youga, Angel. Naga like achi-baba way, but in real love. Like 'Meega think meega falling for youga' kind of way."

Naruto stops to see how Angel would react, but she just stood there staring at him, her face unreadable. So Naruto assumed that he should continue with his explanation.

"Youga see...Meega naga exactly pinpoint the moment meega started having these feelings for youga. Meega guess isa just youga always so kind to meega and helped meega. At first...Meega was annoyed by the fact of naga becoming human and with youga coaching; maybe a little of youga being close to meega. But as we started spending more time together, meega found youga smiles infectious. Youga eyes seems like they can read meega. Meega would find meega self looking forward to our training."

Naruto paused again and was expecting some sort of response from the 624 but got none.

So he resumes with speaking, "Youga made meega feel naga only special, but also like meega naga change, Angel. Especially, with youga kindness and youga cute laugh. But...meega nota youga love Stitch, that youga wanna be with Stitch. It naga means that youga like meega back or anything..."

Naruto sighs. "The reason meega telling youga all of this is because meega...For starters, if meega has go back home. Meega at least want youga to know. Also think isa completely unfair for youga to be with someone who isa so in love with youga, without youga knowing."

With that, Naruto had nothing left to say, and Angel just stood there. Naruto would go crazy if she didn't say anything.

"Say something. Scream or yell. Meega naga mind. Just say something," Naruto pleaded and yet Angel still did not respond.

"Okie-taka, meega get it. Meega guess youga naga want be achi-babas anymore or meega coach. Isa fine, meega understand. Meega was stupid enough to say that in first place. Youga can go now," Naruto closed his eyes, doing his best to hide his pain. He heard footsteps but didn't hear the door close.

"Youga right. Meega naga want be achi-babas anymore. Meega naga want be coach either," Naruto hears Angel whisper into his ears. "Meega want something more..."

Before Naruto could process what Angel meant, he felt someone shift beside him. Angel kissed Naruto on the lips and stood there for some time. Time seems to have stopped between the two, Naruto didn't even register that Angel was kissing him. And just as he finally realized it and the amount of passion, Angel retreats quickly. Naruto stared at Angel clearly bewildered, still in shock at what the pink-furred experiment had just done. Angel on the other hand, could not look at Naruto. Both of them stayed in their position for quite a while before one of them spoke up.

"Gaba was that!" Naruto finally blurted out.

Angel blushes and smiles shyly, "Meega soka...Isa just. Meega means... Meega naga nota-"

"Naga!" Naruto didn't mean to make Angel feel uncomfortable; he wanted to slap himself for doing that. "Meega naga mean it like that. Just that...the kiss was actually..." Naruto couldn't help but brightly blush as well. "...amazing. Gaba meega mean was, why youga do it? Aren't youga with Stitch?"

"Oh. Actually..." Angel finally looked at Naruto, although her eyes looked somewhat apologetic. "Meega hope youga naga take offense, but meega naga sure why meega kissed youga."

"Ohh..." Naruto tried his best not to sound hurt and disappointed. "Youga should probably go. Meega need sleep to recover. See youga later."

Angel sadly nods and goes to the door. Just as she had reached the door, Angel stops and turns back to Logan. "Meega may naga nota why meega kissed youga like that, but...meega do nota one thing. That isa...youga isa special to meega Naruto. Youga isa misa precious to meega. And meega hope youga nota that meega still want be youga achi-baba and coach naga matter how youga feel about meega."

Naruto did not look at Angel, he was already in bed with his head turn to the other side of the wall. Angel knew Naruto no longer wanted to talk about it and decided to finally leave with a sad sigh.

Once the door was shut closed Naruto mutters lowly to himself, "People like meega naga deserve people like youga."

_Lilo's Backyard..._

Angel has been pacing back and forth Lilo's backyard as she contemplates about the kiss.

"Meega isa misa quesita! Meega dumbest thing!" Angel screams loudly as she was making weird hand gestures every now and then. "Gaba was meega thinking!? Gaba hell made meega do that!"

Angel was so busy with her thoughts, she didn't notice the 2 pairs of eyes following her as she paces. Nani, Lilo and Pleakley were in the window watching her. Nani looks down to Lilo and nods, Lilo seems to have understood and left.

She leaves the kitchen and goes downstairs as she calls out, "Hey Angel."

Angel didn't respond back and Lilo went closer to Angel as she asks worriedly, "What are you so upset about Angel? What did Naruto do? Or was it Stitch? Or both?"

"Naruto," Angel quickly said.

Lilo looks to Angel as she was still pacing and Lilo asks, "Well...It couldn't be that bad. I mean...it's not like that you two were close or anything."

Angel stops and looks at Lilo seriously.

"But that isa problem. Meega isa close to Naruto. Misa close to him," Angel stated annoyed. She felt like pulling her fur out. Why didn't Lilo understand? Then again, she didn't understand it herself either.

"Yes, Angel. I know you're close to Naruto. But, you need to calm down. Let Naruto relax and recover and he'll be back before you know it," Lilo adds with a smile. "Besides, once he and Stitch go back to normal. Everyone will be back to being a great ohana."

"Isa just that...," Angel stops as she couldn't think of the right words to say. She just grunts and walks away from Lilo.

Lilo was shock to see this side of Angel, she rushes back inside and Nani, herself and Pleakley glanced at each other. Smiles were forming on their faces as they knew why Angel was acting like that. They quickly went to the table to gossip.

"Wow, guys. That was completely unexpected," Lilo was practically hopping with excitement.

"I know! I mean...Did you see how Angel acted. It has to be something big," Nani states happily.

"Do you think it has something to do with Naruto or Stitch?" Pleakley asks with a big grin.

"All I know...is that it's going to be happy trials from here on out," Lilo adds with a nod.

All of them were laughing elatedly, they didn't hear the door open and slam shut until the person shouts.

"Big trouble!" the voice screams, immediately stopping the three from laughing.

"What is it Jumba?" Lilo asks nervously because of the look on Jumba's face.

"Hamsterwiel's goos back again," Jumba quickly states.

"They being here in matter of minutes!" he adds loudly.

"What!" the three chorused in unison and Jumba nods.

"But...Naruto and Stitch aren't in their best shape. What are we going to do?" Pleakley asks as he looks at the group for answers.

"Easy," Lilo said with a serious look, "We'll fight them and protect Stitch and Naruto."

"Not you young lady," Nani states crossing her arms over her chest, "I don't want you to be a part of this."

"Aww...Nani!" Lilo whines.

"This is too much for you. Stay home and do nothing," Nani counters.

"But Nani, we're ohana and we're supposed to help each other. I can help," Lilo states adamantly.

"No you can't Lilo. I'm going to call Cobra Bubbles and see if any of the cousins will help," Nani speaks as she rushes out the kitchen door.

Lilo turns to Jumba and asks, "When will they be here?"

"Shortly," was the one word reply.

"Then we can't wait. I'm going to get Angel. Pleakley, you get Stitch and Naruto and some weapons. We're going to protect them no matter what," Lilo said as she runs out the back door.

"Lilo!" Pleakley yells loudly, "Come back!"

Pleakley sighs, "Nani is going to be mad, right Jumba."

Jumba didn't reply.

"Right Jumba?"

Once again Jumba didn't reply.

"...Jumba? ….Jumba!" Pleakley turns around and sees Jumba has already left.

He mutters annoyed, "Oh, no. I'm not feeling Nani's wrath."

He quickly goes to Jumba's ship getting as many weapons as he can carry.

"Pleakley what are you doing!" A voice screams and he gasps in shock, "Ah!"

He drops the weapons and cowers in fear, "Please don't hurt me! Don't eat me! I'm a stick!"

"Pleakley?" he opens his eyes and turns around to see Nani there with a serious look on her face.

"Oh no," he mutters as his eyes widen.

"Where is Lilo?" Came out the scarily calm question.

"She went to find Angel. To help fight off Gerbilweil's guys," Pleakley states with a gulp.

"She did, did she?" Nani asks still deadly calm and Pleakley nods scared by how calm she was.

"How-" Pleakley was interrupted by Nani. "After the kitchen was empty, I went into Jumba's room and Jumba was there. He sang like a canary," Nani speaks as she slowly walks over to Pleakley.

"I want you to find her and bring her back this instant, noodle-boy. You hear me," Nani snarls lowly and angrily.

Nani pulls back as Pleakley nods his head with a scared expression on his face.

"Then go!" Nani yells commandingly and Pleakley rushes out of the ship.

Nani couldn't help but smile as she walks down the hallway. She opens the door to Stitch's room and her smile widens. She closes the door and searches for some moments until finding Naruto's room.

"Perfectly," came the whisper reply with a big smile, "So perfect."


	21. Confessions of Us

I apologize for the long wait for this. Had computer problems, but that's the past. Anyway, read and review. Sorry for any and all errors.

* * *

"Lilo! LILO!" A voice calls out loudly, "WHERE ARE YOU!"

"LILO!" it repeated with ear piercing screams.

The shrieking voice of Pleakley could be heard from another planet, that's how loud he was.

"Yes Pleakley!" he heard a reply and quickly turns his neck to see Lilo there with Angel.

"Lilo!" He chirps happily as he runs over to them and hugs them.

He pulls back and adds, "The reason I'm here is because Nani is looking for you."

"We were going back before we heard you're screaming. We thought you were in trouble," Lilo said with a small smile.

Pleakley grabs Lilo's hand and Angel's paw as he runs back to the house.

_Few minutes later…_

Everyone was around the machine Jumba made; apparently the whole thing was a false alarm. It was just some of the experiments playing around and they set off an alarm Jumba had in his ship. After that, Jumba wanted everyone to meet him outside where he had his machine ready in its glory.

It was as wide as Jumba, and taller than him as well; the panel was jutting out from the side. The machine had different wires sticking and connecting the screen to the platform and to the control panel. Everyone gawked in amazement by the machine. It was something they've never seen before.

Naruto couldn't help the smile forming on his face as he mutters; "Now isa time for meega go home."

Jumba walks over and inserts a blood sample he extracted from Naruto when he was in the med-bay.

Nani asks, "Is this thing going to work?"

Jumba states as he calibrates the machine, "Jumba thinking it's ready. It should in deeding work very well."

Lilo turns her head to Jumba and questions, "Should? Should work? What do you mean by that?"

Jumba stops what he is doing and sighs as he drags a hand down from his face.

"Well, there are no guaranteeing with inter-dimensional travel, Little Girl. It's complicating to locating one world from the vast of space and time. Also…Mutated ninja boy's genes altered greatly. Even with everything, he could still end up someplace else; like another version of our world," Jumba explains with a serious face.

Naruto looks down as he balls his fist after what Jumba said.

"Sorry. There's always chancing that something might going wrong," he finishes with a sad look on his face.

Angel quickly comments as she walks up to Naruto, "Isa all right. We naga take any chances."

Naruto looks up to Jumba with a determine expression, "Naga Angel. We might have to. Meega has gotta nota gaba happening back at home."

"Naga Naruto. Meega naga want youga going through the portal without back-up plan," Angel counters as she walks in front of Naruto.

"Angel. We naga do this. Meega miss being home. Itchibawa understand why meega isa like this," Naruto said calmly.

"Naga. Meega naga help sending youga through one-way portal unless meega nota where youga isa going," Angel retorts.

Lilo stands next to Angel, "This is a risk too big to take Naruto. We don't want to lose you because of something we did. You're a part of our family and if we sent you to the wrong place with no way back, is going to hurt us all."

Naruto sighs as he shakes his head in agreement, "Meega nota gaba youga talking about. Isa just…We so close. We can naga aggaba because of uncertainty."

"That's the thing Naruto. You can never be certain, unless, of course, you went too," Lilo said looking at both Stitch and Angel.

Both were shocked with the statement.

"Gaba?" both said questioningly and confused.

"Yeah, why not the two of you go together; that way of Naruto is in trouble. He has you guys for back-up," Nani states with a smile on her face.

Angel looks to Naruto as she thinks back to what she and Lilo said.

_Flashback…_

Angel was sitting on a fallen tree as she looks up, deep in thought about the events that had transpire. She was trying to clear her head and figuring out why she had kissed Naruto back in the med-bay. Ever since she met Stitch, she knew he loved her and that she loved him back just as much. However, she hasn't been overly enthusiastic about it recently. Thinking back to the times she had spent with Naruto, she admits that she found the Naruto quite attractive, but that was normal, right? But, how would one explain her constant longing to be around Naruto, then? That was also normal as well, right? I mean, best friends always want to hang out with each other right? Her thoughts then drifted back to the words she had said before she kissed Naruto: _"Youga right. Meega naga want be achi-babas anymore. Meega naga want be coach either. Meega want something more..."_

She didn't know why she said those words, but as she listened to Naruto and her speech, she couldn't help but also wonder how she found Naruto's smiles, infectious. She didn't even notice that she was smiling until she felt her lips tuck after someone calling her; pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Angel! Angel where are you!" Angel perks her ear up as she hears Lilo calling out to her.

Angel turns her head to see Lilo running towards her.

"Angel! Angel! We need your help! Gerbilviel's cronies are back!" Lilo shouts while dramatically waving her hands for effect.

"How youga nota?" Angel asks jumping off her seat.

"Jumba said it. I remember he was working on an alarm system if any of Gerbilviel's lackeys come or if he comes," Lilo stated as she did remember Jumba talking about it.

"Isa system finished?" Angel asks now calming down a little.

"Yes?" Lilo said a little unsure why Angel asked that.

"Okie-taka. Lilo…Jumba told meega that system isa little buggy," Angel flatly pointed out.

"What?" was the one thing Lilo could say.

"Ih. It went off some nights ago, but when meega and Jumba search…naga thing was there. Isa still glitch-y," Angel stated clearly.

"Oh…" Lilo said after understanding what Angel had said.

"Now…what was that about before?" she asks Angel.

"Hmm?" Angel said.

"Why did you run out on me like that?" Lilo asks with a concern look on her face.

"Soka…meega naga mean to run off like that. Isa just…Meega naga nota anymore," Angel said as she turns her back to Lilo and walks back to the fallen tree with Lilo following her.

"Isa wrong of meega to do that to youga and snap at youga and done that," she adds.

"Can you at least tell me why you ran away?" Lilo questions.

Angel nods as she inhales slowly and then exhales just as slowly.

"Meega ran away because meega scared. Naga…naga such scared, terrified. Meega naga been this scared ever," Angel tries to explain.

"Okay. Angel, what are you scared? Tell me. Scared of what?"

"Okie-taka, but youga must promise naga mention it to anyone before meega speaks. Promise?" Angel said as she looks to Lilo with her pinky out and Lilo hooks it with her pinky.

"I promise to not tell anyone," Lilo said seriously.

That seems to what Angel wanted to hear because she releases Lilo's paw and sighs.

"Meega isa scared at how much meega cared for…Naruto," she said with a little blush.

"What? Why?" Lilo asks shocked.

"Meega naga understand it. But meega scared that meega wanted us be more than just achi-babas; scared that meega hurt both Naruto and Stitch. Scared that meega lose achi-babas and ohana," Angel pauses as she looks at Lilo, "Isa weird. How Naruto makes meega feel and meega naga nota if meega should feel this way when meega isa with him. Naruto and meega gotten closer and meega naga nota gaba meega do without him."

Angel stops as she collects herself, "But…he isa set of going home. He probably naga notice how hurt meega get every time he said it; isa like he naga wait to leave everything and everyone behind."

Angel was trying hard not to cry, Lilo was astonished at how Angel felt.

"Angel… I never knew you felt that way about Naruto. You know… I didn't mean it that way. I didn't mean to hurt you when I said that. I can't assure you that everything will turn out alright. But I know one thing is for sure, you'll always have me. Whether be as your best friend or, just family. Okay?"

Angel nods as she wipes away the tears.

"Isa…meega gonna miss him," Angel said sadly.

Lilo nods and comments, "Yeah…it does suck. I mean, I know he's going back home and all. It's just…we're just getting to know him you know?"

"Meega nota," Angel said with a smile.

"Isa gonna be hard after he leaves," Angel adds.

"I know Angel, just hang in there," Lilo said with a kind smile.

_Back to the present…_

Angel looks back as Naruto and Stitch stand awkwardly, barely looking at each other. She rolls her eyes, knowing she has to help them become friends again.

She walks over to him, "Hi."

Both turn to her and wave, when she approaches them; they didn't do much. When she arrives next to them, they were still quiet.

"So…" Naruto said.

"Yep…" Stitch comments.

Angel looks back between Naruto and Stitch, clearly annoyed that they haven't done much to repair their friendship.

"Meega like apologize to youga Stitch," Angel whispers and then she turns to Stitch, "And meega isa also soka for before."

Apparently, neither Stitch nor Naruto heard her as the two awkwardly stood there.

"Youga nota youga need to talk to make youga feel better, right?" Angel suggests, hoping they would do something.

Naruto looks to Stitch and a smirk crosses his face, as does Stitch.

"Stitch…youga still cool. Naga matter," Naruto said with a big smile.

"Takka Naruto. Youga awesome as well," Stitch comments.

Both begin to laugh as they turn to Angel. Both hug her and she hugs them as the three of them laugh.

Once they break the hug, Naruto turns around and looks around the island one more time.

"Gaba on youga mind Naruto?" Angel asks curiously.

"Meega wonder how different everything will be, how differently meega and meega like be," Naruto said as he turns back to the machine.

Angel takes a step towards him, "Meega just want youga go home safely. Meega sure ohana wants the same thing. If youga feel like anything seems different, meega and Stitch be there. We can help youga."

"Youga worry too much, youga nota? Meega be fine," Naruto said with a smile.

Stitch walks up and places a hand on Naruto's shoulder, "We isa youga ohana. We naga help it, isa part of job."

Naruto couldn't help but smile at that, Stitch was right about that. They become part of his family, and vice-versa.

Nani speaks to Jumba worriedly, "You sure nothing bad is going to happen to them right?"

"Yeah…Well, we will seeing soon anyway. Listen, Jumba want to trying a test run before we start sending him away," Jumba explains.

"Ok, I'll just tell them not to come near your machine when you're finish testing it," Nani said as she left.

"Guys…Jumba is going to do a test run, so try your best to stay far away from the machine," Nani warns them as she and Pleakley go the furthest away.

Jumba input the codes and coordinates to where Naruto's home "should be." He pulls the lever and the screen turns on as he tries to isolate Naruto's home.

Behind him were Angel and Naruto while Stitch and Lilo were a little farther back.

"Jumba, how youga nota this work?" Naruto asks over the sounds of the machine.

"Jumba done many simulations and all saying it works," Jumba comments as he doesn't move his eyes off the panel. That answer made Naruto feel a little better about using the machine.

After cutting the numerous possibilities, Jumba felt a smile grow on his face as he sees the numbers decrease until they reached one.

Jumba states happily, "Jumba believing to have found Mutated Ninja Boy's home."

Naruto and Angel were the first ones to approach the screen as they watch the scenes; Naruto couldn't help but stare at the images of his home with his eyes watering. Everyone gathers in front of the M.D.G. as they stand in awe.

Naruto asks Jumba as he still focuses on the screen, "So can we try it or naga?"

"Yes," was the thing Naruto wanted to hear.

Naruto turns to them and smiles, "Takka everyone. Youga best."

"Aw. You know what comes next right? Here comes the huggin' part," Pleakley states as he looks at Naruto with a smile.

Nani bends down and hugs Naruto, "I'm going to actually miss you. I hope everything goes well."

"Takka," Naruto said after they break the hug.

Lilo hugs Naruto, "Naruto…be safe."

"Youga nota meega will," Naruto hugs back as they laugh.

They break the laugh and Naruto hugs Jumba, "Soka about wanting to hurt youga before. Meega now nota youga cool person."

Jumba returns the hug, "Aw well…Yes, that is true. Try to cause some mischief over there, okay?"

Jumba winks to Naruto who laughs, "Yeah."

They break the hug and Pleakley hugs Naruto, "I was wrong about you. You aren't a monster, just a person who done great things and more will come. Just try not to forget us."

Naruto nods his head in the hug, "Meega naga think that isa possible."

They break the hug and all laugh at that.

"Stitch," Naruto looks over to Stitch and hugs him, "Takka for everything. Maybe we see each other again."

"Maybe," Stitch said happily.

Stitch breaks the hug with Naruto as he faces Angel.

"Angel, meega hope we see each other again. Meega like to hear youga sing," Naruto said with a small smile.

Angel shook her head, "Naruto…Youga be missed by us all."

Angel's smile slowly faded as she said, "Meega isa really going miss youga misa much."

Naruto couldn't help but frown as well as he comments, "Meega miss youga too, Angel."

Naruto pulls Angel into a tight hug, as he could see she was about to cry. He tries to calm her down a little, "Sh. Angel naga cry. Jumba said the machine works, meaning we can see each other again."

Angel did a small sniffle as she looks into Naruto's eyes and kisses his cheek.

"First up, Naruto and Angel. Then Stitch," Jumba ordered the names.

Naturo and Angel look to each other and then shrug as they step onto the platform with Stitch waiting by Lilo and others.

**Jumba's P.O.V.**

I was tuning the control panel, making sure the gears and everything were working fine. I look at the machine hoping it wouldn't overload because the machine was already at maximum capacity. I quickly set the calculations at the exact parameter.

Nani asks me, worry-ness hinted in her voice, "You sure everything is going to work?"

I answer still focus on the panel, "Yep."

I look to her, Pleakley and Lilo; clearly the anxiety showed on their faces.

"Don't worrying, Jumba swearing nothing going wrong. Almost 100 percent," I said as I look over to Naruto and Angel.

"Ready?" I ask them and they nod, with huge grins on their faces.

"Ih," both exclaim happily.

I pull the lever and then I see a huge white light over them from the tube, I couldn't stop the grin on my face growing.

_Bweee... Bweee... Bweee..._

"All seems to be going well", I turn to everyone and smile at them and then I knew everything was right.

_In space..._

A certain hamster-like alien was watching everything on his giant screen, elated about something; evident by the grin etched onto his face.

_eeeoooeeeooo Bzzzzt! Bzzzzt! Bzzzzt!_

Hamsterviel hears the machine warnings loud and clear.

"Jumba! What's wrong," Nani exclaims seeing the machine going crazy.

Jumba states as he looks around the M.D.G, "Oh no! Machine is going crazy, but the process isn't ready yet."

Hӓmsterviel chuckles as he rubs his hands, "Indeed, everything is going well."

He turns to Drain and Null, "Activate the matter transporter immediately!"

He orders Drain, "Triangulate the location! Now! Do it now!"

Hӓmsterviel commands Null, "You, prep the machine!"

"As for me. I'll check the video feed, and wait for my signal to teleport him here; just need for him to be alone," Hӓmsterviel states as he sits back down on the chair in front of the monitor.

_'I wish I had more minions than some of my old buffoon screw-ups! I would be in complete control of the world by now.' _Hӓmsterviel thought as he intently watches the screen.

Hӓmsterviel sees Angel getting off the platform and went off to help Jumba with the machine.

He smirks, "He's alone."

Hӓmsterviel turns to Null, "Is the machine ready?"

Null turns around and places his hand over his head like a solider would do for a general, "Yes sir! It is ready, sir!"

Hӓmsterviel turns to Drain and speaks, "Good. Good. What about the location?"

Drain states copying Null, "Have it and already set in the machine, sir."

"Good. Now, start the machine!" He orders them loudly.

Null presses the button as the machine came to life. Hӓmsterviel went back to his seat and watched the scene, in anticipation of what is to come.

_Back to Lilo and gang..._

Jumba states as he runs around the machine, trying to fix it. "Everyone running! This is going to exploding soon!"

With that, Nani and Pleakley quickly grab Lilo's hands and run while Stitch was helping Jumba run. Naruto and Angel were at the far end. Both turn around and see the machine shaking.

Naruto turns his head back around, "Get down!"

He pulls Angel down as everyone else goes down.

_Boom!_

A powerful wave separates everyone and then a blinding white light engulfs as screams could be heard. Lilo was the first to come to as she sees the machine, standing and looking normal. She turns her head and sees Nani across from her, out cold on the ground. Pleakley was stuck in a palm tree, also out of it. But there were no signs of Jumba, Stitch, Angel, or Naruto. She wanted to look for them, but the urge to make sure Nani was okay was stronger. She runs over to Nani, slowly because she was still in a daze.

"Nani. Nani, you okay?" Lilo said as she shakes Nani.

"Emmm. Huh...What happen?" Nani asks as she slowly sits up and looks around.

"Lilo?" Nani said as she grabs her head, her eyes shot open as she turns to Lilo and pulls her into a tight hug. "Lilo! Oh my god. Are you hurt!? Do you need to go to the hospital?!" she asks as she examines Lilo's body.

"Nani, I'm good. Just a little unbalance, that's all. How about you?" Lilo said after calming Nani down and getting out of the tight embrace.

Nani replies as she grabs her head, "A little headache. But other than that, I'm fine."

"Well at least the two of you are fine! I'm up here stuck in this tree!" A voice exclaims as both turn to see Pleakley coming to.

"Pleakley, be careful!" Lilo calls out.

"Careful! Careful about wh- AH!"

_Thud!_

Lilo and Nani both turn away and wince after that.

"Ow..." Both turn back to see Pleakley landing face first to the ground.

They stand up and slowly went over to him, "Pleakley? Are you with us?"

"Pleakley?"

"Yeah. I'm good, I'm good. I'm great. I mean, after all I fell from the top of a high palm tree and landed right on my face. Why wouldn't I be good!" Pleakley stated with sarcasm in his voice.

Lilo and Nani turn to each other and say simultaneously, "Yeah. He's good."

Nani helps Pleakley up as the group look for the other.

"Lilo?! Lilo!?" A voice calls out.

"Stitch? Stitch, that you!?" Lilo shouts loudly.

"Ih! Meega with Jumba," Stitch replies.

"Do you see Naruto or Angel?" Nani shouts.

"Naga!" Stitch said.

Lilo and Nani looked to each other, then to Pleakley who had the same worry expression on his face.

They turn to see Jumba and Stitch stumble from the undergrowth.

"What happen?" Lilo asks Jumba.

"Evil genius really not knowing. All tests never showing this, Jumba thinking someone tampering with the machine." As they get closer, they see Angel and Naruto out cold on the floor.

"Naruto! Angel!" the group yells loudly as they go over to them.

_Back in space..._

Everyone had their mouth hung open wide at what happened.

Drain asks first to recover from the shock, "Is that supposed to happen?"

Null whispers lowly, "I don't think so."

Drain responds softly, "I'm going to see if the machine work."

He goes to the machine and opens it, expecting to see Naruto there, but when he does. There is no one in there.

Hӓmsterviel recovers quickly and turns to Drain and Null. Angry was an understatement, Null and Drain could see he was downright furious.

"Okay...Who messed up with the mission?!" Hӓmsterviel said through clenched teeth.

"We were in a rush; the alarm system was a lot more than we expected it to be. Our apologies," Null said bowing.

Drain rushes over to him and bows as well, "Please forgive us Dr. Hӓmsterviel."

"I don't understand how the two of you could mess this up! You were supposed to enter Jumba's ship and the house; you were supposed to implant those small transmitters so he could know what they were going to do. Next, you were to collect the information and then make sure the wiring inside the M.D.G would teleport Naruto here to me! What part of that seems so hard!" Hӓmsterviel stated annoyed.

"We did enter both the lab and house sir, just like you said. We put the transmitters behind every corner of each place. We then tested the machine like you order to make sure it was in good condition. We slip back to the lab and tested those machines and then we pulled back as we made sure we could connect to them all through the wireless adapter you made. After we checked the devices, which were working well, we went to the M.D.G, but the alarm system activated and we had to hurry up or get caught. SO then we scurried off and went back to the ship," Null and Drain explained the story as they took turns.

Hӓmsterviel shouts at them, "Then switch the frequencies! Use a net! Do something instead of standing there like a couple of idiots! Do it fast and do it now!"

Drain and Null dash to the control panel and try to do something.

_Back to the gang..._

Angel and Naruto were still out as Jumba goes to check his invention. Nani and Pleakley were talking as Stitch and Lilo watched over the two experiments on the ground out cold. Then, they all went to Jumba as they needed answers why this happened.

"Jumba...what exactly happened?" Nani asks.

"Seeming someone messing with the wires, good thing the machine is still great. If the wires being any worse, we could of all gone someplace else. So now evil genius just needing to cross these wires and...good," Jumba explains with a smile, "Evil genius just formatted the machine back to how it was."

"So...it should work now?" Lilo questions.

"Yes," Jumba answers quickly.

_Zzz... Zzz... Zzz..._

All heard that and looked for the source of the trouble; they all turn their heads around to see Naruto on the beach. But, his body was glowing and then fading as it released the weird sound.

"Jumba...what is going on here?" Lilo asks as they gradually approaching Naruto's body.

Before Jumba could say something, Naruto's body just started to break down to bits and bits as they were ascending to the air.

"No. No. No!" Jumba repeated as he looks back to the machine.

"What! What's happening now! What's going on?" Lilo asks confused why Jumba had that scared look on his face.

Pleakley answers, "He is being teleported something, through a matter transporter which first breaks down the object and then reassembles it to the location which the person designated."

All turn to him, shocked he was able to say something like that; he was a little appalled that they thought so little of him. "Oh what? Just because I'm not an evil genius mad scientist person, whenever I say something smart; you all look at me in disbelief. I can be smart too you know!"

"We'll talk about that another time," Lilo said as she rushes over to Jumba.

"Jumba, hurry! He only has his upper half left," Lilo screams seeing Naruto breakdown into small lights and then those lights disappearing.

He jerks his head up and everyone jumps back as he looking around the place.

"Gaba happening?" Naruto asks as he rubs his eyes.

He places it down and looks down to see he is missing legs and that made him panic, "Meega legs! They gone! Gaba isa happening?!"

He looks at his paws and sees that they were getting fuzzy; he crawls back as he couldn't believe what was happening. He couldn't believe any of this.

"Youga being teleported somewhere!" Stitch exclaims as he slowly walks over to Naruto to calm him down.

"Gaba! Where isa meega going!" Naruto said as he sees himself breaking down.

Stitch grabs his body and helps him back to where Jumba was. He puts Naruto down and went to Lilo as he whispers, "He isa getting lighter. Isa Jumba close help Naruto?"

Lilo shakes her head, "No. He still is trying to fix it."

Naruto closes his eyes as he feels drowsy.

"Naruto!" Nani said as she goes over to him.

"Naruto! Naruto Wake up!" Nani said with tears in her eyes.

"Part of the process. Drains you," Pleakley said as he looks at Jumba's work.

"There! That should stopping it!" Jumba said happily as he closes the panel and looks to see Naruto still breaking down.

"Not possible. Jumba did everything, matter teleportation should stop and we should having his body here!" Jumba states as he sees Naruto's condition worsening.

Nani closes her eyes as she places Naruto near Angel, she didn't want to see this. She didn't want to see him disappear into nothingness. She looks up and sees she wasn't the only one not looking at Naruto's fading body. Nani quickly closes her eyes as she holds back a sob; she slowly looks down to Naruto in front of her and opens her eyes. Naruto now only had half his chest and his elbows as well as his head.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes as he whispers one word, "Boojiboo." Then he shuts his eyes and disappears.

Everyone was silent at that moment; they didn't know where Naruto was and didn't know how to help.


	22. Trouble Closer than You Think

A/N: Sorry for the late update. Been busy lately. Though here is the next chapter. I've a feeling you might like it. If not, it's okay. I'll get better later, hopefully. Read and Review.

* * *

_Few minutes later…_

Angel was slowly waking up; around her were Stitch, Lilo, Nani, Jumba and Pleakley.

"Gaba?" she asks as she slowly sits up.

"Gaba happen?" she repeats after rubbing her eyes.

Everyone had somber looks on their faces and she asks annoyed, "Gaba happen?"

They all look to each other and Lilo turns back to her as she sighs, "Fine."

"Angel…" she starts as she avoids Angel's eyes, "the machine didn't work well."

"Gaba youga saying," she said as she stands up.

"The machine caused an explosion, Jumba just fixed it right now; however, Naruto was lost," Lilo said as she closes her eyes again.

"Gaba youga mean lost?!" Angel asks confused.

"He was teleported to another location. My bet he is with gerbilwheel right now," Lilo said as she balls her hands.

She mutters, "Naga possible."

"I know you don't want to believe it Angel, but it is the truth. Naruto turn to bits and then disappeared altogether," Pleakley said softly.

"Angel?" she mutters again.

"Oh no…I think she lost her memory," Nani states as she can Angel's bewildered expression.

"Meega naga lost memory," she retorts but everyone already huddle into a group away from her. So, they didn't hear he say anything.

"What are we going to do?" Nani asks lowly.

"I don't know. We need to help Angel get her memories back, but we also need to save Naruto. Stitch, you go help Angel with her memories. Do something to help her remember," Lilo order softly.

"Ih," Stitch nods.

"Evil genius is going to locate Mutated Ninja Boy. Just using machine to pinpointing his location and bring him here," Jumba states with a smile.

"Guys…Meega isa naga Angel," Angel said, but everyone still ignored her.

"Hey! Are youga even listening! Meega isa Naruto!" she exclaims loudly.

All slowly turn around to Angel, their faces were drain of color and that is when realization hits. Naruto realizes his voice was higher than normal. He looks down and sees bright shades of pink fur.

"Naga. Naga. Naga!" Naruto repeated as he self-examines himself; grabbing his paws, ears, face, and antennae, "Youga isa kidding meega right! This isa joke!"

Naruto runs towards the ocean and sees the reflection and was dying inside.

"Ah! Meega really isa in Angel's body!" Naruto exclaims as he falls onto the beach and slowly crawls back.

He rechecks his new body and then turns to Jumba, "Jumba, gaba this means for Angel then?"

What Naruto said hits it, if he was in Angel's body then that means…

_In space…_

Null and Drain were watching over Naruto's sleeping body, both were amazed that he was still asleep. They see his body move and as he looks around the place.

"Gaba?" Naruto asks as he rubs his eyes.

Drain whistles and that captures Naruto's attention, he turns his neck to them lightning fast and saw them smirking. Naruto stated to growl at them angrily, "Gaba youga do!"

After that, he covers his mouth and then slowly looks at himself.

"Naga," he said after grabbing his face, ears, paws and his long tail.

He whispers, "Meega isa inside Naruto's body?"

"Well. Well. Well, what do we have here?" Angel heard that voice and knew who it was.

"You are going to help me rule the world whether you like it or not! After taking a sample of your energy, I realized it is heavily unstable and - LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M SPEAKING TO YOU, YOU OH-SO-STUPID EXPERIMENT YOU!" Angel turns to see that Hӓmsterviel was jumping up and down annoyed that 'she' was ignoring him.

"Erm. As I was saying, you're energy is heavily unstable and I need to know how you are able to use it. I try putting the energy into my weapons, but nothing happen. Tell me how you use it," Hӓmsterviel speaks politely.

Angel retorted with a smirk, "Naga. Meega naga show youga anything gerbilwheel!"

"It's Hӓmsterviel! HӒMSTERVIEL I'm hamster-like! Not gerbil! Hamster!" he raves as he once again throws a tantrum. "Fine! If you won't tell me, then I've no choice but to clone you thousand times and test it out! I will find out how you use that power, one way or the other. When I do, everyone will cower before me. Dr. Jacques von Hӓmsterviel!"

Angel just rolls her eyes at him, knowing his plan wasn't going to work and instead tries to find a way out of her cage.

Hӓmsterviel then leaves the main control room and comes back as he strolls a body hidden under a blanket, "This is why I needed to know about your power."

He pulls the cover off and there before her was another clone of Naruto, but it seems to be immobile.

"What?!" Hӓmsterviel exclaims as he spots the clone twitch.

"Now I get it..." Hӓmsterviel mutters lowly.

"Grr... Raaarr," the clone started to move more and then finally opens its eyes.

"Where am I?" the clone asks bewildered.

"Look, you could barely move and now you're forming sentences!" Hӓmsterviel states jubilee in his voice.

"Oh...Oh this is too good," he mumbles then he turns to 'Naruto', "You see, then, how special you are?"

Angel tilts her head in confusion, "Hmm..."

He continues, "With power like yours—The power... things could be done with it."

"Uh?" Angel asks as she was struggling to keep awake.

"Hey you! Stay awake!" Drain yells annoyed.

Null just hit the cage, waking Angel.

Null goes to Drain, "What do you think is wrong?"

"What do you mean? It's probably nothing," Drain replies softly.

"It's just...he looks pale," Null state.

"Okay, now you're seeing things. He isn't pale," Drain counters.

"Let's go!" Hӓmsterviel shouts as he walks with Drain and Null behind him.

He wheels out the clone and after he is some distance away, the clone goes back to being inactive.

"Interesting," Hӓmsterviel mutters as he turns around and activates a holo-panel. He presses some buttons and then a white engulfs the clone.

"Now...let's see if my theory is right," he mumbles as he presses another button.

_Meanwhile..._

"Meega need con-" Angel said before she was engulfed in a white light and reappear in a huge cell, "tact Jumba..."

She stops as she sees the huge white room, "Gaba?"

She breathes out as she slowly spins around the room, "Gaba isa place?"

"You!" she heard a voice and turns around as she is punched by Drain.

She flies back as Drain rushes to her, ready to hit her again; however, Angel goes on all fours onto the ground and charges straight at him. She tackles him to the floor as both roll around, even though she doesn't know how to use this body; she knew a substantial amount of fighting skills.

She then back flip jumps over Drain and whispers, "How could he get close to meega without meega noticing it? Without meega smelling isa scent?"

Drain spears tackle her to the ground as they fight, Angel kicks him in the face and stands up quickly. Both charge in and blow after blow, both are even and Drain seems unfazed by the fight.

Angel stands back as she heaves heavily, _'Isa...isa too strong; too powerful. But...meega need finish this now, before it makes meega anymore weaker than now. Time go all out or nothing...'_

Before the two could attack, both collapse.

_Back at Lilo's residence..._

"We need save Angel now!" Naruto exclaims as Jumba tries to fix his machine.

"Jumba knowing that Mutated Ninja Boy in 624's body, evil genius is working fast on machine as possible. But...even geniuses needing rest," Jumba retorts tiredly.

"Meega nota that Jumba, isa just meega feel bad if some-"

Jumba too busy to notice Naruto has stopped talking, but when the silence became too prominent; he looks around the machine and sees Naruto passed out on the floor.

"Mutated Ninja Boy?" Jumba calls out as he slowly walks over to him. "Hello?"

Jumba picks him up and runs out of the lab and places him on the couch in the living room; everyone saw Jumba running and followed suite. When they arrived, they all see Naruto was out cold and turn to Jumba.

"Jumba, what happened?" Lilo asks with a hint of nervousness.

"Evil genius not knowing, he was talking just fine. Next thing, he is down on floor," Jumba told the events.

All of them were around Naruto, hoping to wake up.

_Though..._

Naruto woke up and slowly, as he was in a dark room; a room he was familiar with.

_Rrrraarrr!_

He turns around and sees Angel and another him fighting each other, he couldn't believe his eyes. He first rubs his eyes and shakes his head, he opens them and the scene before him is the same.

"But...how?" Naruto asks as he slowly stands. He rushes over them and blocks Angel's and the other Naruto's attack.

"AGGABA, the both of youga?" Naruto yells loudly.

"Naruto and...Naruto?!" Angel asks confused.

"Angel? Wh...what are you doing here?" the other Naruto slowly stated. "I thought I was fighting Null, but the person I was fighting...was you?"

"Okie-taka," Naruto said as he steps in front of Angel, "Gaba isa going on and Ka genaa te hell?! Who the hell isa youga!?"

"Isn't it obvious Naruto," the clone said as he gradually circles around them, "Come on, you can't tell me you already forgot about me? Have you Naruto?"

"Meega naga nota gaba youga talking about?" Naruto retorts as he tries to protect Angel.

"Let's see if this helps remind you," the other states as he turns around and his body violently trembles, soon his fur color turns into a dark blood red or dark red-orange fur.

"Gaba?" Naruto gasps as he sees the figure.

The clone turns around, the face turned to a more fox-like shape and then it opens its eyes; revealing blood red.

"**That's right Naruto...it's me," **Kurama stated with a deep voice.

"But how?" Naruto asks confused.

"**My essence inside you was weakening, as if I was disappearing from this world; however, that rodent was able to collect enough of the released energy to help me. I was able to regain myself as he placed the energy into the body he made. The only problem was that I can't control a body with such a small amount of energy in me,"** Kurama explains seriously as he snarls. **"Why did you try to get rid of me Naruto? I tried calling out to you, but you never listened to me!"**

"Meega naga do it Kurama! Isa this world, meega isa changing because of world!" Naruto retorts loudly.

"**This damn world then, huh? I should destroy it for trying to erase me!"** Kurama barks furiously.

"Kurama, naga! If youga do, then we naga be able go back home!" Naruto protests.

"**Really? Who is helping us get back home then?"** Kurama asks.

Angel states quickly, "Jumba!"

She speaks, "He isa working on machine taking youga both back home."

"See Kurama. Youga naga need destroy the world now?" Naruto points out as Kurama growls.

He turns his head around as Naruto turns to Angel and asks, "Gaba isa happening?"

"Meega naga nota, meega thought meega isa fighting Drain. But then meega fell and then youga showed up and then meega saw isa naga Drain," Angel tries to explain.

"**The fight was a setup," **Kurama spoke.

"Gaba?" Both Naruto and Angel said as they face him.

"**It was rigged so the two of us would battle each other for that rodent's stupid test,"** Kurama proclaims.

"Meega and youga?" Angel asks confused.

"Naga, meega and him. But, why they do that?" Naruto points out.

"**Because I was able to take control of the body; they wanted to see how good I was after finally coming "alive" when you came here,"** Kurama answers. **"Well you, not her."**

"Yeah, we isa in each other body," Naruto said awkwardly.

"Ih, true. Meega isa in Naruto's body and he isa in meega's body," Angel comments just as awkwardly.

Kurama looked at them, he didn't know what to say or how to react to that. All he know was, he needed to get out of this situation.

**"Okay? ...Well I think I've a plan. Now you two come and listen to it closely," **Kurama instructed as the two went in to listen his plan.

_Back in Lilo's living room..._

Naruto woke up and scared most of the group around him, "We need move now!"

Naruto quickly jumps as everyone follows him and he goes to the machine Jumba has been working on, "Jumba!"

He calls out loudly, making Jumba jump up from beneath the panel. "Ow! What is it now?!"

"Meega have idea how to get Angel back," Naruto smiles as he went off to the panel.

_Meanwhile..._

Both slowly stood up, but Angel began panting heavily as if her body was really weak. She quickly went down on one knee as she tries to breath. She looks up as Kurama speaks, "I don't know who you're supposed to be. But...you can't fight fire with sparks. You are a sham, worthless."

Angel gasps loudly, "Meega isa naga sham! Gaba gives youga right say that!"

She quickly stands up and kicks him in the face, but Kurama was able to dodge it and clothesline her. She falls onto the ground and the next thing she knew, she felt a surge of tremendous pain going through her body. The best way to describe it would be if she was being shredded alive. "GAH!" she yells hurt as she rolls over her side.

"You are a mistake that should have never been made," Kurama spoke as grabs Angel's throat.

She tried to pry Kurama's squeezing paws off of her throat, but no matter how much she tried, she felt herself getting weaker and weaker as Kurama was getting stronger and stronger.

She croaks, "Youga isa wrong. Meega naga mistake or a sham. Meega isa meega!"

With that, she was able to use her tail and constrict it around Kurama's throat, both were in a stalemate; they didn't want the other to get the advantage. Finally Kurama had to release his hold and pull the tail off his throat, he immediately pulls back as both have a coughing fit.

_Observing that whole fiasco..._

Hӓmsterviel was more than pleased with his creation, he couldn't believe his eyes what he was seeing. He finally made the perfect warrior to help him achieve his dreams. But then...the picture freezes instantly as the alarm blares annoyingly loud. "Warning! Warning! System Failure! Warning! Warning! System Failure!" it repeated.

"What! What is going on! Why are the alarms alarming me and distracting me while I see my creation in action!" Hӓmsterviel states as he jumps up and down.

"You two! Fix it, fix it now!" he order as the two nod and ran to the door. But, when they grab the door knob; both felt a electrical surge go into their bodies and before they knew it. They were out cold on the floor, Hӓmsterviel shook his head in annoyance. "If you want a things done well and right,you got to do it yourself," he mutters as he turns around.

He rapidly presses button and was able to regain some control of the video surveillance system. He looks back and around, then he sees a group of people he despises greatly. A certain small Hawaiian girl, with a blue dog-like creature were helping a yellow stick and

a huge purple blob. He hits the panel angrily, "No! Noooo!"

_During that moment..._

Kurama walks over to Angel and asks, "What's wrong?"

Angel coughs as she pushes herself up, "Nothing."

Kurama tilted his head as he examines Angel's condition, "You look pale..."

Angel waves a paw back and forth dismissively, "Youga imagining things."

She smiles as she adds, "Come on, we need help ohana. Let's go."

"Well...okay then...if you want to," Kurama said unsure.

"Ih. Now we...need...to..." she stops as she closes her eyes. Kurama's body acts with a mind of its own as he catches the fainting Angel. "Hey! Hey! Are you okay! Angel! Angel, are you okay!"

Angel opens her eyes, "Huh?"

Kurama repeats himself, "You okay?"

Angel nods, "I-Ih, meega butifa."

She looks into his eyes, falling into a trance.

"Youga definitely remind meega of him," Angel said softly as she stands up.

"...What?" Kurama asks confused as he follows Angel out.

_Meanwhile..._

Naruto, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba and Pleakley were surveying each room carefully; trying to find Angel in a ship this big was like trying to find a needle in a haystack. Without the part of the haystack having traps in certain rooms trying to hurt you that is.

Stitch held his nose in the air and states, "Maka maka, sasa!"

He runs off with the group following him. They find go see two Naruto's, one is exhausted on the floor heaving while the other is talking.

"Angel?" Naruto calls out once he is in front of the group.

He sees the Naruto on the floor lifting its head up and he runs over to her, he helps her up. "Hey, youga all right? Both of youga?"

"I'm fine," Kurama stated.

"Ih, meega naga nota gaba wrong with meega. Just running out of strength," she laughs.

"Youga...youga do?" Naruto asks as he carries her back to the group.

"Youga nota gaba, naga mind. Meega probably over did it," Angel retorts.

"Youga sure youga okie-taka?" Naruto asks cautiously.

"Ih, meega sure. Let's go back home," she states as she jumps off Naruto's arms and runs with the rest of the group following her. Naruto and Kurama waited before both took off together. Once they met with the others, Jumba takes out a space-cell and activates the screen. An electric current surround them and space fast until they, themselves turn into a beam of electricity and leave Hӓmsterviel's ship.

_Back home..._

Once they arrive, it took them sometime to get used to it. After all...none of them were used to travel via electricity, so they just took their time. When all of them felt good, they all start to go over to Jumba's next machine. Hopefully to fix Naruto and Angel.

"Okay, you being there and you being here. The Jumba pressing this button and you shall being back in each other bodies," Jumba explains as he directed everything. Once Angel and Naruto were in position, he pushes the button and the capsules they were in closed as a blue shock-wave connecting the two turn pink and yellow and then back to blue. He pulls a lever and the capsules open, revealing smoke rolling out and then two very daze figures.

"Ohh," one groan.

"Bleh," the other moan.

Both sat up and look to each other body. They grab their respected body parts before jumping for joy and exiting their spot. They hugged Jumba and thanked him over and over again. The two then were hugging each other and then quickly pulled apart as blushes form on their faces.

"Erm...So how we switched bodies?" Angel asks Jumba.

"Because you both being close to machine's faulty wiring came out and shocking the two of you," Jumba stated.

"Wow," all turn to the other Naruto; whom they completely forgotten was with them.

"Why is there two of them?" Pleakley asks lowly.

"Oops," Naruto said as he went to the other and introduces, "This isa Kurama."

"Kurama?!" Everyone said confused and shocked.

"Yes, yes. Kurama, is I in this body. The same that fought Stitch and was in Naruto," he stated annoyed.

"Um...do we have to be worried about him?" Nani asks softly.

"You know I can hear you right?" Kurama interjected, causing everyone to shut up and stare at him.

"Listen...the faster I go back home, the faster I leave this wretched place and the better it is for everyone. Now...is the machine ready?" he asks Jumba.

"Soon," Jumba stated as he went back to fixing the machine. Everyone, except Naruto, Angel, Stitch and Kurama, left Jumba alone. The four decided to go to a more quiet place, as Naruto and Stitch still need to clear things in the air. But as soon as they find a place, Kurama disappeared from the group; Naruto tries to find him, but decides Kurama wouldn't do anything too bad. Actually, he hoped he wouldn't do anything too bad because then Angel would be punished since Kurama looked exactly like Naruto.

But, he first wanted to amend his friendship with Stitch and turns to him.

"Stitch...meega soka for being jerk," Naruto apologizes as he bows.

"Naga Naruto. Meega soka, meega should naga said and did those things to youga. Meega isa misa soka for being ika-patooti," Stitch also apologizes.

Both looked to the ground, neither wanting to see the other in the eye; until Angel grab both their head and made them face each other. "There, youga both apologized and now youga hugged and make better," Angel said as she leaves them on the sidebar.

However, both looked a little awkward; they looked to each other and remembered the short time they had together and how much fun it was actually. Both laugh and then they grab each other's paw and shook, and then Stitch pulls Naruto into a tight hug and he reciprocates it.

They break the hug and laugh with Angel coming towards them, smiling that her two boys were back to being friends instead of enemies.

"Now...let's," Naruto stops as he grabs his head. _'Meega head...isa so hot. Isa like on fire.'_

"Naruto!" Both Angel and Stitch cry out.

Naruto comes out of his daze as Stitch and Angel look at him, "Gaba?"

"Youga almost fell," Stitch states as he holds Naruto from falling. He pulls him back onto his feet.

Naruto shook his head, "Soka...meega still naga feel good from the switch probably."

"Youga sure Naruto? Youga really, really okie-taka?" Stitch asks concernedly.

"Ih, meega isa fine. But youga both weird me out," Naruto chimes with a smile.

"Gaba?" Stitch asks.

"Why?" Angel adds.

"Since when the two of youga worry about meega?" he laughs and Stitch and Angel couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Well, excuse meega Naruto! The next time youga isa caught, meega naga help youga, So ha," Angel said, jokingly.

"Meega too Naruto," Stitch adds with mock seriousness.

"Um...Stitch, youga naga mind if meega talk with Angel. Do youga?" Naruto asks.

"Naga," Stitch said.

Naruto grabs Angel's paw and move away from Stitch, hoping Stitch wouldn't hear him.

"Meega glad youga back in youga body, Angel. Meega just wished Kurama naga be so rough on youga," Naruto stated softly.

"Meega isa okie-taka," Angel quickly counters.

"Meega wish he hagata," she adds.

"Youga want him hagata?" Naruto asks shocked about Angel's statement.

"Ih...if he naga did gaba he did...meega would still be in youga's body with gervilwheel and youga be in meega's body," Angel states.

"Meega naga believe he would actually hurt youga when he attacked youga," Naruto rebuttals. "That jerk."

"That jerk helped meega and youga," Angel pointed out.

Naruto remains silent as Angel speaks, "Naruto, meega naga being hagata with youga if Kurama naga done that."

Naruto still says nothing as Angel speaks, "Naruto...he isa naga bad."

Angel speaks softly to him, "Itchibawa, Naruto, naga... Naga do anything crazy."

Angel walks away from him as she goes to Stitch, leaving Naruto to ponder.

Stitch calls out, "Hey Naruto! Naga get yougaself into trouble."

_During that moment..._

"Seems Naruto is having a powerful effect on him; even though, it was not supposed to gain a mind of its own-nor become the person we see. But in the end, it only proves the puppet is the more worthy vessel. At last, the time has come. Drain, are the devices ready?" Hӓmsterviel stated lowly as he observes the footage he had.

"Yes sir! They will be operable in a matter of days," Drain salutes to him.

"Good. Very good," he states.

"What do you want to do with the other?" Null asks.

"The other is unimportant, we only need one under my thumb. Let the puppet take more power or let the other destroy it and get it back. It makes absolute no difference to me because either way, that power will be mine," he spoke menacingly.

"He seems to have vanished off the radar," Drain points out.

"Um...sir? Do you know where he is?" Null asks.

"'It's, not a 'he'. After all...it is just a puppet, one of many I made."

"Puppet?" Drain asks him.

"Yeah as in someone made him. Generally, puppets can't make themselves can they. He isn't fully an experiment," Hӓmsterviel speaks. "Just testing it out as one of my little pet projects."

"Since when did you have 'pet project'?" Drain asks.

"And how come we weren't informed about it?" Null questions.

"Because I didn't want two bumbling idiots ruining my tests! THAT'S WHY!" Hӓmsterviel yells loudly.

"Fortunately, the puppet has no means of ruining our plans now, even if he has learned to pull his own strings. Still, if he knows our secrets. That can be troublesome. We need to shorten his leash... And perhaps tighten it. Immediately," he adds.

"Seeing as how he escaped on your watch, the burden is on you two to capture him and return him here. I am willing to overlook the nicks and scratches and any little dings and dents. Just ensure he still functions on arrival," he states looking at the two of them.

Null speaks while shaking his head, "Why you would allow a deserter back under our roof... He should be eradicated! We don't need that trash."

Drain agrees, "Yeah, it should be annihilate without a second thought."

"'Deserter' and 'Trash' are hardly the terms for this specimen who wandered out from under our watchful eye. He's so much more than the two of you can even understand," Hӓmsterviel states.

"That's why I need him back!" he yells at them.

_Somewhere far away..._

"Ma'am, that power signal vanished again. This is troublesome," a lizard guard states looking at the screen of Earth.

"Do we know where it is?" the Grand Councilwoman asks.

"It is the same as that other we last saw, Naruto. It's the same as his power, or even more," the lizard guard states.

"What!" she exclaims as she looks at the screen.

"We need to do something before someone else sees this and wants to declare war on Earth or prosecute it for harboring power of this magnitude," she calmly states.

"You don't mean-" the lizard guard was cut off before her cold hard stare.

"Seeing as how you spotted this anomaly on your watch, the best and fair thing is for you to capture whatever is emitting that power and bring it here. Just ensure you bring it!" she orders.

"Why would you allow it to be here, just eradicate the thing!?" another lizard guard speaks after gaining some cheering for his idea.

"What would happen if it can't be eradicated? Then what?" she challenges him, "It is better to not cause a confrontation than to fight a meaningless battle."

"You have your orders. Gather a small group and capture your directive. Dismissed," she states as she vacates her chair.

She looks at the perplexed guard and adds, "Those orders are absolute. Don't fail."

Some of the guards were whispering to each other.

"Bring it back here? It's sheer madness..."

"Is she trying to get us all killed?"

"So now we just sweep and clean it all up? Ha... As if. She's out of her mind."

The guard silently leaves as he talk with some of the other guards willing to help him succeed on his mission. Once he gathers three more, they meet up with the Grand Councilwoman. "Proceed with your mission."

As they went to the holoport, ready to transport to Earth and capture this creature.

_Concurrently..._

Jumba was running a diagnostic on the machine after finishing numerous tests; he moves his gaze and sees Naruto there, out of breath. He stops what he is doing and runs to him, "Naruto, you good?"

"Ih. Meega just finish training with Kurama, but...Meega isa really tired," Naruto states with a tired smile.

"Yes...about that," Jumba starts as Naruto looks to him, "Evil Genius thinking Kurama isn't who he saying he is."

"Gaba? Gaba youga mean! He isa one of us," Naruto protests still heaving.

"Jumba...gaba youga mean by that?" Naruto asks confused.

But before Jumba could reply, four lizard guards wearing white appear before them; they were holding their guns out and aiming at Jumba and Naruto. The first one takes off his vizor and relieves an orange lizard

"Ma'am, we're on Earth and have Jumba Jookiba and one of his experiments close-by. Would you like to speak with them," he speaks into his communicator in his helmet.

A small light comes out of his helmet and then a holoscreen shows the Grand Councilwoman, sitting behind a desk.

"Jumba Jookiba and Naruto, I've sent Captain Rigil Daybounder with his team, Anchal Binardown, Jetaull Kit, and Thio Cloudcatcher. They are on Earth to find this strange power fluctuation. There has to be a way to contain it before someone else from a distant planet challenges the Earth to war. They are going to find the source and apprehend it," the Grand Councilwoman speaks calmly and orderly.

"Grand Councilwoman!" Naruto shouts but the transmission is cut.

"We've orders and we've to follow them to the end. Men, move out!" the orange lizard commands as the small group leave.

The last one turns around and raises its vizor, showing a black lizard as he speaks threateningly. "Don't get in our way, we're doing this to protect the planet. SO don't interfere unless you want to feel the wrath of the Galactic Armada fall upon you."

With that, he closes his vizor and follows his troop.

Naruto turns to Jumba and exclaims, "Jumba!" Jumba turns to him as he asks, "Meega naga think Kurama safe hagata anymore. Youga naga think they listen Grand Councilwoman's order, do youga?"

"They have to Naruto, or else risking war on this planet. It's either him or the world falling," Jumba states.

"But...they naga stand a chance against him. Meega have find him before isa too late," Naruto said as he leaves Jumba's hip swiftly.

_Few minutes later..._

Naruto has been calling out Kurama's name, but he hasn't respond and Naruto grabs his head. _'Meega head feels heavy.'_

He shakes it off and continues his search, "Kurama! Kurama, where isa youga! Kurama!"

"Naruto!" he turns around and sees Kurama there, but he has changed his appearance to make himself look more fox-like with his normal color fur and eye color.

"What is going on? Why are you calling me?" Kurama asks.

"The Grand Councilwoman sent some her body guards hagata find youga. Youga naga fight them. Youga stay hidden so youga naga hurt them," Naruto quickly explains.

"It's up to them. Naruto, if they strike at me; I won't run and hide. I'll strike back," Kurama growls.

"But...this isa dangerous," Naruto comments.

"Dangerous? How? How is this dangerous?" Kurama asks.

"If they naga find youga, then another species find youga and call war against Earth. Youga need conceal youga power," Naruto speaks as he heaves again.

"Naruto...you good?" Kurama asks, noticing how out of breath Naruto was.

Before Naruto could say a thing, he felt a searing pain going through his body like a wildfire had cosume him and he had to fall on one knee. Gasping, he looks to Kurama and wills himself to forget the pain; however, the pain was starting to grow stronger as his breathing became more and more shallow.

"Naruto!" Kurama yells as he rushes over to him, "What's happening to you? Where's all your strength?"

"Meega naga nota," he gasps as he leans on Kurama.

Kurama places him under a tree as he states, "I'm going to ask Jumba about this, he has to know what is wrong with you."

He adds, more like demands, "Don't you dare die on me, or I'll personally bring you back and kick your ass!"

Naruto chuckles as Kurama leaves, _'I realized something...as I get stronger, Naruto keeps getting weaker.'_

_Jumba's ship..._

"Jumba!" Kurama calls out as he grabs the scientist by the collar of his shirt and stare angrily.

"You needing something?" Jumba asks wide eyed at how strong and scary Kurama was.

"Yes! Listen to me...Something is wrong with Naruto, I thought you might know what is happening to me. Actually, I know you know what is wrong with him. I noticed that he wears out more easily; even though he doesn't want to admit it. It is the same as when Angel was in his body, she was experiencing the same fatigue. Not only that, but I find myself becoming stronger. What the hell is going on?!" He spat angrily.

"You knowing him better than me," Jumba states as Kurama continues to glare at him.

"What do you mean by that exactly?" Kurama sneers as he shows his fangs at Jumba. "Why would you say that to me?"

He adds, "I don't know what it is, I'm not sure!"

"As Jumba thought," he mutters and turns his head to the side while Kurama shakes him so Jumba's face would meet his. "Tell me now!"

Jumba sighs as he goes to Kurama's ear and whisper his theory, Kurama gasps as he releases Jumba and looks at him.

"...If that's the case...then," Kurama stops as he glares at the ground, "Damn it! I don't know what to do!"

"Kurama...whatever you doing, you still be accepting here. You still having ohana, even if you don't believing that. You do," Jumba adds with a soft smile.

"Thanks Jumba...Can I ask you one thing?" Kurama speaks somewhat sincerely.

"What's that?" Jumba asks.

"I need to go to a certain place and fix a wrong before Naruto and the rest of you are in more trouble or even killed by it," Kurama states with determination in his eyes.

Jumba nods as they work on something.

* * *

A/N: So...what do you think? Like the twists I threw in there.


	23. Two Parts Fighting to be One

A/N: Just wondering if this is rated M material, since I...never wrote anything like this to be honest. Well, hope you like the twist I put in here.

* * *

Naruto was in a dazed, half-lidded eyes as he watched the sun setting. _'Meega feel so tired-almost like meega isa disconnected from meega body. Why isa meega misa tired? Gaba changed?'_

"Naruto! Naruto!" he heard someone calling him. He turns around to see Angel coming at him. _'Even Angel isa in better shape than meega now. Why?'_

"An...gel," Naruto tiredly speaks.

"Gaba wrong Naruto?" Angel asks worryingly.

"Mee...ga feel weak. So weak. Naga nota...why?"

"Where isa Kurama?" Angel asks knowing Naruto must've found him.

"He left," Naruto softly states.

_Back to where Hӓmsterviel is..._

Null and Drain were trying to locate where Hӓmsterviel's creation was, but it looked like it vanished off the radar. Hӓmsterviel was drumming his fingers angrily against the arm rest as his other arm was placed under his chin. He slams his fists onto both armrests, "BLITZNAK!"

Both Null and Drain turn to him as he leaves his chair. Null looks to Dull and were silently pondering if they should follow their creator. "BOYS! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!"

That was more than enough to make both Drain and Null leave what they're doing. "Coming!"

When they meet him in the small conference room; he stares intensely at the table.

"I can't believe this...My own experiment has not only gone missing, but I believe rogue as well. Such a disappointment," he mutters.

"What?" Drain asks, "If the experiment has gone rogue than we can use one of its other clones and remove it immediately?"

"You don't understand," Hӓmsterviel grumbles. "I don't even know if the others are active like this one. So we need to capture it before we lose it forever."

"We might as well capture Naruto in the process," Null suggests.

"Why would we want something we won't be able to use?" Hӓmsterviel replies questioningly.

"Dr. Hӓmsterviel what are you talking about? What was all this about?" Drain questions confused.

"It means that my plans to take over the world hit a rather large bump in the road," he said through gritted teeth.

"But...where's your creation?" Null asks.

Hӓmsterviel smiles, "Coming sooner than you think."

_Concurrently..._

Angel was running with Naruto on her back. She reaches Jumba's ship and kicks down the door, "JUMBA!"

She places Naruto in a corner as she rushes to get Jumba, "JUMBA! JUMBA!"

"What! What! What experiment 624?!" he calls out as his head pops out of one of the rooms.

"Isa Naruto...he isa sick," She speaks.

"Jumba knowing that. Kurama is trying to help," Jumba states plainly.

"Gaba? How?" Angel asks bewildered.

"By doing something big, _very big_." Jumba remarked sadly.

"Like gaba?" Angel asks again.

She could read the expression on his face, "Nagatay...Jumba, youga naga tell meega that. Youga kidding right?"

But Jumba remains silent as Angel shouts, "Tell meega Kurama naga went to fight Hamsterwheel on his own!"

"Gaba happened hagata?!" she exclaims loudly.

"Look 624, it's nothing."

"Kurama isa missing, gone or in trouble! How isa that nothing!"

"Listening to me. Nothing you or Naruto or Jumba couldn't stop him from going."

"Naga give meega that! How youga be so calm!? We can aggaba him!"

"We can't 624. He has doing this," Jumba retorts sadly.

"Why naga! Jumba, youga naga making any sense!" Angel cries out loud.

"Listening to me 624, really listening closely. Kurama and Naruto are one in the same; they mirrors reflecting each other," Jumba states as he crosses his arms.

"Gaba?" Angel asks.

"Kurama is a copy of Naruto. Hamsterwheel made him to duplicating he's powers. He is not real," Jumba answers.

"Jumba...Meega think youga hurt youga head too many times. Have youga gone nuts! Of course he isa real! He naga fake!"

"He isn't real. He's just a toy Hamsterwheel made! He's wires and machinery! A mirror reflecting Naruto."

"Meega naga nota gaba youga talking about, Naruto isa Naruto and Kurama isa Kurama. Youga naga expect them be each other."

"You still not listening 624. Sooner or later, the puppet will being broken; just a matter of timing."

"Youga mean destroy him, right? Isa that why youga send him to Hamsterwheel, to be destroyed!"

Jumba looks away, avoiding Angel's eyes and question.

"Answer meega!"

"624...Jumba didn't send him to Hamsterwheel, that was his choice. But...if he doesn't... ..If he doesn't, we'll lose both of them."

"Grr! Youga wrong! Meega prove it to youga! Meega will prove Naruto isa Naruto and Kurama isa Kurama! We naga lose either one!"

Jumba remains silent as he looks away.

"Ugh, forget this and forget youga!" She starts to leave.

"624!" she stops after Jumba calls her momentarily before running off again.

"Why can't you seeing the bigger picture? Understanding that..."

Angel runs pass Naruto, he watches her fade into the night. Angel uses her sense of smell to locate Kurama. Once she smells an unfamiliar scent, she follows her gut feeling and heads in the direction of it. There she was concealed in the bush as she moves them to see what's ahead of her. She stops when she sees lizard guards surrounding Kurama.

"Cease and desist abomination!" Jetaull Kit said.

"Get out of my way!" Kurama howls angrily.

They pointed their guns at him and Thio Cloudcatcher said, "By orders of the Grand Councilwoman, we've come to take you in."

"I need to do something! I recommend you don't interfere unless you want to die!" Kurama yells.

"You can't hurt us!" Anchal Binardown said.

"Get out of my way! I've to do this important thing and no one can stop me! Not even you weaklings!" Kurama snarls.

Angel watches as Kurama unsheathes his claws, stomps his foot on the ground and instantaneously disappear. The guards go back-to-back, looking around furiously.

"Where is he?!" the Captain Rigil Daybounder shouts outrageously.

"Right behind you," Kurama calmly states; shocking everyone as they stood frozen.

They all turn slowly to see Kurama, in the middle of their formation and placing his paws on the ground; he kicks all of them. He pushes off his paws and goes to a fighting stance. All of their helmets flew off their faces as they fell onto the ground, creating streak marks on the sand. The red lizard, Captain Rigil Daybounder, was first to recover; followed by a dark-green one, Anchal Binardown; then an orange one, Thio Cloudcather; and finally the black one, Jetuall Kit.

Jetuall raises his gun to Kurama and shouts, "Prepare to die you filthy trog!"

He fires at Kurama, who effortlessly dodges them as he walks his way to Jetuall's position. Kurama kicks the gun out of Jetuall's hand as he does a back-flip. The gun flies into the air and Kurama uses his tail to sweep Jetuall off his feet. Kurama pushes himself into the air, catches the airborne gun and lands gracefully on his feet pointing the gun at Jetuall.

"Don't you dare compare me to those things! I'm Kurama, the Demon Fox! Now...get out of my way before I kill you," Kurama seethes.

"You know...for someone that's an experiment and have high intelligence – you're really stupid," Jetuall states smugly.

"What!" Kurama asks aggravated by the insult.

Jetuall smiles and orders, "Now!"

He crouches himself as Kurama looks to the other three, they fire at the gun Kurama was holding.

_Boom!_

It explodes, sending Kurama to the ground and smoke has gotten into Kurama's eyes; blinding him.

_'Damn it! I can't see. I put my guard down and now I'm open!'_

Soon he feels a punch hitting his face and Kurama flies out of the smokescreen area and crashes into a tree; destroying it. Before he can stand up – another punch connected to his face, sending Kurama to the ground. Kurama was getting frustrated, and immediately rolls into a ball; dodging another hit.

Kurama quickly goes into a fighting stance and speaks, "Not bad, you lot are a _little_ stronger than I thought, but only a _little_."

He then smells a scent, different from the first guy, Jetuall, but Kurama knew he was coming close. He waited for the moment, he heard the guy lift his leg and Kurama knew it was a kick. He weaves to the side, dodging the kick and landing behind his attacker. He knew his opponent would dodge his next hit, so Kurama made sure to hit the right spot before he missed his chance. Kurama kicks the guy it the ribs, hard.

_Crraccck! Thud!_

Kurama knew the guy had fallen onto the ground, clutching his side.

"Anchal!" Jetuall screams, in disbelief that Anchal was on the floor.

Anchal coughs and spits onto the ground, his sees blood in his spit as it drips from his mouth. He knew his ribs were broken, but didn't know the number.

Kurama heard a sound and quickly turns around, punching someone in the face. Then he jumps up and uses his tail to send the guy into the ground.

"Captain!" everyone chorused as Rigil staggers to stand.

Blood pouring from his broken nose. The red lizard charges straight at Kurama and punches back, hitting Kurama in the gut. Kurama feels himself being lifted up before a quick kick pushes him. He recovers and lands softly, he opens his eyes and sees the Captain with blood still dripping from his broken nose. Kurama looks around and sees the orange lizard tending the wounds of Anchal with Jetuall helping him.

He turns back, seeing Rigil having a hard time standing and thought of something. He charges over at him, Rigil tries to raises his hands to block, but he was too slow. Kurama smiles and jumps over the captain, grabbing his head from behind.

"Either throw your stuff away from you and out of reach or I will kill him!" Kurama hollers.

"Like we listen to you!" Jetuall retorts.

Kurama looks around and sees a helmet behind him, he uses his tail to get it and then throws it to Jetuall square in the face. Knocking him out. Anchal, Thio and Rigil are shocked to see Jetuall out cold from the hit. Anchal stands up, ignoring the pain, and rushes towards Kurama.

"AHHHH!" he screams crazily.

Kurama throws Rigil to him and Anchal quickly stops to catch him, but when he turns his face to Kurama. He's only met with a strong kick to the face, sending him and Rigil back to where Jetuall was.

"Two down...Two to go," Kurama mutters.

Kurama walks over to them slowly, "You can stop this if you don't piss me off anymore than I am."

Thio looks down to Jetuall and Anchal, back to Kurama and then he rushes over to him. Kurama just rolls his eyes. Thio tries to punch Kurama, but he weaves and catches Thio's fist. Pulls it and now Thio's fist is on his back with Kurama pushing it and having his paw on Thio's other shoulder.

"You're stupid to think you can beat me," Kurama said as he increases the pressure, breaking Thio's arm. Kurama, having Thio's broken arm in his grasp, goes around him and tosses Thio over his shoulder. Kurama then punches the guy hard in the gut.

"You should've listened to me," Kurama said as he walks over to Rigil.

"Now...hand over anything to help a person transport quickly or you'll die," Kurama spat angrily.

"I'll rather die before helping you," Rigil adamantly stated.

"That can be arranged," Kurama retorted.

Kurama unsheathes his claws and brings them over Rigil's neck, "You know...I forgot how good it feels to be in a body of my own. It's been so long since I've this much freedom in a long while. I almost forgot how fun it is to _kill_ someone."

"Aggaba Kurama! Naga hurt him!" Angel shouts as she pops out of her spot.

"Angel?" Kurama asks shocked, releasing Rigil as he stands.

"Have youga lost youga mind! If the Grand Councilwoman hears about this, both youga and Naruto and meega will be in trouble! They'll take youga away forever! And Naruto too!"

"But if I don't do this, everyone could die. ...Angel, don't try to be a hero. Don't try to stop me. I've to do this."

Angel is astonished what Kurama is saying. "Angel...I'm trusting Naruto to you for now until we meet again where Naruto and I live. Hopefully, we'll meet again. Promise me...you'll take care of Naruto."

"Kurama...Meega soka. But meega naga allow youga leave. Youga need stay hagata and help Naruto, he needs youga!"

"Why do you think I'm doing this!" Kurama explodes, "I'm trying to help Naruto! But everyone is wasting my time!"

Angel goes into a fighting stance, "Meega naga want do this, but meega will fight youga to protect and help Naruto. Naga matter the cost."

"Angel...Don't make me hurt you!" Kurama yells as he turns around and walks away. "Don't do it Angel...I don't want to have to hurt you and Naruto and everyone here."

Angel charges after Kurama, not listening what he's said, and kicks him in the back, making Kurama fall onto the ground. He swiftly places his paws on the ground and somersaults before Angel.

"Angel...you're only hurting Naruto more! I promise when I done doing this, I'll come back! Just let me do my thing!"

Angel shakes her head, "Naga...Meega naga understand why youga leaving like this. Why youga going back to Hamsterwheel?"

She focuses on Kurama, "But...meega naga allow Hamsterwheel take youga away from Naruto. Youga isa all he has left about home."

She rushes over to him and punches him. But Kurama dodges it, then moving with incredible speed behind Angel and kicking her in the back. She flies onto the sand, leaving a streak mark.

"Angel...don't do this," Kurama states as he sees one of the lizards' backpacks on the ground near where they were.

Angel charges again, Kurama swings his leg around and kicks Angel, who goes flying into a group of trees. Kurama moves to the backpack, but stops when he feels something around his leg. He's pulled away from the bag and is dragged to see Angel holding a palm tree. She releases her antenna and swings it at Kurama, catching him by surprise and knocking him into the ocean.

Kurama recovers from the attack and stands up. Angel runs at him and swings the tree again, this time Kurama is ready for it. He blocks the swing and then chops the tree, leaving Angel holding the other half.

"Not bad Angel, but still not good enough," Kurama states.

Kurama quickly advances to Angel, tackling her as she releases the tree and knocking her onto the ground. Kurama walks over to Angel, ready to attack again; however, Angel moves her head out of the way and then sweeps Kurama's legs underneath him.

Kurama turns around, places his paws on the ground and launches himself back up before he hits the ground. Angel uses the momentum of her sweep to jump to her feet; she sees Kurama it the air. She uses her antenna to lasso around his waist and pull him back to the ground, harshly. She recoils her antennea and heaves as Kurama stands up from the hit.

"Ha. Meega thought youga be stronger since youga isa Demon Fox. Mr. Nine-Tails," Angel teases Kurama.

"Oh... believe me. I am," Kurama replies.

Kurama runs towards Angel, but she puts up her paws to defend against his attack. But Kurama vanishes behind her and chopping her neck, she falls onto the ground.

She gasps as she tries to stay conscience, "Why...youga...doing this?"

Kurama states as he walks away, "Because I've to stop that rodent before he uses me. Before I...become his toy. Angel...you've to tell Naruto to meet me back at Jumba's ship."

With that Kurama grabs the backpack, opens it and takes out the teleporter. He sets the coordinates to that rodent's ship and was engulfed in a white light. Angel could no longer fight it and her eyes closed.

_Few seconds later..._

Kurama appears in a hallway, he quickly leans in and hides in the shadows.

"I should have killed them, all of them back there on the beach. Why didn't I? Grrr! What stopped me?"

Kurama thought back to his time with Naruto, then with Stitch and Angel and everyone else. "Hn...Stupid kid made me soft. Same for that girl... They all turn me soft."

Kurama felt something hit him, but he couldn't move as he falls onto the ground. He closes his eyes as he hears, "We have him and we're bringing him in."

* * *

Kurama wakes up and groans, "Ooh. What hit me?"

He slowly looks around and groans, "Huh...Wha?"

He tries to move his tired body.

_Clank! Clink!_

He looks down and sees his body on something. "What the hell is this!" he growls angrily. He tries his best to move to free himself; however, it didn't do a thing.

"I see you've finally awaken," Kurama turned to see Hӓmsterviel.

"You!" Kurama growls.

"Yes, me. You're creator! It's good that you still remember me. Now...why have you come back to my ship unannounced!"

"Do you really expect me to talk?"

"No...I expect you to listen to your master! Me! I am not your enemy, I am your master. When you accept this, you will be content. "

"As if!"

"It doesn't matter anyway...I don't need you anymore."

"What! What do you mean by that!?"

"You don't matter! In fact, in a couple of seconds, you won't even be matter."

"What!?"

"I'm going to reprogram you. I expect you to fully be under my control. Since things have taken a vexing turn of late; I need you to be with me and not against me."

"Go to hell!" Kurama shouts.

"Silence, dog. Your only purpose is to die by my hand and then reborn as my slave!" Hӓmsterviel exclaims, "This world shall fall, and from the ashes shall arise a new order that will shake the very foundations of the new world! My world! My dominion!"

"And if not by you...then by the clones of you I made. Just for a precaution," he adds, "How ironic, don't you think! Trying to rid the world of the greatest weapon, you! You are the best one ever! And now, I'm going to reclaim you."

Hӓmsterviel leaves with Drain and Null looking over Kurama. They both go back watching the screen, waiting to reprogram Kurama. He thrashes about in his spot. The screws holding the chair together start to loosen.

"You should've stay loyal to Hӓmsterviel. At least then you can live instead of dying," Null said sternly.

"I am a powerful demonic force! I bow to no one and none come close to me!" In adrenaline overdrive, Kurama rips the right chain from the table. It hangs from his wrist like an unwieldy bracelet. Drain and Null look and see Kurama's free arm. Drain rushes over to stop Kurama. Kurama swings the chain around Drain's throat and tosses him to the other side of the room.

Null runs into the room and shouts, "Who do you think you are!"

"I am the herald of your doom! The messenger of the devil himself!" Kurama spats.

Null runs back and goes to the intercom, "Dr. Hӓmsterviel, we need some assistance down here!"

"What! What's happening! What's going on!?" Hӓmsterviel replies angrily from the intercom.

"You're creation is fighting with Drain right now! We need some backup!" Null states sounding fearful.

"You incompetent experiment! You can't do anything by yourself! You can't do anything right! I'll send in backup, but...after this consider yourself fire! Drain too!" Null cringes from the shrieking hamster's voice.

Null looks and sees Drain fighting Kurama, then the doors opens and reveals seven clones of Kurama.

"Face it...you can't beat us all. This is the real world," Drain states confidently.

"No..this isn't your world. This is mine. Welcome to my world you..._vermin_," Kurama comments darkly.

All walk in like robots, stop and glare at him. Kurama sees them rushing over to him and he uses his tail to attack them. Drain and all, but one clone duck. The clone that didn't duck had Kurama's tail through his throat, magenta blood dripping through the hole.

He recoils it and the clone falls onto the ground, making gurgling sounds before silence enters the room. This causes the other clones to growl at Kurama. One jumps to Kurama's free arm and tempting to break it. Kurama uses his tail to go around it's neck and constricts it. Tighter and tighter until he snaps it. He tosses the corpse to other side of the room. He unsheathes his claws and breaks the other restraint on his left wrist.

Kurama was about to grab his legs when a clone grabs his wrist from behind. Pulling it back, Kurama extends his second set of limbs and grabs the clone #3 and flips him up into the air. He thrusts his right paw up when the clone was falling, impaling him through the chest.

He calmly turns around to the group and states, "You are all just in time for your own funerals."

Null rushes in and sees the mess of bodies, "What evil monster are you!? You...You're unnatural!"

"Evil...hah. That's not even half of it. I told you not to compare me to you. I've lived my entire life in darkness. Evil does not come into the darkness. It fears my soul and my hand. And now... so shall you!" Kurama howls as he flings the arm with the dead corpse on it to the wall – sending the cadaver to a wall. "Don't fear evil... fear me. Evil won't torture you like I will. Not even death can save you from me!"

"You are a morbid monster. You're filled with so much heinous and malevolence. You're a beast!" Drain shouts back with fear written in his eyes.

"If our nature is evil, if our instincts murderous, can we truly be blamed? We are not monsters. It is our nature to be predators. You can't even imagine the hell I've been through. Being call many things, but mostly a monster. It's because you live a life that, compared to mine, is luxurious and seeing me as some unknown thing – you classified me as a monster because you can't comprehend about me and try to set me aside. Truth be told...I'm a monster," Kurama retorts, "I'm a monster that none of you've ever seen before."

Drain commands, "#4, #5, #6! Restrain him! #7, get the needle! We need to subdue him!"

Clones 4-6 converge to him, holding his arms down as Kurama flails around.

Drain smirks, "That's it. Hold him down."

Kurama grunts, "Don't...Ever...EVER! Underestimate me!"

Kurama grabs #5 and flips him over, crashing into Drain, Null and #7. Kurama turns to #4 and punches him directly in the throat, making him choke and then back fists #6 in the nose. Kurama reaches down and breaks one shackle around his ankle and kicks #6 in the chest. #4 recovers swiftly and charges after Kurama head-on. He hears something behind and sees #6 is running with a metal pole. Kurama goes back to #4 goes down, bear hugs him and then pulls him in front of him, like a shield. #6's attack goes through #4 and Kurama pushes clone #4 further down the metal instrument, Kurama tosses the body with the metal pole in it away. #6 was angered more than anything.

#6 tries to attack Kurama, but Kurama ducks and kicks #6 in the balls. #5 and #7 encircle Kurama, like sharks around its prey. Both unsheathe their claws from their main set of paws. #7 thrusts his claws towards Kurama, but Kurama grabs it and uses it to block #5's attack. Kurama's second set of arms break the last shackle around his ankle. After that, Kurama punches the both of them hard. Kurama leaps as #6 tries to tackle him from behind. #6 stands up quickly, eying Kurama angrily. Kurama, free and not restrained, looks down #6. #6 thrusts again, Kurama sidesteps and then hooks right with his claws fully extended. It goes through #6's head and out the other side. Kurama pulls back and the body falls lifelessly down.

He turns around and sees Null, Drain, #5 and #7 running towards the door.

Kurama shouts, "Oh no you don't!"

He swings his tail around them, but only catches #5 and #7. Kurama's tails were around their feet and were dragging them back to him. They tried to stick to their ground, they were leaving claws marks in their wake. He brings them to him, looks closely to #5 and releases him.

"You're no use to me...You're practically dead," Kurama comments seeing that he was near death. He examines #5 and sees that a strong needles had pierce his chest, making him bleed badly. Probably was stabbed from before, Kurama didn't really care about it either way.

He tosses him, but...#5 didn't stay down. He stands up and looks at Kurama, "Why? Why are you so strong? Stronger than us!?"

"Because...No copy can compare to the original!" Kurama retorts back.

"Really then. Let's see how good you are with me!" #5 exclaims as he runs to Kurama.

He punches, but Kurama ducks and inserts his claws straight through his gut; he pulls it out and #5 falls onto his knees; spitting and coughing blood.

"I told you...practically dead," Kurama states as #5 looks down at his gut. Limbs shaking from the shock, until he slumps against the ground.

"Now...for you," Kurama growls as he brings #7 closer to him.

#7 cowers, "No! Wait! No, please! I-I know something!"

"What?" Kurama asks annoyed.

"T-there are others, just like us! I-I can show you!" he states and Kurama looks into his eyes. "Others?"

"More clones," #7 explains.

Kurama releases him and speaks, "Lead the way."

_Some minutes later..._

#7 showed Kurama a big room, full of capsules with...him! So many clones of him were in that room. There were only a few at regular height, the rest were really short and small.

"What's going on here!? Why are there so many clones and why are most of them short and small!?" Kurama asks as he looks around.

#7 replies as he slowly walks away, "Hӓmsterviel's making an army. Some aren't finish being development because he had to gather that energy and try to replicate it; however, it was a one time deal. After that, he gathered hair samples from you and made these. We're the only ones fully mature and ready for some action, but not these guys. It'll take a few more days before they're ready for any action."

"I see," Kurama speaks. #7 was about to press a button that activates an alarm.

Kurama adds, "However...I'll be the last, but as for you..."

Kurama turns around and grabs #7 by the throat and strangles him. He pulls him away from the button and pressed against the wall, "...you will go first."

_Back in Hawaii..._

Naruto woke up and was irked by Jumba, "Youga nota all this time about Kurama and kept it from meega! Why youga naga tell meega this before!"

Jumba remains silent as does everyone else. Naruto balls his fist in anger.

Lilo speaks, "So...is Kurama a puppet for gerbilwheel?"

Naruto snaps angrily, "Kurama isa naga puppet! Nor traitor! He naga betrayed us!"

Nani turns to Jumba, so he can explain the whole story once more. "Please repeat it one more time."

"What more to saying? Kurama left Jumba's lab fast after Jumba answering his questions."

Naruto turns to Angel, "Why youga naga try aggaba him!?"

"Meega tried!" Angel shouts back. "Maybe if someone was naga sleeping, maybe things be different. Seeing as how youga hagata naga trouble yougaself to clip his wing before he flew the coop!"

"Youga blaming meega for youga mistake!" Naruto hollers and Stitch goes in between them.

"Aggaba the both of youga! This isa naga help solve anything," Stitch states.

"Gaba he said Angel?" Naruto asks.

"He said meet him at Jumba's ship," Angel responded sadly.

"Then let's go now," Naruto states as everyone follow him.

_During that moment..._

Hӓmsterviel berates Null and Drain, "Morons! You foolish fools! Idiots! Imbeciles! Not only did you not keep my creation on the ship for reprogramming...You allowed him to wipe the floor with you! In addition, he destroyed all of my clones!"

He points to the door, it opens and Drain and Null see the massacre in there.

"We're sorry. We'll get him next time, sir," Both said apologetically.

"You better," he mutters as he walks away, "Clean up the mess. I don't want to smell the smelly smell of failure lingering any longer on this ship!"

Null and Drain look to each other and sigh as they walked into the room.

_Back with Kurama..._

Kurama was waiting impatiently in front of Jumba's ship, he grits his teeth remembering what Jumba said about him and Naruto. It's still fresh in his mind.

_Flashback..._

Jumba sighs as he goes to Kurama's ear and whisper his theory, "If Mutated Ninja Boy getting weaker and you getting stronger. You taking his powers, Jumba examined you when we got back home. You are a puppet, a replica. Gerbilwheel made you from the release energy, Naruto's and your energy. That's why he is getting weaker, you taking so much from him."

With that he releases Jumba.

_Back to the present..._

Kurama states, "Even here, I'm tied to the kid. That rodent try to use me to eliminate Naruto. He wanted Naruto out of the picture. But...as soon as I went rogue, he would've activated more clones. Draining Naruto further than he is now. Now it's just me and him."

He adds in a serious tone, "If it's a fight he wants, I'll give it to him."

"Kurama!" he turns around, seeing Naruto and the rest of the gang behind him.

"Naruto," Kurama said as he stands up from leaning against the ship, "took you a little longer than I thought it would."

"Why are youga doing this!?" Naruto yells loudly.

"Didn't Jumba told you everything," Kurama retorts and Naruto nods his head. "Then there is nothing else to add."

He adds as he walks a few steps, "This is for the good of everyone."

"But how youga nota that!? Everybody thinks they isa right..." Naruto counters.

"Because this is right," Kurama states.

"Kurama naga too late," Naruto replies, "We find another way!"

"Naruto...it's already too late. As long as we're like this...you'll get weaker and weaker, until you become nothing. Don't you see this is what it has to be done. Either you walk away or I do," Kurama explains.

"Gaba about Grand Councilwoman!? She isa gonna destroy youga!" Naruto screams.

"It doesn't matter! Either one of us will be annihilated anyway!" Kurama barks back.

"This naga right," Naruto mutters as he shakes his head.

"Naruto...Don't you see? This is why I was pulled from you. I was supposed to have this fight with you. To see which of us will exist and which will fade away," Kurama speaks as he points at Naruto, "You're next, Naruto. I have to make you a part of me, too, like I did with the clones on that rodent's ship."

"Meega naga fight with youga."

"Fine with me Naruto. Prepare to die! But sooner or later you'll have to fight back. When you do, don't hold back! I want this to be interesting, promise me you'll fight like your life depended on it. Because it does!"

He charges straight at Naruto, the group disperses as Naruto runs towards Kurama. Kurama throws a punch, but Naruto blocks it. Naruto attempts to punch Kurama, but Kurama brings up his arm and intercepts the punch. Both were deadlock, neither one allowing the other to get the upper hand. Kurama uses his second set of arms and palm strikes Naruto, pushing him back.

Kurama runs to Naruto, Naruto waits and swings his arm. Kurama flies into Jumba's ship, pushing it back a couple of meters. Naruto pulls a palm tree from the ground and throws it at Kurama. Kurama stands up and unsheathes his claws, slices his claws into the tree. It splits as it still flies pass him. Kurama picks up half of the tree and throws it at Naruto. He jumps over it and Kurama rushes in before Naruto lands. Kurama punches but Naruto puts both arms up and block the attack as he jumps backwards onto the tree. Kurama slices it straight in the middle, cutting it in half. Naruto leans on the half of the tree still standing on one foot. Kurama follows up with cutting the tree horizontally.

Naruto quickly hops off and lands on the ground. Kurama knocks the fallen half with his back foot, Naruto chops through it and Kurama instantaneously appears from behind the broken tree. He swings his claws at Naruto, but Naruto back-flips out of the way. Once he lands, he pushes off and knees Kurama in the stomach. Kurama falls onto one knee as Naruto swings his claws at Kurama, but Kurama does a high x-block and stands up against Naruto's strength. He explodes, pushing Naruto back and tries to thrust; however, Naruto deflects it by pushing it aside with his paw.

Naruto shouts, "Kurama...we find another way!"

Kurama hollers back, "There is no other way! Look at you...You're already tired!"

Naruto was heaving, everyone notices that Naruto was hunched over.

"Fine by me, either way...I'll absorb you and you'll become a part me forever," Kurama states.

Kurama turns in a circle, trying to swipe at Naruto, but Naruto quickly advances and swings his leg at Kurama. Deflecting the kick as Naruto tries to punch, Kurama bends backwards to avoid the punch and then back-flips to a tree. Naruto runs after him, but Kurama swings around and forward at Naruto with a flying side kick.

Naruto skips across the floor, heaving heavily as Kurama walks over to him.

"Is this all the power you have Naruto! I thought you would be stronger than this!" Kurama yells at Naruto. "I guess all those other times were me helping your sorry ass. Like the chunnin exams with that Kiba guy, learning the rasengan, sage mode. I achieve those, not you."

"Shut up," Naruto speaks weakly.

Kurama tries to kick Naruto in the head, but he blocks it with his second set of arms and somersaults over Kurama. Landing behind him and throwing a punch at him, sending Kurama down.

"Tell me...Naruto. ...Why do you fight?" Kurama asks as he pushes himself off the ground.

"Because meega trying protect the people meega love. That isa why meega naga lose to youga. Meega have a reason to fight," Naruto speaks.

"As do I Naruto, as do I. This longing freedom, I won't give it up. You won't stand against me and my freedom. So let's see whose reason is stronger!" Kurama shouts as he double fist punch Naruto, knocking him into the ground. Kurama picks Naruto with his tail and throws him into the ground. Kurama looks around, trying to find Naruto as the others watch in horror as the two fight each other.

Naruto jumps out of the sand and slams with full force into Kurama, making him fly against a near by tree, blood coming from his mouth as she slid down and landed at the base momentarily not moving. Naruto wipes some blood from his bottom lip and asks, "Gaba we do to end this fight?"

"Destroy or be destroyed," Kurama sorely answers.

Kurama notices that Naruto was getting weaker and weaker as the battle prolonged. He knew he would finally be free, but...for some reason or another. He felt something inside him. Not anger, rage or hatred. It was...it was... Sadness. He felt sad for some reason. With that, he had his guard down and Naruto was able to hook him in the face. Kurama notes the attack was stronger than before, confused how Naruto made it have more power than before.

He stands up and tries to use his tail, but Naruto uses his own tails to stop Kurama's attack. Kurama leapt toward Naruto when Naruto used his telekinesis to propel Kurama back to Jumba's ship and falling hard onto the floor. Naruto looks down, shocked that he was able to use his experimental powers with ease. He looks back and sees Kurama standing, he growls at Naruto and Naruto returns it. Kurama threw himself once more at Naruto, but Naruto used the telekinesis to help him fly up into the air and then he rolls himself into a ball. He lands hard onto Kurama, sending him down into the sand. Kurama got up, spit some blood and glared at Naruto; getting pissed. He charges at Naruto, baring his teeth out as he thrusts his claws. Naruto cartwheel and jumps to the side of Kurama, prepared to deliver another blow, but Kurama leg sweeps Naruto and down he goes.

Kurama pins Naruto down, tails on Naruto's limbs and on Naruto's tails; he plunges his claws down. But they never reach, Naruto used his telekinesis to stop the attack. Kurama presses his body down, trying to impale Naruto with his claws. Though, he was too close and Naruto headbutts him. While Kurama was groaning in pain, Naruto was released from his bindings and back-flip kicks Kurama in the face. Kurama puts his paws on the ground, slowing himself down from the hit. Naruto charges at Kurama while he was down, Kurama ducks lower as Naruto tries to attack and then thrusts up. Pushing Naruto into the air, he used one of his tails to grab Naruto's foot and slams him to the ground. Then picks him up and swings him through trees, Naruto lands hard on the ground hard with a harsh gasp. Kurama's tails form into a giant fist and hammer Naruto down to the ground.

Kurama retracts his tails and asks, "Ready to give up?"

Naruto pushes himself up, with some blood trickling down his head. "Not on your life!"

Kurama used his tails again, but Naruto dodges the attack and used his telekinesis to slam Kurama into the ground and toss him around like a doll. He releases Kurama and sees Kurama's blood escaping from the cuts and gashes. Naruto looks down to his own wounded body and sees he, too, battered and bleeding. He looks back to Kurama's spot, but he wasn't there anymore. Naruto kept his eyes open and ears on high alert, ready to pick up Kurama's place. Though Kurama had another idea, he took Naruto by surprise from beneath and behind him and flips Naruto painfully hard on his back. Kurama was ready to kill Naruto, but as he saw Naruto out cold on the ground; he couldn't bring himself to do it. The next thing he knew, Naruto was protected by Angel in front of him.

"Youga naga touch him!" she yells as everyone calls her name to come back.

"You would risk your life for him; knowing you would certainly die in my hands?" Kurama asks.

"Ih...Meega do," Angel said as she gets into a fighting stance.

Kurama looks into Angel's eyes, _"Those eyes...They're like Minato and Kushina all those years ago. The eyes of determination...to protect."_

"Foolish girl! Prepare to die then!" Kurama screams as he sends a tail to attack Angel. Naruto quickly pushes her, but she gets hit in the shoulders as the tail went through and then pulls out. Naruto looks down horrified that Angel was hurt, bleeding magenta blood. Soon that expression turns to rage as he raises his hands and closes it slowly, Kurama grabs his throat as he tries to pull the invisible chains around it.

Angel then sees what Naruto is doing and rushes over him, she slaps him in the face. His concentration lost, Kurama gasps for air as he looks at Naruto and Angel. Angel pulls back and screams, "Aggaba the both of youga! We ohana! We naga kill each other!"

"If we don't hurry, we both disappear! Is that what you want Angel?!" Kurama calls out.

"Gaba?" She asks.

"If we don't fix this power fluctuation, it is going to build and build and like a balloon. _POP!_ Everything will go," Kurama states as he stands up, "That's what Jumba told me."

"It's true!" Jumba hollers.

"We find another way then," Angel said as she walks away from, limping from her shoulder injury, Naruto to Kurama and helps him up.

She pulls Kurama towards Naruto and then she grabs Naruto's paw, putting them in a handshake and shakes for them. "There youga naga fight anymore."

Kurama looks down and said, "It's not that easy Angel."

Angel looks to Kurama, "It isn't going to stop the fact about what is going to happen and we don't have enough time."

He quickly glances over Naruto's paws and then uses his tail to grab it and thrusts it into himself. "Gah!"

"Kurama!" everyone called out.

Choking he looked at Naruto with a small smile and laugh as his life passed before his eyes, as he crumpled down in an ocean of his own blood.

Naruto catches Kurama's body before he falls onto the ground, "Why youga do that?!"

"Because...it was the right thing," he weakly smiles.

Kurama's legs start to become crystalline. Naruto gasps, "Kurama...gaba isa happening to youga?!"

"Don't you get it..." He starts to splinter, small shards go into Naruto, "I'm going back...into you."

He points to the shards, "Now...we'll be how...we...were."

Naruto continues to hold him as his eyes close. He drops his hand, but Naruto catches it, scattering it more as Kurama is envelop by the crystal.

"Kurama! Wake up! Come on!" Naruto shouts in vain, watching Kurama becoming crystallized. Until it breaks and all of the scatter pieces go into Naruto.

Everyone was sad, Naruto stands up slowly and walks away from everyone. He even pushes Angel's comforting paw away. He just wanted to be alone.

* * *

A/N: Sorry if this is a hot mess of writing. I promise the next chapter will be better...hopefully. Read and Review.


	24. Monsters from the Forest

It was the day after the fight and Naruto asked Jumba to help test the machine, but with the battle damaging the ship; it also affected the machine. Naruto was waiting impatiently, he just wanted to go home and forget what happened. After reclaiming Kurama, he knew that what Kurama did was right. But now...Lilo's family is going to get in trouble because of him. Especially...Angel. He sighs and looks at Jumba, tinkering away.

"Mutated Ninja Boy, the machine is ready for testing!" Jumba calls out.

"Finally," Naruto mutters as he walks over to it and waits for Jumba to the him what to do.

"You waiting here and Jumba doing rest," Jumba states as he went around the machine and pressed buttons.

He goes back around and asks Naruto, "You sure you wanting to go alone?"

"Ih...Meega caused enough trouble. Better meega go before youga all get hurt because of meega," Naruto states.

"Naruto!" Jumba and Naruto turn to see Lilo, Nani, David, Pleakley, Stitch and Angel there with most of the cousins.

"Wait!" Angel calls out and runs to Naruto. "Angel...we naga have enough time."

"Just wait a few minutes. Meega has gift to give youga. Itchibawa, come with meega soon? "

"Soon? That isa when meega has to go," Naruto counters.

"But gaba about meega and Angel," Stitch points out, "We promised we go with youga. But before that, youga follow us."

"Gaba?" Naruto asks confused as he looked at Jumba.

Jumba raises his hands up and states, "Jumba having nothing doing with this."

Naruto turns around and sees Angel running towards him, she grabs his paw and drags him away with the rest of the family following. She covers his eyes and when they finally reach the spot, she releases them. There he sees a banner. They were throwing him a going away party. He tried so hard not to cry.

Naruto turns around and speaks, "Meega naga nota gaba say. Except...youga the best. And...Eegalagoo, these isa cousins of Stitch. Hi."

"Hi Naruto!" they chorused.

"Youga like it?" Angel asks as Naruto tries to hide his blush and turns his head to the side, acting cool.

"Ih, isa awesome party. Youga best," he states.

"Youga happy?" she asks with a knowing smile as Naruto avoids her face. She turns around and sees his tails wagging.

"Meega guess so," she giggles as Naruto turns to face the cousins.

The experiments all smile as Naruto slowly backs away, "Gaba with the smiles?"

He was stun to see all the experiments were all running. Running at him! His eyes widen as the stampede was coming to him, he tries to run away and hide for safety. He trips over his feet and falls onto the ground, "Ow."

He turns around and sees the wave of experiments to come. So they all can show him, also hurt, with their hugs and love. He covers his head. Next thing he knew, he could feel himself being squeeze ever so tightly. He couldn't tell though, because his eyes were shut tight and so he decides to open them. He did and see all the experiments in a big group hug, him in the middle of it all. He forcibly says, "Yes, lots of love. Too much love, naga enough space breathe. Naga air coming into meega body, yea!"

They all let go and he was happy because he thought it was over. He was sadly mistaken, then all move their tongues out of each and every mouth. He asks slightly freaked out of his mind, "Gaba youga doing and why youga tongues out?"

Then he realized what they were going to do, "Naga, youga naga to do gaba meega think youga to do. Isa youga?"

They all nod their heads and say excitingly, "Ih."

He gulps, when he did they all come at him and lick his body. After several licks later, he walks out of and away from the large clump of experiments. Everyone laughs at him, he tries to fix his sticky and gooey saliva covered body. He goes on all fours and shakes his fur dry, when he is finished...his fur puffs out. He turns into a giant fluff ball and enough laughs hard, he joins in as well.

Frenchfry made the food and Dupe made many copies of the food for everyone.

_After the party..._

Lilo, Stitch, Nani, David, Pleakley, Angel and Jumba were right next to Jumba's machine and Naruto was on the platform.

"Ready!" Jumba asks and Naruto nods.

He pulls down a lever and a bright light consumes Naruto, everyone shields their eyes from the light. When it dims down...they are shocked to see what is before them.

"Huh! Gaba happen? Jumba, youga naga posse start machine! Youga said we see home through powtal!" he yells annoyed and then turns to the rest.

"Why you guys lookin at me like that?" Naruto asks as he realizes his voice. He looks up and sees that everyone is still around him.

"I don't get it. What went wong wif machine?" he asks, "Also, why do I sound like a baby."

He looks down and sees why, "Ah! I'm a baby! Look at me!"

"Dude...that's not you're only problem," David said as everyone stares at him.

Naruto notices everyone staring at the top of his head and he bring his hands up there, he feels ears up there. Fox ears. "No!" he cries out as he sees his hand and sees that they're fox like claws. He feels something behind him and he grabs it, it was a tail. "What went wong!"

Jumba laughs awkwardly, "Oops. Evil genius forgetting to tighten loose sprocket. My bad."

Naruto glares at him as everyone tries to hold their laughter, Jumba goes off to fixing the loose sprocket from the panel. He adjust the computer and Naruto is back to how he was, all furry and everything.

"Isa good now?" Naruto asks annoyed.

"This time...100% certain," Jumba states.

"Good, time for meega to go. Bye," Naruto said as he walks over to the machine.

"Naga forget us Naruto!" Stitch calls out.

David sees Angel and Stitch going to Naruto's side.

"Angel and Stitch? What do you mean?" David asks, "Wait...Nani, you're allowing them to go too?"

"Yeah, just long enough to make sure he gets where he needs to be," Nani stated with a small smile.

"Oh...Okay," David said.

"And when exactly were you gonna tell me about this?" All turn to see the Grand Councilwoman walking up to them.

"Grand Councilwoman...Um... We...we were going to tell you," Pleakley poorly made an excuse, "But...uh...um...Bad reception."

Naruto steps to her and speaks, "Isa naga Lilo's ohana fault. Isa all meega. Itchibawa, naga blame them. Meega going home, so Angel isa clear. Right?"

She ponders on what Naruto said and replies, "I guess I can overlook this...I mean...Kurama is missing and with you going home. There really is no case."

She sends a smile to Naruto, "Consider it a going away gift."

Naruto's face lights up as his tail wags happily, "Takka."

"Now that you going into Naruto's world. Jumba made these devices," Jumba explains as he hands some of the devices; they look like small bracelets.

Angel looks down at it and asks, "Gaba these do?"

"These protecting you from fully morphing when you going to Mutated Ninja Boy's home," Jumba explains.

"Will meega needing one?" Naruto asks confused.

"No...Since you're there to beginning with – you'll looking like how you were before you left," Jumba answers.

"Okie-taka then," Naruto and Angel go up to the platform.

Naruto looks down to the wound on Angel's shoulder, feeling bad that he was the reason she got hurt. He drops his head in sadness as his ears go back.

"Gaba wrong Naruto?" she asks knowing Naruto is sad about something.

"Soka about yesterday. Youga got hurt because of meega," Naruto stated.

"But meega isa good now. See?" she shows off her little scar, "It heal fast."

She smiles at Naruto, "Besides...meega happy youga naga hurt."

"Really?" Naruto asks as he blushes, making Angel laugh as he joins with her.

Stitch walks up behind them, the three of them smiling.

"Good luck you three," Jumba said as he pulls the lever and an image of Naruto's home shows.

The three of them step forward until they heard cackling, they turn and find Dr. Hӓmsterviel with Drain and Null in a small spaceship. "HA! I'll take over this world then! Later losers!"

They fly into it, grabbing some of Jumba's devices and disappearing from everyone.

"Naga!" Naruto shouts as he jumps into the portal with Angel and Stitch following him.

As soon as they exit, they were falling straight to the ground and all were screaming.

Naruto quickly thinks of something, _'Please tell me I can use jutsus.'_ He bit his thumb and mutters, "Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey, Ram."

He shouts as he grips the hand with the other, "Summoning Jutsu!"

A red looking form comes out and grows as they were falling faster towards the ground. A giant toad lands first, he is colored a dull, rusty red, but around his eyes and on his lips and chest are brighter red markings. Over his left eye, he has a scar and has a series of stud-like piercings on both the upper and lower side. He wears a large blue vest and has a massive blade at his hip. He also carries a large pipe, smoking as he looks around. He asks loudly, "How the hell did I end up here?"

And then Naruto, Stitch, Angel fall on top of him.

He rolls his eyes up and shouts, "Hey! How dare you fall on me!"

"Gamabunta!" He knows that voice, "I haven't seen you in a long time."

"Naruto? That you?" he asks in disbelief.

"You bet chief toad," he smiles as he hops off him.

"Naruto...But how?" Gamabunta asks, "Everyone has been looking for you, thinking the Akatsuki took you during the bad storm. They hadn't stop looking for you."

"Really?" Naruto speaks before he looks down.

"Naruto..." he looks up and Gamabunta continues, "Who are the others on my back?"

"Oh...I forgot," he said, "Angel! Stitch! You good!"

"Ih!" Both shout as they flip off the giant toad and landing before him.

"Naruto...that youga?" Angel asks stunned by his appearance.

He was about 5'4'', pale fair skin with blue eyes and blond, spiky hair. She notes the whisker marks on his face. She sees his orange color outfit with white and red swirls, but the jacket is much more form fitting with the black parts and the color extending from around the neck and shoulders, down the front and sleeves. She finally notices the funny looking thing on top of his head. It was what he called, "forehead protector." The forehead protector with a new longer black bandanna and he wears black sandals.

"Yup, this is what I look like. You okay with it?" Naruto asks as he rubs the back of his head.

"Eegalagoo" both said amazed.

"What! What are those creatures!?" Gamabunta shouts ready to grab his sword.

"Gamabunta stop! They're not bad guys!" Naruto yells at him.

"How can they not be...I bet these are the creatures that took you away, right?" Gamabunta states as he pulls his sword.

"Well...um...I supposed so," Naruto states uncertainty written on his face, "But they also help me get back home." He finishes with a seriousness in his voice.

Gamabunta pushes back his sword and said, "Well...if you trust them kid. I do too."

Gamabunta announces, "Hey you two...The name's Gamabunta, but feel free to call me Chief Toad or Bunta."

"Hi," Stitch waves, "Meega Stitch and this isa Angel."

"Aloha," Angel waves too.

"Now it's time to..." Naruto stops as everyone hears more screams and looks up to see more bodies falling.

_Boink! Boink! Boink! Boink!_

"Great...more company coming in unexpectedly," Gamabunta mutters slightly annoyed.

"Naruto!" He looks up and sees Lilo there, waving at him.

He has a shocked expression on his face, "What do you think you're doing here!?"

"Naruto...you need our help, we've faced Gerbil-boy many times before. If he's here, you'll need us. Right?" Lilo states with a smile and then see looks around and speaks, "Wow...this is your world. It looks so cool."

"AHHH!" they hear a scream and Lilo turns to Nani, "Nani calm down."

"Calm down! We just fell from the sky and land on a giant frog!" Pleakley states.

"I'm a toad," they hear a voice and Pleakley looks down.

"AHHHH!" Pleakley yells as he runs around in a circle.

"Stop with the screaming!" Gamabunta hollers.

"Gamabunta...don't scream at him. It'll just make matter worse. Trust me," Naruto instructed as he hops on him until he reaches the top.

He asks, "So what really happened?"

"Well after you guys went in...I grab one of those devices and jump into the portal. I heard Nani screaming and she went after me. Then David went after her," Lilo explains.

"Then One-Eyed Noodle was complaining about wanting to see your world and drag Jumba into portal as well. We equipped ourselves as well," Jumba finishes.

"Oh yeah!" Lilo chimes in as she places the bracelets onto David and Nani, "Good thing Jumba made so many of these before we left."

"But Jumba...in you're here...Who's watching the machine back home?" Nani asks.

"Grand Councilwoman said she'll have a team to guard around it 24/7," Jumba answers.

Nani turns to Naruto and asks, "Um...how do we get down?"

"I guess I'll have to make two trips to take everyone down," Naruto mutters as he rubs the back of his head.

_One Trip Later..._

Naruto was carrying Lilo and Nani in his arms while David was on his back as they hopped down from Gamabunta. Once they were on the ground, David releases his hold as Naruto frees Nani and Lilo.

Naruto turns to Gamabunta, "Thanks for saving us."

"No problem Naruto. Now...If you don't need me, I'm going back and eat some of Ma's grabs. Bye," Gamabunta states as he brings his hands together and a giant cloud of smoke is left behind.

Naruto turns around and his eyes widen, "Oh no."

"What's the problem Naruto?" Nani asks.

"Just that...this place," he states, "It's Training Ground 44. The Forest of Death."

"Forest of Death!?" Pleakley screams scared, "Why would they have a place called that!?"

"I was here before for the Chūnin Exams. Man...this place brings back a lot of memories," Naruto stated.

"Chūnin Exams?" Nani asks.

"Yeah...To become a chūnin, a genin participates in an examination, known as the Chūnin Exams, with their team. I know with my friends and I, it was three parts. This was one of them. We've to be very careful here," Naruto warns as he brings his fingers close together and shout. "Muti-Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

"Gaba?" Stitch asks confused.

"This is just a precaution... Within that forest is a tower and a river, also a ton of poisonous and man-eating creatures and plants that will try to hurt us or worse. We've to make at least to one of the forty-four locked gates," a Naruto instructed.

"So why makes clones?" Lilo asks.

"To cover more ground and protect you guys. Since only Stitch and Angel can actually protect themselves from this forest. But...the more the merry, right?" a Naruto said.

Everyone hops on a Naruto; except for Jumba... "Ah man...You're heavy."

Stitch jumps off and picks Jumba with one hand, "Meega carry Jumba. Youga lead way, okie-taka?"

"Right," the Naruto said with a smirk.

"Now...Move out!" he commands as the others yell, "Right!"

The Narutos and Stitch hop between the trees, quickly as possible not to run into any unwanted company.

_After a few minutes..._

"Aggaba!" Stitch calls out as everyone stops and looks at him.

"Stitch, what's up? What's the problem?" Lilo asks Stitch.

Stitch fidgets a little while holding Jumba over him and Naruto understands, "You need to go?"

"Ih?" Stitch states as the fidgeting worsen.

"Okay... We'll wait for Stitch to get back," one Naruto said. The Narutos lower down and everyone hopped off them as they wait on the branches.

"Takka," Stitch replies as he places Jumba on the tree and jumps down.

"This is why we go before we go," Pleakley states as he leans against a tree.

"Pleakley...You should be careful. It is a long drop down," David states.

"As long as I don't look down, I'm perfectly fine. Besides, it's not like I'll intentionally look down," Pleakley retorts.

"Hmm," he crosses his arms over his chest as he turns around, giving his back to everyone.

A Naruto throws a kunai at him, "Gotcha!"

"Pleakley!" Everyone yells as he turns around and quickly duck the tool as it passes over his head.

He turns to Naruto and yells angrily, "What was that for!?"

"That," Naruto points behind Pleakley as everyone sees the thing and Pleakley was reluctant to turn, but he had to know what it was. So he turns around and there he sees a 2 ft. long leech pinned to a tree with the kunai piercing it and keeping it in place.

"Th-Tha-That," Pleakley stammers nervously.

"That's a leech," A Naruto stated.

"Cool...Can I take it home?" Lilo inquires.

"NO!" Nani shouts, "We're not taking any freaky looking things back home with us."

_'I think it's a little late for that,'_ A Naruto thought as he looked back at the leech.

"This is bad...More will come if we wait any longer," A Naruto notes.

"Gr! Where's Stitch?!" Another one yells.

"Stitch here," Stitch answers as he climbs up on the tree.

"You good?" Jumba asks and Stitch nods.

Lilo speaks, "You missed it Stitch...That leech almost fell on top of Pleakley."

Stitch turns to see it and spits his tongue at it.

"That's disgusting," he growls.

The closest Naruto then kicks Stitch across the face, sending him back down into the ground as the clone goes after him.

Everyone gasps in shocked at what happened. "Naruto! What was that for!" Pleakley yells loudly as the other Narutos grab everyone and go onto the ground.

"Take them to cover now! We don't want a group of leeches falling on us and sucking our blood dry!" the original Naruto commands as the clones listen.

"Naruto!" Lilo yells as the clones run to a good hiding spot.

"Lilo," the clone speaks, "It's not want you think."

_Where Stitch was..._

"What's that for?" Stitch asks as he wipes his face with his paw cleaning off the red blood.

The clone charges in and kicks him, but Stitch dodges it by back-flipping. He stops and sees the clone's kick coming at him and so he jump up and grabs on the tree's branch. The clone jumps up and tries to attack him, but Stitch back-fists the clone into the ground. Only to see it was a Substitution Jutsu. He looks around for the clone, but Naruto comes from behind him and kicks into the ground.

Naruto lands as Stitch stands from the crater, "Have you gone mad? Why you attack me like that?"

"As if you didn't know," the clone glares at him.

The clone takes a kunai out from his kunai case and twirls it in his hand, "Ready to fight?" as Stitch unsheathes his claws. "Bring it on!" Both look down as the clone charges at Stitch and Stitch charges at Naruto. Both equally blocking the other's attack. Stitch then jumps up and tries to kick Naruto in the face, but Naruto side-steps and attacks Stitch. Stitch cartwheels in the air, avoiding the attack.

_Back to Lilo and the rest..._

"Naruto...can you please tell me what's going on? What in the world are you doing?" Lilo asks seriously.

"You see...the Stitch back there..." the clone began.

_Back to the fight..._

Naruto speaks, "Listen up! Tell me! Tell me what have you done to Stitch?"

"What do you mean? I am Stitch," Stitch replies.

"Then why are you speaking perfect English then!" Naruto remarks and the Stitch gasps in fear.

"I guess you didn't know that Stitch can't speak English well did ya. You also have a different shades of blue on you then the real Stitch or that Stitch's blood is not red. Tell me who you are or what you are this instant," Naruto orders.

"Tch," Stitch smirks darkly, "Alright, you got me. Now what, you want a prize. Can't blame me for trying. Doesn't matter anyway, because I'll eat you and your friends too. One way of another! So which shall it be...the plump purple one, the yellow stick looking one, the young dark woman or the child or the guy. Maybe even the pink fur ball." Stitch crouches as his body starts to grow bigger and then his arms turn into insect type with long claws on them.

"None of them! You'll touch none of them and give me back Stitch!" Naruto yells loudly.

"Fine, then you'll just have to do!" the creature extends its body and attacks Naruto.

The Naruto clone summons some clones as they dodge the attack, three Naruto clones went under the large looking insect and kicked it up as the others yell, "Na! Ru! To!"

As the creature was suspended in air, another clone came down with the Rasengan.

"Uzumaki Barrage 2!" yells as he thrusts the Rasengan at the large bug.

The bug was sent falling down in a spiral motion, the clones land down and see the bug went underground. The Narutos all go in a circle, back-to-back as they look around.

"Where is this bug now?" a clone asks.

"More importantly...Where's Stitch?" another comments.

"This is bad," one said.

"Let's focus on beating the shit out of this bug first!" one yells.

When it pops out, it had the face of Stitch on it with pincers and compound eyes as it laughs with bug-type antennae, "You'll never save him from me!"

He turns around and runs away, making the clones chase after it. "Oh no you don't!"

Naruto and his clones pick up shuriken and they shout, "Everywhere Shuriken Jutsu!"

They hit the giant creature it the back, some going in deep as the creature stopped momentarily before it could move. Though, it was surrounded by the clones as one of them sees Stitch out cold on the floor with a bug on it. He looks between it and then the creature, finally understanding how the creature took Stitch's appearance. The clone goes over to Stitch and throws kunai into the leech, killing it and making the creature yell in agony as it flickers away.

The clones go over to Stitch and one asks, "You good?"

"Ih...Meega believe so," Stitch states unsure.

The Narutos and Stitch laugh as one picks him up and they run back to where the others were. The original was surrounded by a ton of dead leeches, he looks up and sees the clones and Stitch there. He smiles as he rejoins them and they go to where the others were.

_When they arrived..._

The Narutos were around a small cave as they waited. The original calls them and they turn to him and Stitch.

"Don't worry, this is the real Stitch. Where's everyone?" the original asks.

They point to the cave and then that's when the gang walks out, but is one person short.

"Um...We're missing someone?" Naruto states.

"Angel!" Stitch gasps as he jumps off Naruto and tries to land, only to fall onto the ground.

"Stitch!" Lilo calls as she rushes over to him, "What's wrong with him?"

"His charka was being drained by a parasite; he must still be weak from it. I'll go look for her," Naruto suggests.

"Aggaba!" they hear a voice as they turn to see Angel there, walking through a bush, "Soka...meega was hungry."

"Angel, you should know better than to run off in a place like this. Stitch was attacked, we don't want another person hurt. Please don't wander off again," Lilo said seriously.

"Meega said meega was soka," Angel comments.

"Fine," Lilo smiles as Angel walks over to them.

Stitch immediately goes in front of Lilo and growls at Angel. "Stitch! That's Angel, not a monster," Lilo yells.

"Nagatay! She naga Angel. Meega nota because she smell weird," Stitch states.

"Also..." Naruto throws a kunai at Angel as she ducks down, "That's not an Angel-type dodge. Not to mention the size of her scar is completely off!"

"Man...you guys won't let me feast in piece will you?" Angel asks as she looks at her paws.

She jumps over Lilo and Stitch, goes behind Naruto and is ready to use her antennae around his neck. Until Stitch throws back the kunai at the fake Angel, making her have to jump back as Naruto grabs it and charges at his attacker. He stabs the phony Angel and turns out to be a giant centipede as Naruto pulls the kunai up; it breaks in half and Angel slides out of it, coughing. The centipede slumps to the floor, dead.

"These bugs certainly have gotten better since last I was here," Naruto mutters as he picks up Angel.

She screams in disgust and horror, "Icky! Meega cover in bug guts! Ew!"

She shakes herself off and then uses her tongue to clean the rest; she finishes rather quickly.

"Okay. Now let's get a move on, shall we?" the original Naruto asks.

"Yeah!" everyone agrees as they went back to formation and hopped on the trees.

* * *

A/N: So, how do you think of it?


	25. Home Sweet Village

A/N: Hey, sorry for the late update. Anyway, I'm happy about this story and also now you know why with the last chapter about the whole bug incident was needed.

Reviews-79

Followers-75

Favorites-68

Communities-1

Not trying to boast about it, but I can't believe this! Thank you all for reading this. :)

* * *

There was bright pink hair woman with fair skin and green eyes wearing a red top with black gloves, black boots, black shorts, short pink apron skirt, and pink elbow protectors and forehead protector which is now on a red cloth walking back from Lady Tsuande's room as she was lost in thought.

_'How long has it been since his disappearance?'_ she wondered as she continues walking, until bumping into three people.

She turns to apologizes, "S-Sorry about that."

She notices one of the boys, that one had short brown hair and dark eyes and wears a black top and blue pants with regular shinobi sandals with, of course, the village's forehead protector. Next to him was a girl with orange hair tied up, with black elastic rubber bands, into two very large pigtails. She also has red oval markings on her cheeks. Her outfit is a sleeveless purple vest over a violet t-shirt and has on a layered skirt with mid-thigh boots, she too wearing the village's headband. Last was another boy who had short spiky brown hair and black eyes with a small chip in his tooth. He was wearing gray pants and a pale green jacket with a dark green stripe down the middle with his long blue scarf and the forehead protector. Sakura realizes that she bumped into Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon.

"Oh, sorry guys. I...I was lost in thought," Sakura states.

"Thinking about Naruto?" Moegi asks.

She nods as all look down.

Konohamaru looks directly at Sakura and states proudly, "Naruto will be back soon. You can bet on it."

He gives her a thumbs up and adds with a smile, "Believe it. Naruto will come back, I know that for a fact."

She smiles at him, "Yeah."

"I'm back!" Naruto calls out.

"N-Na-Naruro," Sakura stammers. "Is that really him?"

She turns around and sees him, "Naruto...It is you."

She runs to him and he runs towards her as he happily states, "Yep. The one and only me."

Naruto then daydreams about Sakura and him, how Sakura will go into his arms and he picks her up and spins around in a small circle. Then places her down, hugs her and when they pull their faces apart and look into each other's eyes; they'll kiss.

Unfortunately, that didn't happen. Sakura punches Naruto in the face, sending him flying back onto the ground, "You jerk!"

He rolls until he breaks through a wooden fence.

"Ow...Saruka, what was that for? Why do you have to be so mean?" Naruto asks as he rubs his face.

"You've been gone for a long time! You haven't written anything to anyone! Everyone was worried sick about you," her voices dies down.

"J-just don't do it again," she cries out as she runs over to him and hugs him.

"Um...Sakura... There are some people I want you to meet," Naruto states as Sakura helps him up.

"Who?" Sakura asks as she wipes her tears.

"Guys!" Naruto calls out and they walk around the gate.

All 'woo' and 'ahh' at the scene and Sakura looks at them half-suspicious and half-anxious.

She goes over to the blue creature and lowers her to his level, "Hi...I'm Sakura."

"Meega isa Stitch," the creature states and Sakura jumps back; didn't think it would respond. "I-it talks!"

Naruto walks over to her and speaks softly, "Sakura, you don't have to be afraid of him. He's a cool guy."

She looks back at him and he nods, she walks back to Stitch and extends her hand; waiting for Stitch to shake it. But Stitch brings out his tongue and licks Sakura right in the face. Sakura's body twitches as Moegi, Udon, and Konohamaru took many steps away from the scene; remembering how Sakura was during the Chūnin Exams after Konohamaru insulted her forehead. She stopped dead in her tracks and slowly turn with a creepy glare and smile on her face. Then she started to run at them, they turn tail and were running away from her because they didn't want another beating.

Yeah...they didn't want to relive that.

When Stitch was done, Sakura gave a very unpleasant, disgusted grunt while trails of saliva dripped from her face. She wipes her face the best she could to remove the coating of spit. Naruto froze as he brought his hands over his mouth to muffle his laugh and he stops immediately when Sakura slowly stands up and eyes him.

"What's so funny Naruto?" she said with huge white eyes as she cracks her knuckles.

"N-Nothing Sakura," Naruto stammers as he sees Sakura coming at him.

Naruto was about to run when he was hit on the head, "Ow...Sakura, I didn't do anything."

Lilo and the gang slightly giggle at what happened, but Stitch feels something hit his head and he grabs it. "Ow. My head."

Stitch turns to Naruto and both were covering their heads, when they pull back both saw the other's lump and both had a long tear drop.

"Stitch! Naruto!" Angel calls as she rushes over to them.

The commotion caused everyone to look at them. The villagers look around as Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon try to make them go on with their activities.

Saying stuff like, "Nothing to see here." Also, others like that,

_Until..._

Stitch's speaking startled everyone, "Bleh!...Meega naga feeling butifa."

"Stitch...feel bad," Stitch whispers to Angel.

Everyone rushed it and Nani places her hand on Stitch's forehead. Nani pulls her hand and said, shockingly, "Oh God, Stitch...you're burning up..."

The mood changes and now everyone was looking at them, but everyone kept a respectable distance while the gang was examining the blue fur ball or monster called Stitch, they all wondered what kind of monstrosity he was. They've never seen one like him, they were wondering if they should call the ANBU here to deal with these troublemakers.

But before any of them can step near him, Angel jumped in front of him and growled loudly and ferociously, her ears arched back and eyes narrowed for any sudden movement as her antennae were moving around; waiting to strike. She was protecting her family; protecting Lilo, Nani, Jumba, David, Stitch and Pleakley.

Naruto tries to walk to her, but she would use her antennae to keep him back.

_Whip! Crack!_

"An-An-ANGEL!" he calls out as he dodges the antennae, "It's okay, we only want to help Stitch. He may need medical help, will you please trust us?"

Angel just kept growling as she flares her nostrils.

Naruto asks calmly, "Please Angel...for me. Do it for me?"

She looks into his eyes, his blue eyes and she slightly calms down. Naruto nods his head for Sakura to go forward, but as soon as she was close enough; Angel slaps Sakura in the face with her antennae. Sakura flies back and hits a wall of a building before falling onto the ground.

"Hey!" Konohamaru yells, "What's your problem!"

She looks at him and he runs in, but Angel rams him in the abdomen with her shoulder before flinging him with her antennae.

"Konohamaru!" Moegi and Udon yell worryingly as he falls.

_'Damn...She knocked the wind out of me good! I-I can't recover! I can't even breathe! My body is flying too fast, the pressure is too strong! I can't move! What to do! What to do! What to do!'_ was what Konohamaru's thoughts as he was falling towards the ground.

"Konohamaru!" Naruto yells as he rushes over to him and catches him before he hits the ground.

Konohamaru was coughing as Naruto stands him up, "You good Konohamaru?"

"Y-yeah," Konohamaru coughs.

Sakura recovers as pushes herself up, she winces from the side of her face and then see the pink-furred experiment there.

Sakura was in shock at the creature she had seen, how strong it was. _'How...How can something like that, do something like that?'_

She shakes her head and states, "No...I can't be afraid. I've to help."

She stands up, cracks her knuckles and fixes her gloves, "Why you!?"

"Sakura! No! Stop, please! Angel is only protecting Stitch. She thinks you're trying to hurt him," Naruto states as he holds her back by holding her arms.

"You mean..." Sakura stated as she calmed down a little, "That's why Angel attacked me? She thought I was going to do harm to Stitch?"

"AH!"

"Now what?" Naruto asks as he releases Sakura.

"Naruto! Angel just took off with Stitch, scaring everyone away from her. What do we do?!" Lilo explains nervous about Angel and Stitch.

Naruto crouches down to Lilo's level and places a hand on her shoulder as he states, "Lilo...you and you're family need to stay here. We'll get them, I promise and when I promise I don't go back on my word. Trust me...we'll get them."

He smiles at her and she feels a little better, he stands up and looks seriously to Sakura and Konohamaru. "We'll get them."

He turns to Udon and Moegi, "You guys make sure nothing happens to them, okay?"

Udon and Moegi nod in agreement as Naruto, Sakura and Konohamaru run after them.

"Where to start?" Naruto asks.

_Boom!_

They turn, seeing a huge dust cloud envelop a section of the village and hear people screaming, Naruto turns to them and they nodded as they run over that way. When they reached the place, Angel rams herself into another ninja's stomach as he was trying to attack her. Another appears behind her and she kicks in the abdomen before whipping her antennae to send him to the ground.

"Angel!" Naruto calls out and she turns to him, ramming him down as Sakura and Konohamaru dodge the attack.

"Ow..." Naruto groans as he pushes himself up. He turns to see Sakura and Konohamaru fighting Angel.

Konohamaru brought his fingers together and shouts, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

In a puff of smoke, there were three other Konohamarus; all brought out their kunai and shouted, "We're not the enemy! We're just trying to help you!"

Two rush at Angel, she flips over them and uses her antennae to grabs their legs and throw them into the ground. The other clone appears behind Angel, "Quit attacking us!"

He tries to kick her, but she weaves to the side and then punches him hard. Sakura yells, "Cha! Let's see if you can handle my strength!"

Angel growls as she rushes at Sakura, with her running at Angel. Both bring their fists and punch, creating an explosion as a shockwave pushes everyone. Sakura and Angel fly out of the smoke cloud, rolling to a stop.

"Angel! Sakura!" Naruto screams as he rushes over to them.

He goes to Sakura first and lightly shakes her, "Sakura? Sakura! Are you okay? Sakura!"

"Nn," she moans as she opens her eyes slowly.

Naruto smiles, "Sakura...I thought something happened to you?"

"Don't smile yet. We still need to help Stitch remember?" She softly states as she tries to stand.

Naruto then pushes her to the side and she was about to yell, until she sees Angel ramming into Naruto and sending him to the ground.

"Naruto!" Konohamaru and Sakura gasps as he lies face first on the ground, not moving.

They calm a little when they see him make a fist.

"Angel!" He coughs, "She's...not...trying to hurt Stitch or any of you."

He finishes as he stands up, "She's not trying to capture you."

"That's right. We're trying to help you," Sakura adds as she stands up as well.

"Yeah, we're trying to help you. That's all," Konohamaru states.

Angel growls at Sakura and then to Naruto, as Naruto walks over to her.

Naruto speaks softly, "It's alright, you can trust her. I promise."

Should she trust them? Can they be trusted? Could Naruto's words be lies? Stitch was fine until they reached the village. There must be something in the village causing Stitch to be sick. Surely with all the ninja they would have attacked if harm was their intent and maybe they already did. But...could this be a trap? Stitch needs help but is it worth the risk to trust these strangers? They're outsiders from another world. '_What should meega do? Meega...naga sure. But...meega feel weird. Why meega doing this? Naruto naga lie before... He...he isa telling truth. Then why Stitch sick? This isa wrong!'_

Angel looks down and shakes her head, then looks into Naruto's eyes, she calms down a little. _'Naga. This isa right. Naruto...isa ohana. He naga lie to meega.'_

She looks down again, but she's doing it because she knew she hurt people. _'But...why meega acted like that before?'_

"Meega soka Naruto. Meega naga mean hurt youga or anyone. Isa just happen. Meega misa soka," She whispers, releasing a few tears.

"It's okay," Naruto said with a smile as Angel wipes her tears away.

"Where's Stitch?" he asks kindly.

"Wait hagata. Meega bring him," Angel answers as she turns around and runs to a little bush. She pops out with Stitch on her back, walking to Naruto slowly. She sets him down, Naruto turns to Sakura and nods. She returns it and walks over to them.

Angel kneels beside Sakura, looking down as Sakura was feeling his forehead.

"Yeah...this is bad," Sakura states seriously.

"What!?" Angel jumps onto her feet, "Itchibawa save Stitch! Save...Stitch. ...Youga …..have to...save..."

The sudden movement made her lose balance once again. Angel fell onto her back where Naruto and Konohamaru rushed to her aid. Naruto catches her and softly puts her on his lap.

"Angel! Angel, wake up! What's wrong!" Naruto hollered worryingly.

"Me-meega feel...naga butifa," Angel wheezes and Sakura immediately places a hand on her forehead.

"Oh no," Sakura mutters.

"What?" Konohamaru and Naruto asked simultaneously.

"She's burning up too," Sakura answers.

She adds, "Both need medical care."

She picks up Stitch while Naruto picks up Angel.

"Konohamaru, go back to Moegi and Udon and tell them to bring the rest of those guys to the infirmary. They need to go there," Sakura states.

"Why?" Naruto asks confused.

"Because...they might be infected as well," She answers simply and seriously.

"Wha-What?" Naruto asks shocked.

"There's no time to explain! Konohamaru, go now!" she orders and he nods as he runs back. She turns to Naruto and both run to the hospital.

_At the hospital..._

Angel and Stitch were laying down on beds, Sakura was with Stitch while Naruto was with Angel. Naruto watches closely as Sakura and the other medical ninja gather chakra in their hands, trying to heal Stitch and Angel. He turns to see the rest in an enclosed, isolated glass area.

He goes to Sakura and asks as he looks down, "Sakura...What's going on? What's wrong with them?"

Sakura sighs as she turns to face Naruto, hands still working on Stitch, and answers, "Their bodies are in shock...Both of their immune systems are compromised."

"But how?" Naruto inquires as he looks at Stitch.

"You know how trading has helped to spread some of the deadliest infectious diseases around here," Sakura tells him as he nods.

She continues, "An increase in travel has helped spread diseases to natives of lands who had not previously been exposed. When a native population is infected with a new disease, where they have not developed antibodies through generations of previous exposure, the new disease tends to run rampant within the population. Therein, killing the population."

"What!" Naruto and Lilo's group yell simultaneously.

"Yeah, as humans began traveling over seas and across lands which were previously isolated, research suggests that diseases have been spread. With their immune system not used to the foreign bacteria, many more native peoples were killed by disease and germs than through any fight. When such diseases were introduced for the first time to new populations of humans, the effects on the native populations were widespread and deadly," Sakura finishes.

"Can't the medicine work?" Naruto asks with worry hinted n his voice.

"As medicine has progressed, many vaccines and cures have been developed for some of the worst diseases which people suffer. But, because the evolution of disease organisms is very rapid, even with vaccines, there is difficulty providing full immunity to many diseases. Finding vaccines at all for some diseases remains extremely difficult. Without vaccines, the global world remains vulnerable to infectious diseases. In other words..." she faces Naruto, "I don't know, but I'll try my best to make sure both of them recover best to my ability."

"Question is: Why are only these two affected?" Sakura notices that the others seem to be healthy, just Stitch and Angel were ill.

Naruto pounds his fist into his other hand and said, "Oh yeah! They both were bitten by nasty leeches when we were escaping The Forest of Death."

Sakura looks at Naruto and smiles, "Of course! The shock is from the bite from those leeches and since they're from another world; their bodies couldn't handle the diseases our bodies are used to and that's why they're sick."

She kisses Naruto on the cheek, "Naruto! You're a genius!"

Naruto stares awe-struck at Sakura as he holds his cheek, soon a blush crosses over his face as he looks to the ground. _'Can't believe she kissed me and called me a genius.'_

He goes back to her and asks, "So...they acted like that because of the disease?"

"If they're subjugated to a new disease strange to them, the body will do many things to try to stop the invading bacterium from doing anymore harm; that is why Angel was attacking. Not her fault, her body was in shock and was going crazy basically. See?" Sakura states.

"But...why didn't Stitch act the same way?" Naruto asks.

"Maybe he did and you didn't notice," Sakura replies.

Naruto thought back and retorts, "Actually, we had to stop because he felt like destroying things for no reason. Oh..._(He whispers into Sakura's ear)_ Don't forget to send a medical squad back at Gate 44, because Stitch was playing with the two ninjas that were patrolling over there and...they sustain a ton of damage from him."

He pulls back and Sakura looks down to Stitch, perplexed by what Naruto said about him. She finds it hard to believe that he is capable of anything like that, let alone be a monster. But...she remembers the fight with Angel and can now see how it can be true.

She looks over at Stitch again with a soft smile on her face, _'He has really soft fur. I...I don't know why, but...he does look cute too.'_

She shook her head after that thought enters her mind, _'Right now isn't time to think about stuff like that. Now, let's see if my training can help him and her.'_

_Few minutes..._

Stitch moans as he opens his eyes, he slowly looks around as his head throbs. He sits up quickly, but regretted it because he felt like throwing up the bile in him. He turns his head and his eyes focus on a pink furred blur next to him. It was also hooked up to an IV, he rubs his eyes and then notices he too was hooked up to an IV.

He turns back to the pink creature and saw it was Angel.

He calls out hoarsely, "Angel."

He grabs his throat, surprised by not only how it sounded but also by how it felt. His voice feels dry and scratchy or raspy, or breathy. He notices he experience pain from saying Angel's name, like it was a strain just trying to call her.

"Stitch?" he turns around when his name was called and sees Naruto there with a pink haired woman.

He was about to speak, but Naruto covers his mouth and Stitch understands what Naruto was implying.

Naruto pulls his hand away from Stitch's mouth and speaks, "You need your rest Stitch. You and Angel were sick."

Stitch pulls Naruto down and whispers in his ear, "Where isa meega?"

Naruto pulls back and answers, "You're in the hospital in Konoha."

He points to the pink hair girl and states, "Sakura here heal both you and Angel."

Stitch nods, understanding it but stiffs as he felt a rapid change in temperature on his forehead as Sakura placed a fresh wet rag on it. As she wipes Stitch's face, trying to help him cool down from his incident.

"Can he see them?" Naruto asks Sakura nervously.

"I don't know? I mean...I gave them the shots so they won't get sick, but Stitch and Angel are both greatly ill. I'm worry that bringing them in here will make the rest of them sick or get Stitch and Angel sicker," she states.

"But, I know they'll be okay. After all, you're one of the best medical ninjas here in the Leaf Village," he smiles.

Sakura smiles from the compliment, "Thanks for saying that. Well...let's bring them."

He leaves Stitch and Sakura alone as he exits the room, both were looking around everything else instead of each other. When Sakura finally looks into Stitch's big black orbs, she takes in how mysterious they look. How nice his eyes were…Why was she so captivated with his eyes? She knew there was something about them, but she couldn't put it. But...she couldn't help but feel warmth crossing her face. She turns her head around as she tries to dismiss the feeling.

"Takka," Stitch sorely said and Sakura turns around. "Huh?"

"Thank you for helping Stitch and Angel," Stitch said breathy as he grabs his throat.

She offers him some water and he drinks it, he places the cup on the table between him and Angel.

He thanks her again, "Takka, Sakura."

"No problem Stitch," she said a little uneasy.

Stitch grabs her hand and she was shocked by how fast he was able to grab it, he places it on his head as he rubs his face against it and he purrs. Sakura smiles, the uneasiness fleeing as she continues rubbing him and she could feel that same warmth from before. She dismissed it as she pulls her hand back.

"Stitch!" a voice cried out as Sakura and Stitch turn to see Lilo and company coming out of the door and entering the room. She rushes over and gives him a very tight hug. "Lilo!"

She pulls back and smiles, "Stitch, I'm happy you're awake. I knew you would wake up. You're a fighter and not even some stupid disease will beat you."

"It's good you're up Stitch. How are you feeling?" Nani asks concerned as she goes onto the bed with Lilo and Stitch.

"Meega good," he states happily but coughs.

"Stitch!" everyone yells after his fit is finished.

"Soka," he said sorely and quietly.

Sakura speaks kindly, "His voice is still hoarse because of the illness and his body is still recovering from the shock. He'll probably have to stay in bed for mandatory bed rest for about a week or so."

Naruto walks over to Angel and asks, "And her?"

"More of less the same," she said sadly.

Pleakley goes over to Angel's bed and touches her forehead, but pulls back and looks to Sakura.

"She needs another wet cloth, she still feels so hot on her forehead and could you bring some cups of water here too?" Pleakley asks with a serious face at Sakura, she was going to tell him off because of his attitude; however, she knew he was worried about the creature and did what she was told. She left the room quietly. Next to enter were Moegi, Udon, and Konohamaru; all were looking down with fear and discomfort etched on their faces.

Konohamaru walks over to Stitch and asks, not looking at Stitch at all. "You okay?"

"Ih," Stitch nods quietly as he can sense the young boy's fear.

Stitch lightly licked the boys face, making said boy laugh a little as he wipes it off.

"Cut it out!" he giggles and Stitch smiles with everyone else.

Konohamaru extends his hand to Stitch, "The name's Konohamaru."

"Stitch. My name Stitch," Stitch said painfully as he grabs Konohamaru's hand.

He looked down. He hadn't officially felt Stitch's fur, but he could feel it was really soft and fluffy. "Wow...you're fur is so soft and fluffy."

"What?" Udon asks as Moegi shrieks, "Really?!"

Both go over to him and look over to everyone, almost asking permission to pet him and all nod; even Stitch. Moegi and Udon cautiously place their hands on his stomach and were instantly amazed that Konohamaru was right.

"Wow...he's really, really soft," Udon notes as Moegi hugs Stitch, "He's just like a dog."

They pull back and bow, "Sorry, we forgot to introduce ourselves."

Moegi stands up and speaks, "Hi, I'm Moegi."

Udon copies the action, "And I'm Udon. Nice to meet ya."

"Aloha," they all say as they wave 'hi' to them.

Stitch turns to Lilo and asks, "How Stitch and Angel isa better?"

Lilo answers, "Sakura did it. She had this green energy-thingy over her hands and was putting her hands all over your body."

"Eegalagoo," Stitch said. He wagged his tail and smiled, with his tongue hanging out.

"Stitch, you're tongue is out," Lilo said with a light giggle.

He slurps it back into his mouth, "Soka."

There were a few laughs, except Naruto and Jumba. Both were over Angel's bed as Naruto was holding her paw.

He looks over to Jumba and asks, "How come their indestructibility isn't working here?"

"Probably because we're morphing into your world still. Looking at it this way, you and Kurama both fighting before remember?" Jumba talks as Naruto nods, "You killed Kurama, even though the body was a puppet. It was still a copy of an experiment's body and they can't getting hurt from being stabbed or anything like that."

"Then how did I hurt Kurama?" Naruto asks when his eyes widen.

"Because not only our world influence you, but you influence our world. Meaning that some aspects of your world played into ours," Jumba explains and Naruto somewhat understands it.

"So...Basically, your world affected me and I affected it and it's happening with you now?" Naruto request.

"Yes, precisely right," Jumba exclaims.

"But wait... What I don't understand is why was I sick when I was in your world?" Naruto asks confused.

"Probably because of our World's conditions or maybe because you were protected by Kurama or you were able to make antibodies against our world," Jumba lists many sounding reasons.

"Or the pod," Naruto throws it and Jumba shrugs, "Could being?"

"Wait!" Both turn to Lilo and she asks, "Does that mean we've chakra in us?"

Naruto puts his finger on his face as he ponders, "Maybe, I don't know?"

"Ooh! Stitch want nota too!" Stitch exclaims loudly, but goes into a coughing fit.

Sakura walks back in with some cups of water and then walks over to Angel, planting slowly and softly the damp rag.

"Nn," everyone hears as they turn to Angel,

She moans as she got herself back up but was quickly, but gently, put back down on the bed by Naruto. "Please rest, you had quite a morning," he said with a little teasing, as a way to help lift her spirit.

"Gaba? Meega isa meega?" she asks as she looks around and then grabs her throat as a coughing fit happens.

"You're in the hospital in the village Angel," Naruto informs her as she feels cold hitting her face. It was Naruto wiping her face with a cold rag, hoping it would cool her down.

"Soka about before," she said softly as she turns away from everyone, tears forming into her eyes.

"Hey, hey. Angel, it wasn't your fault. Okay?" Naruto states as she turns around and looks at him, "Just happy you're finally awake."

He gives her the tightest hug imaginable as he rubs the back of her head, he pulls back and she sniffles a little.

"Angel, please don't cry. Like I said, you didn't do anything wrong. You were sick, but now you're better," he smiles, making Angel smile as well.

"It's good that you're awake Angel," she turns to see the pink haired girl talking, "How you feeling?"

"Good, but youga nota meega name?" Angel asks confused.

"Yeah...Lilo and the other talked when the two of you were sleeping," Naruto smiles happily.

She turns to the other side to see Stitch there and smiles at him, he returns it. She sits up and sees the three young Earthlings there from this universe.

"Hi...Meega Angel," she said softly so she wouldn't hurt her sore voice.

"Hi, I'm Konohamaru and these two are Moegi and Udon," Konohamaru announces them as they wave hi to her.

She turns to the pink haired girl and she states, "I'm Sakura, hello."

Both slowly extend their arms, grasp the other's hand and shook firmly with a smile.

* * *

A/N: So...how did you like that?


	26. Something In The Mist, When the Sun Sets

A/N: Sorry for the long update. I was busy with family things and everything else. Read and review!

* * *

Sakura, Naruto and everyone else turns to the door as they hear hard footsteps coming to the door.

_Slam!_

"Ganny?" Naruto asks shocked at the same time Sakura said, "Lady Hokage?"

She turns to the beds seeing the two creatures before her, she eyes them critically as she turns her head back to Naruto and Sakura.

"Both of you come with me this instant!" she screams as she turns around and walks away.

Something caught her attention, she looks over her shoulder and notices Ebisu's team here as well.

She adds, "You three come along as well!"

She leaves the room and closes the door hard. _Slam!_ Everyone just cringe after the door closed and then they all look to each other; earning either confused glares or frighten ones. Though, the five ninjas knew better than to keep Tsunade waiting for too long; especially with how she acted right now.

Naruto smiles to Lilo and her family, "We'll be back soon. Don't worry. You guys just stay here and relax."

Sakura adds kindly, "Yeah, we don't want anything to happen to you guys."

With that, the five of them left the hospital room as they walk over towards to Tsunade's office.

Naruto whispers lowly, "Do you think it has to do with Lilo's family?"

Sakura replies in a whisper voice, "Most likely. They did** hurt** two ninja and did** damage** some of the village and** hurt** many of the villagers."

With Sakura pointing out those details, Naruto could only imagine how Tsunade is going to act. He gulps as he sees many bad endings coming from this. As the five approach the door, Sakura opens the door first and walks in with Naruto, Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon.

"Within the time that transpired, you five not only manage to bring foreigners into the village and destroy public and private property, but allow those 'guests' to injure many villagers as well as other fellow ninjas!" she yells loudly as all look down.

"What is your excuse for all of this!" she screams as she bangs her fist onto the desk. "Who brought them here!?"

"Milady," Sakura begins after a few minutes of silence, "The creatures were sick and that is why they attacked, it wasn't their fault."

Tsunade was about to snap at Sakura when Naruto steps from the line and states, "Don't get mad at them. It was all my fault granny. I brought them here to help us with a problem."

"Problem? What problem?" she asks bewildered.

"Well...um..." Naruto trails off as he tries his best to explain the situation without becoming a laughing stalk or being called: idiot, loon, fruitcake, etc.

After pondering as he lightly scratches his face with his finger, "You see they built a machine that made a portal to send me back home and when they tried to send me back home, an evil prisoner from their world came into the portal and they came with me. The reason they're here is to get their bad guy and we need to help them because they helped me and also because they don't have a clue around the area like we do."

"What do you mean portal?" Tsunade asks as everyone looks at him.

"They're from a different world than ours and they need our help to get this guy," Naruto answers seriously.

Tsunade sits back and looks at Naruto with an intriguing look as she reads his expression, "Fine, but you better handle this before it goes out of hand. I already have villagers complaining how they want to throw out the foreigners or else."

"What?" all chorused confused.

"What do you expect! They destroyed parts of the village and injure or scared them!" Tsunade informs them.

"Now about this prisoner of theirs?" she asks, "how dangerous is he?"

"Really dangerous," Naruto simply stated.

"Hm. Can you describe the prisoner to me or something?" she asks.

"Well...they flew in a spaceship," he started and that was enough for Tsunade.

"Wait, that was just a few days ago. An ANBU group was patrolling around and saw this metallic ship flying across the sky before disappearing," she stated.

"A few days ago!?" Naruto hollers, "But that's impossible! They just left a few seconds and then we came right after them!"

"I'm only telling you what I know," Tsunade informs them.

Naruto balls his fists, _'Few days! They've been here for a few days already? I wonder what that rodent is up to right now. Probably something bad.'_

_Meanwhile..._

Hämsterviel, Null and Drain we're in a hidden location within a forest. Hämsterviel was looking over the footage he caught in this strange world while Drain and Null were sparring each other. The more he watches the footage, the greater his interest increases. He's especially intrigue that they cane do such devastating attacks just doing some fancy hand sighs. An idea forms in his head and he grins big and wide.

"Drain! Null! I need you here, now!" he commands loudly as they run to him.

"You're going to learn about this place. Gather Intel and then report back here. The Intel you're gathering is about these fancy hand signs," Hämsterviel orders.

"Oh. They're using jutsus," Null states, making Hämsterviel snap his neck towards him as he eyes Null.

"You...already know about theses 'Jutsus'?" he asks.

"Well...we sorta watched the old videos and heard the recordings about Naruto. He talked about this stuff as well as his home: The Hidden Leaf Village," Null states.

"Hm...I think it's about time we start some trouble here," Hämsterviel smiles, "Don't ya think?"

He adds, "We might find allies here in this world."

Null and Drain both snicker as they leave the small ship, leaving Hämsterviel looking at the scene before him. Until he closes the door.

He smirks in thought, _'I might actually win if I find the right ally.'_

_Hours later..._

Hämsterviel impatiently was walking back and forth, waiting for his creations to come back to the small ship. He looks out the windows and sees the sun setting down as a heavy mist began to roll into the area.

"I'm becoming irked with those two imbeciles!" he shouts angrily in the empty ship.

He stops and shakes his head fervently as he screams, "Ohhhh! They're working up my patience!"

Behind him he hears the sounds of two bodies falling onto the floor and he shouts, "Null! Drain! You're late!"

When he doesn't hear a response he continues speaking, "You should've been back hours ago...What took you so long?"

Soon a small cross shape vein pops out on his forehead and he says, "Are you listening to me?"

It grows bigger as he grits his teeth, "Nnh. Why are you two not listening to me?"

More silence was his response and then he turns around and extra popping veins will appear in the air around him as he hollers, "Why are you not answering me-"

He stops when he notices that both are out of the floor. He runs over to them and can tell something was wrong with them.

He growls slowly, "What's happening?"

"I see that my associate was right about this," Hämsterviel immediately pulls back as he looks around the room to see who said that.

"W-Who said that!" he angrily stammers.

"I will begin with the threatening and the shooting!" he adds as he nervously looks around.

"I doubt you would do that," the voice replies.

He turns around as he see a black circle appeared, as a form takes shape from the black vortex. The mask was white with a purple tint that covers the entire upper-half of the intruder's head with a design that resembled a ripple-pattern with three tear shaped drops around the center; two of these acted as the mask's eye-holes. His attire includes a pair of black pants and gloves, with a white, form-fitting shirt underneath. Over this he wears a purple, high-collared, long sleeve mantle that splits down the lower half and has the Uchiha crest on the back. Around his waist he wears a simple, light-purple obi and a belt. Strapped to his back, he carried a purple gunbai (warfan) with black trimmings and black tomoe, connected to a black chain that ran up his right sleeve.

"Hmm... A talking rodent? With a a gray fox with three tails and big blue eyes and a black wolf with yellow eyes that just so happens to talk," he noted.

Hämsterviel states, "You think you are so super strong just because you defeating these two...You haven't seen anything yet. When I get my hands on-"

The masked guy stops him and comments, "Stop. I'm not here to fight."

"Oh really?" Hämsterviel asks as he backs up.

The masked guy continues, "I'm here to be of assistance."

He looks over the two creatures and states, "I found these two out of the floor not far from here. If I heal them, will you hear me out?"

Hämsterviel looks between the masked man and then to Drain and Null, he looks back to the man and nods slowly.

The masked man sounding pleased hollers, "You can appear now."

"_We've been waiting for you._**You took your sweet ass time getting here!"**

Hämsterviel looks around confused as he sees the ground right beside the masked guy becomes distorted as a weird man/plant thing rises from the floor. Once the man/plant-like creature is out of the floor; the two large Venus fly-trap like mouth extensions that envelop his head and upper body, giving him a plant-like appearance, open and his head is visible, it is revealed the guy has short green hair, yellow eyes, and that his body has two different colored halves. His left side is completely white, while the right side is almost entirely black. Unlike the white half, who possesses human-like facial features and a proper eye, the other shows no visible orifices at all and only his iris is visible. The black one also has white dots along the edges of his body where the two halves meet; these are not flat markings, but rather protrude from his body, like little white bumps. The white one also has unusually rounded teeth. His fingernails are painted pink and his toenail are blue. He also wears long, dark cloaks with red clouds, a red interior, and a chin-high collar and also wears blue pants and sandals. Hämsterviel notices the plant-guy

has both legs wrapped in bandages. Hämsterviel almost jump by how the man/plant was looking at him.

"_We don't wish to fight you._**But we will if you make a fuss, in fact we'll most likely kill and eat you,"** the plant-like man states.

"No, we won't. I'm giving you that direct order," the masked man states eying the plant guy.

"_See...We're under orders._**That won't stop us.**_Will you just shut up! We aren't maiming, killing, or eating them!_**Too bad,"** the plant guy bickers with himself.

"Zetsu!" the masked man hollers, silencing the two parts, "Can you heal them or not?"

The plant-like guy, named Zetsu, turns around and walks over to the two foreign creatures and examines them.

"_It's doable._**Doesn't mean we're going to do it.**_Yes, we've to do it._**Fine, just heal these damn creatures.**_First...let me find the source of this fever and see why their bodies are in shock,"_ the man speaks calmly.

"_Hm?_**What?**_Their immune systems' protection are considerable low. _**Meaning?**_That...even with my knowledge, I can't even help them. Strange though?_** Strange, you call this strange. We've seen weirder things than a talking rodent and some creatures!**_Not that. The fact that these creatures are strong; yet, a disease is there one weakness._**If you ask me, that's pretty fuckin' pathetic. I guess that means we're going to find some medical-nin then?**_I don't think so. I'm not even sure if medical-nin has ever encountered this,"_ Zetsu states with himself.

The mask guy looks at Hämsterviel and asks, "Are there just the three of you?"

He responds in disdain, "No. Those miserable, do-gooders followed me without a doubt. Stupid little Earth girl and her ohana."

He spats with his tongue out, "BLEH!"

He continues as he recomposes himself, "That stuff makes me sick to my stomach. ...Anyway, I failed to get this new experiment with the most destructive power after learning about it's true origins. It wasn't an experiment, but a ninja and then I waited for my move and when they turn the machine on and the portal was open. My minions and I went through the portal and have been studying this new world carefully. So that I can gather enough information to take over the world!"

He laughs uncontrollably and stops as he coughs, "Ack! Hairball."

The masked man was thinking about just killing the talking vermin before his patience ran thin, but he wanted to know more about this 'ninja' the rodent was talking about.

"And what of the ninja?" he asks calmly.

Hämsterviel answers with a twitch of his nose as he grits his teeth, "Naruto."

The masked man eyes grew considerable wide, _'So...this thing knows Naruto. Maybe he'll be a valuable asset after all.'_ He eyes went back to normal has he lowers himself down to the rodent's law and states, "I'm Madara Uchiha, and what of your name, dare I ask?"

He extends his hand as the rodent stares up to the man. He grabs the hand and shakes it as he states, "Dr. Jacques Von Hämsterviel."

They both retract their arms as the masked man stands up and looking at the two creatures before him. He turns to Hämsterviel and asks, "I need to know what exactly are you and those creatures?"

"I'll telling you everything after you healed them and make them stronger," Hämsterviel states as he glares at Madara."

"How so?" he asks the rodent.

"Teach them these 'jutsus' and everything about your world and then we can talk about other details," Hämsterviel answers.

"Fine, but you've to work with me if you want that to happen. After all...we both want Naruto right?" Madara asks and Hämsterviel nods agreeing.

Hämsterviel leaves as Madara walks over to Zetsu and White Zetsu asks, _"You're actually going to listen to that rodent?"_

"If he has information that can help with my plan, then yes. After all information is a very powerful thing, not too mention these creatures are something. Don't you think?" Madara asks Zetsu.

"**If you asking me this is the start of a beautiful friendship,"** Black Zetsu states with some sarcasm.

Madara adds, "Besides...the guy can't beat us by himself. Let alone a low genin, but...we can change that."

White Zetsu laughs, _"That's true, you do have a point."_

Black Zetsu comments,** "Couldn't agree with you there. I bet he run after see a bunch of nin-cats."**

Madara looks at Zetsu and comments, "Good work of sending a clone to this location after disposing some of the ANBU ninjas."

"**Like you said, 'After all information is a very powerful thing'. And we do want power,"** Black Zetsu comments.

Madara chuckles lightly, "Hämsterviel. Dr. Jacques Von Hämsterviel? Such a weird name for a weird guy. Sounds like it should be for a child's pet."

Hämsterviel walks back and states with Zetsu, "So? When can these guys start moving?"

"_I can't heal them._**But I know who could heal them,"** Zetsu answers.

Madara adds, "As do I, all we've to do is wait for the moment; for now try to keep them stable."

Madara then is sucked into a vortex, leaving Hämsterviel with Zetsu.

"_So you're name is Hämsterviel?"_ White Zentsu asks.

"Yep," the rodent nods.

"_Really?It suits you._**Your parents weren't very creative, now were they**?"

"How dare you say that! They were geniuses!" Hämsterviel yells at Zetsu.

Zetsu looks at him and Hämsterviel slumps down, "No, not really. I wanted to be named something else."

_Back at the village..._

After Naruto discusses as much as he could to Tsunade about the prisoner and with his two subordinates, she dismissed them. Naruto and Sakura walk back to the hospital while Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon were called on by Ebisu for a mission. Sakura looks at Naruto and could tell that something was bothering him.

She asks, "What's wrong?"

Naruto stops and she stops right after as he sighs, "Just that..."

"Just what?" she asks confused.

"I know how strong and smart they are. They can do a lot of damage _(he balls his fist)_ I can't help but think what they could've done," Naruto states angrily.

He looks at Sakura seriously, "We need Stitch in top shape to help us, same with Angel."

Sakura nods in agreement, "Okay. I'll do my best to help with the recovery process."

Naruto smiles to Sakura, "I know you can. You're the best at that."

Sakura smiles back, "Thanks Naruto."

She adds as she runs, "Come on, I bet they're wondering if we'll be back or not."

"Sakura, wait up!" Naruto calls out as he runs after her.

When they reach the hospital, Sakura and Naruto see everyone asleep in the room. Stitch and Angel were together on one bed while the other had Nani, Lilo, and David. Jumba and Pleakley were passed out of the chairs.

Sakura and Naruto go over to Stitch and Angel, nudging them a little to wake up. When they did, Sakura and Naruto just smiled at the two.

"Gaba?" both said groggily as they sit up. They rub their eyes and saw that Naruto and Sakura were there.

"Angel, Stitch, I'm going to help quicken the recovery process. Just relax and let me do the rest, okay?" she asks them and both nod.

Naruto comments, "Then I'll go and bring some food for you, I bet you must be hungry."

Stitch nods with a wide smile, "Ih!"

Naruto lightly laughs as he leaves the room, "Be back soon."

She puts her hands on Stitch's back first, feeling and checking to make sure he was healthy. As she was doing this, she couldn't help but wonder about Stitch. _'I wonder how strong is Stitch? Why does his fur look so soft? I wonder if he has muscles or even a muscle tone? Whoa! Whoa. Wait. Halt. Pause. Stop. Am...Am I checking Stitch out while I'm healing him?'_

Sakura shakes her head and Angel asks worryingly, "Youga okie-taka?"

"Huh? Um...Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry," Sakura said with a smile.

Inner Sakura was screaming inside, "What is wrong with you! Get back to heal and stop checking Stitch out, cha!"

Sakura tries to pay attention about healing Stitch, but her mind would go things about Stitch. _'His eyes were kinda cute, like a cute little puppy.'_

Sakura blinks rapidly and confused as Inner Sakura shouts, "There you go again! What's wrong with you and your brain! Just focus on the healing, cha!"

Sakura looks around everywhere else as she heals Stitch. She finishes and states, "Okay, that's as much as I can do for today. Angel, you're up."

She does the same with Angel as she tries to help. She stops and smiles, "Done."

"Takka," both chorus happily at her and Sakura smiles back, "No problem really."

Sakura turns around and walks over to the rest, making sure the they were healthy.

"Good, they're still in perfect condition. I'm glad that helped," she mutters as she feels a tug.

She turns around and looks down to Angel confused, she crouches down as she reaches Angel's level.

"What's up Angel?" she asks.

"Meega like nota how youga do that with youga hands?" Angel requests.

"Medical Ninjutsu?" Sakura asks as Angel nods, "It is a branch of ninjutsu associated with healing, as well as the manipulation of their own, or another's body, practiced by shinobi categorized as "medical-nin". The use of medical ninjutsu requires very advanced chakra control, as well as extensive knowledge on such things as herbs, medicines, the human body and even poisons."

"Oh," Angel gasps, "Can meega be one?"

Sakura ponders it for a minute and states, "Maybe, but it depends about how good you're at controlling your chakra."

"How meega do that?" Angel asks.

"Well...we learned about chakra control by walking up trees," Sakura states as she remembered about that from the Land of Waves mission. When Kakashi-sensei said that this would help them become stronger.

"Eegalagoo," Angel said in amazement.

Sakura just smiles at the pink-furred experiment. Both turn as soon as they hear the door open and Naruto walks in with a bag of fruit.

"Sorry took me so long. I had to stop at Ichiraku Ramen's, I haven't had ramen in the longest. Man, it still taste good as ever," Naruto states as he kicks the door close.

He drops the bag and hands some food for Angel, Sakura, and Stitch. They all took the unoccupied chairs and sat as they were eating; a thought had enter Sakura head and she stops from eating her apple.

She looks to Naruto and asks, "Naruto...where in the world are they going to sleep?"

"Hmm?" Naruto thought as he closed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.

"May I offer a suggestion," a voice calls out as the group turns around to see a man with short brown hair and black, almond-shaped eyes with a green flak jacket with six small pouches on the chest; three on the right and three on the left. It was zipper closed, the neck of his shirt is form fitting and goes up to his chin. Also, he had two hip pouches strapped to his lower back and a metal forehead protector that frames his face.

"Yamato!?" both Naruto and Sakura ask in shock.

"Hey guys," he states as he walks over to them.

Sakura asks confused, "Yamato, why are you here?"

He answers, "Tsunade sent me and Kakashi to help lookout this interesting group of people."

He adds, "Not to mention my ability to use Wood Style to help you should an event ever occur."

He turns his head to see Stitch and Angel, "So...these are the creatures that did those things?"

All four nod as Yamato extends his hand out, "Hey, I'm Yamato."

Both Stitch and Angel sniff the hand, before looking back at Yamato and the back to the hand. Stitch extends his tongue out and slowly licks Yamato in the face as Angel muffles her laughter with Naruto and Sakura.

"Well..." Yamato stated as he wipes his face, "This is going swell alright."

Stitch laughs as he places Yamato's hand on his head, "Stitch isa meega name."

"Stitch?" Yamato asks a little unsure as Stitch nods.

He turns to the pink-furred one and she states, "Angel."

"And Angel," Yamato repeats as the four nod. "Like I was saying before, we could use one of the old houses as a safe house for them?"

"Hmm, I don't know...I think most of them are used because of what happen," Sakura states.

"Oh yeah," Yamato comments.

Naruto, Stitch and Angel felt like they were lost in the conversation.

"Oh...that's right, you don't know what happen because you were gone," remark Yamato, "After you were gone, war refugees started to come into The Hidden Leaf for protection."

"What?" Naruto asks.

"Yeah...I forgot about that," he states.

Yamato turns to Naruto and adds, "It doesn't have to do with you or anything like that. Besides, I can't disclose the information."

"Oh, okay I understand. Really I do," Naruto said with a smile, "Besides, looks like you got your work cut out for you. You 're going to need to make a new place for this group."

He smiles widely, "Yamato, you should make it big."

"Why?" he asks confused.

"If I were to tell you, you would pass out from the news. Believe me, you don't want to know," Naruto said as he put his hands on Stitch's shoulders.

* * *

A/N: Remember this: Poll Question for Not the Best Experiment?

Should I let the characters sing songs like how it happens in the Disney movies?

If so, what songs or should I just make up songs?

After thinking over and the messages I received, I decided I'm not going to do it. I might make a song-fic, not really sure it I had the time. Also, this was asking if I should even bother to put a poll up. Though now it really doesn't matter.


	27. Mysterious Foe

A/N: Please read the new Chapter 26 before this if you haven't already. Man that chapter was a hassle to write. Forgot to mention that. Anyway, read and review.

* * *

_Nighttime, far away from the Leaf Village..._

In a small, quaint village; the villagers were doing things they normally do: crop, shop, talk, etc. It was a quiet misty night, the cool breeze of summer crossing and whipping them gently in the face. Some of the children were playing as the adults were talking about our things.

Though, from a far away distance stood a dark silhouette was looking down at the village with such distaste; even the look could poison someone. His gaze was burning into the village as he spoke venomously, "Time to rid this pathetic eye sore of a village."

"Kirosho, time to move out," the figure said, "Give word to the others the instant I give the signal."

The guy in the shadows bow in acknowledgment as he jumped into the air and disappear in a cloud of smoke.

_Few minutes later..._

The village was quiet as the villages were asleep peacefully, blissfully aware of any danger. Two guards were standing in front of a small gate guarding the village, talking when they notice a stranger walking their way. They put up their naginatas in an x formation as both eyed the mysterious man wearing a red suit with black pants and red sandals.

"What business do you have here?" one of the guards asks.

"Just traveling around. Nothing much," the foreigner stated.

"A traveler?" the other asks shocked, "We don't get many travelers here."

The stranger looks up to the night misty sky and states, "A storm is coming, can't you feel it?"

The two guards look up to the sky, perplex by what the cloaked man said and look back to him.

The first guards yells loudly, "What the hell are you talking about?! Tonight is calm, it's a perfect night out!"

The masked guy chides, "You're right."

He brings his head down to the ground and continues, "Tonight is perfect. Tonight is a perfect night..."

He looks at them with wide eyes as he exclaims, "TO DIE!"

The second points his weapon at the man and states, "You better leave. We don't want any trouble here!"

The guy laughs crazily, "Too bad!"

The second thrusts his naginata at the guy, he waits patiently before ducking down and kicking his feet up; he breaks the naginata. He flips and grabs the head with the sharp blade and throws it at the first; impaling him in the chest.

"Aah!" He screamed in agony as he drops his weapon, "Fucking bastard!"

The second one runs in and the guy does a quick dodge as he appears behind him and back kicks him hard. The guard falls onto the ground as the masked man walks up to the other injure man, pulling out the head of the naginata as the guard falls onto his knees; blood dropping out of his mouth as he gazes the man.

"Why?" he croaks weakly, "Why attack our village?"

"Because," the masked guy states as he brings the blade up, "It doesn't belong in MY WORLD!"

With that, he quickly swings the blade and it cuts through the guard's neck; blood running down the body as the head falls back and the body drops onto the floor. He goes to the over guy, crawling away. The masked man knew the guard's back must be broken from the kick, he snickers at the futile attempt of escape as he walks back and grabs the discard naginata and walks to the guard. As the guard's right hand lands on the ground, the masked guy thrusts swiftly the naginata into the ground right through his hand as the guard scream painfully. He moves his other hand to try to pull it, only for the masked man to insert the broken naginata into his left hand; which made the guy scream louder.

"Now, now. Can't have you warning the villagers," the guy states sounding happily. The guard could imagine the sick smile this man was wearing right now.

He walks back, pull down his mask and he does some quick hand signs and said in thought, _'__Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu__!'_

He directs the fire to the down guard and stops as he burns in the fire, he looks up to the sky and does some more hand signs as he said the justu's name in thought, _'__Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu__!'_

The guy pulls his head back and aims up as the volley of small fireballs are sent flying up to the sky.

He smiles as he knows what will happen next, he hears the footsteps of many people as they surround him and he nods his head; signaling them to do their job and then they all dash around to their positions.

_In the village..._

Many people were awoken by the smell of fire or the clamor of outside that sounded like either screams or cries. All were shocked at the scene before them, fire blazing and strange men killing the villagers.

One villagers shouts, "We've to protect the village."

Then one white-haired guy wearing a blue light chained ninja outfit walks through the crowd, "Take the children and woman out. The rest of you stay and fight."

"Yes leader!" they stated as they did what they were told.

The villagers grab any thing as they charged at the enemy. The masked guy struck down a villager with a quick twirl of his blade, the dark blood immediately jetting from the wound and onto his clothing. He jumps up as two more villagers try to attack him, he lands behind them and they met the same fate, and then he strolled down the ruin village. They fall to the floor dead.

He watched as a storm of arrows impaled the villagers, along with them getting burn from the fire and die or getting stabbed with kunai and shuriken hidden in the fireballs. He saw one of his subordinates shot a villager right between the eyes with an arrow from fifty yards away, the fallen corpse tripping up another trio of the corpses. _'These __beasts don't deserve to live, they're better off died. These insects...polluting the very air I breath. I need to cleanse this world, to restore what was taken from my clan.'_

As some struggled to rise, a ground-shattering blow from another subordinate's war hammer crushed the enemies into the ground; creating already make shift burials for them.

One villager had both his legs broken from a fight, he was forced to watch with dead eyes as the boiling white hot rage grew as people he knew and loved with dying. He knew they could fight, but he also knew that they couldn't win. They didn't have a chance.

The village chief was more than pissed, witnessing his clan die if the most inhumane ways; like being tied up and forced to see their own skin melt off. The smell of burning flesh was poignant, even more so than the scent of blood. Men were screaming like children as short arrows found their way into their bare and exposed chest. Villagers toppled but still clinging to life were trampled into the mud by their own clan, either dying of suffocation or perishing of a snapped spine or neck.

"Enough!" he shouts as he made some hand signs and shouts, "Water Style: Giant Vortex Jutsu!"

The masked man sees this and runs fast away from the water; watching as the fires were put out. He growls at the fact his attack was suppress and negated. After the giant wave disappears, he comes out of hiding and sees the chief leader with an angry expression etched on his face.

"What right do you have to attack us!?" the leader calls out.

"The right?" the man chuckles, "The right do I have?! What about your right to live!"

The two stare down at each other as they run to each other and attacked.

_Minutes later..._

The masked man and his clan look at the burning village, feeling content about what they've done.

He turns around and orders, "Come on...we need to make our presence known in the Land of Fire. Then, our revenge will finally be finished and then we can rule the new world."

The clan follows him into the night, waiting for the next village.

_Morning in the Leaf..._

Naruto walks over to the Pelekai's temporarily house, needing to ask Jumba a question that has been troubling him since finding out yesterday that Hamsterwheel have actually been here a couple of days instead of a couple of seconds.

_Knock! Knock!_

"Coming!" he heard from the door. The door opens and Lilo is there wearing a red body-hugging one piece dress with white flowers on it with black plants and blue sandals.

Naruto asks as he points at Lilo, "Where'd you get that?"

She responds as she spins in a circle, "Sakura, she's the one who gave us some of her old clothes."

"And what about the guys?" Naruto asks confused.

"Sakura brought some clothes from other people in the village that were willing to give," she smiles as she steps aside for Naruto to enter the door.

"Wow," he said in shock about how the place looked.

It was a bigger version of Lilo's old house, everything there looked similar to how their old house looked; just without the dome and alien tech enhancements.

Lilo closes the door and states, "This place is so awesome!"

He smirks as she continues, "Especially when Yamato used that cool jutsu to make this house."

"Yeah, Wood Style: Four Pillar House Jutsu is something." Naruto remarks with a smile.

"Something, it was totally wicked!" she exclaims.

"I see you're adjusting to this place," Naruto laughs.

"Yeah...better than some people," she states.

Naruto asks confused, "What? Lilo, what do you mean by that?"

"It's just... Nani, Jumba, David and Pleakley are still not used to this," Lilo answers.

"How come?" Naruto asks.

"Properly because of what we're wearing!" A shrieking voice made the two of them cringe as they turn to see the people mentioned prior.

Naruto eyes widen as he sees them. Jumba was wearing black shorts, a white shirt with a large black vest and big blue sandals. Nani is wearing a navy blue top with the same flower design as Lilo has on her dress matching from her old red muumuu, a short blue skirt with a shorter black skirt hidden underneath wearing blue sandals. David was wearing black lined mesh T-shirt under a short sleeved grey jacket with black pants and blue sandals. Finally, Pleakley's outfit. He had brown capri pants, blue sandals with a dark green shirt.

He whines, "Don't you have anything that can work with me?!"

Naruto notices his fingers were wrapped in bandages and asks, "What's with the bandages?"

"Pleakley was fixing up clothes for himself, kept hurting himself with the needle from sewing," Jumba laughs.

"You know how hard it if to sew a third pants leg?" Pleakley asks annoyed, "Huh? Do ya? Do ya!?"

"Um... Hard?" Naruto states confused.

"You darn right. It's hard!" Pleakley states, "You can't imagine how many times I fainted from seeing my blood after pricking my fingers."

"A lot?" Naruto whispers to himself, Lilo covering her mouth to muffle the laugh.

"A lot!" Pleakley exclaims as he throws his hands up in the air, "I was a living pin cushion! A LIVING PIN CUSHION! ME!"

"I hate this place!" he screams as he waves his hands around, "I want to go back home!"

He continues his rant, "Not only am I missing my clothes, but I'm missing important Earth research!"

"You mean MY clothes," Nani retorts eying him with her arms crossed, "and reading gossip magazines and watching talk shows, cooking shows, etc?"

"Whatever!" he exclaims, "The point I'm trying to make is: I hate this world!"

"Jumba doesn't often agreeing with complaining one-eye noodle," Jumba replies as he shakes his head, "But Jumba doesn't liking this place either. How can ex-evil scientist work with these conditions! Jumba having no lab. No beakers, no computers, nothing. Nothing! What Jumab do when bored!?"

"Is there water nearby for us to surf? Or a beach?" David asks hopefully.

"Miles and miles away from the village," Naruto states sadly.

"Yeah...speaking of water. Where's the showers?" Nani asks Naruto, "Why aren't they in the house? How can we clean ourselves?"

"Bathhouse," Naruto states simply, like it was so obvious. "That's where we go to clean ourselves."

"What!" all chorused.

Soon all were talking at Naruto once and he was getting a headache from this, "Guys. Guys! GUYS!"

They silenced them as he continues, "Listen...it isn't as bad as it seems. Remembered how I adjusted in your world, what makes you think you can't accomplish the same?"

Nani, David, Pleakley and Jumba look to each other after he said that. Then they laugh about Naruto's experience with the shower back at home.

"See...When you put your mind to it, it isn't so bad. Right guys?" he said with a smile.

Naruto looks around and notices something, "Where's Angel and Stitch?"

"Hagata," he hears as he sees the two experiments walking down the stairs.

Naruto sees that both of them are wearing nothing and ponders on how to say what's in his mind.

"Um...Guys..." he starts talking as he scratches his head, "I'm sorry to say this...but the two of you also have to wear clothing because...people might think you're...naked."

"Gaba?" both ask shocked.

"I'm sorry guys. It's just that...I don't think everyone is going to believe you're dogs after what has happened," Naruto states.

"But...gaba we wear?" Stitch asks slightly annoyed.

"Wear what the others are wearing," he replies as he points to the rest of the ohana, "See?"

Stitch and Angel look at them and then back to their fur covered bodies, they look to each other as Angel shrugs her shoulders in a 'what's-left-to-do' way. "Stitch, we need clothes to leave house. Come on." She runs upstairs as he groans a little before following her.

"Oh!" Naruto snaps his head towards Jumba, "Jumba, I need to ask you a question."

"Hmm?" Jumba hums, showing Naruto he was ready to listen.

"Apparently...Hamsterwheel has been here for a couple of days," Naruto speaks, "How is that even possible?"

Jumba looks at the ceiling in thought as he grabs his chin, "Could being because Jumba didn't fixing time capacitor to your time flow?"

"What?" Naruto asks confused from the word.

"Time capacitor – helps keeping time of both sides of portal equal or nearly equal," Jumba states as he turns to Naruto, "Could being worse?"

"How so?" Naruto asks, wondering how worse it could've gotten.

"Well...we could've been shot many days, weeks, months, etc. from leaving portal," Jumba answers with a simple head nod.

"You...You mean, we could've missed my time period altogether?" Naruto gasps.

"Pretty much," Jumba nods again.

"So...what we did was a leap of faith?" Naruto states shocked and Jumba nods again.

Jumba looks over to Naruto and sees the expression and tries to reassure him, "Oh no need worrying Ninja Boy. Jumba positive that machine fixed problem."

It eases him a little as he turns his head, hearing Stitch and Angel coming back down; hopefully with some clothes.

"Whoa," he states as he sees Angel wearing a light pink body-hugging one piece dress with white flowers design on it wearing a small red skirt and blue sandals.

"Naruto...gaba youga think?" she blushes as Naruto stares at her in amazement.

"Beautiful," he states with a small blush of his own.

He turns to Stitch and sees that he was wearing a red lined mesh T-shirt with black pants and blue sandals as his arms were crossed over his chest, annoyed.

"Stitch, what is it?" Naruto asks as he sees Stitch really pissed.

"Meega naga understand why Stitch need clothes," Stitch states.

Naruto walks over to Stitch and bends down to his level.

"Stitch...I'm asking you as a friend to do this for me, please. I need to take you to see the Hokage and I don't want her to think some wrong with you," Naruto comments kindly, "What I'm saying is that... Please wear the clothes. I'm not asking you to a really hard thing, just keep your clothes on."

"Okie-taka. Since youga put isa like that way, meega be butifa. Misa butifa, very good today. Yep, very good," Stitch smiles at Naruto.

"Thanks," Naruto smiles back.

He stands back up and says, "Well...I guess the best thing would for me to show you around town. Let's go."

Naruto turns around as he takes big steps with a happy grin; everyone else slightly shrugs and follows him.

_Few minutes later..._

Naruto shows the gang the Ninja Academy he was in way when he was a kid. They were about to move when... "Naruto!" the gang stops and sees Sakura running up to them.

"Sakura," Naruto and Stitch state simultaneously.

"Hey guys," she huffs as she looks at them, "I see you're wearing the clothes I gave you."

"Thanks!" Everyone said with a smile.

"So...what are you guys doing?" She asks as she looks at them.

"I was just showing them around the village. I was going to show them the Hokage Monument until we heard you called us," Naruto states happily.

"Oh, might I tag along. I didn't have much to do anyway," Sakura asks.

"Uh...sure," Naruto nods with a smile, he laughs as he puts his arms behind his neck.

As they were walking, Angel and Stitch's ears were twitching for most of the walk. Capturing what the villagers conversations and what they truly thought about them.

"Great...we accepted more monsters into our village," one said.

"Look, it's those monsters," a woman whispers to the other lady.

"Why are they even allow to be in the village," the other woman stated lowly.

"I hope the Fifth changes her mind and make sure they leave and never come back," the first woman states as the two walk away.

Both Stitch and Angel lower their heads as their ears droop slightly, hearing what the villagers thought about them.

Angel turns her head around and sees a pretty tree with small pink blossoms on it; she gawks at it for a couple of seconds and walks away from the group and goes to the tree. She was about to get a closer look at it when she bumps into someone.

She pulls back and apologizes, "Soka."

"It's alrig-," The person stops as he sees Angel in front of him, "You!"

"Huh?" Angel asks confused.

The guy pushes her away, "Get away from here, you creature!"

She falls onto the ground and everyone looks at her, she could see their fear and hate for her as she was on the ground.

She pushes herself up and dusts herself as she looks at the gardener, "Gaba that for!? Gaba meega did to youga?"

"Why did you come here?" he yells loudly as everyone gathers around them.

"Meega just looking at plants," she retorts, "That isa it."

That when the gardener turns around from her, giving his back at her and she just turns around and walks away from him. She can see everyone was whispering around her, glaring at her.

"They're all a bunch of troublemakers."

"Nothing but trouble."

"Just ignore that 'thing'."

As she walks away from the guy, trying to calm down after seeing his eyes and everyone else's; she gets hit with dirt in her fur from behind. She falls onto the ground again and turns to see the gardener with another dirt ball in his hands, throwing it up and down.

She asks, "Gaba big idea? Why youga throw dirt at meega?"

He replies, "Wanna see my plants? Here!"

He throws seeds at her as he states, "There, I gave you my plants and now leave! Get lost!"

However, he kept throwing more and more dirt at her as he hollers. "What's the matter? Hard of hearing, I said scram! No one is going to accept you!"

"LEAVE!" With that, he threw a shovelful of manure at Angel. She looks down at herself before looking back up at the man, tears forming in her eyes as she stands and runs away from him. The crowd split so she could run, mumbling things about her. She didn't pay any attention to what they were saying, she just wanted to be away from this place.

"Good riddance!" he shouts as he raises his hands in the air.

She cries as she runs through town, hearing what the people have to say about her.

"Don't get too close to it, it might turn and bite you. Just ignore it," one villager said to her child.

She thought as she was running, _'Why they look at meega like that? Gaba meega do?'_

She trips from her sandals and lands face first on the ground as she cries, "Naruto. Stitch."

_Meanwhile..._

Naruto was walking by himself, looking as to where Angel could've ran off to. He turns a corner when he sees seeds and manure on the ground; he could even smell the manure from the area, he stops and looks around.

"Good thing I was able to scare off that pink demon away," the gardener murmurs.

_'Pink Demon?'_ Naruto thought as he retracts into the corner and repeats it lowly, "Pink Demon?"

Then it hits him. "Angel!" he gasps as he clenches his fist. He turns from the corner and storms at the guy, quickly picks him up and hits his back against the wall. "Where is she!?"

"What?" the gardener asks shocked and stunned as well as confused.

"This 'Pink Demon'. Where is she?" Naruto asks angrily.

"I don't know," the gardener states, "and I don't care."

Naruto pushes him into the wall again, "Tell me what happened here then!"

"Okay, okay!" the gardener fearfully comments as he told Naruto what happened.

"You threw dirt, seeds and manure at her!" he hollers as he raises his fist, ready to punch the guy in the face.

The gardener cringes from the pose, waiting for the hit. However, he doesn't feel it and opens his eyes as he sees Naruto frozen in his tracks. Naruto releases him and runs in the direction the gardener said Angel might've ran off too.

"Angel! Angel, where are you!?" Naruto shouts as he jumps from roof to roof, "ANGEL!"

_Meanwhile..._

In a village far away, a small kid woke in the middle of the night. He rubs his eyes tiredly as he walks around the house. He accidentally wake up his siblings. Eventually they woke up because of loud noises heard. They open the door and saw a burned body on the ground. The eldest boy went out of the house to help with the guy, his siblings were also helping out. He whipped around to see a ball of fire falling straight at them, he tries to get his younger siblings into the house; however, he heard a scream and turns to find that in replace of his young ten year old brother was a fireball.

"No!" he cries as he tries to help his younger brother. Though, he had no time to help when another bomb arrived a few feet away. Blinding him and pushing him from his house. He finally can see and saw that his house was on fire, "No!"

He tries to go to help his family, but the entrance was blocked.

"Come on. Come on!" he yells.

Other villagers ran avoiding bombs, fireballs and bodies of the dead. Mothers kneeling before their children whom lay on the street dead and fathers battling the enemy. The lead figure was cleaving and cutting through the men as if they were nothing. He sees a little boy stumble by him, his face covered in blood as he was crying. "Have you seen my family?!"

He watches as the boy sees him, he wiped the blood off his face with his hands and looked at the lead figure; eyes filled with tears as he sees the strange man. "P-please don't kill me!"

Before the man could react, a group of people bustling out of a small building and ran at him. He brings his katana out and slashes them, blood spew from the cuts as the bodies fall down to the ground. They're were dead before even hitting the ground.

He walks pass the dead corpses and gets ready to do what he wanted.

Though, a craze woman runs up to him and asks with wide-eyed full of tears, falling from her face like a waterfall. "Have you seen my baby?"

Her voice cracks again, "Where is my baby?"

The guy states, "Go away, I don't know where you baby is."

She yells wildly, "You...YOU! You took my baby! Give him back to me! Give him back to me now!"

"So...you want to be reunited with your child?" he asks as the woman numbly nods her head.

"Okay, then I shall grant your wish then. Are you ready?" he asks her as she nods.

"Gah!" she screams as blood vomits from her mouth. She looks down and sees that the guy had pierced her chest with his hands as he pulls back. She falls onto the ground as he continues to walk away.


End file.
